Natsu and his Demonic Harem
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Set after the events of Tartarus. Natsu was training hard to protect his friends, but when he's sent into a portal by a man in black dragon armor, all hope seems lost. Then he met her. A woman with long crimson hair and demonic wings. Oh boy, how's our favorite dragon slayer gonna handle devils? Maybe like everything else: by punching! Natsu x harem(obviously) Lemons included
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**Alright, before anyone goes on a rant and says how much of an idiot I am for writing a Twelfth story, I couldn't help but write this as there are rarely stories involving Natsu with Rias and company(there are, but only a few.) The reason I decided to write this is because I am starting to watch Highschool dxd, along with the fanfictions I read about this subject, so I thought I would at least give it a try.**

 **So I am going to make this kind of an AU as I will be adding my own lore into the series, but will try to have canon be included. Not(and I apologize for Issei fans and those who hate repetition), but Natsu will get Draig, because he IS part dragon, so it would only make sense he gets the Sacred Gear. If you guys do have a concept for this story, please tell me wither in the comments or just message me since like I said, I am barely watching the series(as cringy as it is). So this will take place in the end of the Tartaros arc and near the beginning of Highschool dxd, so Natsu could get used to it. So he will have a harem in both his world and DXD, and expect a lot of lemons;) Don't worry, he will have Fairy Tail girls in his harem, but not ALL of them cause that's a pain in my ass. I will make the list at the end of this intro.**

 **And with that said, let's get fired up to an okay story…...maybe**

 _Demons…..Dragons…..these are legends that spread throughout worlds and dimensions. Only two worlds have both myths, and soon…..they will meet through a certain pink haired fool._

' _Fiore….Year X791'_

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" In a simple forest on the outskirts of Crocus, the largest city in all of Fiore, several trees were suddenly knocked down by a powerful force. The person who destroyed them was a male with slightly tan skin, a muscular figure, black eyes and for some reason, pink hair(though he usually calls it Salmon.) His attire consisted of a one-sleeved black coat with gold trimmings, white baggy shorts, black open-toe sandals, and a white scaly-looking scarf wrapped securely around his neck. His left arm was covered by the sleeve while his right one was exposed to the world as it had a red insignia of a fairy. This man is Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander of Fiore's #1 guild, Fairy Tail!

…...Or at least, was a member. "Hmmmm, not bad, but not good enough." Natsu muttered to himself while wiping the sweat off his brow. It has been a full three days since the battle with the dark guild Tartarus was over…..three days since his guild was disbanded…...three days….since Igneel died. The memory was still fresh in his mind, which is understandable to a lot of people who witnessed the death of a parent or parent-figure.

" _IGNEEL!" Natsu ran towards a large dragon with red scales, a yellow underbelly and a X-shaped scar on his snort. The red dragon was currently engaged in an aerial battle with a equally large blue and black dragon._

" _ **Natsu, stay back!"**_ _Igneel roared as he glared at his opponent, Acnologia._ _ **I may not be end his life, but at least I can injure him enough for Natsu to end him!**_ _Making a last minute decision, Igneel charged towards Acnologia, who did the same. Time seemed to slow down as both legendary dragons were getting closer…..and closer…...and closer….until…._

 _*RIP*_

 _The sound of flesh tearing apart echoed through the sky. Natsu looked in pure horror at what unfolded. Igneel was able to rip off the dragon of the apocalypse's left arm…...but he did not do this unharmed. Acnologia was much faster…..ripping through half of Igneel's torse. Despite the critical injury, Igneel released Acnologia's arm with a smile as he slowly began to fall. Natsu continued to run towards his father, even as Acnologia was charging a breath attack._ _ **"Natsu, in all my life, I never expected to be a father. No matter what, I will always love you…...my son. Follow your heritage and make sure to have many mates…."**_ _Igneel closed his eyes peacefully was Acnologia's attack engulfed his body, ending his life._

" _NNNNNNOOOOOOO!"_

*BOOM*

Natsu slammed his fist onto a nearby boulder, shattering it to bits. No, he couldn't let that memory stop him from living the life Igneel set up for him. Even if his dad was gone, he still had a lot to live for…..like his guild. _But what the hell did he mean by many mates?_ *sigh* even after all the years of being around hot girls, he was still as dense as water. Smh. "I guess I better keep going. Wonder how Happy's doing with Lisanna." Before he left his home to train, Natsu left his little buddy with his first friend since the training was going to be hell and he didn't want Happy to be caught in the middle. Though he was glad Happy was in safe hands, he still regretted not having anyone to talk to. Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, Gramps, Wendy, hell he would even be okay with Gray and Gajeel! Looking at the sky, he noticed it was about late afternoon, which means night was close. "Man, I'm starving." Grabbing his bag, Natsu began to move along his training trip, hoping something would come up.

"Well well, look what we have here?" A voice called out.

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head….only to dodge a black dagger from piercing his head. He looked at his attacker. The speaker was tall, maybe an inch more than Erza, wearing pitch black armor, gauntlets and greaves, though he could see his long blue hair through his dragon-like helmet.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded with a glare. The man didn't say anything as he lunged towards Natsu, his fist pulled back for a punch. Seeing this, Natsu tiled to the left and slammed his own fist on the attacker's chest….

*DING*

"OWWW!" Natsu did not expect the armor to be as hard as it was. Sure he had punched Ethernano, Gajeel's dragon scales, hell even the Dorma Anim, but this was…..different, as if it was made specifically for him. Seeing his opponent's moment of weakness, the man in the armor grabbed his neck and slammed him onto a nearby tree.

"Hmmm, your reflexes were quick, but your strength is nowhere near the defense of my armor." Giving the man a glare, Natsu's whole body was engulfed in flames, making the mna slightly flinch under his armor.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" The pink haired male unleashed a stream of fire from his mouth, forcing the man to release him. However, the flames struck his right shoulder, though he didn't show his pain. "You wanna make fun of my strength, then try this!" Igniting his feet, Natsu was launched towards the man and began a flurry of punches and kicks. To the dragon slayer's surprise, the attacker was able to intercept each attack with his arms. _Shit, this guy's good….I like it._ Narrowing his eyes under his helmet, the man caught his fist….as his mouthguard suddenly opened. "What the-?!"

"Draco Lavres!" A purple stream of energy was fired from his mouth, which Natsu BARELY dodged, though it did graze his left shoulder. "Skull Breaker." Clenching his fists, the man's knuckles sprouted out small spikes. He then rushed towards Natsu while swinging his fists, forcing Natsu to jump back. He had never seen anything like what this guy was doing, and it kind of excited him. He always loved fighting strong opponents who had new tricks, even though his friends would scold him for being reckless. "Come on, I know you have more than what you're showing!"

"Fine!" Raising his arms…..Natsu grabbed both the man's wrists, much to his slight shock. Lighting his arms on fire, Natsu gave him a feral grin. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Pushing the arms back, he slammed his flames onto the man's chest, pushing him back a few feet. "And Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" He summoned a sizeable ball of fire in his arms before throwing it at the man. Under his helmet, the man smirked before he extended his right hand.

"Dragon Blade: Exciton!" Natsu's eyes widened as his Gauntlets broke a bit….before morphing into a pitch black demonic sword with a jagged blade(if you want a better description on how this happened, think of how Cade Yaeger from Transformers 5 summoned the sword.) Raising his sword, he sliced through the fireball no problem, allowing both sides to crash on to ground. "Not bad, you actually forced me to use Exciton. Only a rare few have forced me to use a Sacred Gear."

"Sacred Gear?" Natsu asked, tiling his head as the man sighed.

"Oh right, this dimension doesn't have Sacred Gears." Okay, now Natsu was really confused, more than he usually was! The way he said that, he sounded like he wasn't even from here. "Hmm, I am in a tight schedule, so we must end this little fight. Otherwise I won't be able to get the other dragonborns."

"Dragonborns…...wait, you mean dragon slayers?!"

"If you refer to those who possess the powers of dragons, then yes." Okay, now Natsu really had a problem with this guy. It was bad enough he was attacked, but now this guy was looking for Gajeel, Wendy and the other dragon slayers.

"Then there's no way I'm letting you win!" Focusing his magic, Natsu's body was covered in lightning-coated fire, making the man's eyes widen.

 _Two elements?!_

"Lightning…..Flame…...Dragon….ROAR!" Opening his mouth, Natsu launched a powerful stream of fire and lightning. Getting over his shock, the man got into a backslash position as his sword began to glow a dark purple aura.

"Exciton: Dark Arts Strike. Liberation!" Slashing his sword, the man launched a large purple energy slash, which began to collide with Natsu's attack. Both combatants roared as they attempted to overpower the other. The ground shook as the two attacks continued to fight for dominance until….

*BOOM*

The attacks were so powerful, they caused a large explosion to occur in the forest, creating a large smoke cloud to rise. Natsu and the man were sent flying back, their clothing and armor began to tear apart. The animals and plants that were around the two were also sent flying back. As the smoke cleared up, Natsu and the man slowly stood up. Natsu's clothes were completely ripped, showing his abs and pecs while parts of the man's armor was slightly cracks, though there was a small amount of blood to run down his mouth. "Shit…..that…..was…...crazy…." Natsu said between breathes.

"Yes…...you…..were….impressive." The man admitted, using his sword Exciton as support. His magic was already a bit low, but with the fight, the man was almost completely drained. _I must return to the others._

"Hey….where….do….you….think…..you're….going?" Natsu noticed the man turn his back on the fight before extending his arm. Then, a strange purple magic circle appeared before him.

"The battle was intriguing, but I must return to my colleagues. Until we meet again, dragon of lightning and fire."

"No you don't asshole!" Getting off his ass, Natsu rushed towards the man with a flame coated fist. Seeing this coming, the man raised his sword to intercept the attack, causing a small shockwave to appear. Unfortunately, the magic circle was affected by the attack, much to the man's annoyance.

"Fine idiot, if you wish to join me, then you shall!" Raising his left hand, he summoned another portal behind Natsu. Using his sword, he pushed Natsu back just a few inches from the portal. "You shall never see your world again, dragon." With that, he kicked Natsu on the chest, sending him into the portal.

"NNNNOOOO!" All Natsu could do is scream as he entered the portal before it disappeared. Sighing in exhaustion, the man turned towards his own portal before entering it. That was the last time Natsu Dragneel was ever in Earthland.

' _Unknown location'_

Emptiness. That's all Natsu COULD see as he was traveling through the portal. He didn't know where he was going, and that worried him. That fight with that guy really did a number on him. _Damn, all that work, all that training, and for what, to get my ass kicked again._ Natsu thought regrettable while clenching his fist. _I'm so weak, how can I see my friends again and get S-Class if I can't even beat one guy with a sword?_

 _ **Do you want the power?**_ Natsu's eyes widened as he heard a disembodied voice speak to him.

"W-who's there?"

 _ **I can give you that power. All I ask is that you let me into your body.**_

"Huh?!" Who the hell was talking to him? Probably a pervert like Gray.

' _Earthland, high mountains'_

"ACHOO!" Gray Fullbuster sneezed while trying to focus his new Devil Slayer magic.

"Darling, is there something wrong?" Juvia asked curiously as he was used to the cold, so it would be rare to see him get sick.

"I don't know, but I feel like someone's talking about me."

' _Back with Natsu'_

 _ **I can sense you have a lot of potential and not enough time. If you and I join together, then we can beat anyone.**_

"Anyone?" Natsu began to imagine standing over all those who mocked him: Gray, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Erza, hell he could even beat Gildarts! "Alright voice in my head, let's do it!"

 _ **The name is Ddraig, and I will only appear when you truly need it.**_

"What?! Then what was all that talk abo-aahhhh." Natsu felt his body begin to glow a red aura, giving him power he didn't expect to gain.

 _ **We will meet again….partner. BOOST!**_

*THUD*

"*GASP*." Natsu shot up from the sudden shout in his head. It sounded so much like Igneel or even Acnologia's roar. _What the hell was that about?_ He thought while wiping some sweat off his brow. He finally looked up and noticed he wasn't in the forest or even the portal from before. The dragon slayer was currently in a very elegant bedroom: the bed was queen sized with a red bed sheet, white dressers, a strange screen across the room, and a large window on the side."What the hell is this place, and where am I?" Natsu flinched as he touched his chest, which was covered in several bandages. It must've been from the fight with that knight or whatever. He also noticed his clothes, with the exception of his pants, were folded next to him on a nightstand. _I better get out of here before-_ The sound of the door opening caught his attention. Natsu looked at the door and saw something he did not expect.

"Oh, you're awake." A soft voice called out. The speaker was female with pale skin, long beautiful crimson hair that reached her thighs with a single strand sticking out from the top and blue-green eyes. Her attire consisted of a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks(basically what she wears at school, sorry for the lack of creativityXD.) The female was also carrying a silver tray with some fruit and bottles. Now Natsu is known to be a dense moron, as we all know, but even he had to admit this woman was attractive. She smiled before walking up to Natsu and sitting on the bed, placing the tray next to her.

"Ummm, who are you?" The woman gave a slight pout, catching Natsu off guard a little.

"You know it's rude to ask for someone's name without telling them yours." The dragon slayer rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He remembered Makarov taught him to act respectful when someone does something for you.

"Sorry about that, I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Well it's nice to meet you Natsu. My name is Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory house." The newly named 'Rias' said while sticking out her hand, which Natsu shook.

"So Rias…...where are we?" Rias looked a bit reluctant to say, but she had to make something up for now.

"We're currently at the Gremory house, and this is my bedroom." She took a spoon from the tray before opening a purple bottle, pouring a spoonful of the substance. "Here, take this." She noticed Natsu's nose scrunch up. "It's some medicine that will heal you faster."

"Alright." Opening his mouth, Natsu swallowed the liquid in one gulp. The taste wasn't the best, no medicine is really, but if what Rias said was true, then he would have to suck it up. "Thanks." Smiling at his thanks, she handed him an apple to replenish his strength.

"Natsu, can I ask what happened to you?" Munching on the apple before swallowing it, Natsu thought back to his fight.

"Before I do, can you tell me how I got here?" Rias' mind went back to what happened a few hours prior to Natsu's awakening.

 _Flashback, 2 hours ago_

 _Rias was currently walking past the gates to Kuou Academy, one of the few schools that had 90% of females and 10% of males. It wasn't a very eventful day: simple school work, club meetings, ignoring the lustful looks from the males. But she still had some things on her mind, most notably the wedding she was forced to attend. Sometimes she hated being a Gremory as she had to do things that benefited her family, but was very uncomfortable for her. A sigh escaped her lips as she moved a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Someone please give me something do to to get my mind off this wedding." She said to whoever(cause if she said the G.O.D word, it'd be like listening to a Justin Bieber soundtrack.) Just as she was going to turn left…._

 _*Boom*_

 _A purple magic circle appeared a few feet from her, much to her shock. Yeah she had seen many people use Transportation Circles, hell she can even make them, but this one felt…...strange. Before she could react, a body was suddenly flung from the portal and landed on the ground before the circle disappeared. Rias' eyes widened as the figure that was none other than Natsu, who was more than battered up. She quickly ran to the male and kneeled down to see his condition fully. He was bleeding from a few parts of his body, his clothes were torn and he was barely breathing. "What happened to you?" She put her ear on his chest, barely hearing his heartbeat. It was strange, first that ortal came out and then this pink haired boy arrived. For some reason, she could sense something…..special about him. "I can't really leave you here. Hopefully Sirzechs will be fine with you." Extending her hand, she summoned a crimson portal just a few inches from the pair. She wrapped his arm around her neck before walking towards the portal, teleporting away._

 _Flashback end_

"After that, I got the family doctor to come and treat your wounds. Luckily, they weren't life threatening, but you were going to have to take it easy from now on." Natsu tapped his chin while humming. It was weird how the portal just brought him to Rias, but he was grateful she helped him out.

"Well, thanks for helping me out Rias!" Natsu said with a toothy grin.

 _Hmmm, he's pretty cute. Maybe…...maybe he can help me._ Rias thought with a smile before a thought came up. "Natsu, I think it would be wise for you to meet my brother so he could help you out."

"Really, think he can help?"

"Mhm, he's one of the smartest people I know, so he will know about that portal." Nodding in agreement, Natsu stood up from the bed before putting on his scarf and sandals and followed Rias out the room. Little does he know, he's about to get the most shocking news of his life.

' _Unknown location'_

"Kondal, report." A deep voice said from the shadows as the knight Natsu had faced was standing in the middle of a spotlight. The room itself was concealed in shadows, with the exception of a few candles lit around.

"Sir, I had successfully entered the world told in legends and even found one of the Dragonborns." Kondal said before he lowered his head slightly. "Unfortunately, due to the amount of energy I had to use to enter that world, I was unable to capture one of them."

"You wouldn't have returned unless you have some kind of news." A feminine voice called out from behind Kondal.

"Correct Lucina, I was able to transport the Dragonborn to our world, though his location is unclear as I had not chosen a location, rather than here." Some of those in the shadows began to mutter to themselves about the news.

"Though you had not completed your mission, you had at least accomplished something Kondal. It will be your responsibility to find him." Kondal nodded before summoning Exciton and raising it high. "We fight to prevent the dragons from ruling our world."

"We defend the weak from demon kind…"

"And we fight with honor, regardless of our own objectives."

"No innocent blood shall be spilled, even if we must die."

"We…..and the Dragon Knights."

 **Wow, this was a pretty lame intro in my opinion, lol. True be told, I am BARELY watching Highschool dxd and may use other stories to help me write these chapters. Now I will be following the canon of dxd, though obviously I will make crucial changes, such as introducing Raynare later on instead of her killing Natsu. Also, as you can probably tell, I have made an original group of villains for the story as I don't just want someone like Zeref to just transport Natsu to this universe(in respect to Kript, check out his story Fairy x Devil.)**

 **So as I had stated in the beginning, Issei will not exist in this story(again, I'm sorry) and Natsu will have Ddraig, along with a few new powers from these 'Dragon Knights.' He will be strong, POSSIBLY enough to kill an actual dragon, we will see. I can't promise this story will be updated fast, I can only promise it won't die. So for the sack of the harem, here's who is in:**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Asia(maybe I will take her out if enough people say it)**

 **Koneko(she and Natsu won't do it because she and Asia are young)**

 **Xenovia**

 **Raynare**

 **Kuroka**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lisanna**

 **Lucy(maybe)**

 **It may grow, it may not, we'll see how this chapter goes. If you have an idea for this plot, please let me know and I will apreciate it.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: I'M WHERE?!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm where!

**Well…..I am actually not shocked that a lot of people are following this story. I'm glad there are more people out there who want Natsu with a large harem in a series like Highschool dxd. Also, the stories I do read are rare and some have even been deleted like the story My Crimson Dragon, which was a pretty okay story. As I said in the last chapter, I need help with this as I am still fresh on this story, if you want of course.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Thank you my mate!(not british by the way.)**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I did say I wasn't going to let that happen, so….**

 **Treyalexander63197: I have, this is actually inspired by that story, so you will see a lot of similarities. I may do something a lot different so the Fairy Tail girls and Natsu will meet up, but that's way in the future. Maybe they can be added, we'll see.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Sorry man, but I kinda didn't want to make this an AU, at least you will stay around for this story. I suppose I will take Asia out and make her like a little sister for Natsu and that idea for Koneko, we'll see. For Mira…..we'll see, but you do bring up a good point.**

 **DragneelHarem: Hmmmm, I will have to sit on a fluffy cloud while drinking some cool, refreshing Sprite. But I guess I can limit the number of Fairy Tail girls. Those dxd girls can be added, I will try to make them work.**

 **Rufus264: hahahaha, we'll see;)**

 **Jalis: I'm glad, but sorry, Ddraig will be with Natsu since Issei isn't around. Hmmm, we'll see if I add Crom Cruach for him to face, though obviously he won't kill it since it is an evil dragon. I'll do that with Ravel since Asia will be like a little sister for Natsu. Never said he'll kill the white dragon or even Ddraig.**

 **Guest: wow, okay.**

 **Santosbayucot: Thank you!**

 **Shiroryuu01: Might keep Lucy and I guess Koneko can work now that you told me.**

 **Kou: alright alright, I'll keep her, hehe.**

 **1stHorseman: Thank you chap, I will.**

 **Striker sigma: Look, she's in, maybe I'll add Ultear, but she's still old.**

 **Guest: Alright, even though people keep asking me to remove her.**

 **WOLF SIN OF GREED: Thanks, but….I'll think about Wendy, but Lucy will be WAY later on, sorry.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **DarkS.A.M.A.E.L: I am not really going to do that, maybe in the future she'll be in. Awww, thanks for saying that.**

 **Jerry Gabo703: Sorry man, but a majority of people don't want her, but she still is in the story.**

 **Lordlexx: I will for Asia, but I can have both Koneko and her sister in.**

 **Fire Dragon King: Well it would be kind of rude, especially since she didn't know he had to power he has. That….is impossible as Natsu is already a demon bro, and E.N.D will appear later on. Plus even IF he becomes Rias' pawn, he'll still call her by her name, maybe even a nickname.**

 **Guest: I'm going to get hackled for this, I GUESS she'll be in.**

 **So to recap what happened last time: Natsu was training alone while thinking about the disbandment of Fairy Tail and his father's death. Unfortunately, he was ambushed by a man in black dragon armor. After a rather large confrontation, the man decided to open a portal to leave, but since Natsu was still ready to fight, the man opened another portal and threw him in. When Natsu woke up, he was in a bedroom that belonged to a beautiful redhead named Rias, who helped Natsu heal. How will Natsu react to being in the underworld? Let's find out….**

"Holy shit…" Natsu muttered as he and Rias were walking through a MASSIVE hallway. It was a lot like some of the mansions Natsu has been in on missions, like Lucy's old house, but this one took the cake. It was decorated in pure red, the furniture looked extremely fancy(possibly expensive) and there were hundreds, if not THOUSANDS of picture frames on the wall. Rias looked back and saw Natsu's awed expression.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" She asked curiously.

"No, this place just looks a lot bigger than the places I've seen." She nodded in understanding as the few people who do come to the Gremory household would usually react the same way, though a bit more controlling. "So….where's the kitchen?"

"The kitchen?"

"MMhhmmm, in case I have to eat a lot, and I do." Natsu remembered one time he was close to emptying the guild's food storage after one of his more 'brutal' training to get stronger, and boy was Makarov mad. "So who else lives here?"

"Well there's me, my brother who we are about to meet, his wife, and our parents, though they're on a business trip and won't be home until tomorrow." Making a right, she and Natsu eventually made it to a large set of oak doors. Rias walked up to it and knocked a few times. "Big brother, I have the boy I found." Footsteps could be heard from behind the door before opening up.

"Mistress Rias." A much older female said with a monotone voice. Natsu saw a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. she wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. Like with Rias, Natsu had to admit this woman was beautiful and he was sure a lot of the guys in his guild, mostly Makarov and Gildarts, would get a massive nosebleed just by looking at this woman(Imagine Sanji's near-death nosebleedXD). The woman turned her head to stare at Natsu. "So you are awake."

"Ummm, yeah. I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet ya!" He stuck out his hand while giving the woman a toothy grin. The woman, instead of shaking his hand, bowed slightly.

"Please follow me." He blinked in confusion at her attitude, but Rias walked up to him.

"Don't take it personally, she's just like that." Humming a bit, he and Rias entered the room, which didn't look too special: it was colored olive green, a red and yellow rug was in the middle of the room, a chandelier was hanging proudly above, and a brown office desk was near the end.

"So, you're the one my little sister saved." A man said while sitting at the desk. He looked much like Rias, from her pale skin to his eyes to even his long red hair. He wore a black suit with a white button-down shirt underneath and a green tie. The man smiled while gesturing the two to sit down on the chairs in front of him. "My name is Sirzechs Lucifer and this is my queen and wife, Grayfia."

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, ummm…...where are we?' Natsu sat on the chair, along with Rias while Grayfia stood next to her husband.

"Well before we tell you, would you tell us what happened before you were found by Rias?" Before he would drop the bomb on Natsu, he had to know what happened."

"Okay…..I was in the middle of a forest, training my magic when this guy came up and started fighting me. He was really strong, even when I used one of my strongest attack, he was able to stand." Natsu's frown deepened as he remembered how he got his ass kicked. "He brought out some portal to leave, but I wasn't going to let him leave, so I went for him. But then….he brought out another portal and the last thing I remember was going through it." Sirzechs rubbed his chin in thought at what Natsu said.

"Hmmm, tell me, what did the portal look like?"

"It was….purple I think, and it had weird symbols. I think one of them had a kind of dragon or something."

"Interesting, well we'll try to investigate it. But Natsu, what magic did you use?" Natsu tilted his head a bit before grinning.

"My magic is fire dragon slayer magic, which is the best magic in all of Earthland!" He heard a small gasp coming from Rias while Sirzechs slightly widened his eyes. "Ummm, is it something I said?"

"Natsu, did you say dragon…...slayer magic?"

"Yup, why?" Natsu might have been too blunt with his words since dragon slayer magic IS considered extremely rare. "Haven't you guys heard of it here? We are in Earthland right?" Natsu watched as Sirzechs folded his hands while giving him a calm expression.

"Natsu, what I'm about to tell you might be shocking, and I want you to be prepare, okay?" Though a bit freaked out, Natsu nodded dumbly as Sirzechs sighed. "Natsu, we aren't in 'Earthland.' We're….in the Underworld."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"..."

"Hmmm, seems like he's taking this better than expected." Natsu began to blink once…...then twice…...then three more times…...until….

"WHAT?!" His screamed could be heard throughout the Underworld, and even the human world. "NONONONONONONONO! I can't be dead! I haven't gotten to be promoted to S-Class, I haven't kicked Gildarts' ass, MY ANIME HASN'T COME BACK YET!" The three couldn't help but sweatdrop as Natsu got in a fetal position while muttering to himself.

"N-Natsu, calm down, you aren't dead."

"I'm not?" Natsu quickly got over his panicked state and looked at the red haired man in confusion.

"Just because one is in the Underworld, it doesn't mean they're dead, it just means they were able to use a form of teleportation magic, that's all." Natsu sighed in relief as Sirzechs continued. "But…...why did you say if we were in Earthland, and what is it?"

"Well…...it's my home. I mean, it's where I fight, sleep, eat…...wait, why are we in Hell?" Sirzechs looked at Rias, then Grayfia before they nodded.

"Natsu, there's something else you should know." Natsu's eyes widened as a pair of black wings sprouted out not only Sirzechs' back, but also Rias and Grayfia's. "We are all pure blooded devils. Now, I know this will be a lot to take-"

"Woah, you guys…..look so cool!" Natsu began to examine each of their wings in a cartoonish fashion will his eyes sparkled a bit. "And you guys can just take them out like that? Nice!"

"I….honestly didn't expect you to handle this so well." Sirzechs chuckled in amusement at Natsu's childish nature. "Now that we got that out of the way, I would like to know this dragon slayer magic you talked about."

"Right, sorry." Natsu rubbed his neck while sitting back down. "So, Dragon Slayer magic is a really rare magic only a few people know, and I know most of them. They let me use the fires of an actual dragon, and no fire hurts me."

"Wait, where did you learn this magic?" Rias asked while Natsu grinned nostalgically.

"My dad Igneel taught me. He would always push me farther than anyone else, and I would always try to fight him."

"Well, he seems like an interesting man." To Sirzechs' surprise, Natsu looked at him like he grew a second head.

"No, he wasn't a man, he was a dragon."

5….4….3…2…..1

"HUH?!" Rias Claimed in pure shock while Sirzechs and Grayfia were calm, yet obviously surprised if their widened eyes were any indication. "Wait, you were…..raised by a dragon?"

"Yup, he found me when I was a baby and took care of me ever since." He smied fondly, remembering how Igneel taught him how to write(even though it was complete shit), how to eat, and most importantly, he was there to comfort Natsu whenever he needed it. "Sure he could a complete ass, but I still loved him like a dad, even if I don't know who my real parents are."

"I…...see. That's a very unique way to live Natsu. If I may ask, where is this Igneel? Is he still….in…...Earthland…" Sirzechs slowly trailed off as he saw Natsu looking down, his hair shadowed his expression.

"In X777, he, along with five other dragons disappeared, without a trace. The only thing I had left of Igneel was his scarf he made me. It was only a few weeks ago that we found out they were living inside the other dragon slayers to stay alive. When this other dragon, Acnologia came to try and kill us, Igneel came out….he tried to fight him and…." He clenched his scarf tightly as some tears ran down his cheeks. "THAT BASTARD KILLED HIM! I TRY TO HELP HIM, BUT I WAS TOO FAR AWAY AND….I SAY ACNOLOGIA RIP INTO IGNEEL!" Natsu silently began to cry in anger and saddens, the images of Igneel's corpse falling to the ground as the dragon of the Apocalypse launched a breath attack on him, ending his life. Rias, Sirzechs and even Grayfia gave him a look of sympathy. While they had seen some tragedy in their lives, the fact that Natsu saw the only parent he knew die in such a gruesome fashion was just….heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I shouldn't have asked if I knew." Natsu wiped away his tears before he grinned.

"Nah, it's fine. I know Igneel wouldn't want to be said forever, there was actually one time he stomped on my for crying about a bird taking my food." Natsu shivered at the memory. Everytime he saw a big shadow, he would almost piss himself. "So…..do you know how I can go back to my home?"

"Hmmm, well devils are capable of summoning teleportation portals, but it might be a while since I don't recall any of the ancient books mentioning a place called Earthland." Sirzechs then gave Natsu a smile. "In the meantime, you're more than welcome to stay with us."

"Really? Aaahhhh man, thanks a lot Zechs!"

"Zechs…" The devil thought of that name and he actually kinda liked it.

"Mister Dragneel, please refer to my master by his full name."

"Okay…..zonezechs? Mirzechs?...nah, Zechs is a lot more easier to say!" Grayfia was about to counter him before her husband raised his hand.

"It's fine Grayfia, I actually like that name."

*Grrrrrr*

The sound of a growl echoed through the room as everyone looked at Natsu, who grinned in slight embarrassment. "Hehehe, I guess I'm still a little hungry." Sirzechs chuckled once again and even Rias couldn't hold her giggles, though Grayfia still had her stoic expression.

"I suppose it is time for some lunch, Grayfia?"

"Yes sir, please follow me mister Dragneel." The silver haired beauty gestured Natsu to exit the room, which he did, leaving the two red haired siblings to themselves.

"Hmm, he's interesting, don't you think Rias?"

"Yes, he is." Rias looked at the doors Natsu had just exited, which didn't go unnoticed by her brother, who grinned knowingly.

"My little sister, is this love at first sight?" As the older sibling, Sirzechs a job, no a MISSION, to tease Rias, however he could. Meanwhile, the red headed beauty looked at her brother in shock.

"W-what?"

"Judging by the way you looked at him, it seems the dragon has charmed the heiress~" Rias blushed slightly at her brother's words, but she'd be lying if she didn't say Natsu wasn't attractive. From his unique hair color(which she thought was cute), to his personality, to his impressive muscles as she was the one who patched him up. "But I am curious about his magic. It's one thing for Sacred Gears to exist, but a magic specifically for killing dragons is another story."

"I agree, we should ask him now while we have the chance." _Perhaps he can help me with my problem._ Nodding at his sister, the siblings left the room to join Natsu and Grayfia.

' _Unknown Location'_

After his talk with his superiors, Kondal began walking through a long hallway, which looked much like an old castle. Hell, there were torches on several parts of it and a large blue sheet with a red image of a man with dragon wings sprouted out of his back raising his sword in the air. This was the insignia the Dragon Knights carried proudly, and Kondal's was located on his back. Making a left, he arrived at a wooden door with a words 'Dragon or Darkness' posted on it. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a silver key before inserting it in the lock, opening the door. A purple aura surrounded his body before disappearing, allowing his armor to disappear(similar to how Erza requips.) The man underneath had peach-colored skin, violet eyes and long black hair that reached his neck. His attire consisted of a black shirt with a metal shoulder guard on his left shoulder, tan pants and black greaves. "*sigh* that man….he was much different than I expected." Kondal muttered to himself, tracing his cut lip, which he got from his fight with Natsu.

"I hope he hasn't drained TOO much of your stamina." A teasing voice called out while hugging Kondal from behind. A small smile crept on Kondal's face as he looked over his shoulder to see a woman who looked to by in her early twenties with paleish skin, amber eyes and short green hair, though some of her bangs covered her right eye. Her attire consisted of a pink shirt with the right sleeve torn off, silver breastplate armor that covered her large D-cup breasts, a red skirt, black gauntlets and black boots(she's almost like another version of Erza.)

"Well well, if it isn't the Dragon Mistress of Winds. To what do I owe the honor?" She held him tighter as he stroked her soft arms, despite the strength of she possesses.

"It's been two weeks since we've seen each other, I thought it would be nice to sleep with my mate. Is that too much?" Shaking his head, he turned around before wrapping his arms around her figure and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry my love, but my last mission still annoys me." His eyes lowered slightly(no, he isn't looking at her cleavage.) "I'm supposed to be one of the stronger knights, and yet this one boy, this pink haired fool, was able to defeat me." He felt a soft hand on his cheek, which belonged to the woman.

"Don't let this stop you from moving on. Just because one mission went awry doesn't mean all of them will. If you want, I can go with you to that dimension." Kondal smiled while holding her hand softly.

"I'm sorry Sora, but my pride won't allow me to do this with others." The newly dubbed 'Sora' gave him a cute pout. "But…..I could always use a sparring partner to strength my power." He then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, which she returned with an equal amount of passion. Soon, the pair back into the bedroom before closing the door. If people were walking by, they could hear the sound of moans and grunts from the bedroom.

' _With Natsu and the Gremory's'_

*Crunch*

"W-wow….."

"You said Rias, I've never seen anyone eat this much." Sirzechs whispered to his sister with a slightly surprised tone. What they were referring to was Natsu eating the absolute hell out everything Grayfia had cooked for him, and then some. Natsu was truly eating like he was going to die that day, and some of the food he ate began flying around the room, though miraculously, it didn't hit the red headed siblings or Grayfia.

"Mister Dragneel, please slow down your eating habit." Grayfia said with a slightly annoyed tone as she was the one who would have to clean this shit up. Natsu swallowed a load of noodles before letting out a burp, making them sweatdrop.

"Oh man, that was some good food!" Natsu said happily while patting his stomach, ignoring the maid's words. "I'd say it was almost as good as Mira's cooking."

"Well now that you're…..filled, but I have a few questions for you, if you wouldn't mind answering."

"Sure thing Zechs!" Smiling at his new nickname, Sirzechs spoke up.

"I was just curious, how does this dragon slayer magic work?"

"Well, like I said, dragon slayer magic is really rare and it lets me go through fire without being hurt. Not only, but there's another trick of being a dragon slayer, if you have some fire." Sirzechs raised a curious brow at Natsu's grin, but his interest was also peaked.

"Will this suffice?" Raising his right hand, Sirzechs summoned a ball of fire. He noticed Natsu walking up to him. Before he could ask…..

*Slurp*

Natsu suddenly began to suck on the air, forcing the flames to enter his mouth, making everyone's eyes widen in shock. Finishing his slurping, he sighed in relief. "Man, those flames were pretty good, a little spicy, but good."

"D-did you just…eat the fire?' Rias asked in shock.

"Mmhhmmm, judging by your element, dragon slayer magic will let you eat that element. Like my friend Wendy, since she's a sky dragon slayer, she can eat the air. Not only that, but eating my own element refills my magic, so I'll never run out." Sirzechs smiled in interest while Rias was awed, though as usual, Grayfia was calm.

"Well Natsu, you continue to impress me." Natsu grinned while rubbing the back of his neck, liking the compliment. "Though there is something I'd like to offer you."

"Go ahead Zechs." The male looked at Rias before nodding.

"Well, until we find a way to get you back home, you will need to make a cover for yourself to avoid any unwanted attention, so….I'm going to send you to Earth, where you will be attending a school called Kuoh Academy with Rias."

 _School…...school…...school…..school… (Play the nuke warning siren for dramatic effect)._ Those words kept repeating in Natsu's mind. Memories of larges stacks of books and a sword pointed at his neck appeared as he began to sweat. "S-s-s-school…."

"We just think since you're around my age, it would be good if you join. Natsu?" Rias watched as Natsu began to shake like a chiwawa.

"No….no….NO!" Everyone was surprised when Natsu got on his knees and bowed at Sirzechs. "Zechs, if I did anything bad to you, then I'm sorry. Please don't send me to school!"

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Since Igneel was a dragon, he didn't know a lot about education, so when I joined Fairy Tail, my friend Erza decided to teach me how to write and stuff. She….she would always give me so much homework and when I made a mistake…...she threatened to cut me to pieces." Just thinking about that almost made him piss his pants.

"It's….alright Natsu, I promise no one will cut you to pieces…...I hope." It helped a little as Natsu stopped shaking in fear. "Believe me, this school will be fun, if you're up for it." Natsu crossed his legs while thinking. On one hand he didn't want to go learn some boring things, but on the other, he didn't want to just sit around. After a few moments, he sighed.

"Okay, I'll…...go to school." _God, it feels worse to say it than think it._

"Excellent! I'll send your enrollment as soon as possible." Sirzechs then gave his sister a grin. "Rias, why don't you show Natsu to your room? Afterall, I bet he was comfortable in it." Rias blushed while Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, it was really soft, maybe more than Lucy's. Maybe because I didn't jump on it and popped a spring."

"Alright, come on Natsu." Nodding at the redhead, Natsu looked at Sirzechs and Grayfia before bowing his head.

"Thank you for helping me out Zechs, Fia. I don't know how to repay you." The adults were a little surprised at Natsu's respectful tone while Zechs smiled.

"Just promise me you'll protect Rias. You know how the story of the princess and the dragon goes." Though a bit lost with the story, Natsu grinned at him.

"You got it Zechs!" with that, he ran off to catch up to Rias.

 _That boy…...he's an interesting one. Who knows? Maybe he'll bring some fun into this place._

"Sirzechs, your paperwork on the treaty is still due." Grayfia's words made him sigh.

"Dammit it, so close."

' _With Natsu and Rias'_

"Huh, Zechs is a really good guy." Natsu said offhandedly with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah he is." Rias said, smiling a bit at the mention of her brother. While he could be a bit annoying with his sleeping and teasing, he could also be the best older brother. "So, how was the food?"

"Really good! Fia can really cook some good food, maybe she could teach me a little." Natsu may only eat meat and fire, but he wasn't a bad cook either, just didn't have time for that shit. "So, are we almost there? This is a really big house." Rias giggled a bit since he didn't know HOW big her house was. It wasn't long before they reached a familiar pair of doors.

"Here we are." She opened the door, allowing them to enter the bedroom.

"Want me to sleep on the floor and you take the bed or what?" While Natsu would usually just sleep in the bed of Lucy's apartment, despite her constant nagging, but since Rias was the one who helped him out, he had to at least ask her.

"How about…..we both share the bed?" Natsu looked at Rias with blinking eyes.

"Really? Okay." Natsu didn't waste anytime in jumping on the bed, loving the soft mattress. "So, what's this school li-huh?!" The dragon slayer turned towards Rias….who was stripping off her clothes. The moonlight shined elegantly on her pale skin, her slender arms, sexy legs, impressive waist, but most importantly….her large mounds with two light pink nipples. As stated before, Natsu is a dense moron, but looking at Rias now, it was as if he was looking at a red haired goddess. Rias put her hands on her hips while smiling at Natsu, who looked away to avoid her seeing his blush. "Ummm, why the hell are you naked?"

"Well I don't like sleep with my clothes on, so I usually take them off." She wanted to get a good look at Natsu's red face, though he was thinking of something different.

 _Damn, she's acting just like Gray._ He felt her sit next to him on the bed. "I-I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Oh, are you really that bothered with a naked woman? To think you were raised by a dragon." Natsu felt his brow twitch in anger as h turned to Rias.

"That's not-" He cut himself off when he saw her large breasts, but he shook it off to look at her smirking face. "That's not it. Since this is your room, I thought you'd want to have the bed all to yourself."

"My, what a gentlemen." Rolling his eyes, Natsu laided down while looking at the ceiling.

"But thanks for letting me stay in your room." Rias' smirk disappeared as she smiled sincerely.

"It's no trouble Natsu, though….I am a bit cold." She saw him handing her most of the blanket.

"Since I'm a fire dragon slayer, I can't really feel too hot or cold, so you can have it." Rias looked at Natsu before scooting a bit closer. "R-Rias?"

"Well you did say you were warm~" She then wrapped her arms around his body, making him blush a bit as two soft melons were pressed on his arm as a moan escaped Rais' lips. "Mmm, you are warm. I can get used to this." He was about to speak up when the sound of light snoring was heard, belonging to Rias. The fact she fell asleep just by hugging him and the way she looked made Natsu sigh.

"I guess it isn't that bad." Seeing as he couldn't do anything, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, thinking of how tomorrow might go.

 **And that is the chapter for you guys. I know there hasn't been much action here, but the purpose was to expand the world. Trust me, the next few chapters will have more action, and if you do have something for it, message me. Now I didn't make Natsu a pawn yet, simply because there was no need to to such a thing. Also, since asked me not to make Natsu a devil. That isn't possible as he already is a devil in E.N.D, who WILL be a part of this story.**

 **As for the academy, if you guys have some ideas for it as a kind of filler, please let me know and I will consider it. Here is the current Harem:**

 **Rias(main)**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Xenoiva**

 **Irina**

 **Ravel**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Ultear(I need to think how to bring her in)**

 **Kinana(just because)**

 **Lisanna**

 **Lucy(okay, do not bitch at me please. She will be the VERY last one to be with him, so please relax.) This list may or may not increase judging by my thoughts.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: School, ugh**

 **P.S: I need some OCs to be a part of the Dragon Knights and they need to have a certain element(Darkness and Wind are already taken) if you guys have an idea of the name, appearance, personality and abilities.**


	3. Chapter 3: School, ugh

**WHAT IS HAPPENING EVERYONE! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter for your eyes to read(I'm an awkward guy, sorry.) Again, I am so happy a lot of people are really following and liking this story, even though I have little experience with Highschool DXD(though I might use ideas from other fanfictions I have read.) Also, regarding Raynare, guys I honestly forgot to add her to the list, it doesn't mean she's out. I am SSSSSOOOOOOOOO sorry if you thought she was out.**

 **Omni warrior: Hehehe, I guess you are right, what Natsu meant was his anime continuing and the movie doesn't really count.**

 **FanFictionHunter: We'll cross that bridge when we get there, which will be a LONG time coming mate. Anyways, I guess that could work, though I'll need to think of it.**

 **READER1O1O: Well that's the beauty of fanfiction, you can make pairings that may usually not make sense and try to make it work. I guess I could add Serafall since Natsu will meet Sona, I don't know about Yasaku, and we'll see about Tamiet appearing in the future.**

 **RGSLOL: Sorry, can't do that.**

 **Fire Dragon King: Yup, Kuoh won't be the same with Natsu coming along. Well he'll technically be in Rias' club, though he won't be her pawn as I don't plan on him dying yet, and I agree, Hiro needs to actually get serious about the story. I did forget to add her, so don't worry, and I will think about Kalawarner.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well these people(or rather devils) had helped him heal, so the least he could do is be nice.**

 **MysticNatsu02: Yeah man, I'm sorry if it feels repetitive, but since I hadn't seen the series, I wouldn't know what to write that would be unique.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Hmmm, well since this takes place only a few weeks after Tartarus, I'm gonna say it will take a while.**

 **TheMage22: Dude, I forgot to have her on the list, I am so sorry.**

 **JballinR12: Ummmmm, I need an adult?**

 **Guest from hell: Well if you can come up with an OC, then awesome. Other than that, I like your options.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: My dude, you are asking a guy who is writing this fanfiction, despite having little knowledge on DXD.**

 **Dragoul Mayol: Thanks but since Ultear will still be old, that might not work, but we'll see in the future.**

 **TatsumixKurome: Alright alright, I guess I will add her.**

 **25NaMi: Well your idea is interesting, but we'll see, okay?**

 **Kurogano Yokaze: Well apparently she's a cockblocker, so that's why people think she's annoying.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Hmmm, interesting, we will see.**

 **Leo0074: I have no idea what you're talking about, but okay.**

 **DarkS.A.M.A.E.L: I agree, story can't just be straightforward, they need to have some development to progress. Awww, thanks for saying that, hopefully you also review on my other stories and don't worry about language, you can speak as long as you could.**

 **Xedinth: Hmmm, that is an interesting concept, I will consider using that in the story, thank you very much:)**

 **Guest: I will, no problem.**

 **Okay, before I start the chapter, I will tell you guys who EXACTLY is in the harem. Keep in mind this list will remain as such, though I may consider increasing it by one or two if you give me money(can't write for free u know.)**

 **Rias(main pairing)**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Serafall**

 **Raynare(sorry for not adding her last time)**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Ravel**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Kinana**

 **So how will Natsu react to going to school? Let's find out?**

"Do I really need to wear this crap?" Natsu said with a groan as he and Rias exited her room and began to make their way towards the living room.. He now wore a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, brown dress shoes and his signature scarf wrapped securely around his neck. The clothes were a pain to wear, but since Rias said this was the uniform at her school, he couldn't really complain, though he did rip off some of the sleeves to make it more comfortable.

"Yes you do so no one will be too suspicious of you." Rias said smiling, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, though these ones were clean. She had to admit, he looked damn good in it. "We only need to go there for 8 hours a day for five days until the weekend."

"Ahhh man! That's a lot of training time wasted on learning."

"I see you're getting ready for school Natsu." Sirzechs said with an amused chuckle as he was looking up from his book.

"It's gonna suck so hard….."

"Come on Natsu, at least give it a try." He knew from experience that school might not be the greatest place(depending on where you go), so complaining about it wouldn't help anyone. Natsu pouted a bit while crossing his arms.

"Fine."

"Lord Sirzechs, your paperwork for the day is ready." Grayfia said, making her husband groan.

"Dammit, I hoped you forgot."

"As your Queen, it is my duty to ensure that your duties are not ignored, which includes paperwork that can benefit the Gremory clan." He tried to pout at Grayfia, who just narrowed her eyes a little, making him flinch.

"Alright, stupid paperwork my ass."

 _Hmm, so that's how Gramps feels whenever he has to do paper._ Natsu remembered Makarov drinking a lot more than he did when he was stressed, and seeing Sirzechs act like him made him realize why.

"We should get moving before we're late for first period Natsu." Raising her right hand, Rias opened a crimson portal in front of her, much to Natsu's surprise.

"Woah, that's so awesome." She smiled at his praise before bowing to her brother and sister in law.

"Goodbye brother, Grayfia."

"Happy a good day at school you two." Natsu nodded at him before he and Rias entered the portal. "Now time to go back to the adventures of-"

*Smack*

Sirzechs was cut off by his wife ACTUALLY hitting on the back of the head. "Paperwork first, comics later."

"Why?" The lord of the Gremory family began to cry anime style as his Queen dragged him to his office by ear. May the gods have sympathy on him…...HA!

' _Kuoh Academy'_

A portal appeared in the shadows of a tree as Rias exited it. "Well Natsu, welcome to Ku-"

*Thud*

The sound of a body hitting the floor made the heiress turn around to see Natsu on his stomach with a green color on his face. "You've….got…..to….be….kidding…..me…" He groaned while holding in his vomit.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Rias kneeled down while rubbing his back, trying to soothe him down.

"I…..think…..using…..a…..portal…..makes…..my….motion…..sickness…..worse…..oh god kill me." Since he was in pain, Natsu didn't notice Rias grabbing her head in pain at the mention of God.

"There there, how long does it last?"

"Just….give….me….a….minute…." Taking a few deep breathes, Natsu pushed himself off while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Damn that hurt."

"How do you get motion sickness Natsu?" The dragon slayer didn't really explain the concept of motion sickness the other day.

"Well dragon slayers have bad motion sickness. Just looking at a vehicle makes me want to puke, and I guys going through portals makes it worse." She ooohhh'd in understanding, though it would be a hackle to bring him back to her house. Natsu looked past Rias and noticed a large building with a metal gate in front. "Woah…"

"Yup, as I said before you almost threw up, welcome to Kuoh Academy, where you will be learning much for the next few months." Natsu continued to look at the school as he began to slow walk towards it. "Since we still have half an hour before school starts, you have some time to look around." She opened her book bag and handed Natsu a paper with his name on it. "Here is your class schedule. Just find the sign with the classroom number on it. If you get lost, try to ask others around you." Natsu opened the paper, looking at the contents before giving her a nod. At least it would be easier to find than him just busting through room after room. The two then proceeded to walk towards the gate to get to the class. Natsu looked around and noticed a lot of the students were females, and they were whispering about him.

"Hey, check out the guy with pink hair."

"Oh my god, he's a cutie!"

"And he's walking with Rias Gremory! Are they together?" Natsu felt his brow twitch a bit at the first comment. His hair was SALMON, not damn pink(I guess he is slightly in denial huh?) Meanwhile, Rias blushed a little at their assumption.

"Hey Rias, why are there a lot of girls here and not boys?" He swore he saw at least one or two guys, and a lot of girls(a guy's dream, am I right?)

"Well Kuoh was always an all girl school until recently, a few boys were enrolled here, though a lot of them are perverts." Natsu nodded before the redhead stopped in front of him. "I have to take care of something, will you be fine on your own?"

"I'll figure it out, don't worry." He gave her a reassuring grin, getting her to giggle before she walked away. "Hmmm, where to go from here?" Taking out his class schedule, the pink haired wizard began to walk the rather large halls of Kuoh Academy, trying to find his homeroom. Even if he wanted to run off, he knew Zechs and Rias wouldn't be happy about, and he DID owe them a lot for taking care of him. Plus who knows, maybe he will learn someth-hahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm sorry, I couldn't say that with a straight faceXD! He walked pasted the girl's gym class as they began to run the field. "Hmmm, room 22-B, where is that-"

*Thud*

Since he was so focused on the paper, Natsu failed to notice a head of white hair crashing into him, causing them to fall. Lowering his paper, Natsu looked down and noticed the girl he had bumped into was a rather petite girl(maybe the same height as Wendy, Idk) with white hair that reached her neck, two long bangs going past her shoulders in front of her face, several loose bangs hanging over her forehead and golden eyes. She also did not wear a cape like a lot of the girls did and had a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her face. The girl looked at Natsu with a glare, showing she was not happy with what happened. "Oh shit, I'm sorry about that." He then offered the girl a hand, which she simply looked at before he pulled her up. The girl didn't say anything as she picked up her bag and began to walk away. "Hello, I said I was sorry." Again the girl ignored him, causing a tick mark to appear on his head. "Hey, don't ignore me!" The girl stopped walking before turning around to look at Natsu.

"You should watch where you're going." She said, no emotion was evident in her voice.

"I guess, I was just trying to find my class or something." She noticed him rub the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"You're new here." It was more of a statement than a question. I mean, who wouldn't be known around a school with a unique hair color like Natsu's, am I right?

"Mmhhmmm, look, let's start over." He walked up and offered her a hand with a smile. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'm new here."

"Koneko Toujou." While she still had an emotionless expression, she did at least shake his hand, thinking he wasn't TOO much of a perv like the other guys in this school.

"Nice to meet you Koneko, I hope we get to hang out a lot!" He then flashed his famous grin, making her giggle lightly before she realized what she did and looked away. "You laughed! I knew you could."

"I suppose….you're right." She gave him a very small smile. "Why did you apply here?"

"Well, I didn't want to go to some boring school, but Rias wanted me to come here to learn stuff, so that's what I'm doing." The white haired girl widened her eyes slightly at the mention of a certain redhead.

"You know the president?" Natsu blinked a bit while tilting his head.

"President? Who's that?" Before she could answer…..

"ATTENTION ATTENTION, CLASSES WILL BEGIN IN FIVE MINUTES, SO DON'T BE LATE." A voice echoed through the speakers said as everyone began to run to their classes.

"Dammit, I still have no idea where to go." Seeing as Natsu knew Rias, Koneko decided to help him out a bit.

"Let me see your schedule." He complied and handed her the papers. Looking at it thoroughly, she then pointed to behind. "You were going the wrong way. Just keeping walking back the way you came for 14 doors and you'll reach room 22-B."

"Really? Awesome!" Natsu quickly took his schedule form before running back, only to stop and grin at Koneko. "Thanks for the help Koneko, we should really hang out sometimes, you know?" With that, he ran off.

 _If he knows the president, does this mean he's a part of our club?_ Shaking her thoughts away, Koneko went the opposite direction, heading towards her own class.

' _With Rias'_

"So he just appeared out of nowhere from another world? My, how interesting." A female said to Rias, who was sitting next to her. She was a rather attractive female with paleish skin like Rias, violet eyes and long black hair that reached her legs, tied in a high ponytail. She wore the usual schoolgirl outfit, though she had long black socks and an orange ribbon tying her hair up.

"I agree Akeno, though he does seem to be lost when it comes to modern technology." Rias said, thinking of how Natsu reacted when she accidently turned on the tv. Akeno noticed her friend in deep thought and smiled in a teasing manner.

"Rias, are you perhaps in lllooooovvveeee with this Natsu?" Her smile grew as she saw Rias blush slightly.

"Why would I be?"

"Well…" Akeno tapped her chin innocently, thinking of the right words. "The fact that you willingly took him into your home, healed him, allowed him to come to school AND sleep with him does indicate something…..deeper." Rias' blush deepened a bit, hating her friend's devilish(hehe) nature. It wasn't long before the teacher, who was a tall woman with black hair and matching eyes, entered the room, a book in hand.

"Okay everyone, please take a seat." She said as everyone quieted down. "Now before we begin today's class, I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining us, though he hasn't-"

"I'M HERE, I'M HERE!" A voice called out from the hallway before the door opened. Everyone looked to see Natsu, who had his hands on his knees while panting a bit. "Sorry….I'm….late…..got….lost….." The teacher blinked a little before coughing into her hand to get his attention.

"At least you arrived in time. Can you please introduce yourself to the class?" Natsu got over his panting before looking at the class.

"Hey guys. I'm Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet all of you!" He gave him his signature grin while putting his hands behind his head. Almost immediately, the girls in the class(with the exception of Rias and Akeno) squealed while the few guys growled.

"Kyah! It's the pink cutie!"

"His smile is so charming!"

"Great, another Kiba."

"Settle down class, settle down." Since this wasn't the first time the girls in this school acted like this, the teacher stayed calm. "Now Mr. Dragneel, why don't you sit next to miss Himejima and Gremory." Seeing his red haired friend, Natsu smiled as he walked towards them before sitting down.

"Hey Rias."

"Hello Natsu, I'm sorry for not being around you." To Rias' surprise, Natsu waved her off.

"It's fine. If you had something to do, then do it. I'm glad Koneko told me where to go."

"Wait, you've met Koneko already?" Natsu looked at Akeno in slight confusion.

"I guess, but who are you?" The black haired girl smiled sweetly while extending her hand.

"My apologies, my name is Akeno Himejima, Rias' best friend. So you're the great Natsu she's talked about?" The dragon slayer grinned while shaking her hand.

"Really? Nice to meet you Akeno."

"Ahem, silence in the back please." The teacher said, which they complied before she started her lessons. Natsu had to admit, it wasn't as boring as he thought as they were learning about mythical creatures, which of course includes dragons. The fact that a lot of these legends talked about dragons being almost equal to gods made Natsu excited for more. Unfortunately, the class had to end in two hours, but the teacher did say they would continue the next day. "Now remember class, read pages 10-30 by next week for our quiz, have a nice day." With that, everyone began to exit the classroom.

"I have to say Natsu, that is a rather unique hair dye you put on." Akeno teased.

"Huh? Who said I dyed it?"

"So it's natural?" Natsu grinned at Rias.

"Hell yeah it is!" Natsu, Rias and Akeno walked the halls of Kuoh as the students began to talk amongst themselves while waiting for their next class. "So, where do we go?"

"Well since this was our first class, we have free period, which allows us to relax and do any last minute changes to our homework before our next class." Rias smiled at Natsu as a thought came up. "Natsu, would you like a tour of Kuoh?" Natsu didn't seem anything wrong with that since he was still lost. The sound of mutters from the other students caught the trio's attention, making them turn around. The person they were speaking about was a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes like Akeno. She wore the same outfit as all the girls, yet had a calm and serious expression.

"Woah, it's Sona Sitri."

"I wonder what the head of the School Council is doing here?"

"Lady Sona, please go out with me!" The newly revealed 'Sona' simply ignored her classmates as she and her group made their way to Rias, who had a smile on her face.

"Sona, this is a surprise." She said in a friendly manner as the black haired female slightly smiled.

"It is good to see you as well Rias." Sona said before looking at Natsu. "I see we have a new face joining our school."

"Hey, name's-"

"Natsu Dragneel, foreign exchange student from Europe. Yes, I've read your transcript." Natsu looked at Rias, who gave him a 'just go along with it' look. "Are you enjoying your time in our academy so far?"

"It's alright I guess, and I guess you're Sona?" She gave him a nod before looking back at Rias.

"Rias, I need to speak with you on a council manner."

"Oh, well you see-" She felt a nudge on her side, which belonged to a smiling Natsu.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine."

"I agree, plus I can show him around for you." Akeno felt interested in this Natsu, so giving him a tour of the academy might be good for them.

"Very well." She gave Sona a nod before she and Sona, along with her escort left.

"So, shall we go Natsu?"

"Sure Akeno." Smiling at his positive nature, she and the pink haired boy continued to walk around the school. She then began to explain where each of the facilities such as the science lab, gym, library and so on. Natsu asked where the cafeteria was since he was going to get hungry soon, which caused her to giggle. "So Akeno, how long have you been here?"

"This is actually my first year here, though I am pretty popular here." Akeno then looked at him, still smiling. "So Natsu, how to do feel about Rias?"

"How I feel about her…..well she's friend, so I care about her."

"I know that, but…." Her smile then turned slightly dark as she leaned near his ear. "I meant in the romantic sense." Instead of giving a flustered expression, Natsu just looked plain confused.

"Romantic? Hmmmm, nope. I don't have whatever that is." While he had heard a few things about romance(mostly from his 'talks' with Makarov and Gildarts), none of them really helped him understand the main point of romance. Meanwhile Akeno didn't know whether he was denying it or he was genuinely confused about it. Oh how much fun she was going to have with him.

"Check it out, they're changing out of their uniforms!"

"Holy shit, this is better than porn!" Natsu's heightened senses picked up some rather weird words coming from the corner. Turning it, he saw two males looking at one of the windows, which was close to the changing room. One of them was close to being bald and the other had weird glasses, but it was obvious they were blushes. "Damn, I wish I had my camera." The one with glasses said with a perverted smile.

"Shhhh, they'll hear us." The bald one said, though he too was smiling pervertly.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" The two boys screamed in shock as Natsu suddenly appeared behind them, making them fall on the ground. Dusting themselves off, they looked up and glared at Natsu.

"What we're doing is examining the wondrous and awesome creation that is the female body!"

"They are god's gift to man, and we will cherish them till the day we die!"

"Ummm, what?" Natsu had heard this kind of talk from his guildmates, but he still never got what in the actual hell they meant.

"Just leave us alone. A pinky like you wouldn't know anything about women."

*Tick*

"Yeah, you're probably into dudes or something…"

*Tick* *Tick*

"I mean, it's pretty obvious with the kind of hair color he has."

*DingDingDING*

The males suddenly felt a chill down their spine as they slowly turned around and saw something that would make even the devil piss himself. Natsu looked at them with a deep glare, his eyes changed to silts and a fiery aura surrounded his body. "What….did….you….say….about….my….HAIR?!" The boys could only hug each other as they were about to receive the beating of a lifetime.

*BANG*

"AAHHHH!"

*SMACK*

"OH GOD NO!"

*THUD*

"PLEASE, STOPPP!"

*BOOM*

"Huh, did you guys hear that?" One of the girls in the locker room said, barely clapping on her bra. She swore she heard some bone breaking.

"Yeah, and it sounds like it's coming from outside." Another girl said before she put on her shoes and began to run out the doors, with the rest of her friends behind her. Turning the corner, the girls saw a pink haired male, glaring down at some familiar faces, who were littered with bruises and bumps.

"And do that shit again!" A collective of gasps occurred behind Natsu, making him to turn around to see a bunch of girls looking at him in shock. "Ohh, hey?"

"Did…..did you do this?" The girl in front asked while pointing at the boys.

"Yeah, these pervs were looking at you guys through the window, and they had the guts to make fun of my hair!" While Natsu was glaring at them, the girls had a different reaction.

"Oh my god, he beat up the pervert duo!"

"Wow, he's such a prince!"

"And his hair is so cute!"

"Eh?" Natsu was beyond confused with what they were saying. Who the hell was this prince, and where was he?"

"Oh my, I leave you alone for one second and you run off fighting." Natsu turned around and saw Akeno smiling at him. "I bet Rias will be VERY disappointed with you stealing the hearts of the maidens."

"Stealing hearts? Why would I do that?!" The girl in front walking up to Natsu while smiling at him.

"Thank you for taking care of these two. They always try to look at the girls naked, even watching porn without hiding it."

"Hmmm, so they really are perverts. Great, at least they aren't Gray." While she was wondering who this Gray was, the girl bowed at Natsu, with her friends doing the same.

"I'm Cindy, captain of the girls' soccer team, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Natsu Dragneel, I'm new here." He then gave them his signature grin, making them all blush and squeal as they thought it was adorable.

 _Rias never mentioned he could be such a flirt. This might be interesting._ Akeno thought, smirking as she tugged on his arm. "Natsu, we should finish our little tour before next period."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later!" With that, they went the other direction.

"Wow, he's so dreamy!"

"Such a gentlemen."

"Agreed." The girls then noticed the two perverts trying to crawl away. "Don't think you're off the hook you perverts." The males shook in fear as the females looked at them with dangerous glints in their eyes. "You mocked our prince, so you must pay."

"NO!"

"Huh, you hear that Akeno?"

"What do you mean?" Natsu swore he heard the scream of suffering ring the air before it disappeared.

"Hmm, never mind."

 **Okay, I admit this may not have the best action(since the only action filled part of this story was the beginning), I am trying my best to world build, as well as give some goo character interaction. I'm not going to promise the next part will have action, but let's just say we will soon, and that's that. I hope I didn't make Akeno, Koneko or Issei's friends OOC, I just did my best with what I've seen/read, and if there is something you want me to change, then tell me and I will consider it.**

 **So we will get into the birth of the red dragon emperor arc, which means we will include Asia and Raynare in, so we will see how Natsu will react to them, along with Ddraig. I know a lot of you don't like this idea, but please bare with it. We will meet Kiba in the nedxt chapter, I can promise you that much at least.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything, as well as check out my other stories…**

 **Next time: How devils work**


	4. Chapter 4: How devils work

**What is going on you guys! The 3rd Dragneel here, bringing you another demonic(hehe) filled chapter of yet another fast growing story of mine. You know, I really have to ask how you guys found me and what exactly I do that impresses you. It may sound like I'm an attention whore(and I freaking am), but I am really curious what you guys think about this and my other stories, that's if you wanna do this.**

 **Treyalexander61397: I agree, especially since he was literally in a guild of busty woman and was NOT turned on(he isn't gay at all.)**

 **FanFictionHunter: Well it'll be a while until ANY girl will be with Natsu, so…..**

 **Shadow Joestar: We all know how Natsu gets, especially when he's insulted, so keeping a low profile is like turning off the sun: impossible.**

 **Drakedragon297: I know, he is one lucky bastard, and that whole transfer student thing was honestly a last minute addition, lol.**

 **JballinR12: I kinda do already, have no idea why it might be a problem.**

 **READER1O1O: Yeah, he's going through hell(hehehehe). Hmmm, we'll see if I can do that, but it will take some looking through my window while the wind blows through my hair.**

 **Ryner510: Well this is recent, so it makes sense.**

 **Bladetri: ThanksXD**

 **Rufus264: Thank you.**

 **DarkS.A.M.A.E.L: I know, it has been on my mind to have Natsu beat them up, and if you can point me to where I can find those novels, I will be happy to check them out. And…..Igneel is dead in this story.**

 **NatsuDragneel: I guess, but we do need to realize he is not the sharpest tool in the shed, though he will get some knowledge in the future(hopefully.) Sorry man, but I have no idea what to add that hasn't been done.**

 **Guest: I will, I will.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Hahahaha, oh man wait until he finds out.**

 **Guest 2: In, not in, in and maybe.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Princenjgv: She isn't in the harem, and I might do Grayfia if enough people ask. He does have both, they will grow in the future, though not to god level.**

 **TatsumixKurome: Thanks man, and I'm glad I kept them in character as I had never seen the anime without cringing a bit.**

 **Erased: I don't have the power to delete reviews so….thanks.**

 **Neonyphe: Well yeah, that's gonna be his new title as he is a 'gentleman' and has pink hair. Trust me, Riser is going to be DESTROYED and we will see a cute Natsu x Rias moment in the end.**

 **Shanandre765: I am, just have to really think about what to actually write, and thanks for complimenting this. Btw, I haven't really seen DXD either, so I'm kinda winging it.**

 **So to recap what occurred the last time: Natsu begrudgingly went with Rias to Kuoh Academy, where he unfortunately found out he gets motion sickness when traveling through portals. Getting over it, Natsu gave himself a tour of the school, where he met a young silent girl named Koneko, who helped point him to the right direction. He then joined Rias' class, where he met her friend named Akeno, who began to tease them together. After Rias was called into a meeting with the Student Council President Sona, Natsu walked around and beat up two perverts for mocking his hair color, though the girls sports team believed he was being a gentlemen and he stole their hearts. Now let us see how the rest of Natsu's day goes…..**

"And to find the correct formula, we must first….."

*Snore*

I bet you're probably wondering who was asleep while the geometry teacher spoke. I'll give you a hint: he has pink hair, a white scarf, and was raised by a dragon. Give up? It's Natsu, who instantly got bored of what was going on and decided to take a nap. "Natsu, wake up." Rias whispered while nudging him while writing down some notes.

"Hmmm no Happy, it's too early for fish." He muttered in his sleep, getting a sigh from the redhead and a giggle from Akeno.

"Just let him rest Rias, this is his first day." Akeno said as the teacher finished writing on the board.

"Okay, now what is the answer….Natsu Dragneel!"

"Huh, what what what?" Natsu shot up when he heard his name being called.

"What would the answer be?" He blinked a little while looking at what whiteboard, which had a bunch of numbers and shapes.

"Ummmm, 2?" The whole room went silent, making him a bit nervous.

"Correct. You see class, mister Dragneel was able to see how the formula functioned together." Some of the females in the class began to mutter to themselves about Natsu's 'intelligence.'

"Wow, the Salmon Prince is so smart."

"I know, think he can tutor us?"

"Oh I hope so! Maybe he'll let me touch his hair."

"Kyah, Margret! So bold!"

"What are they talking about?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Well, they're just surprised that you solved the formula."

"I have to admit Natsu, I didn't know you knew Geometry." Natsu tilted his head at Akeno's words.

"The hell is Geometry?"

"What we've been working on for the past hour and a half." Natsu looked even more confused, getting Rias to sigh. "Nevermind."

"Okay, that'll be all for today class. I remind you to read your notes as we're having a quiz next class. Class dismissed." The classes began to pack their things as the day was over.

"Finally! That class was so boring." After his first class, Natsu had a hard time trying to stay awake for the rest, with the exception of gym since he could do some training.

"That's because you don't even pay attention."

"Hey, I'm a punch first-ask later kind a guy, sorry." He let out a sigh before putting his hands behind his head and looking up at the sky. "You know, this place is so different from where I'm from, yet not in a bad way. Hope everyone's doing alright." Rias noticed the distant look on his face and frowned slightly before tapping his shoulder.

"Don't worry Natsu, my brother will try to help you." Natsu looked at the redhead with a big grin on his face.

"I know, thanks Rias." His words also made her smile, as if whenever he let out that toothy grin, he made others smile. Akeno noticed this and couldn't help but tease her friend.

"Oh you should be careful Rias, I know there are a lot of other females who would love nothing more than to have Natsu here for themselves. Why he even beat up the pervert duo when they were peeping." Rias looked at Natsu in surprise while he frowned a bit.

"Yeah, those jerks kept calling me gay and saying my hair was pink, but it's salmon. I don't get why people keep saying it's pink." Oh Natsu, who knew he was color blind to an extent, or is it just plain denial.

"All I'm saying Rias is that you should keep an eye on the prince."

"I….have no idea what you're talking about Akeno." The black haired girl simply giggled in her hand before looking at the courtyard clock, seeing it was 3:15. "It looks like it's time for the club meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Yes, we have a club meeting to attend." Now Natsu was a bit interested in what this 'club' was. "If you want, you can come with us."

"Meh, alright." Smiling, the girls began to lead Natsu away from campus before they reached a three story building with a clock-tower on top, painted white with a black roof and vines on the second story. "Woah, this place looks kinda old."

"Yeah, the school allowed us to us this building for our club meetings as long as we cleaned it up." Reaching into her pocket, Rias took out a key before using it to unlock the doors to enter the building. Going inside, Natsu noticed the interior was rather clean compared to how it looked on the outside. After a bit of walking inside, the trio had arrived at a door labeled 'Occult Research Club.' "And this is where we have our club meetings and whatnot." Pushing the doors opened, Rias lead Natsu inside a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the wall, along with a large Gremory Family magic circle in the middle.

"Woah, this place looks cool, but why the hell is there a bath inside?" It was true, there was, oddly enough, a bath at the corner of the room.

"Oh, I like to take showers whenever I get the chance." Rias said innocently.

 _She's kinda like Lucy with taking bathes. Wonder why they do it?_ "So, what do you guys do in this club?"

"Before we can being, we're waiting for other our members. Please, take a seat Natsu." Nodding, Natsu sat down on one of the Victorian couches, which was surprisingly comfortable. It wasn't long before the doors of the room once again, revealing Koneko and a male that looked a bit older than her with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. "Well, speak of the devils." While Akeno giggled at her own joke, Natsu stood up in surprise.

"Koneko? You're a part of this club?" The white haired girl looked at Natsu with her usual blank expression.

"Hello Natsu." She said simply, getting him to sweatdrop.

"Don't take it to offense, she's usually like this." The male said with a friendly smile before he extended a hand towards Natsu. "Hello, my name is Yuuto Kiba."

"Kiba huh? Where did I hear that name?" Natsu knocked on his forehead, as if it would actually help him remember. "Oh yeah! Some guys were saying I was like you. Weird huh?" Getting over his slight confusion, Natsu shook Kiba's hand with a grin. "Name's Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Natsu, I had heard of a new transfer student from a few others, and they did mention your…..unique hair color." While most of the female population called Natsu the 'Pink Prince', the few males in Kuoh were less than happy about another Kiba. "So, I take it you're joining our club?"

"Actually, Natsu is here just to observe us, and don't worry about him: he knows I'm a devil." Kiba nodded in understanding before he and Koneko sat across from Natsu, the latter took out a lollipop from her bookbag and began to lick it. "You see Kiba, Natsu is actually from another world." The blonde male looked in surprise while Koneko looked at Natsu as he grinned.

"Is that true?"

"Yup, I'm from a place called Earthland, which is a lot different from this one. So what do you guys do here?"

"Well, the Occult Research Club is used as a front for our devil operations."

"Devil…..what, are Kiba and Koneko devils too?"

"In a way, yes." Standing up, Yuuto and Koneko sprouted bat-like wings from their back. They were kinda expecting Natsu to faint or just scream in shock….

"Woah, those are so cool!" Natsu looked at their wings in shock and awe, like a kid seeing a new toy for the first time. Noticing their confusion, Natsu continued to speak. "Yeah, Rias and her brother already showed me their wings, plus I kinda already fought a lot of demons from my world." His mind went to the demons from the book of Zeref: Lullaby, Deliora, Tartarus, this E.N.D, and even Mira, though she only used her take over magic to look like a devil. "Trust me, you guys don't need to worry about scaring me. I'm not scared of anything!"

"Unless it's a vehicle." Rias teased with a giggle.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Natsu hated his rather idiotic weakness, and having people know about it only made it more embarrassing. "So, about your club….."

"Oh right, I should explain." Sitting on an empty chair next to her friends, Rias coughed in her hand before speaking. "The Occult Research Club is a kind of front for our devil activities, as well as a base of operations for my Peerage."

"Peerage?"

"I forgot you don't know about how Peerages work. Peerages are a sort of group a high-class devil can have due to their status." Reaching into her pocket, Rias took out a bishop chess piece. "Do you know the game of chess?"

"Ummmm, kinda? I mean Levy used to ask us to play it when we were kids, but I never got the point. Ugh, thinking about it makes my head hurt." Natsu groaned while holding his head, getting Akeno to giggle.

"Aww, it's cute how hard you think." The dragon slayer looked at her with a pout while crossing his arms.

"I'm not cute, Man, you sound like Lisanna." This only got her and Rias to giggle even more.

"Anyways, high-class devils are given another gift as a kind of gift for having a peerage. These are called evil pieces. Each peerage gets 8 Pawns, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, a Queen and a King. As this is my peerage, I am considered the king while Akeno is my Queen, Kiba is my Knight and Koneko is my Rook. Do you understand?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…" A large question mark appeared over Natsu's head, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"Do you have a system like this in your world?"

"I think. In my world, there are places called guilds, where wizards come to take jobs and stuff. There are regular wizards, then S-Class, who are really strong, and then there's the Master." Natsu had a nostalgic smile, thinking about his family.

"These guilds you're talking about are similar to how a Peerage works, though you can only use an Evil Piece on someone….when they die."

"Wait, what?!"

"It's true Natsu, a King can only choose their members when they had just died, otherwise it would never work. Akeno, Kiba and Koneko have all passed at one point, and I was able to revive them as devils."

"Wow….." Natsu looked at the three with a sad frown. "I'm sorry guys."

"Don't be Natsu. Thanks to the president, we're still able to live normal lives, though we have to keep our supernatural powers in check." The dragon slayer smiled at this before it turned to a grin.

"If that's the case…..then let's fight!" Everyone looked in amazement as Natsu's hands suddenly ignited.

"Fire…." Koneko muttered with a very slight hint of emotion.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Kiba, let's fight, you and me! I haven't been training in two days, and I know my friends back home are working hard, so I don't wanna hold back. Plus, I wanna see how devils fight in this world." Kiba glanced at Rias, who simply gave him a nod of approval as he smiled.

"Okay Natsu, I promise not to disappoint."

"Yeah, I'm fired up!" Excited, Natsu rushed out of the building. Where to? Who cares, he's gonna fight! He would even fight inside a perfume store if there was a strong opponent. Meanwhile, Rias, Akeno and even Koneko giggled a bit at his enthusiastic nature while Kiba chuckled.

"He's excited isn't he?"

"As far as I can tell, he only cares about fighting."

"Ohh, another thing you can use to wooh Natsu miss presidentttttt~" The redhead ignored her friend before she gestured the others to exit the building, where Natsu was bouncing around like a happy puppy.

"So, were do we fight, right here? Over at the school? Come on, come on!"

"I know you wanna fight Natsu, but I think it'd be best if we did your sparing behind the clubhouse to avoid others seeing your magic." Natsu almost forgot that he promised Zechs that he'd keep a low profile, and fighting at the school would only bring more attention to him(though he was going a good job getting the girls to fall for him and the guys to envy him.) Rias guided everyone to the back of the clubhouse, where there was a pretty wide open field. "Will this suffice?"

"Hell yeah it will, come on Kiba."

"Alright, if you wish." Kiba extended his arm before a magic circle appeared over it, much to Natsu's surprise. Soon, a red sword appeared in his hands.

 _Holy shit, he uses Requip magic like Erza._ Natsu couldn't dwell on his thoughts as Kiba buckled his legs…..and disappeared. "Huh?!"

"You should keep your guard up." The pinkette ducked down to dodge a sword from cutting him, courtesy of Kiba. "Huh, your reflexes are impressive." Grinning, Natsu rushed in with a flame coated fist, only for Kiba to block it with his sword. "Your strength is also commendable, but try and handle this!" Suddenly, the sword ignited, trying to overpower Natsu's fist. Said person was grinning happily before he did something everyone excluding Rias expected….

*Slurp*

He began to slurp up the flames like they were some kind of milkshake. He made sure not to mix in his own flames as the last time he did that…..well let's just say he was on the toilet for a few hours. Kiba, Akeno and even the stoic Koneko widened their eyes in disbelieve while Rias just smiled. "Oh man, those were some tasty flames!" Both combatants jumped back, with Kiba still looking at Natsu with wide eyes.

"H-how did you….."

"Hehe, sorry I forgot to tell you. My magic is called Dragon Slayer Magic, which gives me the power of a fire dragon. Not only that, but I can eat other flames to get back some energy and they can't hurt me. I hope you got something else or this'll be over soon!"

"Oh my, he just continues to surprise me." Akeno said with a smile while resting her chin on her hand.

"He's strong…" Koneko muttered with a light blush on her cheeks. Kiba got over his shock and smirked.

"So if flames won't hurt you, then I'll try this out!" Extending his left hand, Kiba once again summoned a magic circle before a sword made of ice appeared. "Flame Delete!"

"Ice huh? Reminds me of ice princess." Shaking his head, Natsu jumped back to dodge a downwards sword slash. However, Kiba expected this and thrusted his flame sword, which was not ignited, at Natsu, cutting his left cheek. "Damn, he got me. Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu brought his fist down and grazed the blonde's cheek, making him grunt slightly. The two continued to trade blows, with Natsu getting a few cuts on his body and Kiba getting a few burns, but both had excited grins.

"He's actually keeping up with Kiba…." For as long as Koneko has known her friend, he had always been the fastest, yet this new guy was able to stay on his toes. It shocked and amazed her. The same could be said for Akeno, who found Natsu both interesting…..and handsome. Hell she even licked her lips a little, seeing his shirt open up, revealing his abs and chest.

"I wouldn't mind having a spare with Natsu, don't you think president?" The redhead was too busy ogling Natsu's impressive physique. Since it was so dark last night, she couldn't see what he was stacking behind the covers. "Miss president, are we checking out our new friend~"

"Take this, Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting both arms, Natsu thrusted his arms like a whip, forcing Kiba to block them with his swords in an X-formation, though the force from the attack pushed him back a little. "And here's a Fire Dragon…...ROAR!" Opening his mouth, Natsu launched a stream of flames, forcing the blonde to roll to the side.

"I have to say, you keep impressing me Natsu, but it's time I got serious." Closing his eyes, Kiba began to summon multiple swords surrounding both him and Natsu.

"Woah, I bet you'd give Erza a run for her money if you use this." Grinning, Kiba grabbed two swords before rushing towards Natsu. He began to slash at the dragon slayer at a much faster rate, keeping him on his toes. _Holy crap, he's as fast as Erza when she uses her flight armor._ Natsu tried to strike Koba, but he simply dodged it before slamming his sword to his side, not enough to cut him, but enough to make him grunt. _Come on, I can do this. I'm not that rusty!_ Jumping back, Natsu buckled his legs before lunging forward as Kiba moved his swords in a X-formation.

" **BOOST!"**

"Huh?" Natsu gasped as his right fist began to glow a red aura. Just as it made contact with Kiba's swords….

*CRACK*

Both swords shattered as the fist collided with Kiba's gut. He let out a gasp of pain as the force of Natsu's punch sent him skidding back, forcing him to grab two other swords to try and slow him down. He continued to skid until he crashed onto a tree, making him groan. Kiba!" The white haired girl didn't waste any time in rushing towards her friend's side while Natsu, Rias and Akeno looked at the former's fist in shock.

"Rias, did you feel that?"

"Yes Akeno…."

"Hey guys, what was thaahhh…." Natsu gasped as his right arm began to glow the same red aura. He flinched as it began to burn, something that was extremely rare for the fire dragon slayer. Soon, the light began to die out before a red dragon-like arm with sharp claws, a long orange spoke on the sides of the arm and a green jewel on top of his hand. To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. While the devils knew exactly what that meant, Natsu….."HOLY SHIT, I HAVE A DRAGON ARM! I thought Igneel said he and the others stopped the dragonification, what the hell?! Wait, but then…...I can be a real dragon! Finally, I can beat Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel and Gildarts. Not only them, but those jerks at the magic council, Gramps….." The dragon slayer began to mutter all the things he was gonna do when he becomes a dragon while chuckling evilly. Rias and her Peerage couldn't help but sweatdrop at his little rant before the redhead coughed in her hand to gain his attention.

"Natsu, I hate to burst your bubble, but you aren't turning into a dragon. That is your Sacred Gear." Natsu looked at Rias, then his arm, then back to her, then back to his arm…

"I think you're jealous I have a dragon arm." He said with a blank face, making Akeno giggle.

"While i admit you are funny Natsu, Rias is correct. You are in possession of a Sacred Gear, more precise the Boosted Gear."

"Boosted….Gear. Now that you mention it, before I punched Kiba, I did hear a voice say boost and my punch was way stronger than I wanted it." Natsu looked at Kiba with a sheepish grin. "Sorry for that Kiba, I didn't want to hurt you that much."

"No worries Natsu, though I wish I could've blocked it better." The two shared a laugh before shaking each other's hands.

"Hey, let's fight again soon, you were awesome." The blonde just kept smiling, seeing as Natsu was an interesting opponent.

"It would be my honor." Rias and Akeno smiled while Koneko remained stoic, though she did have to admit Natsu surprised her with his power.

"Well, now that your little fight is settled, I believe we should call it a day." She extended her hand to summon a magic portal. "Come on Natsu, I know my brother will be interested in your arm." At this point, Natsu paled up when he remembered just how bad his motion sickness was after going through the portal.

"No way, is there I can go there without a portal?"

"Natsu, don't be a child and come with me." Akeno giggled at the display before she smiled mischievously.

"You should do it Natsu, so Rias can sleep with you like last night." Rias blushed while Kiba and Koneko looked a bit surprised.

"Akeno!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it Natsuuuuuu~~~~~"

"Umm, well it wasn't too bad, but I told her I could sleep on the floor, and she takes the bed, but-"

"So you don't deny it felt nice." Natsu couldn't really find his voice as it was nice to have someone sleep next to you, I mean he did it a lot with Lucy(did it, haha.) Koneko simply stood in front of Natsu with a blank face.

"Pervert." Natsu gasped in horror and shock while the others couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, I'm no pervert! It's just that Rias took off her clothes and laid down next to me, what the hell was I supposed to-"

"Let's go Natsu before you embarrass yourself, or me, even more." It was already bad enough her brother and Akeno knew she slept in the same bed as Natsu, but to have the rest of her club know was crossing the line, so she pulled a reluctant Natsu into the portal, leaving a stoic Koneko, an amused Kiba and a giggling Akeno.

' _With Kondal'_

"Strike right, strike left!" A man dressed in orange robes with a dragon claw medallion shouted in front of a large group of others while thrusting his fists forward. The students taking the lesson mimicked his movements, training their bodies to the fullest. Above the group of the students was Kondal, who was leaning against a red beam, watching them closely.

"They've really improved, haven't they?" Sora said with a soft smile as she saw they beginning to spar."

"I see some potential, but they'll have to wait a few years before a new seat comes up." He said calmly as he saw one student tackle the other on the ground. "Him for example: he has the strength, but lacks the intelligence to become a Dragon Knight."

"You shouldn't scold a youngling, considering you were like him in your youth." A much older voice called from the corner, getting Kondal and Sora to widen their eyes. The speaker looked to be a 70-year-old man with light peach skin, a white silky beard that reached his neck, matching hair tied in a high ponytail and onyx eyes. He wore a purple robe with a medallion with an image of several warriors placing their swords upwards, black shoes and a golden ring with a ruby on his left ring finger. Almost immediately, both lovers got on one knee while bowing their heads.

"Master Pyos." The newly named 'Pyos' smiled gently while letting out a soft chuckle.

"Please, no need for such formalities outside of meetings my young knights, arise." Kondal and Sora stood up high and proud, their neck raised high and their hands locked behind their backs.

"To what do we owe the honor Master?"

"I have come to you for two reasons. One: to give you your next assignment."

"And the other?" The old man smiled before putting a hand on both their shoulders.

"To see what the wedding will take place." Both knights blushed in embarrassment at his sudden question. "I don't mean to sound impatient, but I truly hope to see you two wed in the near future. It is as if god had made it so you two were destined to be together."

"Well M-Master….I cannot say the exact date."

"Nor can I." Once again, Pyos chuckled softly before reaching into his robe and pulling out a small black envelope.

"Kondal, this will be your assignment. Sora, you will be needed in the med-center. Your students are waiting."

"Thank you Master Pyos, I hope to see you again." Sora then turned towards Kondal before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you later my love." With that, she opened a green magic circle and entered it, leaving the two alone. Kondal opened the envelope before reading the contents, which made his eyes widen slightly.

"Master, are you positive this is necessary?" Pyos lost his friendly smile and adopted a serious expression.

"I am Kondal. Some of our informants in the human world have told us of a possible theft on Asia Argento, the wielder of the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, conducted under the supervision of Raynare." The Shadow Dragon Knight's face scrunched in disgust.

"Fallen Angels, to think they can mock the ways of God for their own purposes. I will kill her myself." To his surprise, Pyos shook his head.

"I want you to keep an eye on this situation, and act only when it is needed. This may be our chance to catch Azazel off guard. If the situation calls for it, you may be allowed to kill, but ensure the capture of Raynare, or one of her underlings in order to gain information, am I clear?" Kondal looked at his Master, the man who taught him everything with a serious nod before he opened a purple portal and entered it. "May god watch over you my student." Pyos then looked back at the others, watching how they've progressed.

' _Gremory household'_

"Hmmmm…." Sirzechs rubbed his chin while using a magnifying glass to further examine Natsu's new Sacred Gear. He and Rias had just arrived at the Gremory household half and hour ago, and the latter didn't waste any time in showing her brother and his queen Natsu's Gear. "Awww…"

"Are you almost done?" Natsu said in slight irritation as he felt like he was being tested or something. The red haired man tapped on Natsu's arm a bit before he pulled back with a smile.

"You were right Rias, this is in fact the Boosted Gear, a Gear long thought gone." Sirzechs said with a big smile. "Believe me Natsu, having a Gear like this is a huge honor."

"I guess, but I really need to practice it so I can do that boost thing." Natsu could see it now: he would rushed towards Gildarts, using his boosted fist to slam on his stomach, knocking him out instantly. Oh how fun it'll be for that to happen in real life.

"Yes, well the problem with this Gear is that the more you use Boost, the more it takes a toll on your body in the end." Natsu tilted his head in confusion as Sirzechs continued. "You see, when you 'boost,' it only lasts for ten seconds before you go back to your normal strength, and using it too much will break your body, so I suggest taking it slow." The dragon slayer pouted a bit while crossing his arms.

"Fine." This got a giggle from Rias and a chuckle from Sirzechs.

"Now that that's settled, I have another matter I want to talk to you about."

"Is something wrong brother?" Rias asked in slight concern, though her brother waved her off.

"Natsu tell me, have you felt a little….off when you first arrived here?"

"Off?" Natsu crossed his arms while closing his eyes, trying to think. "Well…..I guess my flames were a bit low when I woke up, and going through that portal really made my motion sickness worse than any train. Why do you ask?"

"You see Natsu, normal beings such as humans aren't meant to reside in the Underworld as it could have a toll on their bodies, and since you mentioned this 'Ethernano' that you absorb in your world on a daily basis, I fear it could permanently damage your body."

"Come on, I can just eat some flames and-"

"Mister Dragneel, what my husband is saying the longer you are in the Underworld, the higher the chance of your demise." Grayfia said in a monotone voice, making Natsu and Rias' eyes widen in shock.

"D-demise?" There was no way in hell(hehe) Natsu was dying today! Not until he beat Erza, not until he reached S-Class, not until he eats the best meat in the world dammit! "Then what should we do Zechs?" The man smiled in response.

"I've already taken care of that. You see, I was able to get you an apartment in the human world so you wouldn't have to travel through a magic portal everyday. Me and Grayfia have already fixed it up for you and everything. All there is to do is take you there."

"So, Natsu won't be staying here anymore?"

"I'm afraid it's for his own good Rias." The pinkette frowned as he saw the saddened expression on Rias' face, something he didn't like to see on his friends.

"Hey, you can come over anytime you want Rias!" Natsu reassured with a toothy grin, getting the red beauty to smile, though her brother was another story.

"My sis, it seems you're falling in love sooner than expected."

"Brother!" While Rias continued to bicker with her brother, Natsu looked at them with a soft smile. He was glad they were the ones to find him, there was no telling what kind of people in the world could've taken him for their own uses.

 _I just hope I can get home one day, we'll see._

 **AAAAANNNNNDDDDDDD taht is where we will end things for now. I do apologize for the rather late update, but I'm trying to focus on my other stories to so…..yeah. I hope I didn't make Kiba so weak, like I said in the beginning, I had not watch the anime and am using the internet to look up his info. Also, I wanted Koneko to call Natsu a pervert as a kind of nod to Isseo(plus you do have to admit, he COULD'VE just slept on the floor, even if Rias said it was okay to sleep in her bed, so I guess he is a pervert?) Of course we will see the two grow a bond like he always does with people he meets, so there's that. To make this story a bit more original, I am having the dragon Knights, as well as their origins and purpose, be a side focus to the story, so please expect some cool fights, and I introduced Ddraig a bit early, but we will. I will admit Natsu will be getting a new power that is neither his Red Dragon Emperor stats, nor his dragon slayer magic. What it is will be revealed in later chapters. Okay, so here is the official list for the harem:**

 **Rias(duh)**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Raynare**

 **Ravel**

 **Xenovia**

 **Serafall**

 **Irina**

 **Kalawarner(I will work on her)**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Kinana**

 **Ultear**

 **OC I will introduce later on**

 **So this is the list. Can it extend? Possibly. Will I bring dead characters from FT back? No, I will keep them dead. So how will Natsu feel about his new Sacred Gear, how will Kondal affect the story, and will my pizza ever get here?! Also, I would like to make an honorable goodbye to the leader singer of Linkin Park, Chester Bennington, who had sadly hung himself while I wrote this. I liked Linkin Park and hearing this hurts me almost as much as Adam West.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: N for Nun**


	5. Chapter 5: N for Nun

**What is up everyone?! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another sexy chapter of Natsu and his demonic harem. As the days become weeks, the list of followers for this story keep increasing and I get even happier. I am so glad there are people like me who want a Fairy Tail/Highschool DXD story that doesn't stop, which hurts me as the kinds of stories I've read just stopped. I can assure you I won't give up on this story.**

 **Treyalexander63917: Well I guess you just proved yourself wrong, haha. I'm glad you liked the spare with Kiba.**

 **Dragoul Mayol: Thanks man and it will take a while before we see any other Fairy Tail character can appear(plus I gotta think of how they could come) and the first lemon may happen at the end of the Holy Sword arc with Xenovia.**

 **Bladetri: Thanks!**

 **Great Saiyaman54: I will try my best to write those chapters.**

 **Guest101: Dammit, I forgot didn't I!**

 **FanFictionHunter: I know, 2017 is being a bitch so far.**

 **Fire Dragon King: Thanks and I promise, Natsu will use both his dragon slayer magic and Sacred Gear in a lot of his fights. Also, it was just a lucky guess he had, not the smarts of the Dragneel familyXD**

 **Rufus264: Thank you, I'm glad I did the fight just right.**

 **Phantomsoul2015: Okay, I don't know what you're asking specifically, so…...yeah.**

 **Princenjgv: I guess, perhaps in the future and I forgot to add her damn it!**

 **25NaMi: I suppose it is, for now anyways.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Oh you don't know the half of what he has;)**

 **Drakedragon297: It's fine, it just takes a while to think about it.**

 **DarkS.A.M.A.E.L: Yeah, it was truly terrible for that. Yeah, Igneel DID die in the first chapter, I guess that is how people usually find stories, and thanks for giving me the sources for the manga.**

 **: Awww, thanks my friend:)**

 **TatsumixKurome: Thanks and I suppose they could meet, just need an idea how it could work for the arc.**

 **Treeofsakuas: I suppose he could use it later on and I did say E.N.D will have a minor role in this story. Those three are interesting, I might add them later on.**

 **So here is the harem list and I will try and make sure there is everyone you guys asked for cause I…..keep…..forgetting…..some…..PEOPLE!**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Raynare**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Ravel**

 **Rosewessia**

 **Yubeluna**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Serafall**

 **Tiamat(trust me, it'll be funny afXD)**

 **Grayfia(if you guys want)**

 **Yasaka(if you guys want)**

 **So to recap: After a boring rest of the day, Natsu was shown the Occult Research Club, where he was introduced to Rias' Peerage which consisted of Akeno, Koneko and a blonde male named Kiba, who Natsu challenged. As the two fought, Natsu was able to summon something called a Sacred Gear, which gave him a massive boost that sent Kiba flying. Rias then explained what it was and Natsu made a good friend/rival, though now Koneko calls him a pervert after finding out that he and Rias slept in the same bed, much to Akeno's amusement. Returning to her home, Rias and Natsu were told by her older brother that the latter could not stay in the Underworld for long, so he and Grayfia helped him get an apartment, though Natsu offered Rias full access whenever she wanted. So how will our favorite dragon slayer feel about his new apartment and how will Kondal meet him once again? Let's find out…..**

*Beep, beep*

"Mhhmmmm, stupid clock." Natsu groaned while slamming his fist onto his electronic clock, turning off the alarm. Even if he was always awoken by this clock, it was still every irritating for him to wake up at 6:30 in the morning. Grumbling to himself, he pulled off his blanket covers and stood up from his king size bed. The apartment Zechs had gotten him was a two-story unit with a nice bedroom, fully stocked kitchen, two guest rooms, 3 bathrooms and a nice porch that allowed him to see the city. Being a guy who lived in the forest most of his life, this was a BIG upgrade for Natsu, and he couldn't be more grateful. "Might as well get my ass up." It had been a whole week since Natsu enrolled in Kuoh Academy and to say it was a weird experience would be an understatement. At first, learning was a bit difficult, even with Erza's help, but Rias and sometimes Grayfia helped tutor the dragon slayer. Turns out not having a sword aimed at your pepe helped Natsu learn and his grades were fairly good, he even got a B- in his history class. The relationships he made while in this world should also be taken to account.

Rias and Natsu had a pretty good relationship, with her helping him with his studies and simply hanging out, though she would always be a target of teasing for both her brother and Akeno. It was still weird why she would blush every time, but she always told Natsu she was fine, so he just shrugged it off.

As for Akeno, she and Natsu hit it off pretty well. She was funny in his opinion and her personality reminded him of Mira, just without the whole satan thing. Oh how Natsu will be surprised soon lol. Like with Rias, she would tease Natsu for being such a 'ladies man,' but he would always just looked confused, which made her want to make him blush even more.

Kiba and Natsu became fast friends and training partners, as well as Natsu's only guy friend aside from Sirzechs. They would always talk about how they were gonna spare, as well as telling stories about Erza.

Koneko on the other hand was…...a different case. Ever since Akeno revealed Natsu and Rias sleeping in the same bed, she titled Natsu a pervert, much to his irk as he hated to be compared to Gray and his other guildmates. However, despite this little setback, they remained good friends and would even have lunch together, though she still made sure he wouldn't steal her sweets, reminding him of Happy with fish.

As mentioned before, Sirzechs was another of Natsu's male friends and despite having a lot of work, he made time to hang out with the dragon slayer. Hell, they even had a drinking contest, which Natsu won due to his magic burning away the liquor. Though she would never show it, Grayfia was….interested in Natsu as he was very positive about things and on a rare occasion, she giggled at his antics. After getting a hot shower, he put on his school uniform before heading to the kitchen. "I'm glad it's friday so I can get in some training." Ever since he discovered his Sacred Gear, Natsu has been training as best he could to try and mix it with his dragon slayer magic. Luckily, Zechs offered the Gremory training grounds for him to practice, but there was this one time he accidently burned the house and….let's just say he found this world's equivalent of Erza in Grayfia. Cooking and eating some meat from his fridge, Natsu got his keys before exiting his apartment, taking a deep breath before smiling. "After, time to get this over with!" With that, he made his way to Kuoh Academy.

' _Kuoh Academy, some time later'_

"Alright class, I've graded your quizzes. Now I'm not gonna call out anyone, but if your quiz has a 'come see me' note, then come see me after class." The math teacher said while handing out the quizzes her class took on Monday. Some students dropped their heads in shame while others simply smiled. Natsu got his quiz before he looked at the grade, which turned out to be a C+

"Dammit, I thought I had that one." Natsu muttered to himself, looking at question 3. He was so sure that his answer was correct, but it looks like he was still an idiot(HEY!)

"Oh don't worry Natsu, I can help tutor you, if you want~" Akeno said sweetly as she and Rias had gotten an A+.

"Really?" The black haired girl smiled a bit seductively, while leaning closer to Natsu, the top of her shirt was opened slightly, showing the top of her cleavage.

"Yes, and maybe we could have some…..fun~"

"Akeno, knock it off." Rias whispered harshly, making her friend smile even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rias, I forgot he was yours." The redhead blushed while Natsu tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm hers? Can she even do that?" The only thing Natsu could compare what Akeno said was to Slavery, and there was no way he was anyone's slave! The bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

"Alright, that's it for today. Have a wonderful weekend everyone, and those who got the note, come see me please." About five of the students in the class, three of them being boys, stayed in their seats as everyone else left the room.

"Finally, lunch time!" Aside from gym and history, Natsu's favorite time in Kuoh was lunch, where you learn to eat as much as you can as fast as you can. He would always get an A in this subject.

"Always thinking with your stomach, huh?" Natsu simply shrugged before the trio went to a tree, where Kiba and Koneko were waiting for them.

"Hello everyone." Kiba said happily while Koneko simply nodded at them.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" They sat next to their friends before taking out their separate lunches: Rias has a few sandwiches, Akeno has some soup and Natsu….just had meat.

"I've been well. Miss president, are we having another club meeting today?"

"We're just going to discuss how many contracts we've gotten done this week. Natsu, would you like to join us?" Natsu chewed up a piece of meat before swallowing it whole.

"Actually, I was gonna go around, see if there's something fun to do. Sorry about that." Though she was a bit saddened, Rias could understand Natsu wanting to get more used to his new surroundings since he usually hung out with Rias and her family.

"Umm, N-Natsu?" Everyone turned around and saw a trio of girls, lead by Cindy from the girl's sports team, who was blushing a bit.

"Oh, hey Cindy!"

"Umm, there's s-something I wanted to ask you." Natsu tilted his head cutely, wondering what she wanted. Reaching into her bookbag, she pulled out a small container, full of rices and meat before she opened it. "W-would you like to t-try some of my lunch?" Everyone looked at her in surprise. Never did they expect someone to offer Natsu food, much less the captain of the sport's club. Natsu looked at her food for a few seconds before smiling.

"Sure, I'd love it!" Smiling shyly, Cindy used a pair of chopsticks and plucked some rice and meat before presenting it to Natsu, who opened his mouth to take it in. He closed his eyes while chewing on the food calmly as Cindy and her friends watched in anticipation. And then…..his eyes shot open, stars replaced his eyes. "IT'S SO GOOD! Did you make this?"

"Y-yes." Natsu had to admit, her cooking skills were almost as good as Mira's, if only a little. Soon, he realized he owed Cindy for what she did, so he did something no one expected: he took her chopsticks, grabbed a bit of her food and presented it to her, making her gasp lightly. "W-what are you doing?"

"Well you gave me some food, I thought I'd the same." The black haired girl blushed heavily at his gestured while her friends began to talk amongst themselves.

"Oh my god, the prince is so generous!"

"Think he'll do it for us?"

"Kyah, I hope he does!" Ignoring her friends, Cindy hesitantly took her rice and meat before chewing it. The grin Natsu had on his face made her blush to the point steam began to escape her ears before she swallowed her food.

"T-thank you Prince-"

"Natsu. You don't have to call me a prince or whatever. I like it when my friends call me by my name!" The trio of girls felt their hearts explode at his words, and his grin didn't help either.

"Thank you Natsu!" With that, the girls quickly left as Natsu raised a brow.

"Huh, I wonder why they ran off. Maybe they forgot something?" Akeno couldn't help but giggle at his innoicent behavior.

"Fufufu, you are such a gentlemen Natsu, feeding her like that. But be careful, you're making Rias jealous." It was true, the redhead felt a pang in her heart, seeing Natsu act so…...nice to another girl.

"Jealous? Why would Rias get jealous? Cindy's just a friend."

"Who you might corrupt pervert." Koneko said simply while eating her cat-shaped cookie, making Natsu gasp while everyone else chuckled.

"Hey, I'm no pervert! She just gave me some food, andI repaid her, that's all."

"Oh, repay? Maybe you could repay me….for this." Taking her spoon out, Akeno scooped up some of her soup before presenting it to Natsu while smiling sweetly, but with an evil glint in her eyes. "Why don't you try me soup? It's called Miso Soup, I'm sure you'll love it." Natsu didn't see anything wrong with this and was about to open his mouth…..until Rias pulled Akeno back.

"That's enough Akeno, let's just enjoy our lunches, separately."

"Oh, are you that jealous Rias? I was just going to give Natsu some of my soup, is that wrong?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then let him eat some." Still smiling, Akeno put the spoon a mere few inches from Natsu's mouth. "Now say aahhhhh~"

"I'm not a baby." His pout didn't prove his point, but Natsu simply opened his mouth and drank some of the soup, making him widen his eyes. "Holy crap, this is so good!"

"If you liked this, then I can cook some more, maybe for dinner at your house, just the two of us~" Rias narrowed her eyes before she hugged Natsu's arm, burying it in her chest.

"I don't think Natsu would like that."

"Why not? I like her soup." _Man, why is Rias so mad about this?_ Natsu was beyond confused as to why his friend was so protective. Hell, not even Erza or Mira were this protective, and he spent a lot of time with those two!

"Then try my sandwich."

"No Rias, if he likes my soup, then he could try more, and maybe he can feed us too~"

"T-that's not what he should do!"

"Oh, so you don't want him to feed you? Then that means more for me~"

"I'm so confused." Poor Natsu, he was now in a tug-of-war between two beauties. Oh what a terrible fate!(if you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic.)

"Well, that escalated quickly." Kiba said with a chuckle as he ate some of his own lunch.

"He needs to keep his pervert side in check." Koneko said stoically, though she did wonder how he would feel about her cookies.

' _Later that day'_

After another boring/okay day of school, Natsu dropped his bag off in his apartment before walking the streets of Japan, wearing a black T-shirt with a flame insignia on it, brown shorts, his open-toe sandals and signature scarf tied proudly around his neck. He had to make a mental note to thank Rias for taking him shop, though he was confused to see her blush when other people said they looked cute together. "Man, I'm so bored." Natsu muttered to himself, his hands behind his head while looking at the sky. It had been a whole week, and Zechs still hadn't found a way to get him back to Earthland, and it made him worry. How were his friends doing without him? Did they need his help fighting a dark guild? And did Gray or Gajeel get S-Class before him?! So many questions rang in his mind, but there was one he was excited was his Sacred Gear, which gives him increased strength for 10 seconds. He could see it now: he would stand over their defeated bodies while Makarov declares him S-Class, and Gray would beg him to be his servant. _Oh man, I gotta practice with this thing._ Lost in his thoughts, Natsu failed to see a rather short figure walking up to him…..

*Tap*

"KYAH!"

"Huh?"

*Thud*

"Owww…" Natsu looked down to see a rather short figure(perhaps the same height as Koneko or Wendy) on their butt, rubbing their sore head.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry about that." He reached out to help them, only to thrown off their veil, showing their true face. The person Natsu bumped into was a pretty young girl with long golden hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backward. Her main attire consisted of a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a white veil over her head with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in an X-shaped pattern. She also wore a silver cross necklace around her neck. Overall, Natsu had to admit this girl was cute, maybe even Wendy cute.

"No, I should be sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." The girl said sweetly, making Natsu's heart melt so much, he had to resist hugging her.

"Okay, then it's both our faults, okay?" The girl giggled a bit before smiling at him. "I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way."

"Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you Natsu."

"So, are you going to a costume party?" Asia tiled her head cutely at Natsu's question.

"Well no actually, I'm going to the church, but I seemed to have gotten lost." An embarrassed blush crept on her cheeks as she twirled her fingers, making Natsu smile.

"I think I know where the church is, so I can take ya!" Asia blinked at Natsu before giving him a big smile.

"Really? Thank you Na-"

*Grrr*

Asia was cut off when her stomach began to growl, making her blush furiously. "Hehehe, you're hungry huh?" All she did was nod. "Come on, I'll get us some lunch."

"A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience."

"You aren't, I'd be happy to show you around." Smiling, the blonde walked next to Natsu, who took her to a nearby Burger King. He ordered them a simple whopper combo, which only took a few minutes to make. The dragon slayer licked his lips in anticipation and was about to bite down on his food, when he noticed Asia looking at her burger with a confused expression. "Something wrong Asia?"

"Umm, where are the utensils?" As far as she knew, utensils were the necessary tools for eating, yet there were none to be seen.

"You don't need forks or spoons, just eat like this!" Grabbing his burger, Natsu happily took a bite of his food, letting out a content smile. "See?" Widening her eyes rather cutely, Asia hesitantly grabbed her burger before taking a small bite, letting out a cute gasp.

"It's so good."

 _Dammit, she's so ccccuuuutttteeeee!_ Not many people knew this, but Natsu had somewhat of a soft spot for cute things, and Asia was no exception. Just the way she reacted to eating the burger and her clothes made him want to hug the life out of her!

*Burp*

Natsu's heart skipped a beat when he heard her let out a cute burp. "E-excuse me." It would be so weak if Natsu died from this cuteness. He still needed to beat Erza and Gildarts, and dying from cuteness is something he did not want to happen. But the way she looked embarrassed while wiping her mouth with her napkin almost pushed Natsu to the edge.

"S-so cute…"

"Did you say something Natsu?"

"Nothing! I said nothing, hehe." For the next few minutes, the two ate their lunch in peace, having a pleasant conversation and even ordered some ice cream, much to Asia's delight. Soon, they began to walk the streets of Japan, trying to find the church before Asia spotted something interesting.

"Natsu, what's that?" Natsu looked at what she was referring to and smiled.

"That? Rias told me it's called an Arcade, which is the best plays in the world!" His smile only grew as he looked down at her. "Wanna go inside?" Curious, Asia gave him a nod before they entered the arcade, which was full of games and people having fun. For the next hour, Natsu showed Asia all the games in the arcade, from Star Wars the Arcade Game to Marvel Vs. Capcom 2(loved the gameXD) to even a Flappy Bird Game, which Asia surprisingly won. "Okay, where else do you wanna go...Asia?" Natsu turned around and noticed his new friend looking at a crane game, which had stuffed yellow mice with black stripes in it. The blonde looked at them with slight happiness, making Natsu smile. "You want one don't you?"

"Uummm, no. Yes….maybe…." She cutely poked her fingers, making Natsu smiled before he took out a dollar and put it in the machine.

"Here, Rias told me you have to be careful with this thing. I almost broke it last time." His face scrunched up a bit, remembering his 20, yes 20 losses in this damn game and he was SO close to breaking it. Luckily, Rias calmed him down and taught him to be patient. Putting a dollar in the machine, Natsu used the joystick to move to the left before pressing the big red button, allowing the claw to go down. Asia watched with anticipation as the claw grabbed the stuffed animal before going to the slot and dropping it. "Alright, first go!" Grinning, Natsu reached into the slot and pulled out the stuffed mouse and handed it to Asia, who quickly took it.

"Thank you so much Natsu!" She said while hugging the stuffed animal tightly, giving an adorable smile.

"Hehe, no problem Asia." The two were about to exit the arcade, when Asia's eyes caught sight of a large machine with a curtain on it.

"Natsu, what's this?"

"Hmmm, it's called a Photo Booth, I think you take pictures in it." Asia's eyes began to sparkle at the explaination.

"Pictures?! Oh, could we please talk some photos?!" She began to pull on his sleeve, trying to bring him to the photo booth. Thinking nothing wrong with this, Natsu allowed Asia to take him inside the booth before putting in some money. Soon, the camera began to snap pictures of the two, who started with a simple smile, then they started doing some silly faces, Natsu even wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her blush. After a few minutes, the duo exited the booth as it began to print out their pictures. Asia took the pictures while smiling.

"You like them Asia?"

"I do, thank you."

"Why don't we go find the church?" Smiling, Asia wrapped her arms around Natsu before they exited the building.

' _An hour later'_

After getting some directions from a few good samaritans, Natsu and Asia were finally able reach the church, which seemed to still be opened. "Well, here we are Asia." Natsu declared while looking down at Asia, but instead of a smile, she frowned sadly. "Asia?"

"I'm sorry Natsu, but….I'm just a little sad it's over." Asia admitted sadly. All her life, Asia had never met anyone as kind as Natsu, and the day they spent was the best she had ever had. To have it end like this, it was honestly saddening. Just then, a hand placed itself on top of her head as she looked up, seeing Natsu grin at her.

"Hey, just cause today is over doesn't mean we can't hang out again. If you ever wanna hang out again, all you have to do is ask. I live on Kushina and Hanzo streets, the red building with the number 777. You're welcome there anytime, so don't be sad okay?" He gave her a reassuring grin, hoping it would make her happy. Asia felt herself tear up a little before doing something Natsu didn't expect: she hugged him.

"Thank you Natsu! Thank you so much!" Chuckling a bit, Natsu wrapped his left arm around her while patting her head with his right.

"Come on, you don't need to cry. Where's that smile?" Pulling back, Asia wiped away her tears before giving a big smile. "There it is. I'll see you later Asia." With that, Natsu began to walk away from the Church.

"Goodbye Natsu!" Looking over his shoulder, he saw Asia waving with her right arm while hugging her stuffed animal with the arm, making him smile even more. As soon as he was out of her sight, Asia lowered her arm, still smiling while hugging her prize with a small blush. "Thank you…..Natsu."

' _Later that night'_

"N-no! Please don-"

*BANG*

The sound of a gunshot echoed through a house as the corpse of a begging man fell on the ground, a hole in his head. "What a shitty devil, trying to beg for his life! Hahahahaha!" A maniacal voice called out while laughing like a monster. The speaker was a young man with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing and had a creepy smile on his face. He wielded a silver gun in his right hand, which began to smoke up. He always loved this part of his job: killing as many people as his master allowed, in any way he wanted. He heard the sound of groaning behind him, which turned out to be a young woman, trying to crawl away in hopes of surviving her wounds. "Ohhh, what do we have here?! A survivor! Gotta give you props for living this far, but it to finish the job!" Grinning darkly, he aimed his gun and the person and fired a shot at their skull, hoping to end their life here and there…..

*Ding*

That is…..until a black blur came it and slashed his bullet in half, causing it to miss the woman. The man looked in shock as Kondal, who was currently in his Dragon Armor, stood between him and the woman, his left arm blocking the looked his shoulder and saw the shocked, yet terrified expression on the woman's face. "Run." He simply said, getting the woman to stand up while holding her wounded shoulder.

"G-God bless you." She said before running out the doors. The white haired man snarled in anger before looking at Kondal.

"Who the fuck are you?! Coming here and stopping my fun! You know she was a devil worshipper."

"Really? Because from my point of view, she was an unarmed woman you were about to kill, and she possessed no demonic energy. Not to mention she said god bless me, and devils would never say those words"

"What can I say? I got the bloodlust." the man then smirked at Kondal while aiming his gun. "I guess you'll have to take her place."

"No Freed Sellzen, I am not here to fight. However…." Kondal slowly lifted his blade while aiming it at Freed's neck. "I do have some questions…..regarding Asia Argento and Raynare's plans for her Sacred Gear."

 **BOOM, a cliffhanger! The first of possibly many for this story, hopefully you guys don't hate me for this. I hope I made Natsu's, I guess you can call it date, with Asia okay. I know I took a lot from Issei's hang out, but I had nothing else to think of and I was just rrreeeeeaaaaalllllllyyyyy lazy. Also, regarding Natsu and Rias' Peerage: since he is not a part of it, he will not take on contracts, hence why Kondal is the one encountering Freed. That however doesn't mean we won't have Raynare meet Natsu, or her fallen angels meeting Rias. It'll just be done in a different way to make this story interesting. So now we are getting into the Raynare arc, which will be full of love, action and the capability of the Dragon Knights. Hopefully Natsu could handle it when he encounters Kondal once again. Also, who else was disappointed with Fairy Tail's ending? I mean it's sweet, but still, why bring back a dead character if it means character development for everyone else?!**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: An angel named Raynare**


	6. Chapter 6: An angel named Raynare

**Hello everyone, The 3rd Dragneel, back with another chapter for y'all. The more this story is up, the more people read it and that makes me so happy. While I haven't really watched the anime, I will try to keep things as real to the plot as I can, with a few notable changes to make it a unique story. And guys, I am NOT giving up on this story, I'm trying to balance it with my other stories.**

 **Treyalexander61397: Well yeah, they are believers of God, so it is only natural for them to care for such a matter as Fallen Angels. Yes, I keep forgetting, please stop rubbing it in my face.**

 **Fire Dragon King: Thanks and yeah, you have to understand Natsu, while he is getting a bit smarter, is still kind of an idiot.**

 **Gilgameskills: Alright, but I am adding Grayfia, sorry about that. Thanks for telling me since I will need to use the light novels to make the story.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I know, lol. Thanks for that.**

 **TheFreezerStreets: Sorry mate, adding her.**

 **Kitsuneblue: Has someone else, possibly, and what? She has a sister?**

 **Rufus264: Thanks and I guess?**

 **BANKAIZEN: I will.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yes he will, and at least one of them will be tough for our favorite dragon slayer.**

 **Shanandre765: Hahaha, while it might not be the best crossover, I'm glad you like it.**

 **Zzlegendary23: No no, you aren't being rude. Thanks for telling me.**

 **Dragoul Mayol: Thanks and I may do that, I just don't want to rush the relationships.**

 **25NaMi: Cause if I make them OOC, then people are gonna complain about it and I honestly don't want to face that crap.**

 **Dragneelharem: I know, man you guys pay way too much attention lol.**

 **Firefairy1: Hehehe, okay man, thanks for the support. I guess they haven't really acted like a couple, though Sirzechs has been known to grope her so….**

 **Spideyboy1: I will man, those stories are just hard to think of with material.**

 **Bladetri: Appreciate the comment, just wish for a bit more. Not desperate, lol.**

 **Guest: Yes, no, no, no and Grayfia is in, deal with it.**

 **TatsumixKurome: I guess she could be, so far it's just a crush, along with the majority of KuohXD.**

 **CyrusDiamon: I know I know, sorry. Lol, so ironic about him being a prince. Thanks, I will try not to make too many mistakes.**

 **Guest X: Hey, it's your opinion, I won't judge.**

 **WhoKnows: Yup.**

 **Omni warrior: Yeah, shorry buddy. But yes, E.N.D will appear later on, possibly Zeref too.**

 **Charli. : We will see buddy, sorry.**

 **Kou: Technically, that is a comment lol.**

 **GeraltTheWhiteWolfofFairyTail: I'm glad,even though I haven't really watched DxD that much. I suppose I'll think about her, but there might not be a chance she could be in it.**

 **K07IN: Thanks.**

 **Here is the harem list FULL, so please stop pointing my mistakes, I LOVE MY MISTAKES!**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Kuroka**

 **Ravel**

 **Xenovia**

 **Grayfia**

 **Yubeluna**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Raynare**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Irina**

 **Serafall**

 **Tiamat**

 **Yasaka**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Lucy**

 **Lisanna**

 **Ultear**

 **Kinana**

 **I swear, if I forgot someone, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME. It makes me feel like I missed a question in my math test, which caused me to fail.**

 **So to recap: After spending a week in Japan, Natsu had gotten somewhat used to Kuoh as he had not only caught every female's attention, but his intelligence has grown slightly to the point he is doing rather average. After school though, he decided to walk around town, where he accidently bumped into a nun named Asia, who was trying to find the church. Being the good guy he was, Natsu treated Asia to lunch, then the arcade where he won her a prize, and finally the church. Even though she was sad the day was over, he told her where he lived so they would hang out. Later that knight, a man named Freed had conducted a massacre, which was surprisingly stopped by Kondal, who had questions on Raynare. Now let us see how a Priest handles a Dragon Knight….**

"Raynare? Never heard of that name before." Freed said with a shrug, though Kondal wasn't convinced. Faster than the eye could see, he threw a shadowy dagger at Freed, who tilted his head to dodge it. "Woah, you almost got me!"

"I know you have information on her." Kondal said, taking a step forward. "You will tell me or I will show you a world of pain that even the devil would cringe." The silver haired man glared at the Knight before smirking.

"Oh, if you wanna be that bold, then come and get me!" He raised his gun before firing several rounds at Kondal, who used his left arm to block each shot. Bullets like this would've destroyed any devils, but the knight was no devil, and his armor was able to hold up against the shots.

"You don't have to die, all I need is information on Raynare, then I will leave." Cackling madly, the priest ran towards Kondal with his sword raised high. Sighing quietly, the knight raised his right arm…..and caught the sword.

"HUH?!" Freed tried to pull the sword, but his opponent had an iron grip on his weapons. "Back off!" Some smoke came out of Kondal's hand, but he didn't let that stop him. Growling in anger, Freed drew his gun and aimed it at his head, only for the knight to grab his wrist and twist it, making him scream in pain.

"I warned you." He slammed him onto the wall, causing a large hole. Pulling his leg back, he slammed his knee against Freed's stomach, making him cough out blood. "You make me sick." Kondal threw Freed to the side before he raised his left arm as some of the scales ross. "Scale Shot." The scales began to glow purple before they were launched towards Freed, who was forced to roll behind a nearby wall, allowing the attack to strike where he was sitting.

 _What the fuck is going on?! How is this prick beating ME?!_ Slowing down his breathing, Freed turned his head before poking it out from the corner, only to see Kondal was gone. "Where did that bastard go?" Little did Freed know, the shadows behind him began to form a large figure, revealing it to be Kondal. Hearing the floor creck behind him, the priest turned his gun around, only for the knight to slam him against the wall, his right on his neck while the left grabbed his gun. "FUCK!"

"I give you one last chance, tell me what Raynare's plans are for Asia Argento's Sacred Gear, or die by my hands." Seeing as the priest wasn't going to cooperate, Kondal threw him onto the ground before pressing his foot on his head. "Then you leave me no choice."

"STOP! Fuck, I'll tell you, I'll tell you!" Kondal raised a brow, though he didn't remove his foot from Freed's head. "She plans on taking her Sacred Gear tomorrow night, with some of her Fallen Angel friends helping her out. I was supposed to take the brat back to her on that night, but she went somewhere else. That's all I know!"

"Why do you wish to help her? What is your gain?" Judging by his appearance, Kondal could tell there was something else to be gained.

"That bitch….she said she'd help me with whatever I wanted. Stupid bitch doesn't know just how useful Twilight Healing can be." The Dragon Knight looked at him for a few moments before he removed his foot. "Why the fuck do you care about some twerp?"

"Because she is no witch, it is dishonorable for people to assume she is one." He turned his heel, ready to leave the building.

"Too bad you won't leave to see her die!" Grabbing his sword, Freed thrusted it forward, forcing Kondal to block it with his left arm. He slightly flinched as the heat of the light sword burned his arm, but it didn't stop him from wrapping his left arm around Freed's elbow.

*SNAP

"AAAAHHHHH!" Freed screamed in pain as Kondal snapped his right arm, making him drop his sword. The knight released his fallen opponent, who clutched his arm while giving him a glare. "You…...shit…..bag…" Kondal simply narrowed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to end his life.

"Father Freed?" However before he could, a timid voice ran through the room, along with the sound of footsteps. Kondal looked towards the right and saw Asia, looking at him in shock and fear. "F-F-Father F-Freed?"

 _So this is Asia Argento? It seems she hasn't been harmed…...yet._ Kondal calmly walked towards the blonde, who was frozen in fear by the hulking suit of armor. However, she felt a bit better when he walked passed her, but not before stopping a few feet away. "Don't trust this man."

"W-what?" He looked over his shoulder, giving her a serious expression, even if it was impossible to see.

"There will be a time when he will betray you. I advise you go to someone you can fully trust as your Sacred Gear and possibly your life is at stake." With that, he summoned a magic portal and entered it, leaving an injured Freed and a confused Asia behind.

' _The next day'_

*Beep, Beep, Beep*

*Smack*

"Fine, I'm up." Natsu grumbled as he punched his alarm clock, breaking it entirely. This was what….the sixth one he destroyed in a week? Meh, he didn't care. The dragon slayer rubbed his face before standing up, wearing nothing but a pair of grey boxers. It was a good thing it was the weekend, or else he'd have to rush things just to get ready for school. He walked towards the sink before splashing some of water on his face. "Alright, it's time for some more training." You see, a kind of tradition Natsu had for his temporary home is that he would train on the weekends, wanting to sharpen both his dragon slayer magic and his Boosted Gear. From what Zechs had told him, the Boosted Gear gives him a power up for ten seconds, which he wanted to incorporate with his flames. A grin crept on his face as he thought of all his friends being defeated: Gray, Erza, Laxus, hell even Gildarts and Makarov. "Just you watch out guys, I'm gonna be the strongest!"

*Ding, dong*

"Huh?" Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his doorbell ring. He was sure he didn't order any food, or have someone visit…..right? Wrapping his scarf around his neck, Natsu walked down the stairs before reaching the door. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of strawberries, vanilla, metal and….sweets? "Erza?" Curious, he opened the door, but the person, or rather people, weren't who he was expecting. It was none other than Rias and her Peerage, all wearing casual clothing: Rias wore a red striped tank top with white pants and matching shoes, Kiba was wearing a blue shirt with brown shorts and black sneakers, Akeno had on a red dress with white shoulders and black shoes, and Koneko wore a simple blue dress with brown sandals.

"Morning Natsu." Rias said with a smile, though she did blush a bit as Natsu's torso was exposed, showing off his muscles and abs.

"My, my, if this is what we're treated to when coming here, then I should visit more often." Akeno said, giggling while licking her lips. Hell, even Koneko had a hint of pink on her cheeks, though Kiba simply smiled.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Natsu tilted his head innocently, not that he didn't want to see his new friends, but you know…..it's a bit surprising, am I right?

"Well since it's the weekend, we were going to see if you wanted to have some fun before we do some more contracts." Rias explained to Natsu who Peerages take on contracts to raise funds and whatnot.

"Oh, sure we can hang. Come inside." He gestured the devils to enter his home before he shut the door. "You guys relax while I put on some new clothes, kay?" With that, he ran upstairs to find something to wear.

"Full of energy as ever."

"You can't deny how cute it is, can't you Rias? I know you especially like it~" The Occult Research club decided to relax in Natsu's living room, which was a simple wooden room(bad idea with a reckless Fire Wizard if you asked me) with a 36' tv, a round oak table with five chairs surrounding it, two black leather couches and a small coffee table in front of them.

"I must admit, Lord Sirzechs gave Natsu a nice home, for the meantime anyways."

"He'll probably lure girls here to do perverted things." Koneko said blankly. Such a tsundere, am I right? It wasn't long before Natsu entered the living room, wearing a black shirt with a flame logo on it. What? He's a fire wizard, of course he'd wearing something for his element.

"So, what'd you guys wanna do today? Do some training, maybe go somewhere to eat or what?"

"You always think with your stomach and your fists, don't you?"

"Hey, I like to eat and fight. Nothing wrong with that, right?" Rias and Akeno giggled a bit while Kiba chuckled and Koneko…...remained stoic.

"I heard there was a fresh shipment of manga at Casamanga, so I thought we could-"

*knock, knock, knock*

Rias was cut off when someone suddenly knocked on Natsu's door. "Is there someone else coming over?" The four devils shook their heads as the whole club was already here. Curious, Natsu made his way to the door as the person behind it knocked again in a rather impatient manner. However, before Natsu could reach for the knob, his nose caught the scent of something familiar, like very recently familiar. "Hang on, is that…." Grabbing the knock, Natsu quickly turned it and opened the door, revealing…"Asia?!" Sure enough, it was Natsu's newest friend, who was panting hard with her head down. Looking up, Asia caught sight of her first male friend.

"Natsu!" Before Natsu could react, the short blonde lunged forward and hugged him tightly, making him step back a bit. "I found you, I'm so glad I did."

"Asia, what's up?" He grabbed her shoulders softly as he noticed her shake slightly, which meant something must've scared the crap out of her.

"I….I didn't know where else to go. H-he told me not to trust Father Freed, and he was so big and-"

"Hey, hey, hey." Natsu kneeled down while looking her straight in the eye. "It's okay, you're safe, alright?" Asia didn't know why, but she felt better, hearing Natsu's comforting words.

"Natsu, what is-" Rias looked at who Natsu was talking to and immediately gasped as she noticed her attire. _A nun? When did Natsu meet one of them?_

"Come on, you want some water?" Wrapping an around around her shoulders, Natsu guided the young nun inside, passing a slightly shocked Rias before leading her to the living. The other devils widened their eyes slightly as they noticed Asia. "Guys, this is Asia. She's a friend I met yesterday. Asia, these are my other friends Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Kiba."

"I-it's nice to meet all of you. I hope God's will is leading you to a happy day." As soon as those words left her mouth, the devils felt a slight headache, which did not go unnoticed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just a little headache. Natsu, can I talk to you in private?" Natsu raised a brow, but the look on the redhead's face told him she meant business.

"Okay, Asia why don't you relax, okay?" Getting a nod, Natsu and Rias stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

"Where did you meet her?" Rias asked with a serious tone.

"Like I said, she's a friend I met yesterday when I was just walking around. She got lost, so I helped her get back to the church. Why do you wanna know?"

"Natsu, what can you tell me about devils?"

"Ummm, they have big bat wings? They like to use dark magic….and they smell different?" Rias sighed a bit before speaking.

"Besides all that, what does a devil hate the most?" Natsu tilted his head as a large question mark appeared above him. "A devil hates, or rather cannot stand the presence of someone who believes in God-ahh." Rias clutched her head a bit, getting a worried look from Natsu.

"What's wrong?"

"Natsu, a devil's main weakness is the power of the Lord. Anything from holy light to holy objects to even the mere mention of his name can harm us. You saw how me and the others got headaches when she said his name."

"What, God?" Again, Rias got a headache while glaring at Natsu, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Hehe, sorry. But why are you telling me?"

"I'm telling you this because a nun is an enemy to devils, so we can't be seen with her, do you understand?"

"But she doesn't know you guys are devils, so why is it a problem?" To his surprise, Rias stepped up, looking him straight in the eye.

"The problem is if we affiliate with someone from a church, it could cause problems between devils and church to deepen." She sighed while moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, all I'm saying is that we cannot help this girl, but since you aren't a devil, those rules don't apply to you. But…" She raised a finger to stop him from speaking. "That doesn't mean you can go crazy with your magic. Just….be careful, and don't do anything stupid, do you understand?"

"Well…..it sounds like a lot of doing nothing, and other boring stuff." He crossed his arms before sighing and smiling at Rias. "Okay, I won't try blow everything up, but if anyone tries to hurt Asia, then I'll kick their ass."

"Of course you would, you idiot." She playfully punched his arm while smiling.

"I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are you pink haired-"

"It's SALMON, not pink." Rias giggled a bit before walking past Natsu, but not before looking back at him with a wink and her tongue sticking out.

"Sure it isn't…..dragon boy." Smiling a bit, the dragon slayer rejoined his other friends, who were making small talk with Asia.

"So Asia, I am curious how you met our loveable friend over there." Akeno said, resting her chin on her hand while smiling.

"W-well, I kind of lost my way to the church, but Natsu told me he would help me get there. He then took me to eat something really tasty called a burger, then we went to a fun place called an arcade, and he even helped me win a prize." She smiled sincerely, remembering yesterday's fun. It was something she hadn't had…...EVER.

"Ohhh, it sounds like Natsu took you on a dateeee~"

"D-date?!" Akeno's smile turned a bit sadistic as she leaned forward.

"I mean the way you described your day with him, I wouldn't be surprised if you fell for his charms~ well, did you Asia?" The poor blonde couldn't answer as a blush crept on her face. Her fellow nuns had told her what a date was, but they always described them as the devil's way of luring her in. But…..her day with Natsu was nothing like they described it.

"Well Natsu does like to have fun." Kiba said with a simple smile.

"He'll probably lure her into perverted things." Koneko said, making Natsu face fault.

"I'm not a damn pervert!" The young white haired girl just looked at him.

"Pervert." This made him growl in annoyance while the others laughed a bit.

"So anyways Asia, what happened? I'm happy you came, but you looked scared." The nun's expression shifted from happy to fearful.

"I was in a building Father Freed was conducting an exorcism, but…..there was someone else there." Natsu frowned a bit as he saw her shake a bit. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making her smile a bit before she continued. "There was a man, in what looked like…..black dragon armor. He was standing on top of Father Freed, his foot on top of his head. He looked at me before leaving. But when I thought we were safe…...he told me not to trust Father Freed, or anyone else in the church. He said to go to someone I trusted since my life and Sacred Gear would be in danger. I…...I didn't know who else to go that that wasn't from the church, so I came to find you."

"Hang on, you have a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes….how do you know about them?"

"Ummm, I read them in a book, hehe." Though they sweatdropped, the devils were glad he didn't blow their cover….at least for now. "So, what's this Sacred Gear you have?" However, as soon as he said that, Asia had a sad frown while looking down. "H-hey, you don't have to-"

"No, it's fine. If you're willing to trust me, then the least I could do is return the favor." Asia took a deep breath before continuing. "When I was….born, my parents left me in a church, where I was raised by the priest and nuns. I was able to learn the virtues of God and his beliefs from the church, and after a few years, I was gifted with the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, which allows me to heal any wounds, regardless if those I heal are humans, devils, angels or even Fallen Angels. I was so happy and the people in my village even called me the Holy Priestess." Her eyes began to water before she wiped them. "But then, I found a devil, injured and on the brink of death. God always taught us to help those in need, regardless of who they are, so I healed him. It wasn't long….before that same devil killed the Priest. The villagers….they were beyond angry and banished me from all churches, labeling me a w-witch. I-I had nowhere else to go, so I now rely….on Fallen Angels." By the end of her story, Rias and her peerage gave her a sympathetic look. To think she could live with that kind of past.

"Those bastards….." Natsu's hair shadowed his expression as he gripped the arm of the couch so tight, his fingers began to dig inside them. "How could they be so stupid? If I ever see any of them, I'll kick their ass."

"N-Natsu?" Asia gasped as Natsu kneeled in front of her and gave a determined expression.

"Asia, no matter what, you're no witch to me. If those guys can't see it that way, then they're stupider than Gray."

"Gray?" Asia tilted her head cutely as a question mark appeared over it.

"Nevermind." He reached out and gently grabbed her hand, making her blush as he felt so warm. "You're my friend first, and that's something I'm never gonna change." He gave the same determined look he would normally have in a fight. The blonde nun felt her heart melt before she pulled him in for a hug.

"Thank you Natsu, thank you so much!" Even if she was a nun, the devils felt a small smile crept on their face, seeing their pink haired friend comfort the poor girl.

"Oh Natsu, you're going to make me and Rias so jjjeeeaaallllooouuusssss~"

"Pervert."

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" All Asia did was giggle at their interaction. Finally, she could have normal friends instead of Fallen Angels. Oh how shocked she would be later on.

' _Church….sometime later'_

Inside the church where Asia was currently serving, was a lower level, filled with several candles that provided little light and several figures, wearing long white cloaks over their heads. "Where is Freed? He was supposed to come back hours ago." A feminine voice said with irritation etched in her face.

"Calm yourself Kalawarner, you know how much he loves to play with his hunt." A male voice said, though he too was getting impatient.

"Honestly, it's a wonder he gets anything done her." Another, slightly younger feminine voice said while shaking her head.

"Quiet, all of you." A third, stern feminine voice said. "As much as he annoys us, Freed is our best chance of retrieving Asia's Sacred Gear. If he says he will return, then he will return, so shut….up." Though they grumbled, the other three nodded. It wasn't long before the doors to the underground room opened. "It's about time Fre-" However, before the female could finished, she noticed the pissed off expression on the priest's face, as well as the condition of his clothes. Freed snarled a bit as he marched towards the four. 

"Shitty knight with his shitty powers, who the fuck does he think he is?!" Freed shouted in pure anger, much to his allies' interest.

"What the hell happened to you, a devil give you too much trouble?" Freed glared at Kalawarner.

"Don't push it witch, I'm not in the mood."

"Freed, what happened?"

"You wanna know? I was busy having fun, killing all the devils and devil worshippers I could, when out of nowhere, this big, black shitty knight comes out and ruins my fun! I shot him, I even tried to stab him, but that bastard kicked the shit out of me like I was a shitty devil! He even broke my fucking arm!" Freed rubbed his right arm, stilling feeling Kondal's arm around it.

"A knight in black armor defeated you with ease? Why did he attack?" Now they were getting interested.

"The asshole said he wanted to find out where you were gonna sacrifice Asia, Fucker probably knows the whole plan." This made their eyes slightly widen. There was no way they ever leaked out their plans, nor did their allies. So how the hell did this….knight, get the info?

"If someone else knows about this, then we need to move swiftly. I will get Asia, Freed, you get everything ready for the ritual, and the rest of you prepare to stop anyone who intrudes."

"Hang on, why the hell can't I go fight?" The third female looked at him, her violet eyes glaring at his red ones.

"Because you already got your ass beaten, so the least you can do is prepare the ritual." Growling in anger, Freed drew his pistol and aimed it at her head.

"Now look here bitch, I might be helping your ass out, but that doesn't mean I'll take that kind of shit from yo-"

*Hiss*

Freed was cut off when a black shadow moved towards his leg….and bit his ankle. "Guah!" Looking down, he saw what appeared to be a black snake bite on his ankle before pulling away. However, before he could react, his whole body suddenly froze in place. "What the fuck?!" His right hand then began to shake as he turned the pistol….to himself! "Woah, what the fuck is going on?!"

"I had a feeling we would need a bit more help, so I called for….reinforcements." Smirking, the female looked at one of the pillars. "Why don't you come out Viper?"

"Very well." A deep, almost brooding male voice said before they walked passed the pillar, leaning against it. They were in black robes, with a grey scarf covering the lower part of his face, orange eyes and silver earrings. The male crossed his arms while glancing at Freed. "You are currently a victim of my pet's venom. Now I control you like a puppet."

"Where the fuck did you get this guy?!"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that he will come with me to get Asia." The female looked at Freed, her smirk still present. "Now, will you still help me, no more questions asked? Or...would you prefer suicide?" To prove her point, Viper forced Freed's hand to turn off the safety to his gun, getting him to glare at them.

"Grrr, really thought this through huh? Fine, I'll listen for now." The female's smirk grew before she nodded at Viper, who deactivated his control of Freed, causing him to fall on his knees. The cloaked man kneeled down and picked up his snake, gently placing it on his shoulder. "You better not screw up Raynare, if you know what's good for ya."

"Believe me Freed, I won't." With that, the two left the room.

' _With Natsu and Asia, later that night'_

We now turn to Natsu and Asia, who are currently seated at an empty bench in the middle of the park. "So, how's your ice cream Asia?" Natsu asked with a smile as he saw Asia cutely lick her cotton candy ice cream.

"It's so good! I feel like I'm eating real candy." Asia said cheerfully, getting Natsu to chuckle before he licked his own chocolate ice cream(he's a chocolate kind of guy, so you can't blame him.) "I'm just sad the others couldn't join us."

"Yeah, sorry about that. They had some important things to do." Natsu wasn't wrong, Rias and her peerage did have a contract they needed to do, so they had to leave. While he did want to spend time with his friends, he was having fun with Asia. "Feeling better about things?" The nun finished her ice cream before looking down on her lap.

"A little. I'm grateful you decided to help me Natsu, I truly am. I'm sorry if I had robbed you of your day. You must've had some big plans."

"No, not really. I mean I have to do some homework, which sucks, but that was it." He leaned back while looking at the stars. "You know, I always wanted to know what stars taste like."

"E-excuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean there's so many of them, just in the sky. One day, I wanna just grab one and bite it, you know?" Asia blinked a bit before she began to giggle. "What, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no. I'm sorry, but that sounds so silly."

"Silly?" Natsu rubbed his chin before he too began to laugh a bit. "Haha, yeah, I guess that is silly, huh? So Asia, what would you wanna taste?"

"Taste?"

"Yeah, like is there something you wanted to eat, but couldn't?" The blonde poked her fingers, trying to think of an answer that was more….grounded than what he said.

"W-well, I hadn't tried burgers until you got one for me yesterday, and thank you again."

"No problem, I like seeing my friends happy." The two simply looked up at the stars in wonder. "I promise Asia, I'm gonna keep you safe, okay?" Asia smiled before resting her head on his shoulder with a small blush.

"Okay, thank you…..Natsu."

"Awww, how sweet. It looks like you found your prince charming Asia." A feminine voice called out from behind. The two turned around, only for Natsu's instincts to kick in just in time to dodge a purple energy spear. "My, what reflexes."

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu stood up and glared at the hooded person, though Asia instantly recognized the voice.

"R-Raynare?" Said person chuckled a bit before she jumped high, landing on top of one of the light posts.

"It's good you remember your friends Asia, now be a dear and come with me." Natsu had a bad feeling about this woman. Meanwhile, Asia shook slightly, but had the courage to speak.

"N-no. I don't wanna help you kill anymore people. It goes against God's belief." Raynare scoffed a bit.

"That wasn't a request Asia, it's a demand."

"If she doesn't wanna go, then she doesn't have to, so back off." Raynare glared at Natsu before smirking.

"Okay pinkie: since you wanna play the hero, allow me to give you a heroic death!" Grabbing her cloak, Raynare threw it in the air, allowing her long back hair to flow freely in the air. Her clothing consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"It's salmon, not pink!" Even though he was angry, Natsu grinned while cracking his knuckles. "But if it's a fight you want, then I'm fired up!"

 **Okay, I get this chapter isn't the best, but at least it helps push the plot a bit farther, don't you think? I know Raynare's arc was short, like Eisenwald short, so that's why the next two chapter will be its middle and end point since I know a lot of us wanna see Natsu vs Riser(even if that's a one sided fight.) Plus I have two original arcs I hope you guys will like. When they will appear is TBD, but all I can say is Natsu will gain a new upgrade. So I am curious when you guys wanted the first lemon, after Riser immediately or a bit later on? I have no problem with that, but I just wanna hear your thoughts. I hope this was a good chapter, and hopefully I can get another on by the beginning of September(August 30th is my Birthday.)**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Operation: Saving Asia!**


	7. Chapter 7: Operation saving Asia!

**What's happening my readers, The 3rd Dragneel back with another sexy chapter for y'all. As I keep telling you, I am super happy you guys keep wanting more from a rather cliche story(but let's be honest, most Fanfiction can be cliche and it is kind of difficult for something original to be made unless you're me;)**

 **Treyalexander63197: I might do it after Riser.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well we all know Natsu, so it won't be surprising if he accidently burns a large part of the park lol.**

 **Dragoul Mayol: Well I try my best to put a good amount of storytelling and action in each chapter, so they will grow, maybe up to 30 pages, we'll see. Yeah, I guess I have that problem with making characters evil, and thanks for your vote for Natsu and Rias.**

 **FanFictionHunter: It will be something no one would have expected.**

 **Shiroryuu012: Hehehe, I guess you are right.**

 **Rufus264: Awww, thanks my man, it means a lot that you'd support me on that since I do have some doubts when it comes to making an original arc.**

 **25NaMi: Alright, and thank you.**

 **Omni warrior: Well it is WAY too early to introduce E.N.D, but I can assure you that Dragon Force isn't too far behind.**

 **Ryan L. Spradling: No.**

 **Bladetri: Will you say something elseXD. Jk, thank you.**

 **Shanandre765: Sorry, but busy my dude.**

 **Kitsuneblue: Oooohhhhhh…..I can do that, lol.**

 **Guest: I suppose he can get it, though he will need to train a lot.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: WOAH, language my friend. And yeah, he's too strong to lose to her. I already have a familiar planned for Natsu and yes, I have read The Dragon amongst Devils and have taken inspiration from that here thank you very much.**

 **Guest X: Well people love a harem story, but yeah, I guess it is too much lol.**

 **Kou: Yes and no, Viper is an OC I made. Thank you!**

 **JohnV19896: Don't know what I did that impressed you, but okay:)**

 **Rocker pirate: I….no I haven't, despite the other crossovers I've already done.**

 **So to recap last time: Kondal interrogated Freed the exorcist, demanding the whereabouts of Raynare and her plans for Asia's Sacred Gear. Being the sadistic man he was, Freed engaged the knight in combat, only for him to be easily defeated by Kondal. Having no other choice, he spilled the beans about Raynare and when she would steal Asia's power. At that point, Asia herself entered the building, only to see Freed being held down by Kondal, who reluctantly released him before giving her one last piece of advice and left. The next morning, Natsu was given an unexpected visit from Rias' Peerage, who claimed they wanted to hang out. However, things were cut short when Asia appeared, telling the dragon slayer about the events of last night. Though the devils couldn't help in fear of causing more problems between them and the church, Natsu offered the young nun protection, which she was extremely grateful for. As the two enjoyed a night in the park, Raynare herself appeared, demanding Asia to come with her. However, Natsu stood in the way, challenging the Fallen Angel to a battle. How will things turn out?**

"Awww, that's cute. Well then hero…." Raising her right hand, Raynare summoned a glowing purple spear. "Time to die!" With that, she threw the weapon towards Natsu, who simply sidestepped to dodge. Slightly impressed, Raynare threw several more light spears, only for Natsu to dodge those as well.

"You'll have to try hard than that!" Pushing his legs on the ground, Natsu, faster than the eye could see, appeared in front of Raynare. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Before she could respond, Natsu slammed his flame coated fist into her stomach, sending her crashing into the ground.

"What...the hell? It felt like a train hit me." The Fallen Angel sprouted her black feathered wings to fly high in the air.

"Oh no you don't! Fire Dragon Roar!" Opening his mouth, Natsu unleashed a stream of fire that headed straight towards Raynare. Though she did move to the right, her wing was slightly scorched, causing her to groan in pain.

"How dare you!" Forming another spear in hand, she flew in, ready to pierce this damn fool. Grinning like a predator, Natsu stood his ground before grabbing her by the wrist just before the weapon could stab his eye.

"Nice try, but that won't be enough to hurt me!" Engulfing his whole body in flames, Natsu headbutted Raynare before roundhouse kicking her on the ribs, making her gasp in pain. "No one takes my friends away, not even a wannabe angel!"

"Natsu….." Asia muttered, her heart beating like crazy as her admiration for Natsu grew. Growling in anger, Raynare attempted to launch another spear, only for Natsu o appeared in front of her and slammed his fist onto her stomach, causing her to slam into the ground so hard, it left a sizeable crater.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting his arms, Natsu whipped his flames onto Raynare, causing her to scream in pain as she rolled to the side. "Give up and leave before I burn your wings to a crisp."

"No….I refuse...to let a pink haired idiot...get in the way of finally getting Master Azazel's attention…." Despite the burns on her body, Raynare forced herself up as she glared at Natsu, who tilted his head in confusion.

"Master who?"

"You'll never understand human!" Forming a light sword in hand, she swung it furiously at Natsu, who easily dodged each strike before he caught her arms once more.

"Who the hell are you even talking about, and why do you need to take Asia's Sacred Gear?" Though she was a threat, natsu wanted to at least get some info. The black haired beauty tried to free herself, but to her surprise, his grip was much stronger. It infuriated her that not only was he beating her, but now he gave her pity, something she hated. So she did the only thing she could…

"VIPER!"

"Viper?"

*Hiss*

Natsu's ears picked up the sound of something...hissing...towards him. Looking down, he saw what looked like a moving shadow closing in on his right leg. "What the hell?" He quickly jumped back before the snake could even bite him. But his troubles weren't over as the sound of a crossbow firing rang through his ears…

*Stab*

"GUAH!" However, the weapon fired much faster than Natsu expected, successfully piercing his left shoulder.

"Natsu!" Asia prepared to run towards her friend….

*Smack*

However, her whole world went dark as a hand chopped the back of her neck, effortlessly knocking her out. The attacker was none other than Viper, who caught Asia with his left arm while the right was carrying what looked like an old-fashioned crossbow. "You called?" Viper said emotionlessly as he threw Asia on his shoulder.

"You bastard!" Pulling the arrow out of his arm, Natsu charged towards the cloaked male. "Fire Dragon-!"

"Stop." As soon as those words escaped his mouth, Natsu's whole body suddenly froze, as if time itself had stopped.

"What….the...hell?" He tried to move, but it was as if it refused to listen. The more he struggled, the more constricted his muscles became(it makes the sound Blood Bending does to the body in Legend of Korra if you want a somewhat better description.) "AAHH!"

"The pain you feel, how I envy that. To have your muscles halting like a rusted machine, feeling helpless like a rabbit looking at a hungry predator." Viper closed his eyes solemnly. "How envious I am."

"Enough of your babbling Viper." The Fallen Angel, holding her stomach from the pain, glaring at Natsu as she walked next to her associate. "Take her to the church, I'm going to finish off this fool." Opening his mouth, Natsu launched another stream of fire, though his enemies simply sidestepped, but much to their interest, his muscles slowly began to move.

"I...won't...let...you...take...Asia…"

"Interesting. It seems his body is actually fighting back the venom. How….intriguing." He glanced to his left and noticed Raynare preparing another light sword. "Don't bother killing this one."

"And why would I do? This bastard insulted me, and for that he deserves to die."

"But if you even waste a second to kill him, not only would any of his allies come for revenge, but you would leave the church opened to an attack from that black knight. And if that were to happen, you would lose the only chance you'd have of finally being accepted by Azazel." Viper opened his eyes before opening a black magic portal. "So what will it be Raynare: success, or personal vengeance?" Raynare gritted her teeth, even as she glared at Natsu. Yes she wanted to make him pay for burning her, but at the same time, the whole church could be in ruins by that knight, who was able to defeat Freed of all people! Taking a deep breath, Raynare turned her heel and walked away.

"Hey, get back here!" As his anger increased, the flames around his body somewhat eased the constriction in his body. Viper stopped for a moment and looked over his shoulder.

"We will meet again…..dragon boy." With that, he and Raynare entered the portal.

"NO!" Using all the strength in his body, Natsu charged forward, hoping to catch them like he did with Kondal. His hand was just a few inches away….but the portal closed before he could do another. Natsu fell on the ground, his fist shaking while his bangs shadowed his expression. He promised her...he promised Asia he would make sure no one would take her….and he failed. "Dammit…...dammit…..DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!" Out of pure rage, Natsu began punching the ground, creating crater after crater before he stopped and roared in the sky. Clenching his fists, Natsu stood up, determined to make those bastards pay for taking his friend. Yup, all hell is about to get loose.

' _Occult Research Clubhouse'_

Due to having personal access to the Research building in Kuoh Academy, Rias and her Peerage were capable to entering there, even if school hours were over. Rias Gremory was currently looked out the window, looking at the night sky with a serious frown. While she could understand Natsu wanting to help someone, despite being a nun, she could only worry for his health. Though he had the Boosted Gear, she knew some Fallen Angels were dangerous. The doors to the clubhouse opened, revealing Kiba and Koneko. "Did you two finish your contracts?" Rias asked.

"Yes, the extermination was a success." Koneko said in her usual blank tone.

"And did you check on Natsu?" Before they left on their mission, Rias asked the duo to check on Natsu to see if he and Asia were fine.

"No one was home miss President, sorry." Kiba said with a small frown as she sighed a bit.

"Honestly, he can't stay in one place can he?"

"Well it is part of his charm Rias." Akeno suddenly said, walking through a magic circle while giving her usual smile.

"Did you find him Akeno?" The black haired beauty nodded.

"He made quite a mess in the park. Judging by the damage and the slight scorch marks he's leaving behind, I'd say he's on his way to the church to save little Asia." The redhead massaged her temples before sighing. "You can't blame him Rias. He said that his friends are important and that he'd protect them."

"I know, but still, he isn't getting away without a scolding." Her queen giggled while her knight smiled nervously and Koneko….was just being Koneko. "Alright, Kiba and Koneko, I need you two to go to the Church in case he needs any help. Akeno, you and me will go handle any Fallen Angels we're keeping guard."

"Very well miss President." Kiva said while bowing like a knight.

"About time we get to do something." Koneko said though yet again, she showed no emotion.

"Okay, let's hope they're ready to die today." As I said, all hell is about to get loose.

' _Outside of the Church'_

"Ugh, this is the worst!" A girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes complained while swinging her legs. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair. The girl was named Mittelt, a Fallen Angel Raynare hired for protection and…..she was bored. "Guard duty has to be the worst job ever."

"Speaking with such a loud voice isn't wise for guard duty." Viper said while sitting on another branch across from her, his limbs were crossed while his eyes were closed. The blonde glanced that him with a slight pout.

"But it's sssoooo boring! How come we can't be inside?"

"..."

"Don't ignore me!"

"..."

"Ugh!" In her mind, she had to wonder two things: one, where Raynare ever found such a weirdo, and two: WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO STAND GUARD WITH HIM?! Sighing to herself, she began to spin her spear out of sheer boredom. There could be so many things she could do right now: torture random civilians, find and kill that knight that beat Freed, maybe get some ice cream…..

*Snap*

However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she suddenly heard the sound of a twig snapping, along with what sounded like a magic circle opening. Viper's eyes cracked opened as he looked to the left, seeing someone in a black cloak walking towards the church. "My my, it looks like you prepared for company." A calm voice said. "Where's the welcoming party?" Mittelt smirked before she raised her spear.

"You want a welcoming party? Here it is!" She then threw her pink spear towards the figure, successfully piercing their chest as they fell back. However just as they hit the ground….the body mass suddenly flattened, revealing the only casualty to be the cloak itself. "Huh?!"

"Not all is what it appears to be." The blonde shivered as the voice from before suddenly spoke behind her. She slowly turned her head, only to see a black armor fist punch her cheek, sending her flying. The attacker was none other than Kondal, who stood on the branch Mittelt was on with his arms crossed. "Though I do agree with your partner, it isn't wise to raise your voice while on guard." The knight then turned towards Viper, who stood up calmly. "I take it you are not a Fallen Angel?"

"I wouldn't consider myself one of them, and it is somewhat insulting for you to assume that."

"Then tell me stranger, why are you here?" Viper simply leaned against the tree, as if he was having a casual talk.

"Just interested in how things will go with Raynare and their little ritual." The orange eyed warrior tilted his head to dodge a light spear. "Attacking an ally, how disrespectful Kalawarner."

"I'm not the one who's talking to an intruder like they're a friend." A tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes said with some irritation in her voice. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom.

"Raynare wouldn't appreciate this kind of behavior." A middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes said.. His attire consisted of a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora. The man lifted his hat slightly to glare at Viper. "Now, are you going to kill this fool or not?"

"Kalawarner, Dohnaseek. It's about time you guys got here." Mittlet sprouted her black wings and flew next to her allies, glaring at Kondal.

"My Mittlet, I like the new look. Leaves and broken twigs suit you well." Kalawarner teased with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up so we can kill this bastard!" Dohnaseek chuckled a bit before he looked back at Kondal.

"Sorry pal, but like the lady said, we're gonna have to kill you. Though it is your fault for coming here." The three sprouted their wings while holding up their spears: Kalawarner's was gold while Dohnaseek's was blue. Instead of showing fear, Kondal smirked a bit.

"I suppose it is my fault for trespassing. However…." To their surprise, he suddenly sprouted out large black dragon wings. "That doesn't mean I'll allow you to kill me. By order of the Dragon Knights, you are all under arrest."

' _Inside the Church'_

"Is the ritual near completion?" Raynare asked impatiently, parts of her body were wrapped in bandages, courtesy of Natsu Dragneel. Currently, five other Fallen Angels surrounded Asia, who was unconscious and currently wearing a white nightgown. A large magic circle surrounded the poor nun as the Fallen Angels focused magic into it.

"It's going well so far, but it'll still take time to complete." One of the Fallen Angels said while glancing at Raynare, who sighed tiredly.

"Then it's good that Freed is upstairs keeping guard." A smirk crept on her face as she watched the circle glow. _Soon, Master Azazel and all those who mocked me will finally accept me._

' _Above the hidden basement of the church'_

All seemed quiet in the abandoned church: the moonlight shined brightly through the windows, the sound of crickets echoed through the wind….

*Boom*

A large explosion blew up the front doors of the….oh, right. Standing where the doors would be is Natsu Dragneel, who had the most angriest expression on his face, and for good reason. He went to the church he took Asia, but that turned out to be a dead end, so he asked around town to see if there was more than one church, which luckily, there was, and here we are. "Don't worry Asia, I'm here." Natsu muttered to no one in particular as he walked in the church. From the looks of things, it hasn't been used in a long time, which meant he could go all out if he wanted to.

*Clap, clap*

Natsu stopped in his tracks when his ears picked up the sound of someone clapping, along with the distinct smell of blood. "Well, well, well. You must be the shitty fire user Raynare talked about." Freed said as he walked out of the shadows, revealing himself to Natsu.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?" The white haired sociopath smirked darkly.

"If you must know, I'm Freed, the best exorcist in town, and killing shitty devils or devil worshipers is my favorite part of the job."

 _Devil worshipper?_ "Hang on, you said Raynare, right?" Natsu's eyes hardened as he ignited his fist. "Where's Asia?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know pinky?" Freed ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "Well she's currently in a ritual that Raynare is doing to pull the Sacred Gear out, which will lead to that shitty nun's death."

"What?"

"I mean, come on! Yeah she has some good healing, but besides that, she's nothing but an annoying toddler. If she didn't have that healing power, I would've killed her my-"

*BOOM*

Freed was cut off when Natsu suddenly appeared in front of him, punching him so hard, he crashed into the old Organ, smashing it to bits. The white haired wiped the soot on his cheek before glaring at Natsu. "You ass! That hurt!" He was about to stand up, only for Natsu to once again slug him hard on the cheek. "Stop doing that!"

"You son of a bitch." Natsu's hair covered his eyes as he clenched his fists. "How can you say that about her? Asia's done nothing but help people, and yet you'd still kill her if you had the chance?"

"And look where helping people got her. Because she helped that shitty devil a long time ago, it came back and killed a father, which got her banished." He stood up before drawing out his sword and gun. "Helping people is nothing but a waste of time!" Suddenly, the room's temperature skyrocketed as Natsu's whole body was covered in orange flames. Freed felt sweat run down his cheeks before Natsu looked up, his black eyes glaring deep into his soul.

"I've heard enough!" Natsu lunged towards Freed, heatbutting him hard on the stomach, making him wheeze in pain. "Don't you ever make fun of Asia's pain!" Growling in anger, Freed swung his light sword, only for Natsu to dodge it before giving him a hard uppercut. "Asia's one of the nicest people I've ever met and if you make fun of her pain again, I'll kill you!" Spinning around, Natsu delivered a hard roundhouse kick, sending Freed crashing into the wall. Outside of the church, a certain swordsman and white haired girl watched as the church as more explosions occurred.

"I take it that's Natsu, huh?" Kiba asked Koneko while laughing a bit nervously. His little spare with Natsu was nothing compared to some of the damage he was doing.

"So he's not only perverted, but he's reckless." Koneko pointed out with a blank face.

"You little shit!" Standing up, the exorcist began firing his gun, though Natsu was able to effortlessly dodge each and every one of his shots. "Why won't you die?!"

"Because as long as a friend is in trouble…." He appeared in front of Freed again, grabbing his left wrist with his hand while igniting the other. "I'll never stop until I've saved them! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Using his other fist, Natsu smashed it against Freed's stomach, making him scream in pain as he crashed through the wall. The dragon slayer panted a bit before he took a deep breath to calm down. "Don't ever mess with a Fairy Tail wizard asshole." With that, Natsu walked back inside the church. "Alright, now where would Asia be?"

"You…..fucker…." Freed slowly stood up from the rubble, his clothes were slightly burned and blood ran down his head, but he still had enough strength to glare at Natsu. He grabbed his light sword as he began to run towards Natsu. "I'm not letting a piece of shit like you walk away!" He raised his weapon, ready to strike down Natsu. However, just as he was but a mere four feet away…

*BOOM*

"FFFFUUUCCCKKKK!" A white blur came in and kicked Freed's side, sending him flying. Natsu turned around and was surprised to see his savior was none other than Koneko.

"Koneko?" The white haired cutie looked at him with her usual blank face.

"Hey pervert."

"How many damn times do I have to tell you….I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Kiba let out a chuckle as he casually walked in the church, getting the pink haired male's attention. "Kiba too, why are you guys here?"

"Miss president was worried about you, so she asked us to check your house, but you and Asia weren't there, so she asked us to come help you save Asia while she and Akeno handle the guards outside." Natsu blinked a little before flashing them his signature grin.

"Thanks guys! It means a lot." The trio heard a low groan, which belonged to Freed.

"Dammit, to think a little runt could kick me that hard." Koneko's eye twitched a bit as Freed stood up. Due to the damage he'd already taken, it would be suicide to face the three now. "Screw this, let that bitch deal with this." Reaching into his coat, Freed pulled out a small black ball before throwing it on the ground, causing a large flash of light to appear, forcing they to cover their eyes. When the light died out, Freed was gone.

"Dammit, I wanted to kick his ass some more." Natsu whined while crossing his arms before Kiba placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have time Natsu, we have to save Asia." The fire wizard nodded before he began to smell the air.

"Hang on…..I'm picking up their scent." Like a dog, Natsu began to walk towards the smell before he eventually stopped in front of the altar. "It's right here!" Koneko walked next to the altar...before punching it, sending the whole thing flying. "Holy shit!"

"Guys…" The two males saw a staircase going down into what looked like a basement.

"Clever: the Fallen Angels knew there was a chance of getting caught, so they made an underground room."

"Come on, Asia needs our help!" Nodding in agreement, the trio ran down the stairs, hoping it wasn't too late to save their friend. It wasn't long before the three made it to the underground, where they saw Raynare, looking at Asia, who was currently chained up against a cross.

"Well well, look who's finally here." Raynare said, turning her head to give them an arrogant smirk.

"Asia!" As soon as she heard her name being called, the nun opened her eyes, only to see her first true friend Natsu standing several feet away.

"Na….tsu…." She muttered.

"Hang in there Asia, we'll save you!"

"That's sweet Natsu, was it? However...it's too late." A strange symbol suddenly appeared on Raynare's chest while the same symbol was on Asia's chest, which caused her to scream in pain. "The ritual is almost complete!"

"You don't have to do this, there's gotta be another way to be accepted without doing this!"

"You'd never understand human!" Growling in anger, Natsu began to run towards his friend, only for the Fallen Angels to stand in the way.

"We won't let you pass."

"Get outta my way!" Natsu quickly used a Fire Dragon Wing Attack, which successfully struck all of them. "STOP!"

"Sorry Natsu, but it's over!" Asia stopped screaming when the symbol of her chest began to float in the air before it slowly began to fall into Raynare's hands. "Twilight Healing, finally it's mine! Now everyone will finally accept me." A single happy tear ran down her cheek as she held the Sacred Gear close to her heart.

"ASIA!" Natsu quickly broke the chains on her body and held her close to him.

"Natsu…..you came." Her eyes was slowly began to dilate, though she still had a happy smile.

"Hang in there Asia, we're gonna help you." To see someone like Asia dying, it broke his heart. She reminded him so much of Wendy.

"There's no use: the sacrifice always dies. If she was an angel or devil, there could be a chance she would survive, but being human means she'll always die."

"Shut up."

"Natsu, take her upstairs while we hold them off." Quickly summoning his sword, Kiba began to hold off some of the remaining Fallen Angels.

"But guys-"

"We aren't weak Natsu." Koneko said sternly, saying Natsu's name for once. "We're devils, which means we have to power to help, so take her upstairs." Natsu gritted his teeth in frustration. It wasn't that he doubted their skills, as evident from what they did before, it was just he wanted to make sure they would survive. However, they had a point, he had to take Asia to safety.

"Alright, but you guys better not die!" Picking up Asia bridal style, Natsu began to run up the stairs. Finally reaching the main foyer, he gently placed her down while holding her hand. "Hang in there Asia, please." The blonde began to tear up while smiling.

"Natsu…..if I was ever reborn, would we….still be friends?" To her surprise, Natsu pulled her in for a hug while tearing up himself.

"You dummy, of course we'd still be friends, forever." Even though she was losing consciousness, Asia could still feel his warmth course through her body.

"I'm...happy….I...met….you…." Asia slowly closed her eyes before taking her final breath. Natsu felt his own heart stop as he released her from the hug.

"Asia…...Asia….ASIA!"

"It's no use, she's dead." Raynare taunted while walking up the stairs.

"..."

"What, no comment? I'm hurt."

"..." Natsu gently placed Asia down before unwrapping his scarf, placing it on top of her.

"I gave you a chance….." It was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for Raynare to hear. "You could've done something else, but you still chose to kill Asia."

"With the power of Twilight Healing, Master Azazel will finally accept me, you wouldn't-"

"You're right, I wouldn't understand….because I wouldn't give a shit." His body slowly began to burn up as he summoned his Sacred Gear on his right arm. "So what if he won't pay attention to you? That just means you're wasting your time instead of doing something with your life." He slowly lifted his head to gave Raynare a glare that even made her shiver in fear. "You took Asia's gift, something God gave her, and now she's dead. Raynare, no matter what….I'm getting her power back, even if it kills me!" With that, he lunged forward, the final fight will begin.

 **AAAAANNNNDDDD CUT! That's a wrap my dudes, sorry if this chapter was a bit short, but I wanted to post it before I start my third year in college tomorrow. Not only that, but my 20th birthday is this Wednesday! Which means partying, eating, and maybe some writing! Man, in October, it will have been a whole year since I became a Fanfiction Writer and I might do a special just for you guys. Not this story, but like one in general.**

 **So I hope some of the action in this chapter was good since let's be honest, Natsu is already OP, so he wouldn't really have a problem dealing with some of the villains thus far like Raynare or Freed. However, in the future he will be pushed to his limit, so we will see. As for those who want Kalawarner to be in the harem, I thought about it and decided the best way for her to stay alive is if someone like Kondal arrested her instead of disintegrating her, like what Rias did, though it will be awhile before she resurfaces. Oh, and to clarify: Viper is NOT COBRA FROM EARTHLAND. He is an OC who also uses a snake. As for his ability: if his snake's venom enters another person's bloodstream, they will be at his mercy and he can even command them to kill themselves. However, those who can burn or power through the control like what Natsu did can resist it. I know you guys wanted this little arc to end, but it will next time, with a shocking proposal and secret none of you will expect(no, E.N.D will not appear until way later.)**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything….**

 **Next time: A second chance.**


	8. Chapter 8: A second chance

**How's it going everyone! The 3rd Dragneel here, bringing you a rather quick chapter of Natsu and his demonic harem. While I have just started my 3rd year of College this week, I just felt like the way I felt the last chapter was a bit meh, hence why I'm updating this faster. It doesn't mean I'm updating this faster than my other stories, it just means I want to end the small arc I started last time.**

 **Princenjgv: Thanks I will work on that this week since I am having some writer's block.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Hahah, I know, you NEVER piss him off.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Well I wanted to make things unique, you know?**

 **Kitsuneblue: Well I've never played any of the games, plus I'm not good with the character in Smash lol, so I don't think you'll be seeing that kind of crossover from me. Thanks for the compliment though.**

 **R98: Yeah, that always leads to DEATH!**

 **Bladetri: WowXD**

 **Rufus264: Why thank you and yeah, she really messed up. Yeah, the only way I could have Kalawarner live was to arrest her and trust me, the fight between them is really gonna be one sided.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Dragoul Mayol: Haha, thanks and the chapters will be a bit bigger as they are posted.**

 **Striker sigma: Yes she is.**

 **Omni warrior: Thank you and no, I'm not that fan of One Piece, plus I like to sometimes make a story no one expects.**

 **Natsu Emperor: Well in the future, Natsu will unleash E.N.D, who will be a big threat to everyone, so I hope this answers your question.**

 **So to recap: Natsu faced off against Raynare, who witnessed firsthand what the Earthland wizard was capable of. Seeing as she was outclassed, the Fallen Angel reluctantly called her ally Viper for help, who poisoned Natsu enough to stop him in his tracks. Though he was powering through the paralysis, Natsu was too late to stop the two from taking Asia away. Getting the news of the destruction in the park, Rias decided to attack the church to save Asia, with Kiba and Koneko assisting Natsu. Meanwhile, Viper and a Fallen Angel named Mittlet guarded the abandoned church, when they encountered the knight Kondal. However, two more Fallen Angels, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek, appeared and prepared to end the life of the knight, who welcomed the challenge with open arms. Inside the church, Natsu blasted through the doors, only to encounter the exorcist Freed. The crazed man was easily defeated by Natsu, who later met up with Kiba and Koneko. The trio went done the hidden staircase under the altar, where they witnessed Raynare drain Asia's life to gain Twilight Healing. With a friend dead in his hands, how much destruction will Natsu cause to get vengeance? Let's fine out….**

' _Outside the Church'_

As the battle to rescue Asia commenced inside the abandoned church, a red magic circle appeared in the middle of the woods as two figures exited it. One had long beautiful crimson hair while the other had hair as black as the shadows. Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima were currently on their way to exterminate the Fallen Angels Raynare had placed as guards while the ritual commenced. However, it seemed as though a magical barrier was placed in the area, hence why they were forced to teleport some feet away. "It appears they were cautious enough to place an anti-teleportation barrier around the church." Rias said rhetorically, though Akeno simply smiled.

"Well it looks like those Fallen Angels will have a few more minutes of life before we exterminate them completely." She said, her usual sweet smile on her face….which was so creepy given what she said.

"Kiba and Koneko should be helping Natsu as we speak, let's finish the Fallen Angels-"

*Boom*

Before Rias could finish, several trees on the right were suddenly destroyed before a blue blur passed by and crashed in front of them. "What the devil?"

"You bastard!" The figure, who was revealed to be a battered Kalawarner, shouted in anger as she stood up and glared forward.

"Oh my, it seems like we aren't the first ones here." The two devils decided to watch events unfold in front of them.

"I'm disappointed Fallen Angel." Kondal taunted as he landed several feet away from Kalawarner, his arms crossed while he lowered his dragon wings. "If you're going to attack me, at least put up a better fight." Kalawarner growled in anger before a smirk crept on her face. Behind the knight was none other than Mittlet, who raised two glowing spears and prepared to strike Kondal from behind.

"Have a happy death bastard!" She shouted in a sadistic tone while bringing both weapons down. Her spears did hit a target…Kondal's shadow. "What!"

"I don't know what's more insulting." The blonde haired girl gasped as the large male grabbed her arms from behind. "The fact you exposed your position, or the fact you assumed that it would work. Regardless….." He pulled her arms back, causing her to scream in pain. "You're grounded." Opening his wings, the Dragon Knight flew high in the sky, Mittlet still in his grip.

"Let go!" Ignoring her pleas, he shifted their bodies before flying towards the ground at high speed(imagine Seismic Toss from Pokemon, only less cartoony.) The Fallen Angel screamed, believing he was actually going to crush her. However, just as they were a mere six feet from the ground, Kondal threw Mittlet on the ground, causing a large crater to appear. The dust slowly began to clear, revealing an unconscious Mittlet.

"Enough!" Looking over his shoulder, Kondal saw Dohnaseek, who was also covered in wounds, summon multiple light spears. "I don't know who the fuck you are, but I know a nuisance when I see one. Do us a favor and DIE!" He threw his arm forward, ordering all the light spears to fly towards the knight. Kondal narrowed his eyes under his helmet before the mouthguard opened.

"Draco….LAVRES!"Opening his mouth, Kondal launched a purple of purple energy, which destroyed all of Dohnaseek's spears, much to his horror. The Fallen Angel prepared to summon another spear of light when Kondal suddenly appeared and punched his stomach, causing him to spit saliva. Dohnaseek began to fall out of the sky, only for his opponent to grab him by the wings.

"You were one of God's angels, correct?"

"Yeah...why the fuck does it matter?" A small growl escaped Kondal's mouth as he gripped Dohnaseek's right wing.

"Being an angel is a true honor, yet you decide to throw away the very gift God has given you, just for your own sick purpose? I will not allow this…"

*RIP*

"AAHHHH!" The black haired man screamed in pain as Kondal effortlessly ripped off his right wing.

"These wings are nothing but an insult to God, so I shall remove this filth." With that, he grabbed his left wing before ripping it off as well, making his enemy scream even more. "If it was my choice, I would kill all of you now, but I believe in justice, a blessing you should appreciate."

"Appreciate this!" Opening her own wings, Kalawarner charged at Kondal with rage-filled eyes, two light swords in hand. Sighing under his breath, Kondal shifted his body to right right before grabbed the blue haired woman's arm and slamming his knee into his stomach, causing her to cough out blood. "Bas….tard…" The knight placed her on his left shoulder before flying down, throwing Dohnaseek on the ground.

"It's over." Kondal then turned his attention to Viper, who had watched the whole battle from the tree he was sitting on. "Now, tell me exactly who you are and what you hoped to gain from this?" Viper look down and saw his black snake slithering up his body until it rested on his shoulder. It hissed several times, as if it was communicating with him.

"I see." He muttered before gently petting his pet and looking back at Kondal."It seems the mission is complete."

"Mission…." The Dragon Knight's eyes widened in realization. "No, you can't mean-"

"Asia Argento has passed, and Raynare now wields her Sacred Gear." Kondal lowered his head while Dohnaseek laughed a bit, despite the pain he was in.

"You see knight…..it didn't matter if you arrested us….she still died, and now Raynare...has Twilight Healing." Using what little strength he had, Dohnaseek looked at Viper. "Now, finish this bastard off."

"..."

"Didn't...you hear me….you bastard?"

"My mission isn't to assist you in combat, nor is it to kill anyone."

"Mission, the fuck are you talking about?!" The orange eyed male stroked his snake's head one last time before it began to glow a green aura. Soon, the small serpent transformed in a small kunai with chain.

"My goal was never to help Raynare, it was to kill Asia Argento for my other partners. Now that it's been completed, I do not need you alive." Kondal, Dohnaseek and even the devils hiding couldn't believe what he was saying.

"So...you've been using us from the beginning?!" Viper didn't even bother to say anything as he traced his finger on his new weapon. "You….little fucker…" Using what little strength he had left, Dohnaseek lifted himself with his elbows, glaring at Viper. "If you think Raynare or Master Azazel will let you get away with this, then you're out of your fucking mind! You hear me?! You won't live to see tomo-"

*Stab*

Faster than the eye could see, Viper's kunai flew off of his shoulder...and impaled Dohnaseek between the eyes, killing him instantly. Kondal could only look in shock as the kunai began to make its way to Mittlet's unconcious body. Raising itself up, the small weapon flew straight down, impaling her skull like it did before. Thinking fast, Kondal sprouted his wings and flew up just as the kunai shot out of the ground and towards him and Kalawarner, who was rendered unconscious by his attack. He was barely able to block the kunai with his right arm, barely grazing the surface of his armor. Snapping his finger, Viper ordered the kunai to retreat back to him,allowing Dohnaseek's corpse to fall face first on the ground. "Hmm, your armor is much thicker than I anticipated, how interesting."

"Who do you work for, and why do they want Asia Argento dead?" Even if he disliked Fallen Angels, Kondal was more angry at the fact this man killed his so called 'allies' without hesitation.

"You will learn soon enough knight, for now, I must obtain her corpse." Viper prepared to jump towards the Church when his kunai appeared in front of him just in time to block an incoming energy dagger, courtesy of Kondal.

"I will not allow you or anyone to get away with murdering an innocent soul. Dragon Sword: Exciton." Extending his right arm, Kondal summoned his black sword before pointing it at Viper.

"Your determination, how I envy it." Putting his hands in his pockets, Viper turned towards Kondal. "Very well, I shall toy with you for a moment." With that, his kunai flew towards the knight, who blocked it with his sword.

"We have to go, Natsu and the others may need us." Rias whispered to Akeno, who nodded in response before they began to run towards the church. Little did they know, Kondal barely caught a glimpse of them.

' _Inside the Church'_

"Raynare, no matter what….I'm getting her power back, even if it kills me!" Natsu roared in anger before he moved faster than the eye could see, slamming his fist into Raynare's stomach, sending her crashing towards one of the statues in the church. The pain she felt from that single punch...it was unlike any she had ever felt. Her stomach, along with her parts of her body, were completely scorched by that single punch.

 _How could a human have so much power?!_ Raynare thought as she began to use Twilight Healing on herself.

" **BOOST!"**

"I don't think so!" The Fallen Angel gasped as Natsu appeared in front of her, grabbing her right arm so she couldn't heal. "There's no way I'm letting you use her powers!" He then slammed his knee into her gut, making her gasp in pain before throwing her to the remain seats inside.

"No...I can't, lose...not when I'm so….close…" She attempted to use her light spear, but her consciousness soon began to slip before she fell over. Natsu began to pant before he took a deep breath, his adrenaline finally wore off.

"Good job Natsu." Kiba spoke up as he and Koneko walked up the stairs, successfully defeating all the Fallen Angels below.

"Thanks…." His voice didn't contain a hint of happiness, seeing as Asia still died. He then felt a hand pull on his arm, revealing it to be Koneko.

"Miss President can help her Natsu." She said, actually having a hint of emotion in her voice, making Natsu smile a bit.

"Thanks Koneko, that helps." Footsteps could be from the church entrance, revealing it to be Rias and Akeno.

"It looks like we were here just in time to see your finale Natsu." Rias complimented. However, Akeno's smile was a bit perverted, feeling a bit turned on from the flames.

"My, such destruction Natsu. I like it." She said with a giggle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hehe, yeah. Sorry if you guys had to come help me, even if I could do it myself." Hey, even if they were his friends, Natsu still prided himself on his strength, and he could've beaten all the Fallen Angels on his own. Rias and Akeno giggled once more while Kiba chuckled and Koneko remained stoic.

"Like Koneko said, I can help this nun." The redhead kneeled down next to Asia.

"But how?" Rias smiled before pulling out a bishop chess piece.

"Natsu, do you recall what I told you about Evil Pieces a week ago?" He gave a nod. "Well, as I said before, Evil Pieces can bring someone back as a devil." Hearing this, Natsu's eyes widened in shock.

"Hang on...you can bring her back."

"While reviving a nun has never been done before, I can at least try to revive her." She then stood up and summoned a red magic circle under Asia's body. "In the name of Rias Gremory, I call to Asia Argento. Hear my command: return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon servant." The circle then began to glow bright. "Rejoice, for you have been given new life, wake as my healer and clergymen." The bishop chess piece on her chest disappeared inside of her body in a flash of green light. Natsu and everyone waited in anticipation...before Asia's eyes began to open.

"Mmmhhmmm…." The young ex-nun opened her eyes before sitting up. "W-where am I?" The last thing she remembered was a bright light in front of her, then nothing. She looked around as saw all of Rias' peerage before her eyes were set on a certain dragon slayer.

"Hey." He said softly. Asia's eyes began to water before she jumped at Natsu.

"NATSU!" Luckily, Natsu caught Asia and hugged her tightly, yet gentle enough not to hurt her. "H-how am I here?"

"My friends were able to bring you back….as a devil." He held her closer, not willing to let her go. "Listen, there's something I have to tell you: Rias and the others are devils, and the only way they were able to bring you back was to use an Evil Piece to turn you into a devil. I'm sorry if you hate it." To his surprise, she smiled while tightening their hug, embracing his warmth.

"I don't mind as long as we can still be friends." Natsu smiled while ruffling her hair, like he used to do for Wendy and Asia.

"Heck yeah we can still be friends."

"I'm glad you two are happy, but we aren't done yet." Rias looked at Raynare, who was still unconscious. "Koneko, can you please bring the Fallen Angel over here?"

"Yes." The white haired cutie grabbed Raynare by the arm and dragged her to the group.

"Wakey wakey Fallen Angel." Snapping her fingers, Akeno summoned a bubble of water above Raynare before it splashed on her face, waking her up instantly. As soon as she laid eyes on the devils, she scowled.

"Don't think you've won devils. My allies will come-"

"I wouldn't count on it, considering they're all dead." Akeno said, still smiling. Raynare widened her eyes in shock while Natsu himself felt a bit uneasy with the info.

"N-no, you're lying." Akeno giggled in her hand before speaking.

"If your friends have blue, blonde and black hair, then they're all dead, too bad for you. They were a bit occupied handling someone else and they died. But don't worry…" Raising her right hand, Akeno began conducting lightning into it. "You'll join them soon." The black haired Fallen Angel began to shake before she noticed Asia, who was hiding behind Natsu.

"Impossible, how are you alive?!"

"I brought her back as my bishop, and you made one fatal mistake." Rias pointed at Natsu's right arm. "What Natsu used on you was his Sacred Gear, the Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, which doubles his already impressive strength times two every ten seconds." Raynare felt her skin pale up as Rias raised her own hand, focusing demonic energy into it. "Now it's time to wipe you out for good."

"N-no, please don't. I can finally be accepted by everyone!" Tears began to run down Raynare's cheeks. Was this really the end for her, after all this time?

"That doesn't concern me." Rias prepared to use her magic to destroy Raynare….when Natsu grabbed her wrist, lowering her hand.

"You don't need to kill her Rias." He said in a surprisingly gentle tone. Everyone, even Raynare herself was surprised by what he did.

"Natsu, what are you doing? She's the enemy."

"Maybe, but I'm not a fan of killing. Plus I wanna talk to her." He kneeled down in front of Raynare while giving his signature grin.

"I have nothing to say to you, just leave me alone!"

"Look, I get you wanted to be accepted by this Azazel guy, but that doesn't mean you only have to focus on him. Why not live the way you want to?" She didn't know whether it was because she knew she would die now or by the tone of his voice, but Raynare actually spoke.

"Because without Master Azazel, I am nothing. There would be no point to my existence."

"That's bull, your life is what you make it." His grin then grew a bit. "You said no one will accept you, but if you give Asia back her Sacred Gear and even apologize, then I'll forgive you and we can be friends!"

"Natsu, can you really forgive her after what she did to Asia?" Rias couldn't believe he was offering this Fallen Angel his friendship.

"I can forgive her if Natsu will." Asia spoke up with a small smile. "Forgiveness is a part of God's teachings." Natsu gave her a warm smile while Raynare had mixed feelings about what was going on.

"Even if you forgive her, I can't trust her."

"I used to feel that way about one of my guildmates. He attacked our guild, hurt three of my friends and even tortured one of my teammates." Natsu slightly frowned, remembering all the crap Gajeel pulled during his time in Phantom Lord. "But after a while, he became one of our strongest members, always helping us whenever he could." Natsu looked at Raynare, still grinning. "If he could change for the better, then I know Raynare can too."

"Just leave me alone, I don't need any friends!" Her words were overshadowed by the croak in her voice, as well as the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Never has anyone ever offered her friendship, and Natsu, who she hurt, was willing to befriend her. A warm feeling crept into her heart, and it scared her.

"I get you like being alone, but it's never good to not have friends." He reached out and grabbed her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Let me be your friend, please." The Fallen Angel looked down, allowing her tears to fall down her cheeks. Friends…..that honestly didn't sound horrible in her mind. In the back of her mind, she always did want a friend, she just thought if Azazel would notice her, then maybe everyone else would befriend her, but Natsu was right: she shouldn't spend her whole life trying to impress him. She clenched her fist before wrapping her arms around Natsu, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I'm sorry Asia!" Natsu chuckled before he wrapped one arm around Raynare, patting her back gently as his warmth coursed through her body. Asia kneeled next to the duo before she placed a hand on her shoulder, giving a smile.

"We forgive you Raynare, there's no need to cry." The Fallen Angel wiped her eyes before giving the newly revived nun a smile.

"You're full of surprises Natsu, to make a Fallen Angel our ally." Akeno said with a smile.

"He always makes situations like this more light-hearted huh?" Kiba said while shaking his head in amusement.

"He's unlike anyone I've ever met." She muttered with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

*BOOM*

The moment, however, was interrupted when the right side of the wall suddenly exploded. From the smoke caused by the debris, a kunai shot out of it and flew straight towards Asia. "ASIA!" Quickly bringing out his Sacred Gear, Natsu blocked the weapon before it could pierce his friend's heart.

"I'm disappointed Raynare." A calm voice called out from the smoke, revealing it to be Viper, whose clothes were torn slightly. "Even if you ended the life of Argento, you would still beg for forgiveness. What a waste."

"Viper?!" Raynare then looked at Rias and Akeno. "You said they were dead."

"And we were correct. This man killed two of the Fallen Angels outside, a male and a blonde haired girl." Rias said before she looked at Viper. "So tell me human, who are you exactly?"

"That is something you will soon discover Gremory. My mission is to bring the corpse of Asia Argento, even if I must kill her a second time." His kunai landed on his shoulder as he stroked the blade. "To feel death suffocate you like before, it must be a strange feeling, wouldn't you agree Asia?" Said person shook in fear as she hid behind Natsu, who was giving him a deep glare.

"I already saw Asia die once, and there's no way I'm letting that happen again!"

"Draco Lavres!" Viper jumped high, barely able to dodge a stream of purple energy, which completely destroyed a large section of the church.

"What was that?!" A shadow could be seen flying into the hole Viper had made, lowering their wings to allow the moonlight to reveal their identity.

"Don't think I'll allow you to leave our battle." Kondal warned with a deeply serious tone. However, he sensed something…..familiar in the church, as well as a surprised gasp. Looking to his right, the Dragon Knight's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of Natsu Dragneel, standing in front of Rias Gremory and Raynare. "Dragonborn?"

"You…." Anger began to course through Natsu's body as he glared at the knight who took him away from his home, just for his magic. "I'm gonna make you pay you bastard!"

"Natsu?" The devils and Fallen Angel began to sweat a bit as Natsu began to increase the temperature in the church. Pushing his leg on the floor, Natsu launched himself towards Kondal, his boosted gear equipped.

" **BOOST!"**

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Getting over his shocked, Kondal raised his sword and blocked Natsu's fist, causing a shockwave that cracked the floor underneath them. "Fire Dragon Talon!" Igniting his right foot, Natsu sent a roundhouse kick at his opponent's head. However, Kondal was able to move his head back just before it made contact.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here Dragonborn…." Clenching his fist, Kondal slammed his arm onto Natsu's ribs, making him gasp in pain. "But I won't let you stand in the way of my mission!" Growling in anger, Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon's Roar, pushing the knight several feet away.

 _What the hell? He got stronger since the last time we fought._ As the two dragons fought, Viper turned his attention to Asia.

 _I suppose I'll have to work with what I've got._ "Go." The kunai raised itself before flying towards the ex nun. However, Kiba was able to appear in front of her, intercepting the weapon with his sword.

"Raynare, who is this man?" Rias asked, focusing her attention on the orange-eyed assassin.

"His name is Viper, he's a human was possesses a strange snake-like Sacred Gear, but that's all I know." The Fallen Angel tried to stand, but he injuries were too severe.

"No matter what, we will not allow him to harm you or Asia." Kiba raised his sword while Koneko cracked her knuckles. Seeing as he was outnumbered and had the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Viper sighed quietly.

"If this fight were to continue, then I would die." Motioning his kunai with his finger, the bladed chain returned to his hand before it changed back into his snake. "We shall meet again Rias Gremory, Asia Argento.." He then directed his attention to Raynare. "And you too, Raynare." Placing his left hand on the wall, a green magic circle with a snake head in the middle appeared before he jumped inside of it.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

Draco Lavres!" Natsu threw a large fireball while Kondal fired a stream of dark energy from his mouth, causing a large explosion in the middle of the church. The front of the church, as well as most of the interior, was completely destroyed. The force from both attacks pushed Rias' Peerage back, though the two combatants were standing strong.

" **Boost!"**

"Take me back home you bastard!" Natsu charged towards Kondal with another flame coated fist, though this one was glowing a reddish aura.

"Enough." Raising his right hand, Kondal began focusing large amounts of dark energy into it. "With this power bestowed by the council of Suren and the will of the Lord, allow me to slay my opponent with righteous power. Feast your eyes on the true power of the Shadows." His normal black eyes turned purple while his pupils looked more draconic as he pulled his fist back. "Void Impact." Natsu's attack came closer...and closer….and closer….until it connected with Kondal's fist….

*BOOM*

The power behind both attacks created a large shock wave, which destroyed the ground underneath them as the remaining windows shattered. Rias created a red barrier, attempting to save her friends from flying away, but even that began to shatter. Natsu and Kondal pushed their fists closer, trying to overpower the other, but to their surprise, they were almost completely even. Growling under their breaths, both fighters jumped back, panting slightly. "Hmm, so you do possess a Sacred Gear, more specifically the Boosted Gear."

"Yeah, so?" Even if he was a bit tired, Natsu didn't lose his anger towards the Dragon Knight.

"So? You possess the powers to not only slay dragons, but also to increase said powers." Kondal then stood up strong, looking at Rias. "I see you're allies with the heiress of the Gremory Clan." He then jumped back to dodge another fist from Natsu.

"If you think of hurting her or any of my friends-"

"Calm yourself, I would never do something so dishonorable, especially if it would create conflict between the Devils and my allies." Kondal then forced his weapon back into his gauntlet before looking back at Natsu, his eyes staring straight at his. "My mission is nearly complete. All I need to do is bring in Raynare." Natsu's eyes widened before he intensified his glare.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you take her!"

"Dragon…..Slayer: she killed Asia Argento to steal Twilight Healing, and think of all the countless lives she's taken." The Fallen Angel looked down regretfully, though Asia did rub her back soothingly. "Are you saying you'll overlook that?"

"Yeah, I am." Natsu looked at his Sacred Gear. "I know people who've done bad things to people I care about, and I hated them for a long time." He then clenched his fist and looked back at Kondal. "But even those people have some good in them, and I believe Raynare has it in her too, so if you try and take her or any of my friends away, I'll burn you to a crisp!" The devils couldn't help but smile at his determination, though Koneko looked away with a small blush. Raynare felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, her heart thumping like crazy from Natsu's words. As for the Dragon Knight, he simply stared at Natsu with an emotionless expression under his helmet. Most would think this guy was too naive, but Kondal knew better. The look in Natsu's eyes told him he genuinely believed Raynare could change. It was then a smirk crept on his face as he chuckled lightly.

"I see. Either you're too trusting, or you truly believe in this Fallen Angel." He placed a hand on his hip while looking at Raynare. "Even though I dislike Fallen Angels, I also believe in redemption and forgiveness, so I'll allow her to live….for now." A purple magic circle appeared behind Kondal as he began to walk backwards. "We'll meet again soon, Dragon Slayer."

"Hang on! Tell me how to get back to my world." The knight locked eyes with Natsu and though he couldn't see it, Natsu could tell he was giving him a serious expression.

"That….is impossible at the moment. My apologizes." With that, he entered the portal before it closed completely. Natsu took a few deep breaths, trying to blow off some steam. This guy must be playing games with him. If they were going to meet again, then Natsu would get answers, whether he wanted to or not.

"Well, that was eventful." Deactivating the barrier, the devils made their way to Natsu. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…..just angry." He looked up with a toothy grin. "At least we won, right?"

"Not necessarily, we still have one more problem." Rias looked at Raynare, then Asia. "We still need to return Twilight Healing to Asia, but I don't have the spell to do that."

"Hang on, can't she just give it back?"

"It's not that easy Natsu, you saw what Raynare had to do to get Twilight Healing."

"I know how to transfer Twilight Healing back, but we can't do it unless you trust me." Raynare said.

"While I'm not too fond of trusting a Fallen Angel, but if Natsu and Asia can trust you, I'll do that same." While Raynare explained how to do the transfer to Rias and Akeno, Natsu spoke with the others about the recent interruption.

"You guys feeling alright?"

"I'm okay, but….I'm kind of scared." Asia admitted while hugging herself. It was only the return of Kondal, but also Viper attempting to kill her that scared the life out of her.

"It is strange why that man wanted Asia dead." Kiba said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Plus he smelled like crap." Koneko said blankly.

"Whoever he is, I'm not gonna let him hurt you guys." Natsu patted Asia on the head with a grin, getting her to smile with a light blush.

"Thank you Natsu."

"Alright, it's time to conduct the transfer." A magic circle appeared on the floor underneath Raynare, who added what little magic she had left to increase its power.

"Akeno, would you please lead the ceremony?"

"Yes Rias." Akeno said with her usual smile as she added her own magic as this ritual would require a lot of magic. "I hope you understand the possibility of death Raynare."

"Wait what?" Natsu spoke up in shock.

"I know this could kill me, but this is the only way I can give back Asia's Sacred Gear."

"But we can't do this if it'll kill you!"

"Natsu, if we don't do this, Asia can never get her powers back."

"But you don't die for your friends, you live for them."

"He's right, if getting my Sacred Gear back means you might die, then I'd rather not have it." Asia added, making Raynare smile before she embraced them both.

"Thank you for being my first true friends, which is why I have to do this." She released them while giving a sincere smile. "I can't live with myself, knowing I took away Asia's gift from God."

"But-"

"Please, let me do this." She leaned in and pressed her forehead against his, staring into his eyes with a look that begged for her trust. Natsu looked down before sighing.

"Okay, I'll trust you." She gave one last smile before she lied on the ground, her eyes closed as a green aura surrounded her.

"You made the right decision." Rias kneeled down and brought Natsu close to her chest, giving a comforting hug. "Sometimes you can't always protect your friends, but you can trust them."

"Thanks Rias." Asia laid next to Raynare as the magic circle began to glow red. The green aura around Raynare began to escape her body before it entered Asia's. The others watched in interest as the magic circle disappeared. Asia opened her eyes, only to see her Sacred Gear on her right hand.

"It worked." The young blonde turned towards Raynare and gasped as she was standing as still as a stone. "Raynare?"

"No." Natsu kneeled down and placed his ear over Raynare's heart. A sigh escaped his mouth as he could hear a small, heartbeat. "Good, she's okay." Asia gave a tearful smile while Kiba, Rias and Akeno smiled while Koneko remained stoic.

"That's good, but we should probably go now." As if on cue, another part of the wall collapsed.

"You really don't know how to hold back, do you Natsu?"

"Hey, that's who I am." All they did was laugh at his blunt answer.

' _Not too far from the church'_

"Dammit, she was revived by a Gremory." A male with dark green hair and closed eyes said with a snarl. He wore a white fur coat under a black and grey suit underneath. What occurred in the church wasn't supposed to go that way, with Rias reviving Asia. He was supposed to be the one to bring her back, to have her for himself. He glared at Natsu, who carried an unconscious Raynare while giving his friends a toothy grin. "And it's all that cherry boy's fault."

"Lord Diodora." Said person turned around to see Viper exiting his magic portal, on one knee while bowing to him respectively.

"Why didn't you get rid of the Fallen Angel, or bring Asia's corpse to me Viper?" Diodora demanded.

"I couldn't complete my mission with Rias Gremory, or the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet without my Balance Breaker." Viper said in a rather calm tone, despite the scolding. "However, I was able to wipe out the other Fallen Angels, as well as leave a tag on Freed, should we ever need him again." Diodora let out a tired sigh. This was not how he wanted to end the night, but it was too late, and he couldn't reveal himself as that would ruin the plan. "Although, I do have some interesting news."

"Really, what is it?" Reaching into his cloak, Viper took out a small piece of metal.

"It would seem the Dragon Knights are active once more, and that pink haired boy is in the middle of it all." Diodora actually widened his eyes a bit before a cruel smirk grew on his face.

"I see, very interesting Viper. Good work. Perhaps it is time for your allies and mine to collaborate more." He then extended a hand to Viper. "Welcome to the Khaos Brigade, Sin of Envy." Viper stood up before part of his cloak blew in the wind, revealing a red tattoo of a snake on the left side of his neck. He grabbed Diodora's hand before giving it a firm handshake, ready to work with the devil more often.

' _With Kondal'_

We now turn back to Kondal, who reappeared in the meeting hall of the Dragon Knights, Kalawarner on his left shoulder. "I've returned."

"It's about damn time you did." A strong feminine voice called out from the shadows. The female in question wore a large brown metal armor with over chainmail, a visored barbuta helmet with a dragon-like feature, scale gauntlets and greaves, and an orange glowing circle in the center(similar to the Warden Knight from For Honor.) The female crossed her arms while looking at the woman on her ally's shoulder. "Who's that, a new whore? Didn't think you were into that crap?"

"It's not that Tavena. This is one of the Fallen Angels that assisted Raynare." Tavena raised a brow as Kondal walked up to her. "I need to report to the Master, so I would like you to interrogate her for any information. And please, don't kill her until further notice."

"Tch, you have to take the fun away don't you?" Regardless, she took the Fallen Angel out of his hands before walking away. Kondal sighed a bit before looking at one of the stone pillars.

"Just come out Triton, there's no point in hiding."

"Well you definitely sound tired." A slightly younger male voice commented before walking into Kondal's vision. The speaker wore a blue armored vest with green dragon-like gauntlets, matching boots, black pants, a blue dragon mask on his face and a black hood over his head(it looks something like Scorpion's MKX outfit.) The blue armored male leaned against the pillar, as if he was trying to look cool. "Mission go well."

"Somewhat." He then gestured Triton to walk with him, which he did. "I was able to find where the ritual was taking place and even captured one of the Fallen Angels, but…."

"There were complications, am I right?"

"Yeah, there was someone else helping Raynare, someone who possessed a Sacred Gear that could transform a snake into a kunai chain and what's strange was that he was purely human, yet he could hold his own."

"Hmmm, interesting." Triton muttered while looking at Kondal. "But there's more, am I right?" Kondal stopped in his tracks before sighing.

"The Dragonborn I met in the other world….I encountered him again." Triton also stopped in his tracks while looking at his ally in shock.

"Really? Why didn't you capture him?"

"Because he's associated with Rias Gremory. Any conflict with a member of any devil or angel could be disastrous." The two stayed in silence, trying to comprehend the information. "Triton, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

"I need you to find out where Rias Gremory is and to keep an eye on her, especially if she's with the Dragonborn."

"So you want me to be a stalker?"

"I'm serious." Kondal walked up to Triton and looked at him with a glare. "I want to make sure the Dragonborn doesn't cause any problems and you're the best infiltrator we have here, so this mission is suited for your liking. Now will you do it?" Triton closed his eyes, thinking of what to do. On one hand he didn't want a war to start with the three factions as the first already cost many lives, but he also didn't want to upset the council. Even so, he always trusted Kondal's judgement, and if he wants him to watch over the Dragonborn, then he'll have to do it.

"You'll tell the others about this?" Kondal gave him a nod as he rubbed the back of his neck. "*sigh*, alright, I'll do it."

"Thanks old friend." Under his helmet, Kondal gave him a small, but genuine smile.

"No problem, but since Rias Gremory is currently attending school, I guess I'll have to get back into studying and homework." The black Dragon Knight began to chuckle and it wasn't long before Triton joined him.

 **AAANNNDDDD there it is my friends, another awesome chapter. I hope the action was okay because like I said, I wanted to just end this little arc so we can get moving and trust me, future chapters will have better fights. Now before I get a bunch of crap for Natsu's boosted fist not Kondal, keep in mind their first fight was Kondal fighting on fumes, as in he barely had enough magic left to fight. I will explain more about the Knights, as well as who Viper is in the future, so there's that. On that note, I would like to thanks Treyalexander63917 for the ideas on Triton and Tavena, two Dragon Knights he personally created. He and I will work on how the Knights will play out in the future. Also, to clarify, Kalawarner is not dead, but the other two are. Why? Because it shows how little Viper cared for them and what his Sacred Gear is. So we won't be heading to the Riser arc as we will have three somewhat filler chapters, which will include the Familiar Forest. I hope you guys are doing well since I'm scorching in this California heat! So….yeah.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Om for anything…**

 **Next time: New Students, New Problems!**


	9. Chapter 9: New students, new problems!

**How's it going people?! The 3rd Dragneel, back with another 'demonic' chapter, hehehehehe…..I'll be in the corner sulking. No but in all seriousness, thank you once again for those who reviewed the last chapter, I really do like feedback and I will try to make the chapters a bit longer and more action packed, especially with how we ended the last chapter.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Agreed, all hell will break loose if they are spotted.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Ummm, I don't know who this Phenbag is, but yeah, they will get their asses kicked in the further future.**

 **FanFiction Hunter: Thank you, but I never said the upgrade would be this early, it will be a long ways away. Yeah, I took inspiration from Guardians for Viper's Sacred Gear, just wait until we see his Balance Breaker.**

 **Treyalexander63917: Haha, yeah no problem my friend, no problem.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you and it won't be for a while, and let's just say no one will expect this.**

 **Rufus264: Well it has been confirmed he was planning on reviving Asia when Raynare took her Sacred Gear, but it was Rias would revived her. Trust me, we will see a lot more of them in the future.**

 **Omni warrior: It won't be for a while.**

 **R98: Really, who?**

 **Dark King Marcel: Thanks my dude.**

 **Trollzor69: Thank you!**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Hahaha, sorry my friend.**

 **So to recap: Teleporting outside of the church, Rias and Akeno bared witness to Kondal defeating all three Fallen Angels with relative ease. However, instead of assisting his 'allies,' Viper used his snake, who transformed into a kunai, to kill Mittlet and Dohnaseek, though the knight was able to save Kalawarner. Meanwhile inside the Church, Natsu combined both his Dragon Slayer magic and Boosted Gear to easily defeat Raynare. The crimson haired heiress revived Asia as her bishop and planned to end her life for good, only for Natsu to stop her so he could at least get to know her. Understanding her past, Natsu offered her friendship, despite the protest by Rias. However, before they could do the Sacred Gear transfer, Viper and Kondal entered the church. Seeing the man who took him from his home, natsu attacked the knight of darkness while Viper used the opportunity to escape. Kondal asked Natsu why he would even save someone like Raynare, as Natsu answered that she deserves a second chance, despite her past. Somewhat interested, Kondal left the church, but not without giving Natsu one last warning. Returning to his home, Kondal gave the remaining Fallen Angel Kalawarner to his ally Tavena while asking a man named Triton to watch over Natsu, as well as Rias Gremory's Peerage, which he accepted. How will things turn out after that night? Let's find out…..**

' _Natsu's Mindscape'_

 _ **Wake up…**_

"Hmmmm…"

 _ **Wake up…..**_

"Five more minutes…"

 _ **WAKE UP DAMMIT!**_

"Woah!" Natsu suddenly shot up when he heard a loud roar in his ear. "Okay, I'm up!" Rubbing his eyes, Natsu noticed he wasn't in his room. He was inside a large black void, though he was sitting on what looked like a flying piece of earth. "What the hell?"

" **It's about time you woke up, I was close to hitting you."** A rough voice called out, though Natsu couldn't see the speaker.

"Hello? Who said that?"

" **I did."** The rock Natsu was standing on suddenly began to shake. The dragon slayer's eyes widened as a large red dragon that looked somewhat similar to Igneel with green eyes, a long neck and red and golden spikes throughout his body. **"Hello partner."**

"Ummmmm, do I know you?" For some reason, the aura this dragon was giving off was so familiar to Natsu.

" **I would think you would know, considering you've used me several times, like during the battle with the Fallen Angel and that knight."** Natsu blinked a few times before gasping in shock.

"Hang on, are you…..okay you gotta help me cause I'm drawing a blank." The large dragon growled in annoyance at this human's lack of intelligence.

" **I'm your Sacred Gear you fool! My name is Ddraig, and we've met when you were crossing worlds."**

"That was you, and you're my Sacred Gear?! Holy shit, that's so…..AWESOME! How come you're a Sacred Gear? How do you eat? How do you poop? How-"

" **Just….stop talking."** Ddraig said while raising a claw at the rather ridiculous questions.

"Sorry, got a bit excited, hehe." Natsu scratched his head sheepishly. "So, how come you haven't talked to me before?"

" **I wanted to make sure you were ready, and from what I've seen, you've more than proven yourself dragon slayer."** Ddraig's expression then turned serious. **"However, I haven't summoned you here for a simple conversation, but to warn you."**

"Warn me? Is it about that knight? The next time I see him, I'm gonna roast his ass!" The large dragon slightly sweatdropped. Even if he understood Natsu's anger, it still didn't make it any less ridiculous.

" **Though he is a strong opponent, I am not referring to that knight. In the future, you will cross paths with someone who possesses the power of my rival, the Divine Divide dragon, Albion, the White Dragon Emperor."**

"He's your rival?"

" **Yes, he and I have fought since the beginning of time. However, during the war between the three Factions, our battle was interrupted, destroying our bodies and placing our souls into two Separate Sacred Gears, such as the one you possess. Over the centuries, whenever I met another host, Albion would find one and we would fight again until the death. Since I have chosen you as my host, it won't be long until we meet Albion and his host for another battle."** Ddraig expected his new host to cower in fear like many of his past hosts….

"Is he strong?"

" **His power almost matches mine, why?"** To his surprise, Natsu punched his open hand while grinning.

"Then that's all I need to fight him. Don't worry Ddraig, I'll kick whoever this Albetero or whatever chooses!" The large dragon blinked before he began to laugh loudly.

" **In all my life, I never expected a host to look forward to a battle to the death. You're an interesting one Natsu Dragneel. I look forward to working with you."**

"Same here." Natsu's right arm then began to glow before it shined a bright light, making him disappear.

"He really is an interesting host, isn't he?" A voice called out from the shadows.

" **Yes, his magic is almost close to my own, yet there is something…..deep within him."** The shadow nodded in agreement before looking away at the vast emptiness of Ddraig's world.

"Hopefully, he will be prepared for the war to come."

" **One could only hope."**

' _The next morning'_

*Beep, beep, beep*

*Smack*

"Okay, I'm up." Natsu said with a small groan as he slammed his fist onto his clock, though miraculously it didn't break. Rubbing his eyes, Natsu looked at his right hand in wonder. If this Albion was strong, then that would mean his host is also strong. Grinning, he clenched his fist before standing up. "Alright Ddraig, it's time to do some more training!"

"Natsu, can you tone it down a bit?" A slightly groggy voice called out from his bed, startling him a bit. The sheets moved a bit before the speaker pushed herself up, revealing it to be Rias, who was, as you guessed it, nude as the day she was born.

"Rias, when did you get here?" As dense as he is, Natsu looked away with a hint of pink on his cheeks. "And do you really need to be naked?"

"I keep telling you, I don't like wearing clothes when I sleep." She smiled a bit as she saw how he desperately tried to look away. "And the reason I was in your bed is because I was too tired to go home yesterday."

"Yesterday…." Natsu's mind went back to the events of last night.

 _Flashback, a few hours ago_

" _Hey Rias, what the hell is all this for?" Natsu asked curiously as he saw several boxes, ranging from clothes to small accessories in his living room. Standing behind him was Rias, Asia and Raynare, who was able to heal from her wounds on that fateful night._

" _These are Asia and Raynare's things. From this day forth, they'll be living with you." Rias said with a simple smile._

" _I-Is that really necessary?" Asia asked with an embarrassed blush. Never in her live has she had to live with a boy._

" _Well if won't expect the offer, then that'll just leave me to have Natsu all to myself." Raynare said before hugging Natsu's left arm, making sure to bury it in her cleavage. She smiled seductively while leaning to his ear. "Then I'll be able to show you just how grateful I am for saving me."_

" _Ummm…" For some reason, the tone of her voice sent shivers down Natsu's spine. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay here Asia? I mean we have another-"_

" _No, I can stay, if you'd prefer." Natsu smiled as he ruffled her hair like he would with Wendy._

" _Hey, the more the merrier I say."_

" _Awww, and here I thought we could have some alone time."_

" _Sorry Raynare, but Natsu's off limits." Rias then grabbed Natsu's other arm to try and pull her away._

" _Don't be selfish Rias."_

" _I said let him go." The two beauties then began to tug the poor dragon slayer left and right, trying to take him while Asia watched in some confusion._

" _What's even going on?"_

 _Flashback end….._

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"You were talking a bit in your sleep, something wrong?" Natsu glanced at his hand for a brief moment before replying.

"Nah, it was nothing." She raised a red brow at the small, but excited smile on his face as he looked at his right arm.

"Well since today's Monday, we should start to get ready before we're late. Asia and Raynare are starting their first day."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

*Grrrr*

Natsu grinned sheepishly as his stomach growled rather loudly. "I guess we should eat first."

"Always thinking with your stomach." All Rias did was giggle as she got up and prepared for the day, not knowing the challenge that will arise.

' _Kuoh Academy, a few hours later….'_

"Attention class, we have some new students joining us for the rest of the semester." The teacher said as she gestured towards Asia and Raynare, who were wearing the standard female uniform.

"Ummm, hello everyone. My name is Asia Argento." Asia said with an innocent smile.

"And my name's Yuuma Amano, nice to meet ya." Raynare, using a fake alias, said cheerfully. Almost all the guys began to whistle at the two new babes in their class. However, Natsu was smiling as he saw his two newest friends.

"Alright, settle down class. Asia, why don't you sit in the front with Yuuma, okay?" The two girls nodded before taking their seats. "Now we can-hang on…." Looking at her roster, the teacher noticed an empty spot on the bottom.

"WAIT, I'M HERE!" A voice called out from the hallway. Footsteps could be heard before a figure bolted in the classroom, stopping just three feet from the teacher. "Man…...I thought I'd never make it."

"May I help you?" The figure raised their head to look at the teacher. It was a male who looked to be a bit older than Natsu with spiky white hair that reached his shoulders and blue eyes. He wore the standard male uniform for Kuoh Academy, yet no one recognized him.

"Hey, check out the new guy."

"Never seen him before."

"He kinda looks like Koneko. Think he's her brother?"

"Kyah, he looks so handsome."

"Psss, you guys know that guy?" Natsu asked, only to get a shake from Rias and Akeno.

"No, I've never seen him here." Rias answered, watching the male with some interest.

"I haven't seen him either, but I did hear some rumors that a new student from Hawaii was coming." Akeno said, joining the conversation.

"Is there a problem young man?" The male rubbed the back of his head while smiling a bit sheepishly before turning to the class.

"I'm actually a new student for your class. The name's Triton Mizu, nice to meet all of you." He gave a friendly smile while bowing. Almost all the girls squealed at his polite introduction while the males cursed under their breath at yet another woman snatcher.

"Mizu…..Mizu…...Ah yes, you're right here. Got lost while on the way?" Triton nodded embarrassedly, making her sigh a bit. "Well since it's your first day, I won't punish you, but try not to make a habit of this, okay?" He gave her a nod. "Okay Mr. Mizu, why don't take a seat behind Miss Gremory and we can get started."

"Yes madam!" Triton walked past the third row, getting lovestruck looks from the girls and glares from the guys. _Did I do something?_ He was taken out of his thoughts when he laid eyes on a certain pinkette. Time itself seemed to slow down as the two made eye contact, as if trying to understand the other.

 _This guy…...he feels familiar for some reason._ Whether it was by the scent or simply his own aura, Natsu felt as though he had met this person in some way, shape or form. Luckily Triton was able to make it to his seat behind the crimson haired heiress of the Gremory Clan.

"Woah, you're Rias Gremory huh?"

"That's right, welcome to Kuoh Triton." The red haired beauty gave him a smile, which he returned as he shook her hand.

"I heard from some people that you're pretty popular. It's an honor to meet you."

"Oh my Rias, another admirer." Akeno giggled a bit while extending a hand to Triton. "I'm-"

"Akeno Himejima, the second most popular girl here, next to miss Rias and I believe the Student Council President right? Like I said, I heard some people mentioning you, but still, it's so cool meeting you." He gave her a firm handshake before turning his attention to Natsu. "And…..I take it you're this Prince the girl's have been talking about, right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't get why." Natsu gave a toothy grin while sticking out a hand. "Name's Natsu by the way. Hope we can be good friends man." Triton took his hand while shaking it rather slowly.

"Yeah, hopefully…...we can get to know each other well…."

' _Elsewhere'_

"Mmmmhhhhmmmmm….." Kalawarner began to move her head a little while her eyes began to open. However, instead of feeling a comfortable bed, she felt her arms being restricted. "What the hell….." Blinking a bit, her gold eyes widened as she found herself in a dark room, where a single lamp was dangling from the top, sitting on a solid rock chair with matching restraints on both her wrists. "Where the fuck am I?!"

"I wouldn't worry about where you are, but rather why." A voice called out from the shadows.

"Who said that? COME OUT!" Footsteps could be heard in front of her before a figure appeared, revealing it to be Kondal in his armor. "YOU!"

"Yes, me." The knight watched as Kalawarner opened her palm. "Don't both, this room has an anti-magic field, so you won't be able to use you Light Weapons to free yourself. Or kill me."

"What the hell do you want?" Just seeing the man, no the MONSTER, who took her and her allies down made Kalawarner's blood boil. Speaking of allies….."And where the hell are Mittlet and Dohanseek?" Kondal simply remained silent, causing a sense of dread to appear in her heart.

"Unfortunately….both of them are dead." Again, Kondal watched as Kalawarner began to shake in anger before she tried to break the rocks surrounding her wrists.

"You fucker, I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"I wasn't the one who killed them. The one with the snake did it."

"What?!"

"It's true, he transformed his pet snake into a Sacred Gear and killed both your allies. He was about to kill you as well, but I stopped it."

"So what, I should feel grateful? Well fuck you." A tired sigh escaped the knight's mouth as he looked at Kalawarner.

"I didn't say that, but I do have some questions to ask you: for starters, why did you agree to help Raynare still Twilight Healing from Asia Argento? Why still her gift from God?"

"Why? Because what makes that brat special? There are so many strong people out there at could use that Sacred Gear, and yet SHE gets it. I'll be happy if she's dead." Under his helmet, Kondal gave her a deep glare.

"It was a gift from God and you believe she was unworthy? Asia used her gift to heal others in need. She's done more good than anything you would've done. Besides, her Sacred Gear was given back to her by Raynare. I don't expect you to believe me, but you have to at least respect the power she was given." The blue haired beauty simply looked away from Kondal. "I want to know something: did Azazel or any of the other higher ups know of this and attempted to help you? And what of that man with the snake?"

"Go to hell fu-AHH!" The restraints on Kalawarner's wrists suddenly tightened, causing pain to occur on her hands. "What was that?"

"I simply asked an associate to keep you down so we can talk." Kondal's helmet disappeared, revealing his true face. He kneeled down in front of Kalawarner and looked at her with soft eyes. "Please, I need to know who that person was, or else he'll hurt more people and from what I've seen, it's only a matter of time before he finds you to finish the job. I can offer protection, all you have to do is answer my questions."

"And what makes you think you can protect me, huh?"

"Well, I was able to defeat you, didn't I?" The scowl she gave him told him that it was not funny. "I have allies in powerful plays, but they won't help unless you agree to my terms. So what will it be?" As much as she wanted to just kill this guy and go back to Master Azazel, a part of her was also worried about what he may do to her if she returns. Not to mention Kondal had a point with Viper coming back to kill her. After a few moments, she sighed.

"No, Master Azazel didn't know about this plan, and I have no idea where Viper came from. All Raynare told me was that he met her one day and offered to help get Asia's Sacred Gear in exchange for a favor. None of us thought he was anything special…...until we felt some of his aura."

"And?"

"It's….different from any mage we've seen. Raynare was impressed, so she agreed to owe him one if he helped bring Asia to the Church, that's all I know." Kondal took in all the information she gave him. This 'Viper' seemed to be far from normal as evident from the way he fought, plus the aura he gave off. But what intrigued him was how he knew exactly what Raynare was planning. Perhaps the Fallen Angels have a spy among them, or this was part of a much larger plan. A sigh escaped his lips. This was a lot to think about. "I told you everything, so can I go?"

"I have some business to attend to." The knight of Darkness stood up and made his way to the door, but not before looking over his shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll make sure you're safe, I promise." With that, he opened the door before exiting the room. Kalawarner looked down at her lap, a single tear ran down her eye as she silently mourned the loss of her two friends. Outside of the room, Kondal rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking to the right, where Tavena was leaning against the wall. "So, was she lying?"

"She may have left being an angel behind, but she was honest about what she said." Tavena said while crossing her arms. "I still don't get why you offered her protection. If it was me, I would've just thrown her ass out, and don't you hate Fallen Angels?"

"Certain ones irk me, but I know that look in her eyes. It was the same one I had a long time ago." The black haired male looked at his hand as memories of blood and crying flashed in his eyes. Seeing this, Tavena sighed before walking up and patting his shoulder.

"For what it's worth, you did the right thing. I'm sure he would've done the same." A small, genuine smile crept on Kondal's face as he nodded. "So, what's our next plan?"

"We wait for Triton to give his report. In the meantime, I'll go to Konnor and tell him what I know. Perhaps we can get some more info on this Viper guy."

"Sounds like a plan. A boring plan, but at least it's something."

' _Later that night'_

We turn our attention to our favorite Dragon Slayer(at least in my opinion), who was currently walking alone at night, the moon illuminating over the streets of Kuoh town. It was usually something he did whenever he was bored or if he had something on his mind. "Man, that guy Triton was something else." Natsu said to himself, his hands behind his head. The whole day was so weird to him. It was just his first day, and yet Triton was able to answer all the teacher's answers in not only his history class, but also in geometry, English, and even P.E(the only class Natsu enjoyed and excelled at with little to no problem.) And the weirdest part was the fact that Triton had the same classes he had, though he did have Art with Asia.

" **You seem to be thinking about him alot Partner, does he seem familiar?"** Ddraig asked from his right arm, seeing as no one else was nearby.

"I can't really say why, but it's just that….I feel like I know him, at least from the heart, but I just can't remember." While it's pretty obvious that Natsu had the brains of a squirrel, he could at least recognize someone based on their scent, but it was much deeper than that. "Any ideas Ddraig?"

" **None I can think at the moment."** Sighing to himself, Natsu made his way towards the forest as it usually gave him a good view of the moon.

*Snap*

"Huh?" Natsu snapped his head back as he heard the sound of a twig breaking. He looked left and right, but saw nothing. Sniffing the air a bit, Natsu shook his head while crossing his arms. "You can come out Raynare, I know you and Asia are there." A small squeal was heard from behind one of the trees before two figures walked into the moonlight.

"H-Hi Natsu." Asia said with a nervous smile.

"Awww, how did you know?" Raynare asked with a pout. Her plan was to surprise Natsu when he least expected it, but it looks like she lost her chance.

"I could smell you guys hiding." It was true, Raynare's cinnamon scent, combined with Asia's vanilla-like aroma was a dead giveaway for him.

"Oh, that's so naughty, sniffing a girl like that." The Fallen Angel hugged his right arm, making him blush slightly as she smirked. "I wonder other naughty things you did."

"Raynare, what are you doing?!" The blonde nun blushed as she saw her friend snuggling against Natsu.

"What? We're just having a friendly talk, right Natsu~"

"So, what're you guys doing here?" Natsu asked, wanting to change the subject, as well as answer his curiosity.

"W-well Rias told us you sometimes walk on your own at night and we thought we'd come with you, but then Raynare said it would be fun if we scared you." Asia looked at Natsu with a worried expression. "You're not mad are you?" Seeing the concern in her emerald green eyes, Natsu softly looked at her before ruffling her hair.

"No, I can't be mad at you guys. I was just wondering, that's all."

"So, why do you walk alone anyways?" It wasn't that Raynare thought Natsu couldn't protect himself, but it made her curious.

"I just come here…..to think."

"About?" Natsu looked at the moon with a look on longing.

"Just about….stuff."

"That isn't a good answer Natsu."

"You guys know about that new guy Triton, right?" They nodded. "I don't know why, but I feel like I met him before."

"Really?"

"Can we help?"

"I don't know if you can."

"Maybe the answer isn't as clear as you think?" A calm voice called out from the shadows, getting their attention.

"Who's there?" Behind one of the trees stood a warrior, clad in blue and green armor with a dragon-like mask on his face. The figure crossed his arms while leaning against the tree, focusing his attention more on Natsu.

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"You have an…...interesting hair color." A tick mark appeared on Natsu's head.

"Are you making fun of me?!" His irritation only grew as the stranger chuckled.

"I'm wondering if you use your hair to intimidate…..or just to make everyone laugh. Either way, I'm not impressed."

"What do you want?"

"Natsu, he looks like that knight from before." Asia whispered in slight fear.

"Yeah, now that you mention it….."

"I don't care what he looks like, but if he's working with that bastard from before…" A grin appeared on Natsu's face as he ignited his fist. "Then he's gotta be strong!"

 _Hook, line and sinker._ He thought before tilting his head to dodge Natsu from punching his head. Not giving him room to react, Natsu sent an axe kick to the stranger, who blocked it with his forearm. "Come on pinky, show me what you've got."

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" Igniting his arms, Natsu sent two whip-like flames, forcing the strange to jump on a nearby branch. Signalling him to follow, he began jumping from branch to branch. "Hey, get back here asshole!" Growling in anger, Natsu began running after him, leaving both Asia and Raynare behind.

"We have to help him." Nodding in agreement, Raynare sprouted her black wings while Asia did the same with her devil wings.

" **Partner, be careful with this one. If he is anything like his ally, then he will have a Sacred Gear in hand."**

"That's what I'm hoping for Ddraig. I wanna see what this guy's made of." Running to a large pond, Natsu looked around and noticed the stranger was gone. "What the hell? I know he was running this way." He sniffed the air, but he couldn't track the man down. "Don't tell me he just ran away!" Little did Natsu know, some water was crawling from the pond, under his feet.

"Gotta ya." Natsu's eyes widened before he jumped back, just narrowly dodging water-made spikes from impaling him. Thanks to his instincts, Natsu moved his head, dodging several water-made shurikens from stabbing him. "Your instincts are a lot better than what I was told."

"Come out you bastard!" The water from the pond began to take shape, revealing the stranger, who was standing on said water as if he was Jesus. "Are you a water make wizard?"

"In a way I suppose, I'm a Master of Water. It's only natural for fire and water to battle one another." Raising his hand, he made a 'bring it on' gesture.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Opening his mouth, Natsu unleashed a stream of flames. However, the stranger raised his fingers up, summoning a large body of water to intercept Natsu's fire, causing a large blanket of steam to cover the area. Natsu lite his arms to give him a better view through the steam, as well as summon his own Sacred Gear. Then...some of the steam shifted to the right. "There you are!" The Dragon Slayer swung his right arm, only to hit nothing. A blur ran past Natsu, slashing his right side. "Guah!"

"Don't tell me I overestimated you pinky." Growling in anger, Natsu used his armored arm to block another blade from cutting him. He knew he couldn't rely on smell due to the steam, same goes for sight. Taking a deep breath, Natsu closed his eyes, lowering his arms as he allowed his other senses to take over. He felt the wind inside the steam move every time the stranger attacked, he could hear very light footsteps heading towards him, and he could taste…...some of the steak Asia made for him earlier….yeah that isn't very helpful in the current situation. Seeing him standing by himself, the stranger pulled out his sword before rushing towards Natsu…...only for him to catch the blade.

"Found ya!" Using his left arm, Natsu slammed his fist into his attacker's chest, pushing him back as the steam began to slowly clear up. "Still think I'm not strong?" If it wasn't for his mask, Natsu could see the stranger smirking.

"I admit, I was wrong to judge you. Perhaps you are someone worthy."

"In that case, you can leave." The stranger jumped back as a crimson beam struck the place he was standing on. Looking to the left, the stranger narrowed his eyes as he saw a certain redhead standing a few feet away, her Peerage right behind her.

"Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan. This is…...unexpected."

"Guys, what're you doing here?" Natsu sounded a bit irritated as the fight was just getting intense.

"Well, a certain someone told us you were having a bit of trouble." Akeno said with a giggle. "You really attract interesting attention, don't you?"

"Who are you?" Rias said calmly, making the stranger chuckle.

"My apologizes miss Gremory, but that remains to be seen. I simply came to test Dragneel's power and I have to admit, he surprises me." Under his mask, he narrowed his eyes a bit. "But I can't continue without causing conflict between one of the 72 families of the Underworld." Snapping his finger, the stranger's body began to liquify.

"WAIT!" Natsu tried to grab him…..only to miss as the water entered the pond. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Creating a large fireball in his hands, Natsu threw it into the water, causing a large portion of the pond to vaporize.

"I don't think you got him Natsu." Kiba said with a slight sweatdrop as he saw some fish gasping for air as the water was nearly gone.

"Dammit, he got away."

"Who was that?"

"He just attacked Natsu, wanting to test his strength." Raynare said, glancing at said Dragon Slayer. "Something tells me this isn't the last time we'll see him."

Far from the group, water began to materialize into the stranger, who grasped his left arm as some of Natsu's flames got him. "Damn, he got me." A small chuckle escaped his lips before he removed his mask, allowing his snow white hair to be brushed by the cool night sky. "Let's see how much more you have….Natsu Dragneel." Triton said before opening a magic circle, leaving the area.

 **Okay, I admit this wasn't my greatest chapter, but at least we're moving the story along before the Riser arc, then we can get to the good stuff. And I wanted to give the new character Triton a decent introduction as he will be a somewhat recurring character, as well as give some background to Kondal. This was also the only way I was able to have Kalawarner eventually be in Natsu's harem, possibly have some growth with her. I will say we will have a chapter dedicated to finding Familiars. Hopefully you guys won't hate me until we get to Riser and beyond.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything. Also check out my other stories if you're bored.**

 **Next time: Hunt for the stranger.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hunt for the stranger

**How's it hanging everyone?! The 3rd Dragneel, finally back with another chapter of Natsu and his demonic harem. Honestly, I still don't get why a lot of people like so many cliches, but hey, I'm not complaining whatsoever. Truth be told, I was hesitant about making this story, but seeing as there are more Naruto/Highschool DxD crossovers, I thought 'why not add more fire for Fairy Tail?' Yeah, dumb saying, but it's the one I'll stick by until the day I die(or when I will be forced to delete my profile, which hopefully never comes.) But anyways…...ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **Lizardon888X: In a way, yeah, but we will see a lot of differences between both characters(liked the Justice League movie, don't care what others say.)**

 **Shadow Joestar: Oh yeah, things will be epic when they learn to use the full potential of their Sacred Gears.**

 **FanFictionHunter: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **Rufus264: That's awesome man, though I do give Wendy, Gajeel and Cobra credit(don't really like Laxus and the Twin Dragons since they left a bad taste in my mouth.)**

 **Treyalexander63917: Mizu is japanese for water, sorry if I changed it, but it actually is a fake last name. Good, I thought I wasn't good enough to write him the way you wanted, I'm glad.**

 **Shanandre765: Considering she's dead, but I plan on E.N.D appearing in the future…...there is a chance for her, just saying.**

 **Namiza rockz: Meh, I've seen better than this in my opinion, but thank you.**

 **R98: Oh yeah…..haha, I guess you're right.**

 **ASimpleLeaf: Good, cause I want this to be different instead of the whole following the story to a T, ya know? Hmmm, using Phoenix flames? While that sounds like a level down from Natsu's fire, I'll consider it. The story Satan Salamander does have Natsu use the God flames, but I'll use that later on. He just needs a lot of practice before using it. Hahaha, wow, okay I'm definitely using that little misunderstanding for the future, thanks, and yeah, I update randomly.**

 **Thehappy: Thank you and yeah, go for it. If you need help, let me know. Nah, I'm already overloading Natsu, sorry(even if Juvia deserves someone better than Gray.)**

 **Guest: OKAY!**

 **Guest 2: Try my best;)**

 **Striker sigma: Haven't thought of a good place, but I'll keep you notified.**

 **Guest 3: Well…..okay?**

 **Aslan333: I guess, thank you?**

 **G-Money: Thank you and once I see the series, maybe I could, but not this year.**

 **Doctor 13: While I haven't necessarily seen all of DxD, I'm glad you like what I've done. I have never seen Queen's Blade, so the chance of seeing a crossover from me is slim to none.**

 **So to recap: Natsu finally met his Sacred Gear, Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor, who warned him of the white one. Meanwhile, Asia and Raynare(who donned the name Yuuki) attended their first day of school, along with a new student named Triton Mizu, who quickly hit it off with the group, as well as a few females. Later that night, Natsu decided to take a walk to clear his thoughts as Asia and Raynare followed him. However, his time of peace was cut short when a knight of water attacked him. Before Natsu could go all out, Rias' Peerage arrived, forcing the knight, who was revealed to be Triton, to escape. How will our heroes handle the aftermath? Let's find out…..**

"So, let me get this straight…" Kondal said as Triton was being healed by Sora. "You attended the school, you were able to meet the dragonborn…...and then you decide to attack him on the same day?"

"To be fair, I wanted to see his power as soon as possible." Triton admitted while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But when you put it like that…."

"You were lucky your armor was strong enough to take most of his flames, or else you'd lose your arm." Sora said with a sigh as she finished using her healing magic, allowing the white haired male to clench his hand a few times. "How was the fight with him anyways?"

"We were starting off good, I got in some hits, he got some hits on me. It was fun. But then Rias Gremory and her Peerage decided to stop me, so I left."

"That was a smart move. I doubt our leader would've been too fond of starting a war with the devils after such a long period of peace. Plus, I'd rather not fight Sirzechs or his queen, unless I wanted to die in a blaze of glory." Triton and Sora looked at each other before chuckling.

"Of course you would say that man." The shadow Dragon Knight smirked a bit before he gave a serious look.

"But from now one, you need to be cautious. That little stunt you pulled won't go unknownst by Rias Gremory."

"Don't worry K, I'm good with going undercover."

"No you aren't." Triton sweatdropped at his friend's rather blunt answer.

' _Natsu's house, the next morning'_

*Snore*

Natsu's rather loud snoring boomed through his bedroom, a small amount of drool was running down the left side of his mouth. Yup, just another night of peaceful sleeping for the Salamander of Fairy Tail. A small fly flew inside the room from the very small crack in the window, buzzing around to find something to eat. Eventually, it flew towards the Dragon Slayer before landing on his nose, making him unconsciously scrunch it. "No Happy…...I wanna keep…..sleeping." The fly continued to walk along his nose, making his frown as he waved his hand. "Happy…..I said I don't wanna fish down." He rolled to the left, forcing the fly to go away as he laid on his soft pillow. It felt like he was sleeping on the cloud, the two large, round, beating…

Wait, beating?

 _Hang on, I know I don't have small pillows._ He reached out and grabbed the 'pillow,' causing it to moan. _Wait…..two round pillows don't make sounds._ Fully away, Natsu opened his eyes…..only to see he was laying on a pair of large breasts.

"Morning." Natsu gulped as he looked up, onto to come face to face with Rias Gremory, who smiled down on him as he laid on her melons.

"R-Rias?" He slowly moved back…..only to feel a slender arm wrap around his back. "What the?"

"Natsu~Don't move." Like a robot low on fuel, Natsu turned his head, only to see Raynare hugging him from behind, mashing her large breasts on him. It was then he realized….she was also naked.

"What the hell are you guys doing on my bed?!"

"I don't see why you're complaining." He gulped as Rias scooted in front of him, her breasts pressed firmly on his chest as she smiled at him. "You did need some healing from last night's battle, so I volunteered to heal you the old fashioned way."

"And I felt so cold, I needed a strong, cute man to cuddle with." Raynare said while hugging him tighter before leaning to his ear. "You are so warm Natsu, I could sleep here all night."

"Raynare, we talked about this. I get him from the front and you stay in the back." The redhead buried Natsu into her chest, getting the Fallen Angel to narrow her eyes.

"I can't have you hog him away, LADY Gremory." Her hands ran through his toned abs, making him shiver. "Besides, I think he's enjoying this."

 _NO I'M NOT!_ As soft as they were, he did not want to die today, especially by breasts. Oh how many guys would want to die that way…..Natsu wasn't one of them. "Umm, g-guys? What about Asia?"

"Aww, worried about her? How sweet." Much to Natsu's horror, Raynare pushed him onto the bed, moving Rias to the side as she smiled seductively over him. "Don't worry about her right now. Let me 'relieve' some of your stress." She ran a hand down his chest to his stomach to his red boxer shorts, the last article of clothing he had. Natus gulped, not knowing what the hell he was gonna do. On one hand, he had two beautiful girls fighting over him, but on the other…..he didn't know what would happen to him. Surely, they might kill him, or worse.

"Natsu, time to wake up!" A cheery voice called from the hallway. At the moment, Natsu regained the strength he didn't know he was surpressing to push Raynare off of his chest.

"Asia, wait!" But it was too late as Asia Argento opened the door, wearing her school uniform while giving a bright smile.

"Come on, I made your….favorite…...food….." Asia slowly trailed off as she realized what was going on in the room. Natsu was shirtless, with a naked Rias and Raynare next to him, he was sweating, and they were close…

"..."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"It's not what it looks like!" There was no way he was gonna be classified as a pervert in this, or any world! A chill ran down his spine as he felt Raynare hug his back once again, resting her chin on his right shoulder while smiling at Asia, who was blushing up a storm.

"Asia, can you wait outside for a few minutes? Me and Natsu were gonna spend some more quality time."

"Raynare, what did I say?" Rias pulled Natsu close to her, her bare breast being pressed against his arm.

"Help me…"

' _Kuoh Academy, sometime later'_

"Geez, those two are so weird." Natsu muttered to himself, his head placed on his desk as a cloud appeared above him. The morning was so weird, even more than yesterday. Rias and Raynare kept playing tug of war with him, and poor Asia passed out from embarrassment. It was worse than going on a train, or even a magicmobile. _Why the hell are they so clingy?_

"Natsu, are you alright?" Natsu looked up, only to see Triton looking at him with a hint of concern.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Really? Something interesting happen?"

"Rias and Ray-Yuuma…..kinda fought, and I was in the middle." Triton raised a curious brow.

"They….fought?

"Yeah! I wake up and see they hugging while naked. Yuuma then said she wanted to spend some quality time with me when Asia walked in, but Rias told her not to. What did she mean Triton, WHAT DID SHE MEAN?!"

"Natsu…...are they in your harem?" He didn't know why he was asking. Maybe it was cause of the VERY CONFUSING SITUATION NATSU EXPLAINED TO HIM THAT INVOLVED NAKED CHICKS FIGHTING OVER HIM. As much respect to women as he had, he couldn't help but be a bit envious of the pinkette, especially with someone like Rias fighting another cute girl.

"Harem?" A big question mark appeared on top of Natsu as he tilted his head.

"Umm, how do I explain this?" He scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words to say.

"Morning Natsu, Triton." Luckily for Triton, he was saved by an angel named Akeno, who walked up to the boys with her usual smile.

"Oh, morning Akeno. How are you?"

"I'm well, but I did hear something….interesting happen to Natsu here." She said, directing her attention to the Dragon Slayer, who perked up, hearing his name.

"Me?"

"That's right." She sat on his desk while running a finger on his cheek, making him shiver a bit. "A little birdy told me you had a rather…..unique, wake up call from Rias and Yuuma. Something about the three of you, naked in bed, snuggled together." She ran her finger under his chin with a small glint in her eyes, staring down at Natsu. "Why wasn't I invited?"

"EH?!"

"Aren't we close Natsu~" She cupped his chin so he could stare at her dazzling violet eyes. Natsu's heart was beating like crazy and his cheeks were slightly pink. He thought Mira was a flirt, but Akeno would've sent her packing.

"Triton, help me." Natsu looked to the side….only to see his new friend walking away, but not before he gave him an apologetic smile and salute.

"Sorry Natsu, you're on your own."

"NO!" The guys in the class looked at Natsu with pure jealousy while the girls muttered about taking Akeno's place. Triton couldn't help but chuckle at Natsu's 'problem,' but his little moment was interrupted when he accidently bumped into Rias, making her drop her books.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry Rias."

"Don't be, you weren't paying attention." Rias said with a smile, only for the white haired male to kneel down to pick up her books. "Oh, you don't need to-" She stopped herself when she noticed his left arm covered in some bandages.

"Nah, it's the least I could do." He gathered her books before standing up, only to notice her staring at his left arm. "Oh this? I burned myself trying to cook some dinner last night. Guess that'll show me, huh?"

"Yeah, I suppose." She took her books before he walked away. _His arm was burned in the same place that knight was last night._ The redhead was gonna have to keep an eye on the new arrival.

 _Idiot! I should've hid this better._ Triton sulked himself, seeing as Rias gave him that suspicious look. He reached the bathroom before looking at himself in the mirror. _Alright Rias, let's play a little game._

' _Gym class, later that day'_

"Okay class. Today, we'll be doing some laps in the pool." The gym teacher said while standing in front of his students, each of them were wearing their swimsuits. For the males, they were wearing a pair of navy blue swim trunks, though some chose to wear white undershirts(I used to wear an undershirt everytime I went swimming. It's not weird!), while the girls wore a one-piece blue swimsuit that hugged their bodies. "I want each of you two go two at a time and I will time you. Just go as fast as you can, but the faster, the better."

"Alright, it's about time we get to swim." Natsu said happily, wanting to enjoy some time in the water. At least it won't be like the time he and his guild destroyed that waterpark…...hopefully. He was able to convince the teacher to allow him to wear his scarf on his head, since it reminded him a lot of Igneel.

"Woah, look at Natsu!"

"He's so ripped!"

"Dammit! He doesn't just have dumb hair, but he's got the body of a damn bodybuilder!"

"Natsu, take me!" The Dragon Slayer felt his brow twitch, hearing the compliment and negative comments from the girls and guys respectively. He was so close to hitting those bastards, but a stern talk from Rias kept him from doing so.

"Well, you're the popular one." Triton teased while nudging Natsu's side. It was funny to see how someone as strong as Natsu would be so affected by a few compliments.

"Speak for yourself."

"Woah, Triton's so hot!"

"Not another one!"

"Please Triton, make me yours!"

"Point taken." Triton was also pampered with compliments and negative comments, since he did have some impressive muscles, though not as much as Natsu. He was forced to remove his bandage, though luckily the burn wound wasn't as visible as before.

"My, what a view, huh Rias?' Akeno said to her best friend while giggling, seeing Natsu's hot body. _I wouldn't mind having some….fun with Natsu._ Even a girl like Akeno had needs, and a hot body with an innocent mind like Natsu was at the top of her Christmas list. Rias on the other hand, was more focused on Triton, seeing as she was with a half naked Natsu for the past few days.

 _This'll be the perfect opportunity to see his physical prowess._ Rias thought to herself. From the small encounter she had with the knight yesterday, she could see he was a skilled swimmer, using magic to cloak himself in the water. If Triton was this knight, then he would be able to swim faster or just as fast as him. Little did she know, Triton noticed her gaze.

 _She's obviously watching my every move closely. I need to make sure not to look too suspicious._

"Mizu…...MIZU!"

"Huh?" The white haired male turned to see the teacher looking at him with his arms crossed.

"I said you and Dragneel are going next. Get into position."

"Oh, yes sir. My apologizes." The white haired male walked to the left diving board while Natsu went to the right. However, a thought came in mind as he smiled at Natsu. "Hey Natsu, wanna make a bet?"

"A bet?"

"Last one to finish the lap buys the winner lunch, what do you say?" Hearing the prize, Natsu gave Triton a feral grin as they shook hands.

"Deal, hope you're ready to buy me a lot of meat." Returning his grin, Triton got ready to dive, with Natsu copying his movement.

"Ready…..set…...go!" Both males dived right in the water before swimming in a fast pace. The females of the class began cheering for Natsu, Triton or both of them while Rias and Akeno watched carefully. "Well damn, Mizu's a natural swimmer."

"Don't lose Prince Natsu!"

"Go Triton, go!"

"Wow, they're neck and neck!" While it may seem like both males were tied, Rias could tell that despite being extremely powerful, Natsu was a mere few inches from Triton, who was slowly pushing his way to first.

 _It doesn't look like he's using any magic, but I can't be too sure._

 _Alright, looks like I got this._ Triton knew never to show any arrogance when doing anything, but he felt pretty confident he would win even without magic. He was the first to placed his feet on the wall before pushing himself to the other side.

 _Dammit, I'm falling behind. No way am I losing here!_ Pushing his feet against the wall, Natsu added a little bit of his magic before launching himself, easily catching up to Triton, much to his and everyone else's surprise.

"AAHHHH, Prince Natsu's winning!"

"No Triton, keep going!"

"Looks like our Natsu's having too much fun." Rias shook her head while her best friend giggled at her words, even though she wasn't wrong. Luckily, only Triton noticed the small amount of steam come out of the spot Natsu used his magic.

"Catch…..me….if….ya….can!"

 _Cheater._ Feeling a bit competitive, Triton began using a bit of his water magic to push himself forward so that the males were neck and neck.

"Al…...most….there….." Five feet…...four….three…...two…...one….

*TAP*

"I WIN!" Both males looked at each other, their hands touching the edge of the pool. "No, I won. Stop copying me." They looked at the coach. "Tell him I won!"

"From what I saw, it looks like Mr. Dragneel won."

"Haha, I beat you!" Triton sighed in disappointment, but he still smiled while sticking out his right fist.

"Good race man." Knowing how to respect his opponent, Natsu returned his smile before they bro fisted, making the girls squeal.

"They're so HONORABLE!"

"KYAH, THEY'RE SO HOT!"

"TOO CUTE!"

"My, Natsu made another new friend, am I right Rias? Rias?" Akeno turned to her friend, who narrowed her eyes at Triton.

 _It was faint, but I felt the use of magic when he was swimming after Natsu. He must be that knight._ "Akeno, there's something I need you to do for me."

' _Later that night'_

Knightfall took over the town of Kuoh as its citizens were preparing to rest for the next day or begin their nighttime activities. Among the citizens was Triton Mizu, who was currently walking by himself, his book bag at his side. "Man, I can't believe I lost." Triton said out loud with a heavy sigh. He knew he initiated the bet, but still….. "Why'd he have to make me buy the ultra lunch combo?!" He could literally hear the soul leave his wallet when he paid for Natsu's lunch. "Oh well, hopefully I can get my money back." He turned the corner...only to notice a certain violet eyed beauty leaning against the park gate with her usual smile.

"Triton." She said cheerfully, making him blink in surprise.

"Oh, hey Akeno. Taking a walk alone?"

"Somewhat, I always do enjoy cool nights like these." Little did Triton know, the reason Akeno was standing there was because she was told by her Master Rias to watch Triton since she suspected him of being the knight that attacked Natsu. Hearing this, the black haired beauty accepted with hesitation and here she was, confronting the man that attacked her friend while still smiling. "You don't mind if I walk with you…..don't you~" Her voice had a hint of teasing within it, making Triton gulp a bit, but he nodded regardless.

"Of course not, follow me." Nodding, Akeno and Triton began walking together, neither talking as they simply enjoyed the cool air brushing against their skin. "I hope you live close by. I wouldn't really feel okay if you were attacked on your way home."

"My, aren't you chivalrous? I do, but sometimes I like to walk at night to clear my thoughts."

"Same. There's just…..something amazing about the night sky, like many worlds are looking back at us." A smile crept on Triton's face, recalling what his father once told him.

" _Even if those we love have passed, simply look i the sky at night and whenever you see a shooting star, think of it as your grandparents looking down on us."_ Those words always brought joy to his heart, no matter how many times he's heard it.

"Oh, so wise Triton. Maybe…..you can tutor me one day~" She ran a hand under his chin, making him blush slightly. "So…..why don't you tell more more about you. Where are you from?"

"Well, I'm from Kauai, Hawaii, a very ancient and beautiful island. My family's been living there ever since my grandfather was involved with Pearl Harbor. From there, I was taught how to kickback and swim, while also getting a pretty good education. They wanted me to get a good job so I can support my little sisters. You wouldn't imagine how long it took to calm them down." Akeno giggled 'innocently' while he sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "But, I make sure to call them everyday so they wouldn't worry. Now I'm here, staying at a friend's house until I graduate. What about you Akeno? Where are you from?" Inwardly, the black haired beauty knew he would get somewhat suspicious of her questioning, which is why she came up with a good plan.

"I grew up in Japan with my parents. My mother was a doctor, who willingly helped those in need."

"And your father?" It was quick, but he caught her flinch slightly before she got her composure.

"My parents…..separated when I was three years old. The last time I saw him, he was yelling at her and left, not even saying goodbye to me." While half of it was a lie, her father DID leave her and her mother, not even bothering to come back when her mother was killed. It was the exact reason why she despised the man and wanting nothing to do with him.

"He might've had a reason. You never know what people-"

"Then tell me why did he leave!" She dropped her composure and glared deeply at Triton, who stayed relatively calm.

"I'm not trying to make you angry Akeno, I'm just saying you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"HE willingly left without even TRYING to talk to my mother, not talking to me, so why would I ever forgive him for letting her die?!"

"Die?" Realizing her mistake, Akeno stepped back, trying to calm herself down before she could even hurt the person in front of her.

"Triton…..were you the one who attacked Natsu this week?"

"Wait what?"

"Don't lie to me." She narrowed her eyes before pushing him against a dumpster. "How is it that the same day you arrive at our school, Natsu is attacked by a warrior in blue and green armor at night? Tell me the truth Triton."

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about….." He stepped to the side, his feet stomping on a small puddle of water…...only for it to be caught. "What the?"

"Please, stop acting innocent Triton."

"No, I seriously can't move." The white haired male tried to pull his foot out of the puddle, but it was surprisingly stuck in place. "What's going?!" A pipe hanging from the side of the alleyway suddenly began to drip more water while the small sewer drain began to actually pour out water up top.

 _Wait, is this magic?_

*Splash*

Akeno's eyes widened as she saw the water formed the knight that attacked Natsu behind Triton, holding him in a chokehold. "GUAH!"

" **Fallen Angel, you have what I want."** The knight said, his glowing blue eyes glaring at the shocked Akeno. How did…..how did he know about her past?

"Akeno, who the hell is-Nyah!"

" **Tell me where the Dragonborn is or this human gets it."** Getting over her shock, Akeno gave a confident smile.

"I'm sorry handsome, but you've made a grave mistake." Closing her eyes, Akeno began to focus her magic into her body as her school uniform disappeared.

"What…." Triton could only look in awe as Akeno now wore a white and red kimono with a pair of zori sandals. "Holy shit."

"If I were you, I'd let go of my friend before I turn you to ash." To prove her point, she opened her right hand, allowing lightning to crackle on it. The knight looked at her before chuckling.

" **Very well, it seems I'll have to harm you and this human to get what I want. I wanted to avoid that, but you've forced by hand."** The knight threw riton to the side, only to summon a large bubble to trap him in. **"However, I would rather fight somewhere with more…...space, if you would."**

"I know just the place." Sprouting her devil wings, Akeno began to fly passed the knight, who sprouted a pair of blue dragon wings as he followed her, the bubble trapping Triton right behind him. The three eventually reached the open woods, luckily not attracting any unwanted attention. "Before we start, why not tell me who's under that helmet?"

" **Sorry to disappoint you, but it stays on."** Reaching in his belt, the knight drew a silver sword with a sort of fin-like guard, a glowing blue blade and a blue orb in the middle. **"Onguard!"** With that, he rushed towards the Queen of Rias, who flew back to dodge. Forming some water in his hands, the knight threw several water shurikens at Akeno.

"Oh no you don't." Opening her palm, Akeno shot a bolt of lightning, destroying all the shurikens as the knight backflipped. "Don't think you can dodge forever handsome." Little did she know, the knight was making 'precautions' should unwanted guests arrive. Opening his hand, the knight summoned a whip made of water before throwing it towards Akeno. _His magic is impressive. I need to be careful….._

"Akeno, under you!" Hearing Triton's warning, the raven-haired devil looked down, only to see a geyser shoot out of the ground. She barely dodged the water, though some of it hit her wing, making her flinch at the heat.

" **Rifle."** Aiming his hand at Akeno, the knight shot a stream of pressurized water. Akeno summoned a magic circle to protect herself, though the attack did put pressure in her. **"Shard Gatling."** Using his left hand, the knight summoned several bubbles before shooting them to the side. However, as he did so, the wind slowly picked up, allowing the bubbles to curve in the air and behind Akeno, who was still preoccupied with blocking his water stream.

"Lookout!" Catching her friend's warning too late, Akeno was shot in the back by the bubbles, which struck with the force of knives.

" **If this is all the power a member of the Himejima clan has to offer, then I am highly disappointed."** The knight sprouted his wings before flying towards her, raising his sword up to strike.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" The knight barely had time to react as a stream of fire was shot between him and Akeno, stopping his assault.

 _ **Finally.**_ Looking at the ground, the knight saw the person he was looking for, as well as the rest of Rias Gremory's Peerage.

"Akeno, are you alright?" Asia asked with pure concern as she looked at her king's Queen.

"I am now. Thank you for coming Rias."

"What kind of King would I be if I let me subjects get hurt?" Rias asked rhetorically while giving her a smile before turning her attention to the knight. "You are in violation of the peace treaty. State your business."

" **Forgive me Gremory, but I'm afraid that must be a need-to-know-basis. Besides….."** He looked over at Natsu. **"I wish to continue our little 'game,' if that's okay…..pinky."**

"What was that you jerk?!" Natsu shouted with a tick mark on his head. "You wanna fight, you got it!" He ignited his fists, unaware of WHO was watching.

"Natsu, you're a…...wizard?!" Triton shouted in pure shock. First a weird guy wearing blue armor that controls water appears, then Akeno sprouts devil wings, now Natsu can use fire without a lighter? Man was he gonna have something to talk to his friends about.

"I won't allow you to harm those within my territory knight." Opening her hand, Rias used a bit of her magic to make the bubble containing Triton disappear. "Triton, I need you to hide, now."

"Umm, s-sure." As much as he wanted to record the fight between what he assumed were devils and the knight, the last thing he wanted to do was die, so he ran behind one of the many trees nearby.

" **Seven vs one seems rather unfair. Allow me to fix that."** Under each of the devils, a magic seal activated.

"It's a trap!" Kiba shouted before he used his enhanced speed to dodge the large bubble from forming around him.

"AAHH!" Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the girls as they were caught in the bubbles as well.

"Guys!"

" **Focus on our fight Dragonborn!"** The knight formed two small kunais made of water before thrusting them at Natsu, forcing him to step back to dodge.

"Ugh, I can't…...get…...out…" Raynare said, struggling to escape the water. What was more shocking was the fact that the bubble prevented them from using any form of magic.

"Let me friends go!" Summoning his Sacred Gear, Natsu heard a familiar 'BOOST' in his mind, giving him more strength. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" The knight summoned a water shield to block Natsu's punch…...only for it to crack from contact.

"Sword Birth!" Summoning two swords in his hands, Kiba rushed towards the knight, who began parrying his strikes with his own sword while kicking Natsu away.

" **Hmmm, so you're the Knight of Rias Gremory. I must admit, you SPEED…..is impressive."** Kiba slash upwards to distract the knight, who moved his head back as the blade lightly grazed his helmet.

"Kiba, back off. This bastard's mine!"

"Natsu, we have to take him together." The pink haired human ignored his friend as he tried strike the knight again.

" **You should listen to your friend Pinky, it might keep you alive."** Seeing his opponent's footing, he quickly moved his foot behind Natsu before tripping him. He then brought his sword downwards, only for Kiba to block it with his own sword. **"Interrupting with our duel, are we knight?"**

"I won't allow you to harm my friend." Nodding in respect, the knight threw more water shurikens towards Kiba, who cut each of them with impressive speed.

" **While your speed is impressive….."** He ran towards and clashed blades, only for him to create a sai made of water to cut his side, making him flinch slightly. **"But you don't balance strength with speed."** To prove his point, he began to slash at Kiba with more strength behind each strike, making the knight of Rias struggle to keep pace.

"Flame Sword!" Kiba changed the swords he was wielding with the flame swords he used against Natsu not too long ago, slashing them at the knight in an X-formation.

" **Fool."** The knight shot a stream of water at Kiba's flames, causing a blanket of steam to cover the area.

"Kiba, be careful!"

"I will." Kiba gripped his sword tightly while closing his eyes, waiting for his opponent to strike. _His aura….the steam is blocking it. Is he using magic mixed with the team?_ Hearing footsteps behind him, Kiba opened his eyes to see a figure he identified as the knight before slashing his sword at him…...only for it to be a mirage. "An illusion?"

" **Gee, what was your first clue?"** Widening his eyes, Kiba turned his body to cut his opponent, who grabbed his wrist before slamming his right fist into his gut, making him cough saliva. **"Hmm, maybe I overestimated you."** Grabbing Kiba by his short blonde hair, the knight threw him away before glancing at Natsu. **"Now then, we were continuing our fight."**

"Grrr, you'll pay for hurting my friends."

' _ **BOOST!'**_ Feeling Ddraig's voice echo his his mind, Natsu looked at the knight with pure determination.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Rushing in, Natsu landed his fist on the knight's sword. Under his helmet, the knight widened his eyes as he saw Natsu raising his right foot. "Talon!" He slammed his foot on his opponent's ribs. "Wing Attack!" He whipped the flames in his arms on the knight, putting more pressure in his armor. "Sword Horn!" Letting his whole body ignite in flames, Natsu headbutted the knight on the chest, making him grunt slightly. "And finally, Fire Dragon….ROAR!" Using the extra behind Ddraig's boost, Natsu shot a more powerful stream of fire at the knight, who used all power to summon a large bubble to protect himself.

 _ **Damn, at this rate, I won't be able to last long, and my bubbles will pop if I use more magic. You win this time Dragonborn.**_ Closing his eyes, the knight deactivated his bubble as he was engulfed in the flames, turning to smoke.

*BOOM*

Bbbbuuuuttttttt…..because he was given an extra boost, Natsu kinda…..went overboard, destroying another part of the forest. "Damn, he got away again!" While Natsu complained about how his opponent left without finishing their fight, the bubbles that surrounded Rias and the others were deactivated, allowing them to move on their own.

"Kiba, are you okay?" Koneko said, helping her male friend up.

"Yeah, just need a minute." He gave her a smile, but she could tell it was a bit forced as he was a bit miffed at his loss, especially with how the knight insulted his strength as a knight.

"Is everyone alright right?"

"No! The guy ran away! Why do all my fights have to run off?" Natsu sat on the ground, crossing his arms while pouting like a child on timeout. "Just when I was having fun….."

"Fufu, looks like someone's disappointed." Akeno got an idea as she walked up to the Dragon Slayer, running a finger under his chin so that he looked her straight in the eye. "Maybe I can help you 'relive' your frustration~"

"You wanna fight?" He perked up with excitement. He could go for a fight with Rias' friend since he heard that Queens were the second strongest pieces in a Peerage.

 _So innocent, so adorable._ Akeno would've continued to flirt if it wasn't for Raynare hugging the Slayer from behind.

"Don't listen to her Natsu. Let me help you out." She whispered in his ear, making him shiver at her tone. Why the hell does she keep hugging him from behind, and why does she have to talk to him like that?!

"Triton, are you okay?" The white haired male walked out of the tree he was hiding behind, looking at the group with some caution.

"Yeah, I guess so." He rubbed the back of his neck while looking at the group. "So…...you guys are devils?"

"Not all of us. Natsu and Yuuma are…..human." Rias wasn't lying exactly, but she didn't want to drop the bomb that a Fallen Angel was with them too. "How were you involved with the knight?"

"I can explain Rias." Akeno then told the group how she was walking with Triton, trying to get to know each other when the knight suddenly attacked, wanting to fight Natsu and threatened to kill Triton if he didn't show up. It was a good thing Rias was able to sense when any of her pieces were in danger, otherwise it would've taken a while until backup arrived.

"So….can I go home? I mean…..we have class tomorrow and I don't want to show up late…"

"What do you think Rias?" The redhead crossed an arm udner her bust while she closed her eyes in thought. If she were to keep him safe and prevent the secret of her heritage a secret, the club would need to watch over Triton should that knight or his allies return.

"Okay, I have a proposal." She opened her eyes, looking at Triton. "In order to keep you safe, you must join the Occult Research Club as an official member."

"Me, a member of a club?" He didn't know if there was some kind of requirement to join a club with devils in it. "But shouldn't we…..call the police or something?"

"You saw how that knight was able to deal with us, and I would rather not put more innocent people in danger."

"Come on man, just join. I promise it'll be a lot of fun." Natsu chimed in with a smile.

"We only want to keep you safe." Asia added with her own supportive smile, getting him to sigh while running a hand through his white hair.

"Aww, what the hell? If you guys can fight the way you do, I guess joining your club wouldn't be so bad. Just…..promise you won't sacrifice me, okay?" Akeno giggled before she poked his chest with her usual smile.

"Don't worry, we wouldn't do that to you." She leaned in before continuing. "Unless you tell other people. Then….let's just say you'll a rather interesting sacrifice. Please, don't make us do that, okay?" Gulping nervously, Triton nodded, unaware of what he just signed up for.

 **And there goes yet another chapter for you guys. While I know this may not have been the best chapter in recent months, I want to build up relationships for the coming battles with the likes of Kokabiel and Vali. Plus I wanted some funny moments between Natsu and his soon-to-be-harem. How they will eventually get together is up to you guys, but the Natsu x Rias lemon will appear soon. I hope you guys were okay with Triton trying to cover his tracks from Rias, but the reveal of who he is will lead to some conflict, so I hope you guys will like it. So we are one more chapter away from the fight with Riser Phenex, which is gonna show the Underworld how strong Natsu is.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…..**

 **Next time: Familiar Forest.**


	11. Chapter 11:Familiar Forest

**Howdy my readers! Your boy, 3rd Dragneel, here with another sexy chapter of Natsu and his demonic harem. I know I'm not the only one who's looking forward not only to Natsu fighting Riser, but the fact that we are SO close to the first lemon of the story. I cannot tell you how proud I am that you guys don't constantly ask me to update this story, unlike my Fairy Tail Power Rangers crossover. Trust me, this chapter will have an ending that none of you(expect treyalexander63917 since we talked about it;) will expect that will bring a LOT of funny moments in this story. But enough about that, TIME FOR THE REVIEWS!**

 **Treyalexander63917: yeah, I'm sorry if I did disappoint you man, I'll try not to do that again lol. Yup, there will be some moments(NOT ROMANTIC ONES) between the two so she could move on.**

 **Zorobak: Wow…...just…...wow.**

 **Wings of a Nevermore Dragon: It is hard man, sorry.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I….guess? But yeah, it will happen;)**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **Rufus264: Thank you.**

 **Bladetri: Okay;)**

 **DB-19: He is just keeping an eye on Natsu while also bonding a bit. Trust me, he won't try anything stupid like that again. In order to ensure their suspicions were dropped, he made the clone in order to clear his name.**

 **Kitsuneblue: Yeah….sorry if I did really bad on this idea lol.**

 **We Are Venom: What?**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest 2: Probably, we'll see.**

 **Guest-Questioner: Okay, I'll keep a note of that.**

 **.3950: Well despite her….sadistic side, Akeno is still a girl who is trying to find really love. Ummm…...I've never seen any of the Harry Potter movies or read the books, so I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. He will train even more and will master all of them, especially for the future. Sorry, but I really can't see Mittlet with Natsu, especially with her dead lol. Well Ravel hasn't been known to be humble, being related to that ass Riser. Wow…...I'm not a girl, but even I would be pissed at that guy.**

 **Now to recap: After the short spar they had last night, Rias had begun to suspect Triton Mizu was actually the knight and tried to find any signs of his magic while at the same time, Triton tried to cover his tracks. At night, Akeno decided to walk with Triton to see if he would drop any hints as to who he was. However, she is quickly angered when he was able to bring up the subject of her family. But their little talk was cut short when the water knight, who turned out to be a clone, attacked the two, threatening Triton unless Akeno brought Natsu. Fortunately, she was able to call her friends and after a hard fight, Natsu was able to destroy the clone. Wanting to 'protect' Triton from that knight, Rias invited him to the Occult Research Club, which he eventually accepted. How will things turn out for our heroes? Let's find out….**

"Okay, it's time to count how many flyers we've given away this past week." Rias said to her club, holding a notepad in her hands. "Kiba, you were able to hand out 20 flyers. Impressive."

"Thank you for the complment Ms. President." Kiba said with a smile as he gave her a bow of respect.

"Akeno, you were able to give out 23 flyers. I shouldn't have expected anything less from you."

"Well I try my best." Akeno said with a sweet smile.

"Koneko, you were able to give out 15 flyers."

"So close." Koenko muttered quietly to herself.

"Raynare, you gave away 13 flyers. That's not bad for your first week."

"Hmmm, thank you." Raynare said with a smile.

"Asia, you were able to give out 10 flyers. That's a good start."

"I'll try better next time." Asia said with a cute, determined expression.

"And Natsu and Triton, you two were able to give out…..3 flyers." Both males smiled sheepishly at this.

"Sorry about that Rias, but…..we almost forgot about them." Natsu confesses while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Plus…..isn't it weird for people to have devils help them in exchange for their souls?" Triton asked curiously. At first, he thought they were joking when they said the cost of a devil's service would be their soul….until it wasn't.

"Don't worry Triton, we don't kill the contractor on site….unless it's necessary~" Both males shivered at the change of tone from Akeno's voice. Rias let out a small chuckle as she clapped her hands together.

"Well none of you will have to continue handing out flyers forever. Normally, the hassle of running around, handing out flyers is the job of a Familiar." Natsu, Triton and Asia tilted their heads in confusion.

"Familiar?" Nodding, Rias stuck out her right hand before a small puff of smoke came out. Once it cleared up, a small cartoonish bat appeared in front of her, much to their shock. "Woah….."

"This is my Familiar. She has the ability to transform in order to help pass out flyers." To prove her master's point, the bat let out a puff of smoke before transforming into a young, busty girl with black hair that looked similar to her head, wearing a red dress.

 _Huh, it reminds me of Mira, Elfman and Lisanna's magic._ A hint of sadness entered Natsu's heart, but he quickly got rid of it to listen to Rias.

"And I've got one too of course." Akeno pointed at the ground before a green magic circle appeared, allowing her to summon a tiny green creature that looked like an opposite Plue.

"Huh, he's kinda cute." Triton kneeled down to pet the little guy, who seemed to enjoy it as he gave him a smile.

*Purrr*

Natsu blinked as his ears picked up the sound of purring. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw a little white cat with amber eyes and a little collar nudging his left leg. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Getting down on one knee, Natsu opened his palm, which the little cat climbed on as he began to scratch its chin, making it purr even more. Smiling, Natsu put the little cat on his shoulder as it began to nuzzle against his cheek. "Haha, hey come on. That tickles." Unbeknownst to Natsu, the others apart from Asia, Raynare and Triton looked at him in shock.

 _Hmmm, he seems to be good with pets, even if they're someone else's Familiar._ Even the normally stoic Koneko widened her eyes a bit before regaining her composure.

"Shiro." Hearing her name, the little cat jumped off Natsu's shoulder and into Koneko's arms, getting the girl to smile lightly.

"That's Koneko's Familiar Shiro, which means white. Although, I'm surprised that you were able to befriend her so fast Natsu."

"Yeah, I have a talking cat back in my world." Natsu smiled fondly thinking about his little buddy. "His name was Happy and man did he love fish, not to mention he keeps saying 'Aye Sir' every time something happens."

"Mine's badass too." A light blue circle appeared on Kiba's shoulder before a small blue cartoonish bird with big black eyes appeared(look, I couldn't find an image of his Familiar and Issei was a dick, so I had to improvise lol.)

"Wow, he looks strong." Raynare had to admit, she wasn't the biggest fan of cats, yet she really did like birds, and Kiba's was no exception.

"As you can see, Familiars are a major part of being a devil. When you're in need, they're always there to back you up."

"That's great. Only problem is I have no idea how to find a Familiar." Asia lowered her head in shame before she felt a hand on top of it, revealing a smiling Natsu.

"Don't worry Asia, we'll find you an awesome Familiar." He then turned to Rias. "Hey, do you think I can find a Familiar too?"

"You...want a Familiar too Natsu?"

"Hell yeah I do. If what you're saying about them is true, then I have to find one." His eyes softened a bit as he continued. "Plus It'd kinda be like having another Happy here." The others were a bit worried about how Natsu was feeling, even Triton since he knew the person who sent Natsu to this world.

"I suppose we could try, but what kind of Familiar would you prefer?" Natsu gave a big grin while punching his hand.

"Well duh, a Dragon! That way he and I can fight any day of the week!" Yup, Natsu STILL wants to fight a Dragon, whether it'd be a spirit or a Familiar. The others either laughed or sweatdropped at his behavior.

*knock, knock*

A knock was heard at the doorway, much to their confusion since all the members were here. "Come in." The doors opened, revealing the student council president Soni, along with the rest of the council.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting." Sona said with a small smile as Natsu leaned towards Akeno.

"Psss, who's that?"

"That's Sona Sitri, president of the Student Council. Oh, and she's also a devil heiress like Rias."

"Wait….Student…...COUNCIL?" Natsu's whole face went pale as he looked at the large group, only now they wore knight armor, holding a huge bill for things he might have destroyed. Makarov and Erza read the contents before turning towards Natsu, each glaring down on him.

 _NATSU!_

"Hello Sona, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to congratulate you on increasing the number of your servants. Although...I have to ask what's wrong with Natsu Dragneel?" Everyone turned to see Natsu hide behind the couch, peeking over it a bit in fear.

"Natsu, get over here. What's wrong?"

"Sorry, but back in my world, Fairy Tail had a…...bit of a problem with the Magic Council. They almost always make threats to take us down for destroying stuff."

"I see. While we don't have the power to disband your club….." Sona fixed her glasses, her violet eyes glaring at Natsu. "I will not tolerant any destruction of school property, so I advise that you avoid that at all costs."

"Aye sir!" One of Sona's servants, a blonde male(the only one), began to chuckle at Natsu's behavior.

"Man, look at this guy. He's shaking like a little dog, how pathetic" The blonde male said, getting Natsu to snap out of his frightened state as he stood up and glared at the guy.

"Oh yeah? Come say that to my face blondie."

"Ha, please, like I'd waste my time fighting you." He walked up to Natsu with a smug smirk. "I took four Pawn Pieces while you're still just human. If we fought, I'd kick your a-"

"Saji, manners." The newly dubbed 'Saji' flinched at Sona's hardened tone.

"S-sorry Sona."

"And besides, from what Rias has told me about him, he could defeat you with only half of his true power, so I wouldn't bite off more than I could chew if I were you." Saji looked at her in shock before turning back to Natsu, who had a grin as he ignited his hand, much to the rest of Sona's peerage's shock.

"So, you still wanna throw down?" Before he could do anything, Natsu was suddenly punched in the gut hard by none other than Koneko, who began to drag him back.

"Knock it off Pervert."

"I'm…..not…...a pervert." Raynare, Akeno and Kiba chuckled at Natsu's behavior as Sona let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for my Pawn's behavior. He seems to hold arrogance above all else." Sona then turned towards Triton. "And I see you've allowed a human to join your club. Triton Mizu, am I correct?"

"Yes it is. It's an honor to meet you miss Sitri." Triton began the Student Council President a respectful bow. She let out a small smile, liking how polite he was before she did the same.

"The honor is mine as well. You seem to have gotten the honor roll multiple times in your last school. Hopefully we can see you graduate from here as well."

"That's the plan." Rias smiled before she gestured towards Asia.

"And this is my Bishop, Asia Argento."

"H-hello miss Student Council President." Unlike Triton, Asia was rather nervous as she gave her a bow.

"We were actually discussing how we were going to get her a Familiar next week." To Rias' surprise, Sona frowned lightly.

"I see. That's a bit of a problem for us as he only takes people once a month."

"In that case, why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this whole thing out?" Sona and the others looked at the redhead in surprise, though Natsu had an excited grin.

"A contest?"

"Whoever wins earns their right to request first."

"Surely you're not talking about a Rating Game." Rias smiled while shaking her head.

"Oh no, we'd never get permission to do something like that."

"You're right, this isn't the best time to call attention to yourself, now is it?" Sona's words caused Rias to close her eyes tightly, something that didn't go unnoticed by Natsu or Akeno.

"I know. We should settle this the good old fashioned highschool way: with sports."

"Hmmmm, very well. A game of dodgeball, with 8 members each. First team to lose all their members loses."

"Okay, I accept." Both Rias and Sona shook hands with friendly smiles, though there was fire surrounding them.

"Is it me or are they covered in fire?" Triton looked around and saw no one was answering him, making him sigh. "Guess it was just me."

' _The next day cause plot convenience'_

"So…...all we do is dodge balls, right?"

"Yeah."

"And we get to throw them at the other team?"

"Uh-huh."

"And if we step out of line, we're out?"

"Natsu, you've never planned Dodgeball before?" This was the conversation Natsu wand Triton were having while walking towards the gymnasium at night, bother wearing a white shirt and grey pants.

"No, I didn't even know about it until yesterday. Hello, from another world?" Natsu pointed out, making Triton sigh as they opened the doors, seeing their team on the other side. Kiba was wearing the same thing as they were while the girls had white shirts and blue short shorts. Rias on the other hand was wearing a red and white runners outfit. "Hey guys."

"There you two are." Rias called out with a smile. "Hope you've both trained well."

"I wouldn't really say that." Triton confessed while scratching his head. "Ummmm, miss President, are you sure you want me to play?"

"Awww, what's wrong Triton: not good at throwing a ball~?" Akeno teased with a smirk, though Triton turned away in shame.

"Y-you could say that."

"Don't worry Triton, I'm not that good with sports either." Asia said in an attempt to cheer up her friend. Over the past week, the two have become rather good friends. They would even find a table together during lunch when they couldn't find the others anywhere. It was good for the blonde to have another male friend that wasn't staring at her like some kind of prize.

"But what if I catch the ball?"

"Then the thrower is taken out of the game." Natsu ohh'd before a grin appeared on his face.

"Alright, if all we need to do is hit people in the face with a ball, then this should be easy!"

"He seems to be in a better mood." Kiba pointed out with a smile.

"Yes, after what happened with that Knight last week, it's good to unwined once in a while." Natsu began doing some of his own stretches to get ready for the game when a certain Fallen Angel stopped in front of him, her back facing him.

"Okay, time for some stretches." Raynare said before she bent down to touch her foot, purposely shaking her large booty at Natsu, who had a small blush on his face.

"Ummm, Raynare? Think you can…..do that somewhere else?" To his horror, the Fallen Angel had a smirk on her face as she sat on the ground, legs spread in a V shape.

"Natsu, would you be a dear and help me stretch?" A look of fear entered Natsu as he could practically feel a glare Rias was giving him. But if his friend needed, help, he was gonna do it. Damn him and his kind heart.

"Ummm, s-sure." Kneeling behind her, Natsu reluctantly placed his hands on her back as she began to stretch her upper body. Only…..she started to moan.

"Ohhhh, yes. Right there Natsu, harder~" With his face growing redder, he put on some more pressure, making her back arch as she moaned even louder. "Ohhhh, Natsu~ You're so rough!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go over there." With that, Natsu moved away from Raynare faster than Laxus' lightning as he tried to cool down.

"Pervert." Koneko muttered with a sigh.

"I heard that!"

"Ready to rock and roll Rias?" Everyone turned to see Sona and the rest of her peerage standing in the doorway, wearing their own gym clothes.

 _Seriously, why are their shorts so small?_ As much of a gentleman as Triton was, even he tried his best not to nosebleed in front of everyone. Both teams chose a side: rias on the right and Sona on the left.

"Remember, whoever gets hit is out. This is your only chance Rias. I suggest you back down now."

'Please Sona, you know I wouldn't pass up a challenge, especially from you." The redhead stuck out her hand while smiling. "Good luck."

"You too." The black haired beauty grabbed her hand before shaking it firmly and just like before, they were covered in flames.

"Okay, I see what you mean Triton." Raynare whispered, now being able to see the flames.

"Will they be okay?" Asia asked with concern in her voice.

"No idea." Several balls were placed in the center of the basketball court, both sides getting ready to strike. Then…...Akeno's Familiar appeared in the middle, wearing a cute little coach's hat before blowing on a whistle, telling everyone to start. Both sides quickly rushed towards the center, getting as many balls(hehe) as they could. One of Sona's pieces, a blue haired girl, started off by throwing a fastball at Koneko, who moved her body back to dodge. Unfortunately, she was too slow as the ball tore through the front of her shirt, revealing part of her white-blue bra. Akeno's Familiar raised a red flag, signalling that Koneko was out.

"I need a drink anyways." With that, Koneko walked out of the battlefield.

 _Damn, that was fast._ Natsu had to admit, these guys were no joke if they were able to take out Koneko. Two more females in Sona's Peerage threw their balls at Natsu, who was able to quickly dodge them. Sona's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra, lifted her ball before infusing it with some of her magic.

"Ready or not, here I come!" She shouted before throwing the ball at Rias, who caught it with both hands, though the force from the ball did push her back a bit.

"Well, catching Tsubaki's spike headon is pretty impressive."

"Don't forget Sona, I'm a Gremory. That's just how we roll!" Using the ball she caught, Rias threw it at another one of Sona's pieces, only she activated a red magic circle around it, giving it even more power. The girl could only gasp in horror as the ball hit it with enough force to burn off her clothes!

"Isn't using magic in your throws cheating?" Triton sweatdropped at the display, not noticing another girl that threw a ball at him. Luckily, Akeno jumped over him, catching said ball before it could hit him.

"Watch your back Triton."

"Whew, thanks Akeno. That was close." Grinning a bit, Triton picked up a ball and stared at the girl who was about to knock him out. "Here's a little payback!" Pulling his arm back, Triton threw the ball with all his might….only for it to bounce just two feet in front of him, slowly rolling towards the girl. She looked at him curiously as he began to sweat bullets. _Oh shit, I forgot I'm a terrible thrower!_ Using this moment, three of Sona's pieces threw their balls at Triton: one hitting his stomach, the second hitting his face….

*BANG*

"OOOHHHH!" And the third hitting his…...no no spot. Triton could only cover his crotch as he fell on his knees. _Damn…..you….Kondal….._ With that, he fell over, out like a little.

"Triton!" Asia quickly made her to help him. "Are you okay? Do you need me to heal you?"

"Watch your back!" Saji grinned as he threw a ball at Asia, who just noticed at the last second before closing her eyes, waiting for the pain to come…..

…...only it never did.

"Woah, that was close." Opening her eyes, Asia gasped in shock as Natsu stood in front of her, the ball that was thrown by Saji was now in his right hand. Sona and her peerage looked in pure shock as a human actually catch a magic-infused ball like it was nothing. The Dragon Slayer began to throw the ball in the air, examining it a bit. "You know, people who attack my friends really piss me off, but what you were about to do to Asia…." He caught it while giving Saji a heated glare, making him gulp nervously. "Just makes my blood boil." Spreading his legs, Natsu lift the ball on fire while gaining a predatory smirk. "Fire Dragon….." He pulls his right arm back. "FIREBALL THROW!" Slamming his foot on the ground, Natsu literally launched his dodgeball at Saji faster than a speeding bullet.

"Oh sh-!"

*BOOM* 

Time seemed to have slowed down as Natsu's dodgeball slammed into Saji's face, sending him flying into the wall, causing it to crack from the force.

"WAIT!" 3rd Dragneel paused the story before rewinding. "Hang on….hang on…..THERE!" He pauses just as the ball was inches from Saji's face. "Wow, look at that! That is the look of a man who KNOWS he's about to die." He slowly moves to the point the ball makes contact. "OOOOHHHHHHH, oh my god. I think I see some teeth breaking, and did his eye just leave his socket a bit?! HAHAHA, oh Natsu. Okay, let's keep going. I'm sorry."

Sona's Peerage, even Rias' club were shocked by the amount of power behind Natsu's throw. For a human, he can hit like a damn bulldozer! The ball bounced off Saji's face, revealing how bloody he was and from the look in his eyes, he was out cold. "Woah, that was awesome!" Natsu, being the fighting-addicted idiot he was, looked at his hands before looking at the rest of Sona's team, his eyes glowing red as he had an evil smirk, sending shivers down his spine.

"Ummm, President? Shouldn't we help Natsu?" Kiba asked with some concern. Rias on the other hand was smiling as she and the other stepped back.

"I think Natsu can handle the rest."

"I'm all fired up!" Outside of the gymnasium, one could see several explosions erupting. Any normal person would've thought there was a busted pipe or something, but since this is anime…..it was normal, I guess. "Hahaha, we win!" Natsu stood in the middle of the dodgeball court with a proud grin, ignoring the moans of pain from Sona's Peerage, as well as the smoke craters made from the throws he missed.

"A win's a win Sona, you can understand right?" The heiress of the Sitri family stood up while dusting herself.

"I suppose it is. Though I had HOPED Mr. Dragneel would cause less collateral damage." She said before glaring at Natsu, who hid behind Asia.

"S-s-sorry madam." As if he wasn't scared enough, Natsu felt two pairs of soft mounds pressed on his body.

"Good work Natsu." Raynare said sweetly, hugging him from the front while Akeno hugged his back.

"Yeah, the way you threw that ball really turned me on." Akeno said with a hint of lust in her voice.

"For a pervert, you did good." Koneko said with a small smile.

"Though I am a bit sad, it was still really fun." Sona gave Rias a smirk. "But if this was a rating Game, things would've been different."

"Hehehe, well we won't know for sure until we actually play the game. But, it'll be a while until we have to worry about that." Two of Sona's servants pulled Saji out of the wall and began carrying him out. If he wasn't a devil, he would've surely died from that….that monster's throw.

"Is that better?" Asia asked Triton while healing his 'boys' with Twilight Healing.

"Y-yeah, thanks for that." He said with a strained voice. If he would've used his magic during the game, then he could've won easily.

"Maybe when we play a Rating Game, you'll see just how strong my OPeerage is. Good Familiar Hunting Rias." With that, the Student Council President left the building. Though Natsu did blink a bit.

"Rating….what?"

"Nevermind that Natsu. We still need to get Asia her Familiar. A Devil can only get them one a month during a full moon." Everyone looked at Rias with a nod.

"Right!"

' _Unknown forest'_

A red magic circle appeared in the middle of the forest before disappearing, revealing the Peerage of Rias Gremory. "Woah, where are we?" Triton asked curiously. Even as his time as a Knight, he has never stepped foot in this place. The first looked so…..creepy: trees were twisted, the area looked red, and it felt like something was watching them. Yup, this was the perfect set for another Friday the 13th movie if you ask this author.

"This is the Familiar Forest silly. It's where all the Familiars live." Akeno answered.

"Huh, so where can we find the Dragons?" Natsu asked rather impatiently.

Come on Natsu, don't be like that." Kiba said with a smile. "It took us some time to get our Familiars. Plus Dragons are really rare, ya know?"

"It's pretty scary." Asia said in a frightened tone as she held on Natsu's arm.

"Who's down there?!" Natsu, Triton, Raynare and Asia flinched as they looked up to see a man with red hair wearing shorts, a white tank top, a blue sweater tied around his waist and a yellow backpack on his back(duh) standing on a branch with a grin.

"Who is that?" Rayare said, ready to summon her light spears if this creep did anything.

"The Master of the Familiar, A.K.A the Tochi!" He declared proudly, getting blank faces from Natsu and Triton.

"This guy stupid or something?" Everyone sweatdropped at Natsu's blunt question.

"Don't make fun of me Pinky! If you want a Familiar, then stop being cheeky!"

"Aaaannnnddd, he rhymes." Triton lowered his head in disbelief.

"Yup, he loves rhyming."

"Now, how can I help? Tell me all your wants and desire. A strong, fast one, or one that sets fires?"

"Is it a dragon old man?" Natsu's eyes sparkled in excitement, though he was annoyed when the man began to laugh.

"Are you serious boy? Finding a Dragon is like finding a lost toy! This is why amateurs annoy, use that thing you call a head boy."

"He said boy twice." Triton kept sweatdropping to the point he could literally fill a house with water.

"To find the Familiar who will be the best fit, look for best personality, not for best lite."

"That sounds about right, but I want one that's really cute and fun to be around." The Familiar Guide suddenly smiled at Asia's cute request.

"Funny? Done and done!" Natsu and Triton face faulted in shock.

"Are you serious?! Don't be a creep!" Okay, even Triton wanted to hit this weirdo for acting like a dick one minute, then just agreeing to help just cause a girl asked him to.

"Oh, thank you so much!"

"Just stay calm you two, he's willing to help Asia, which is the whole reason why we're here." Rias reminded, getting them to sigh and nod. The group, along with the Familiar Guide, began to walk through the forest.

"Mister, do you know where we could find some cute Familiars?" The Familiar Guide was about to speak when he suddenly stopped.

"Oh my, look high." Everyone looked at what the Guide was pointing at, only to widen their eyes. Nested on a nearby tree branch was a tiny blue Dragon with red eyes, who looked up curiously.

"Awwww, it's so cute." Asia cooed with a smile.

"Cute,but dangerous too. When they get angry, they have the power to shoot lightning that's blue."

"That type of Dragon is pretty rare, isn't it?" Kiba asked curiously.

"This is the first time I've ever seen one." Rias admitted, looking at the cute Dragon with a smile.

"Do it now if you want this one claimed. Once these Dragons grow up, they can no longer be tamed."

"Natsu, since you wanted to find a Dragon all day, why don't you-" Just as Akeno was about to finish, the oinkette suddenly rushed towards the baby Dragon with an excited grin.

"Even if I wanted a Dragon that shoots fire, this one's a close second! Come here!" Natsu began to climb the tree, making it shake as the little Dragon flew away.

"You fool, don't act like a tool!" Getting to the top, Natsu suddenly leaped towards the Dragon.

"I got you!"

" **RAH!"** Scared out of his mind, the blue Dragon suddenly shot a bolt of Lighting at Natsu, who was unable to dodge it in time.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" While the lightning wasn't as strong as Laxus' lightning…..it still hurt like hell! The Dragon Slayer fell on the ground with a loud thud, his eyes swirling.

"Natsu!" Just as Triton was about to help up his friend….

"AHH!" He heard Asia scream in fear.

"Asia, what's-?" Just as Triton turned around, he saw a sight he would never forget. Slime. Yes, SLIME from the sky, suddenly began falling on top of Asia, covering her clothes. And it wasn't just her, Rias, Akeno, Raynare and even little Koneko were covered in the stuff.

"It's green slime!" Kiba began to cut the slime with his sword, only for some of it to go in his eyes.

"It's burning my clothes! How naughty~"

"Akeno, now's not the time to be like that!" Raynare and Akeno had to endure the slime burning away their school clothes, revealing their bras and panties. Rias gasped in horror as the top of her buttoned shirt slowly burned away, revealing her black bra. Poor innocent Asia began covering herself as the slime kept burning through her clothes.

"Oh, my skirt!" Even the stoic Koneko couldn't help but blush as her white and blue undergarments were revealed to the world.

 _It's so grody. Vomit town._ Koneko thought as Kiba kept trying to free himself from the slime, to no avail. As much as a nice guy he was, Triton tried and failed to cover his nose bleed as he looked away in shame. Unbeknownst to everyone, he was a bit of a….porn lover, watching it every few weeks just for the thrill. But seeing this now…...he had to do something.

"My hands are tied. I can't use any of my magic!"

"Me neither! How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"Wait, magic…..NATSU!" Wiping his nose, Triton quickly ran to Natsu, who was still on the ground unconscious. "Natsu, Natsu! Wake up!" With a bit of hesitation, Triton slapped Natsu hard on the face, snapping him out of his trance.

"OWW! Triton, that freakin hurt!"

"Sorry about that, but we got a problem."

"What proooooooo…" As soon as Natsu turned around, he was greeted with the sight of the girls' nude forms, all thanks to the slime burning what little article of clothing they had left. As dense as Natsu is, even HE had to blush in embarrassment at the sight. "What the hell?! Don't tell me you guys turned into exhibtionists like Gray!"

"Natsu! This slime...it's keeping us from using any magic. You have to burn it away."

"Right. Okay you green slime, take this!" Natsu ignited his hands before rushing to his friend's side. "Fire Dragon Grip Strike!" Careful not to touch Rias, Natsu launched a wave of fire on her body, though miraculously, it didn't harm her skin. Rather, it began to burn away the slime…..as well as the last of her panties. Little did he know, a small pair of yellow eyes were watching the fight curiously. "Now to finish the rest of it." Opening his hands, Natsu launched more flames around the others, burning their clothes and slime all together.

"Ahh, it's still on me." Asia was close to going all nude as the slime restricted her from doing anything.

"Holy shit boy! You toasted that slime like it was a chew toy!"

 _That doesn't rhyme!_ Triton kept wiping his nose to stop the blood from leaking out of his nose.

"Hang on Asia, I got-"

*BOOM*

Just as Natsu was about to burn the last of the slime, a bolt of lightning was shot from the air, incinerating the slime on her body. "Huh?" Looking up, everyone saw it was none other than the little blue Dragon from before.

"Look, it's the Sprite Dragon from before."

"Awesome, he came to-" Unfortunately for Natsu, the little Dragon shot another bolt of lightning at him causing him to fall on the ground.

"Are you alright Natsu?" Asia opened her arms to help Natsu, only for the little dragon to land on her right shoulder.

"Hmmm, that was dope." Koneko said as Natsu groaned in pain.

"Sprite Dragons don't attack unless they believe their loved ones are in trouble." The guide said before a smirk crept on his face. "Which in the Familiar world means that Dragon and lovely lady should be together on double."

"Hang on, you're saying Asia and that thing are bonded now?" Kiba asked.

"It's so cute." Asia opened her palms, allowing the little Sprite Dragon to jump into them, hugging her happily. It brought a smile to everyone's face.

"That's awesome Asia. Plus, this little guy's tough." natsu reached out to pet the little Dragon…..only for it to shoot him with more lightning. "Oww, quit it!" To his annoyance, the little Dragon chuckled mischievously.

*Rustle*

"Huh?" Natsu's heightened hearing picked up the sound of something….moving, in the bushes. Before he could react, a small red blur came out of the forest and tackled Asia's Sprite Dragon out of her arms, making it roll on the ground.

"Oh no!"

" **Grrrr…"** Everyone looked in shock as another Dragon appeared out of nowhere. It looked similar to a red chinese Dragon, only it looked to be as long as about half of Natsu scarf, it has dark crimson wings, a long tail with small scales on it and yellow eyes, which was glaring at Asia's Dragon.

"Another Dragon?!" Asia's Sprite Dragon, not liking how this punk ruined his fun, shot a bolt of lightning at the red dragon, who flew to the right before launching a small fireball, hitting the blue Dragon on the head. Growling in anger, both Dragons flew and each other, biting and scratching the other while making a cartoonish dust ball.

"P-please, stop fighting!" Hearing Asia's call, the blue Sprite Dragon flew away from its rival, landing in her arms. As for the red dragon, it growled at him before flying up in the air, landing on Natsu's shoulder, much to his confusion.

"Excuse me, but do you know this Familiar?" Rias asked the guide, who looked at the red Dragon in shock.

"How the hell did you get it to listen boy? That little thing has been a thrown to my side for a long time, like my cousin Roy." Triton pinched the bridge of his nose. When will this guy learn thaq all his shit doesn't rhyme?

"Hey, where'd you come from?" Natsu asked the little Dragon, who tilted its head curiously. It sniffed Natsu's hand before cooing rather cutely.

"Hmmmm, Natsu, you told me that because of your magic, you gain Draconic features, right?" Rias asked, to which Natsu nodded. "Then this little Dragon must think you're its parent."

"Really? You think I'm your dad?" The little Dragon shot a small fireball on Natsu's face, though it didn't do anything. "That was pretty strong little guy." A smile crept on his face as he scratched the top of its head. "You wanna come with me little guy?"

"Hang on Natsu, are you sure you want to bring that Dragon-"

"Ig." Everyone looked at Natsu in confusion as he smiled fondly at the little Dragon. "This little guy looks like my dad, so I thought I'd name him after him." The others knew how much Natsu loved his adoptive father. He would always tell him how Igneel would train him, teach him how to write, and most importantly: give him the love only a father could give. A smile crept on Rias' face as she gave him a nod.

"Okay Natsu, I suppose bringing Ig along wouldn't be a problem. We just need to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, don't me?" The redhead scratched Ig's chin, making him coo at her touch.

"That might be a little tough considering how reckless Natsu is~"

"Hey!" Everyone, even Koneko, laughed at Natsu's expense as said person pouted in annoyance. Both Ig and the Sprite Dragon looked at each other with a look that said 'we'll settle this later' as lightning sparked between them.

' _Later that night'_

The night went by so quickly: everyone went home right after the events of the Familiar Forest. Now the home of Natsu Dragneel was filled with light snores: Asia and her Familiar Rassei were cuddling in her bed, with Raynare sleeping calmly in her own bed. Hell, even Ig found a comfortable place near the window, enjoying the cool night sky. However, not everyone was having a good night's sleep. A certain Dragon Slayer began tossing and turning in his sleep, sweat ran down his face as he let out a few groans. "Mmmmhhhhh…..no…...stop it."

" _I'll be back soon Sora." Natsu saw a little green haired girl smile as he patted her head gingerly. He then saw the Dark Dragon Knight from before, removing their helmet to reveal his face. Only it wasn't Kondal under the suit, but a brown haired man with green eyes smiling at him._

" _Ready to fight old friend?" The man asked 'Natsu,' who chuckled in response._

" _Aidan!" Natsu turned to see a younger male who looked to be in his early teens running up to him. "Are you gonna be back soon?" Chuckling, 'Aidan' kneeled down before ruffling the boy's head._

" _I will Kondal, and we will continue our training. Until then…." He let out a smirk. "Take care of my sister, okay?" The young boy blushed, but nodded with a determined expression. What was going on?_

 _*BOOM*_

 _The dream got even more strange as 'Aidan' was now facing several Dragons, cutting each one down. "Erigor, where are you?!"_

 _*CRUNCH*_

" _AAAHHHH!" Aidan screamed as a Dragon bit down on his chest. Thinking fast, he stabbed his sword, an orange-glowing sword with a red dragon-like handle, into the Dragon's head, killing it instantly. Feeling his conscious slipping, Aidan looked up to see none other than Ddraig looking down on him. "Red….Dragon…...Emperor…." He slowly raised his sword at him. "Take my power. I know you….. will give it to…...the….one….who….is…..worthyyyyyyyyy…"_

 _*RRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR*_

Natsu let out a sharp gasp as he shot up, sweat running down his face as he grabbed his heart. It felt like it was gonna burst any second. Looking around, he saw he was still in his room, and miraculously, Ig was still sleeping. _What the hell was that, and who was Aidan?_ There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he knew it was too late in the night to ask. Let out a heavy sigh, Natsu laid back on his bed before closing his eyes. Little did he know, this wouldn't be the last time he would see those visions.

 **AAAANNNNNDDDDD there you have it folks, another awesome chapter. I know this is basically a filler chapter, but I really did want some cool and funny moments, like Triton getting hit in the nuts and stuff. Plus I had an idea: what if Natsu got his own Familiar? Not to say Happy is useless, but…..I just felt like Natsu could do better, and that's where Ig comes in. For those who do not know, I took the inspiration of Ig from a story called The Pink Haired Huntsman by TheFallenEnemy, which you guys should check out. He did a really good job introducing Ig in that story, so I thought I'd add him in so Rassei could have a rival.**

 **But next time will be the start of the Riser arc, which I know a lot of us are excited for. I will try my best to do it justice, especially since Natsu will use a Power Up we all know and love instead of the incomplete Scale Mail Issei used.**

 **Did you guys like Natsu's visions? What could they mean? How much damage will Ig do? Will I see Black Panther again cause I freakin loved that movie?**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything**

 **Next time: Arrival of the Phenex**


	12. Chapter 12: Arrival of the Phenex

**Hey, what is up my peeps! The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with another epic chapter of Natsu and his demonic harem, where we are now starting the Riser arc. To be honest, this arc won't last for more than four chapters since there isn't much someone like Riser can do against Natsu. I am glad a lot of you liked how Natsu now has a Familiar since I got the idea from the Pink Haired Huntsmen(still waiting for an update lol.) Trust me, Ig is more than just a replacement for Happy.**

 **Omni warrior: Thank you, I wanted to the OCs to have more of a character than just cannon fodder(characters that are there just to be there.) What I meant is that Natsu won't NEED to use Scale Mail, he will use it possibly during the Holy Swords arc.**

 **DB-19: Well I'm glad, that story is really interesting. And yes, I subscribe with Daithi and his friends, they are HILARIOUS!**

 **FanFictionHunter: Lol, I hope you do.**

 **Guest: Ummm…...sure?**

 **Shadow Joestar: Oh that is an understatement my friend. Wow, you have no chill, you know that manXD**

 **Indra dragneel5: Thanks man.**

 **23NaMi: Thank you!**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Yeah, I have no idea what to say about that.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Oh yeah, I am adding Blaze Dragon King mode and even having it merge with another power Natsu will get to make him stronger. Dude, of course I'm adding Rossweisse, I have a lot of plans for her lol. And yes, I will pair Sona with Triton, just wondering why you asked.**

 **Effectivesage: Thanks my man, hopefully I make it even better.**

 **So to recap the last chapter: Rias decided it was high time for Asia to get her very own Familiar, though her plans were cut short when her friend and Student Council President Sona was also planning on going to the Familiar Forest. To decide who gets to go first, both Peerages had a dodgeball match, where Natsu proved how deadly he was, regardless of the battlefield. Rias and her Peerage then arrived in the Familiar Forest, when the Familiar Master with his 'creative' rhymes showed them around. They came into contact with a blue sprite Dragon, who attacked Natsu for disturbing its peace. However, as it did this, a small red dragon came out and attacked it, claiming Natsu as its parent. How will our favorite idiotic Dragon Slayer deal with his new friend? Let's find out!**

' _Kuoh Academy, nighttime'_

Triton Mizu could not sleep. The events of tonight were still fresh on his mind: going to the Familiar Forest, fighting that green slime…...getting hit in his 'no no' spot, it wouldn't go away. Currently, he was leaning against his bed, holding his phone against his ear while tapping his foot. It wasn't long before someone picked up. _"Hey."_

"Hey." He said in a slightly friendly tone.

" _Is everything going alright with your mission?"_ Judging by who was speaking, it was clear that the person on the other end was Kondal.

"Yeah, today was…..different."

" _Different how?"_

"Well….Rias wanted to get Asia Argento a Familiar and it turned out that Sona Sitri also wanted to go there."

" _And?"_

"There was a little…...competition." There was no way he was going to tell his friend about his humiliation. Not in a million years. "But in the end, Rias won, so she took me and her Peerage to the Familiar Forest."

" _Does this have anything to do with the Dragonborn."_

"Yeah. It turns out one of the baby dragons there thought Natsu was its parent, so he took him under his wing while Asia got a Sprite Dragon as her Familiar." On the other end of the call, Kondal rubbed his chin in thought. So not only did Natsu Dragneel have the power to slay dragons, but now he had a baby dragon as his pet? Either this could be good or end terribly.

" _I see. Thanks for telling me old friend, I'll be sure to keep that in mind if we ever fight again. Now if that's all-"_

"Actually…...it isn't." If Kondal was in the same room, Triton could see him raise a brow.

" _Okay, what else?"_ The white haired male bit his lower lip while gripping the sheets of his bed.

"Do…...you think what you did was right: to forcibly bring someone from their home to here?" Silence took over the conversation, neither male saying anything. One was to wait for his friend to talk while the other just…...thought. While they were trying to prevent another war with the dragons, Triton was right: he had no right to force someone away from their dimension, let alone their family. If he was taken from his family….he would've been devastated.

" _I understand what you're saying. Sometimes I think about what I did to Dragneel. But….desperate times call for desperate measures. The only thing we can do is hope that he doesn't try to destroy the world."_

"He's not like that.": Triton stood up, walking towards the window. "Yeah he might be a bit….of a loose cannon, and yeah, he might destroy a few things here and there." He sweatdropped, remembering the holes Natsu left after the dodgeball fight with Sona's Peerage. "But deep down, he cares for his friends. Hell, he and the others were willing to save me when I made a clone to trip them off."

" _What?"_

"Nothing. But I get what you're saying. I appreciate it."

" _Well you better get to sleep, it is a school night after all."_

"Alright DAD." They let out a friendly chuckle before Triton hung up the phone, staring at the moon. _I just hope they can understand._

' _The next day'_

"And….there we go." Asia said cheerfully as she put the last flyer in a mailbox. She had just finished her last flyer delivery of the day and she was more than happy, especially since the weekend was just around the corner. "Raynare, how's your delivery?"

"Just finished." Raynare said while closing her own mailbox. It was a bit annoying for the Fallen Angel to waste her talents on delivering flyers, but if it meant she could have real friends, she'd have to endure it. "At least we can relax this weekend." The short blonde let out a giggle before she turned towards Natsu, who was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Natsu?"

"..." His scarf suddenly began to move before Ig poked his head out, nibbling on Natsu's cheek. "Ow, Ig." Natsu opened his eyes to looking at the baby dragon. "You know that hurts right?" All Ig did was tilt his head innocently, making Natsu sigh before he scratched his chin. "Aww, I can't be mad at you." For the past few hours, Natsu and Ig had strengthened their bond, to the point where Natsu let the little guy sleep in his scarf whenever they walked, mostly to make sure no one would see him. I mean, what would YOU think if you saw someone walking with a baby dragon on their shoulder?

"Natsu, are you feeling okay?" The pinkette looked at Asia, who gave him a concerned expression.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just feel a little tired."

"Bad dream?" Natsu didn't want to tell them the visions he had last night, especially since he had no idea why he was getting them and WHO the hell this Aidan guy was.

"I guess, yeah. Come on, Rias might kill us if we don't get back." Putting his hands behind his head, Natsu began to walk towards Kuoh Academy, with the two beauties right behind him.

"Do you need us to help you?" Chuckling at her words, Natsu ruffled Asia's head like he would do with Romeo.

"Nah, it's okay. Thanks anyway." Pouting, Raynare suddenly hugged Natsu's right arm, getting him and Asia to blush.

"R-R-Raynare, what are you doing to Natsu?"

"He's giving you more attention, it's not fair." She pressed her bust on Natsu's right arm.

"Ummm, s-sorry Raynare, now can you let me go?"

"Why, is it embarrassing~" Ig simply watched the three in confusion. The human nature is so weird in his mind, but he decided to take a nap. Not liking her friend's behavior, Asia grabbed Natsu's left arm, pulling her from Raynare.

"Stop, you're being indecent."

"Look who's talking. What's wrong with a little competition?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Needless to say, Natsu was having the worst game of Tug-of-War in his life.

' _Occult Research Club, a few minutes later'_

The doors to the Occult Club opened up, revealing a smiling Kiba and Triton, who placed their backpacks near the doors. "Hey guys." Triton said in a friendly tone.

"Hey you two, how was the trip?" Akeno said, wearing her usual sweet smile.

"It went well, though Triton did get freaked out when one of the customers asked him to dress up." Kiba said, trying to hold in a chuckle at the memory.

"Hey, no way was I going to dress up like Sailor Moon." He still shivered at the memory of that huge man dressing up like a Sailor Scout, offering him a matching costume. NO WAY was he going to let anyone see that, ESPECIALLY his older sister. "But anyways, where's Rias and the others?"

"Rias is in her office, doing some homework." Just as Akeno was about to tell them where Natsu was, the doors opened once again, revealing said person, who was being dragged by Raynare and Asia.

"Ummm…..can I ask?" Triton tried not to laugh so hard.

"And how long were you…..like this?" Unlike Triton, Kiba had an amused smile.

"For…...three…...miles…" Natsu said with an exhausted tone. He wanted to pull away from the girls, but they were surprisingly strong.

"If ASIA didn't hold on, I could've given Natsu a good massage." Raynare said, rubbing her cheek on his shoulder.

"Raynare, Natsu isn't just your friend." asia said with a pout while pulling Natsu to her side. Koneko bit on her cookie before looking at Natsu.

"You need to control yourself Pervert." Koneko said in a blank tone.

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Ig poked his head out of Natsu's scarf, only to see cookies on the table. Licking his lips, the small dragon flew down and began chewing on the sugary treat. It was way better than eating berries every night. Meanwhile, Akeno, Kiba and Triton chuckled at their friend's misfortune. "Hey is Rias here?"

"Yes, she's in her office."

"Okay, I'll tell her we finished." Natsu looked down at his friends. "Can I please have my arms back?" Seeing as he had to do something, the two girls released Natsu's arms before sitting on the couch, conversing with their friends. Letting out a sigh, Natsu walked up to the office doors before opening them. Surprisingly, Natsu saw Rias wasn't doing her homework, rather she was staring at the wall with a blank face. "Rias?"

"..."

"Rias?" Concerned with his friend's condition, Natsu walked up to her before placing a hand on his shoulder, making her finch and turn to see who it was.

"Oh, Natsu. I didn't see you come in." Rias said with an apologetic tone.

"Hey, is everything alright? You dozed off for a second." Staring into his black eyes, Rias let out a sigh before smiling at him.

"I'm okay, thank you for asking. Let's get the meeting started." The redhead stood up and walked out of her office, though Natsu frowned since he could tell her smile was forced. The Gremory Heiress took out her notepad while getting everyone's attention."Okay everyone, tonight's meeting will now start. First, I would like to announce that tonight, Asia will start her first contract."

"M-me?" Rias gave Asia a nod while she poked her fingers. "Okay, if you think I can do it."

"Don't worry Asia, Koneko will go with you to ensure your safety, right?"

"Right." The white haired cutie gave a nod.

"Akeno, if you would?"

"Of course." The black haired devil placed her finger on Asia's forehead. Triton scooted next to Kiba.

"Psss, what's going on?"

"All Akeno is doing is sensing Asia's magic potential." Triton ohh'd as Natsu let out a small yawn, still feeling tired from the lack of sleep he got last night. After a few minutes, Akeno stepped back with a smile.

"I can sense a large amount of magic inside Asia, so I'd say she's read." Opening her hand at the wall, Akeno summoned a red magic circle.

"Come on Asia." Koneko was the first to enter the magic circle, gesturing Asia to follow, which she somewhat reluctantly did.

"Goodbye everyone." Was the last thing Asia said before she and Koneko were teleported to another location.

"I'm gonna go home." Rubbing his eyes, Natsu began to make his way towards the door.

"Wait Natsu, we aren't finished." The Dragon Slayer stopped to turn towards Rias.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda tired. Raynare, can you take care of Ig?"

"Ummm, sure." Nodding, Natsu left the building, much to the other's confusion.

"President, is it me, or does Natsu seem…..different?" Kiba had a worried expression on his face.

"Maybe he just slept wrong?" Triton turned towards Raynare. "Has he been sleeping right?"

"He said he was tired, but that was it."

"In any case, he might just need a good night's rest." Massaging her forehead, Rias turned to Triton, Kiba and Raynare. "Would you three please clean up the clubroom before you go?"

"Yes madam."

' _Later that night'_

Everything was quiet in Natsu's home away from home. Raynare and Asia were still out doing who knows, and Ig is probably still with them, eating any food he can grab. As for Natsu, he was lying on his head, just staring at the ceiling. He was able to get in a quick nap when he got home, but now he had a lot to think about. "I wonder what's up with Rias." He said to no one in particular with a worried expression. The redhead has been on Natsu's mind ever since he got to this world, not just cause she helped him out, but also because she was a dear friend to him. Plus she looked somewhat like Erza: both were strong females who didn't need someone to help them, both he cared deeply for, and both were extremely ho- "What the hell am I thinking?!" Natsu smacked his head to get those perverted thoughts out his his head. It wasn't even 'that time of the month' and yet now he couldn't stop thinking of how sexy Rias looked, even in her normal school clo- _Get it together Natsu, you are NOT A PERVERT!_ Slamming his head on his pillow, Natsu continued to stare at the ceiling before lifting his right arm. "The Sacred Gear, I wonder if I can finally beat Erza and Laxus. But how did that Aidan guy know Ddraig?"

*Woosh*

"Huh?" Natsu couldn't dwell on the thought for too long as a red magic circle appeared in his bedroom, allowing Rias Gremory to walk out of it with a troubled expression. "Rias?" Once Natsu looked at his friend, his face turned red as he noticed she was wearing a purple bra and panties. He quickly turned his head to give her some privacy, even if she did look alluring. "Why the hell are you wearing that?" Rias didn't say anything as she suddenly tackled Natsu on the bed.

"Natsu….please."

"What?" Grabbing his right hand, Rias placed it over her left breast before forcing him to squeeze it, causing her to moan as blood ran down Natsu's nose.

"I need you to take me, PLEASE!" She looked at his eyes. "I need you to take my virginity."

 _Vir….ginity? Where the hell did I hear that before?_ Natsu reluctantly went back to his 'lessons' with Erza.

" _A woman's…..virginity." Erza started while coughing her hand, blushing a bit. "Is something very important to each girl. It shows that they are still pure and they only have one in their life." She then turned to him with a glare while requipping a sword. "So do not ever take a girl's virginity without her permission, understood?"_

"Ohhhh…..wait, what?!" Rias began straddling his lap, making natsu shiver as a weird feeling was entering his body.

'Please, you have to do it now!" He looked at her and noticed the desperation in her eyes.

"Rias, what's going on?"

"We don't have time, please…..just do it…." Her voice was soft and weak, something Natsu never wanted to hear from her.

"Tell me what's going on, please." Rias bit her lip before suddenly wrapping her arms around Natsu, making them fall on his bed. Natsu had no idea what happened, but he wrapped his own arms around her as she began to cry.

"I don't…...I don't know what to do!" She pressed her forehead on his shoulder, tears running down his torso.

"Hey, come on." Remembering the first rule about comforting a girl, Natsu began to rub her back smoothly to ease her pain. After a few minutes, he grabbed her shoulders so they can look at each other. "I don't wanna see you cry." Using his thumb, Natsu began to wipe away Rias' tears, making her blush at how warm his hands were. "Can you tell me what's going on, please?" He gave her a weapon that gave Happy tons of fish.

The puppy dog eyes.

Seeing his 'secret' weapon, Rias couldn't help but giggle at his action. "Okay, I'll tell you."

*SWOOSH*

Not getting a break, another red magic circle appeared in Natsu's room before a familiar figure stepped out of it. "Do you really think it's wise to do this Rias?" Grayfia said in a calm tone.

"Fia?!" It had been weeks since Natsu had seen Grayfia or Zechs and to be honest, he kinda missed them.

"It's Grayfia Natsu, but it is good to see you again." The silver haired beauty actually gave him a rare smile before she gave Rias a calm expression. "Come my lady, your brother is worried." Pouting in anger, Rias suddenly pulled Natsu close, his head on her chest.

"It's my decision who will have my virginity, not my father's or even my brother's. You know that, don't you Grayfia?"

"It won't break the engagement. Now please, stop showing skin." In her hands, Grayfia had a plain white shirt, big enough to cover Rias' body.

"Ummm, what's going on?" Despite how soft her breasts were, Natsu did not want to die like this. Sighing in defeat, Rias released the Dragon Slayer before taking the shirt Grayfia brought, covering her body.

"I'm sorry, but it doesn't concern you Natsu."

"Please, just…..forget you saw me today."

"Okay?" Nodding, Rias and Grayfia entered the portal before disappearing. Natsu fell on his bed,looking at the ceiling. "What…...the hell?" Looking at his lower half, Natsu noticed a small little pitch tent, making him groan. "Great."

' _The next day'_

The school day went by as usual: solving problems, running the mile, ignoring the glares from the males…..well…..usual for Natsu at , what was different was Natsu's emotions. He had a deep frown at what happened last night. Engagement, virginity, Zechs…..Rias. Natsu couldn't understand what the hell was going on. At least he was able to get rid of his pitch tent before Raynare and Asia came back. "Man, what's got Rias all sad about?"

"Rias is sad?" Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when Triton, Kiba and Asia stood in front of him, the one who spoke was Triton.

"Oh, hey guys."

"Did something happen Natsu?" Asia asked worriedly.

"Ummm…"

"It has something to do with Rias' behavior, right?" Kiba asked rhetorically, getting a nod from Natsu. "You know, I have noticed she's been acting differently." The four began to make their way towards the Clubhouse.

"Think it has something to do with her…..other life?" Triton asked secretly.

"Hmmm, maybe. If I had to say, it's house of Gremory trouble." Natsu thought about what Grayfia said and couldn't help but agree with Kiba. "If anyone would know what's going on with Rias, it would be Akeno, since she is her right handed lady." Natsu nodded as the clubhouse came to view. However, his nose picked up the smell of ice and perfume.

 _No way!_ Without a second thought, Natsu began to run towards the clubhouse.

"Natsu?!" Confused by their friend's action, the trio began to run after him. It wasn't long before Natsu pushed open the doors to the clubhouse. One the side were Koneko and Raynare, the former looking calm while the latter was shaking in fear. Looking forward, Natsu saw Rias, Akeno and the person he sniffed out.

"I knew you were here Grayfia!"

"Hello Natsu." Grayfia said with a bow as the rest of the club arrived: Kiba widened his eyes in shock while Triton and Asia looked confused.

"Well, everyone's here, good." Rias said while standing up, though her tone had no happiness in it.

"My lady, if you don't mind, may I have your permission to speak openly?" All Rias did was raise a hand, gesturing her to speak. However, just as Grayfia was about to speak….

*BOOM*

A magic circle appeared in the room a stream of fire bursting out of it, much to everyone's shock. "What the hell?" Squinting his eyes, Natsu could see a figure standing in the middle of the flames.

"Ahh….and Riser has arrived in the human realm." A smooth, cocky voice called out as the flames disappeared, allowing everyone to see a tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. .His attire consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. He turned around to stare at Rias with a smirk. "I've come all this way to see you, my beloved Rias." Said person narrowed her eyes in disgust.

"Okay, who's this guy?" Natsu didn't know why, but just looking at this guy pissed him off.

"This is Lord Riser Phenex, a full blooded devil and third heir to the household of Phenex." Grayfia closed her eyes before opening them to speak. "And he is also fiancee to the next head of the house of Gremory."

"...so he's gay?" Natsu's blunt question caused everyone to sweatdrop. "I mean, fiancee means a person you marry, and you said he's one to a person in the Gremory family, so that means he's marrying Zechs?"

"What?" Riser's brow began to twitch in annoyance while Raynare, Triton and even Rias tried not to laugh.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being gay, you like what you like. I like fighting, so I fight really strong people anytime I c-"

"I'M MARRYING RIAS YOU IDIOT!" The room went silent after Riser's outburst. Natsu blinked once, then twice, then a third time before speaking.

"You're…...marrying Rias?" The blonde gave a nod as Natsu stood in place…...before bursting out in laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone watched as Natsu fell on his knees, holding his stomach while laughing his ass off.

"What the hell's so damn funny pinky?" Riser hadn't even been here for five minutes and already, he was hating the idiot in front of him. Natsu kept laughing as he pointed at Rias.

"You…..you…..MARRYING HIM?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" As Rias nodded, Natsu slapped his knee as tears began to run down his cheeks.

"Knock it off or I'll burn you to ashes!" To prove his point, Riser opened his palm, allowing flames to engulf, much to everyone's shock. Natsu stopped laughing as he stared at the flames, then Riser….before puffing his cheeks and laughing again.

"HE….HE SAID HE WOULD TURN ME TO ASHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Because of how much he was laughing, Natsu held his stomach in pain.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid? You don't want to get burned by my flames!"

"STOP HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BREATHE, I CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Natsu, that's enough." Rias demanded, but if one were to look closer, they could see her mouth twitching into a smile. The pinkette let out a few more chuckles before pounding his chest to get some air.

"Honestly my dear, please control your pieces, though I can't really sense demonic energy coming from him, or those two." Riser glanced at Triton and Raynare, who tried their best to save face. "But I guess you will need my help, won't you?" With a cocky smirk, Riser walked up to Rias before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Now, why don't we leave this place and look at the place where we will have our ceremony?"

"I'm busy right now Riser." She attempted to remove his arm, only for him to tighten his grab as his right hand traced down her arm, moving dangerously close to her rear. That is…...until someone grabbed his wrist.

"She said back off." Everyone gasped as Natsu was the one who grabbed his hand, his black eyes glaring down on Riser.

"Who the hell do you think you are peasant?!"

"Natsu." The Dragon Slayer squeezed Riser's hand, making him flinch as Rias was now free from his grasp.

"Ahh, the new Red Dragon Emperor, I've heard much about you." Natsu just raised a brow as Riser smirked at him. "But that doesn't matter. You're still human, with a weapon that is more suiting of me."

"I guess Ddraig didn't want a stuck up asshole as a friend. By the way, you should use a different cologne, you smell like shit." Natsu pinched his nose just to annoy him, making Riser snarl at him.

"Like I told you before Riser, I'm not marrying you."

"And I'll tell you my DEAR Rias, your family wants to move up our wedding sooner than I even expected. To be honest, I was hoping to spend some time with you beforehand, but it seems true love must be rushed."

"In the end, it's MY decision who I get to marry!"

"But my dear, your family fears the blood line will go extinct. It's only logical for two powerful families to join in order to maintain power."

 _What the hell is even happening?_ Natsu went from angry to straight up confused, but judging by Rias' expression, this was serious.

"I won't let my family die, but that doesn't mean I have to marry you." Riser let out a tired sigh before speaking.

"I came to this dirty world to bring you back, and you WILL return, even if I have to burn your Peerage to the ground. Starting with the human and the Fallen Angel." Riser focused his attention to Triton and Raynare.

 _Damn, if only I could use my Water powers._ Triton knew the Dragon Knights should never get involved in the politics of the three factions, but because of how much of an ass Riser was acting, he might just make one exception.

"Hey." Riser turned around and was about to chew out the person calling him….

*SMACK*

Only for a fist to come in, slamming against his cheek, sending him flying on the ground. The blonde haired male held his cheek as Natsu stood over him. "What the hell-"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu grabbed Riser by the collar and pulled him close, glaring deeply into his blue eyes. "You even THINK about burning my friends, and I'll show you what happens when you fight a Dragon."

"Oh, I'd like to see you try." Both males glared at each other, ready to fight.

"Enough you two, or there WILL be consequences." A blue aura surrounded Grayfia, making both males shiver as they stepped back, though they still continued to glare at one another.

"You should keep this dog on his leash Rias. You never know what mess he'll make."

"Oh yeah, I'M the dog. And didn't you back off when Grayfia told you to stop?" A smirked crept on Natsu's face as Riser glared at him.

"If you wish to fight so badly Natsu, then perhaps we should arrange a Rating Game." Rias perked up at this.

"That's perfect! We'll have a Rating Game. If I win, you won't marry."

"This is ridiculous, but I suppose if you want, I will accept my dear." Riser and Rias shook hands, sealing the deal. "But don't tell me this is your whole Peerage, cause if it is…." Snapping his fingers, Riser summoned a magic circle as 15 girls suddenly appeared in the room, each giving a blank face. "Then this won't be much of a competition."

"Woah, so these are his pieces." Natsu began examining all the girls before his eyes landed on one standing on the right side. She was a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her attire consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which gave her a bird-like appearance. "Hmmm….." Natsu stood in front of the girl, staring at her with a thoughtful expression. The blonde blushed at his gaze while Riser glared at him from behind. "You….kinda look like Lucy. But…." He began patting his chest. "She had way bigger boobs."

"Ehhh…." The girl's blush grew before Riser pulled Natsu away.

"Don't talk like that to my sister asshole!"

"Oh, then I feel bad she has to have a brother as cocky as you." Again, both males glared at each other before Grayfia increased her magic, causing them to back off again.

"The Game will commence in ten days." Grayfia said.

"That's fine, you'll need it my dear Rias." Riser walked to his Peerage before they disappeared in a flash of flames. Everyone except Natsu let out a sigh of relief, happy that the tense atmosphere was gone.

"Oh man, I wanted to fight him now!" Then of course, there's Natsu.

"Natsu, we need the time to train." Rias said before she suddenly pulled him in a hug. "But thank you."

"Umm...n-no problem." Akeno giggled before she walked up to the duo.

"Then we will need to train hard until then. Who knows? Maybe we can finally spare like you wanted." Akeno said, giggling at how Natsu's eyes lit up.

"It might be difficult, but we will need to push ourselves." Kiba said with a smile.

"Right." Koneko said while eating her cookie.

"Triton, Raynare. Since you two won't be able to participate, I think it would be best if you two spectated."

"I'm okay with that." Raynare said with a smile, though she was a bit disappointed that she couldn't help.

"Alright, then let's get fired up!" Natsu threw his fist in the air, making everyone smile as they also threw their fists up.

"Yeah!" Triton lowered his fist while looking at Natsu.

 _I guess we were wrong about you Natsu._ He looked at his hand before clenching it. _I promise, I will find a way to get you home, no matter what._

 **And there it is, the beginning of the Riser arc. Like I said, it won't be a really long arc, more like four chapters. I didn't add that scene where Riser literally molested that girl because that was disgusting and I doubt Natsu would hold himself back. As for if he'll get the Second Liberation, you guys tell me if that should be in. It really doesn't matter to me, and I hope Ig in this chapter was okay. I promise he will get more screentime next time. So...still waiting for season four of DxD so I can keep going on with the story. If any of you are interested, I need two more Sins: Lust and Sloth, for the Seven Deadly Sins arc, so if you have an idea, PM me and I will talk with you. I already have all the Dragon Knights, so sorry if anyone was interested in them.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything**

 **Next time: Training days!**


	13. Chapter 13: Training days!

**What is going on people? 3rd Dragneel, returning with another training-filled chapter of Natsu and his demonic harem. I am so glad to be doing this short arc since it will lead to a lot of better fights that I hope will make you piss your-okay wow, that sounds WAY diry than I thought lol. Just ignore that, but my point is I'm happy. Now onto the reviews….**

 **Treyalexander63917: I guess it will be hinted for later purposes lol.**

 **Omni warrior: Yes it has and who knows? Maybe we will see it in this chapter;)**

 **Kival737101: yyyyyyyyeeeeaaaahhhhh….it will be lol.**

 **Shadow Joestar: I know, it'll be AWESOME!**

 **Wolfman: Hahaha, oh man. Nice joke bro. But seriously? Ahh man, I grew up with Lilo and Stitch. May he rest in peace.**

 **Kitsuneblue: Yeah, sorry man. I had to have that kind of character, but don't worry, he'll be redeemed. Remember, Natsu is a forgiving guy, even with Gajeel and Laxus(who I wouldn't honestly forgive after the crap he did to Gramps.)**

 **KnightSpark: Oh yes he will.**

 **25NaMi: Thanks!**

 **FanFictionHunter: Yeah, I guess you right lol. They were mentioned during the Raynare arc, with Viper revealing his tattoo.**

 **Kamen Rider W: I wouldn't have guessed it. But honestly, that is tough.**

 **DB-19: Somewhat, but not exactly.**

 **ZionJonah: I will try man.**

 **Antifanboy: Well….your input is appreciated, I will try my best to change it up a bit.**

 **Guest: yeah, I understand where you're coming from, but more will be revealed in the future. Just know there will be another confrontation. They do, but it hasn't been told to them what a Dragon Slayer is. Plus Fairy Tail did what I'm doing with Hades as the Seven Kin of Purgatory: mentioning names and having some vague dialogue. Those they can see have Draconic Powers, they called Dragonborn, because they have similar traits of dragons.**

 **Mike Ivarez: In the future, I have to plan for it. Sorry if it won't happen since I need to explain how dimensional travel works.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Oh yeah, let's just say he'll get another form along with Juggernaut Drive.**

 **So to recap: As Triton talked to Kondal about what they did, whether it was right or wrong, Natsu, Raynare and Asia were handing out more flyers, though Raynare quickly tried to take advantage of Natsu, resulting in a mini tug-of-war with Asia. As Natsu went to tell Rias they were done, he noticed she had become quite distant, but he was even more confused when she came to his room and asked her to sleep with her. However, before any funny business could happen, Grayfia appeared and took Rias back to her home, leaving a VERY confused Natsu. The next day, the group were introduced to Riser Phenex, Rias' apparent fiance. After Natsu interrupted his advances towards Rias, Riser proposed a rating Game, with ten days offered to Rias and her Peerage to train. How will Natsu and the others get stronger by the end of ten days? Let's find out…..**

' _Next morning, Natsu's house'_

The sun barely began to rise over Kuh Town as people being getting ready for another day of work. However, one particular person was getting up early for a different reason. They were a male with spiky pink hair, black eyes and slightly tan skin. They were a red tank top with a flame insignia on it, black shorts, white sneakers and a white scaly scarf tied around their neck. Currently, this person was doing some stretches to prepare for an intense training regimen he had planned for today. "Alright, good way to start the morning." The person said while pulling his arms back, hearing his bones crack a bit. He then began reaching down to touch his toes for several seconds. He then twisted his back before cracking his neck a bit. "Okay, looks like the warm up is done." The male then fell forward, sticking his arms out to catch his fall. "One…..two…..three…..four…." The man then began doing several pushups, each faster than the last. As he was doing this, he failed to notice someone walking up to him.

"My, it looks like I didn't need to wake up at all." A slightly teasing voice called out, getting the man to turn his head. He saw a busty redhead with teal eyes, pale skin and a small smile on her face. She wore a red and white tracksuit with matching shoes, as well as a whistle around her neck. "Hello Natsu."

"Oh, hey Rias." The newly named 'Natsu' kept doing pushups while smiling at the female. "Well, back home I used to wake up early to work out if I needed too. Igneel would always grabbing me while I was sleeping and throw me into a river just cause I overslept. Stupid dragon." The last comment made Rias giggle a bit. "So, ready to take down that chicken yet?"

"Be patient Natsu, we have ten days to train, and I plan on all of us using it to the fullest. With Spring Break already happening, we have more than enough time."

"Cool, I can't wait to kick his ass." Just thinking about his upcoming fight with Riser Phenex was enough to make Natsu do more pushups. Smiling at his determination, an idea popped in Rias' mind as she walked next to Natsu. Suddenly, he felt something soft pressed against his back. "Rias?"

"I thought since you had SO much energy, I would make your little exercise a bit more difficult. Is it working?" To her surprise, Natsu continued to do more pushups, as if she wasn't even on him.

"Well Erza tried this one time, and since then I could do this, even if a rock was put on my back." To prove his point, Natsu put his left arm behind his back, doing one armed push ups, despite Rias being on his back. "Plus more weight helps me get stronger."

"Are you saying…..I'm heavy?" If Natsu could turn around, he could very well see a visible tick mark on Rias' head.

"Well you weigh a little less than Lucy and Erza….but don't tell them I said so." An even bigger tick mark appeared on Rias' head as she decided to stand on Natsu's back, making him stagger a bit, but he quickly got over it and proceeded to do more push ups.

"Natsu! Breakfast is ready!" Asia said while poking her head out the backdoor, only to see her master standing on her first friend's back, looking rather angry. "Rias?" Said person got over her anger and smiled at Asia.

"Good morning Asia, would you mind helping me with something?"

"Ummm, o-okay." Nervously, Asia closed the backdoor and walked up to Rias. For some reason, her tone scared her, even more than death.

"Would you please stand on Natsu's back with me? I think it would REALLY help him with his training?"

"A-are you-"

"YES, I am." The blonde shivered at her tone. Not wanting to make anyone mad, Asia stood on Natsu's back alongside Rias, trying her best not to fall off.

"Now I'm fired up!" With a big grin, Natsu began to increase the amount of push ups, working past the new weight.

"Hey Natsu, you see Asia around?" Raynare called out as she opened the backdoor…...only to see her and Rias standing on Natsu's back as he kept doing one armed push ups.

"R-R-Raynare, it's not what you think."

"Like hell it is." The Fallen Angel pouted as she crossed her arms under her bust. "You can't keep hogging Natsu all for yourself."

"Huh?" Natsu widened his eyes as he saw Raynare running up to him, jumping on his back.

Oh may Igneel have mercy on him.

' _A few hours later'_

"MAN! I'm stuffed." Natsu shouted while patting his stomach with a satisfied grin. After the little ahem…..incident….earlier this morning, the four decided to have some breakfast before heading to the forest outside Kuoh, carrying several green bags on their backs. "You liked the pancakes, didn't you Ig?" The small dragon was currently resting on Natsu's pack, huffing a bit of smoke from his nose as he tried to sleep off the food he ate. "Hey, thanks again for the awesome food Asia."

"You're welcome." Asia said with a cute smile, happy to get some praise. She was currently wearing a blue button down shirt with white shorts and matching shoes.

"Still not fair you guys had more time with Natsu." Raynare muttered with a pout, though thanks to his heightened hearing, Natsu heard her. She wore a black tank top with matching sweatpants and white and blue sneakers.

"Hey, if you wanted to spend time, why didn't you say so Ray?"

"Ray?" Natsu put his hands behind his head while smiling at Raynare.

"Well yeah, I thought it was a cool nickname. You like it?" All her life, Raynare had never had a nickname. Well she had, but those were meant to insult her, not as a friendly gesture. But Natsu just gave her one, and it filled her heart with joy.

"I love it. Aww, you're so sweet!" Suddenly, Raynare hugged Natsu's arm, rubbing her soft breasts against it, making Natsu blush as he recalled the feeling from the night prior. Having Rias' big….soft….milky-

 _NO, I'm not a pervert. Stop thinking like one dammit!_ "Ummm, thanks. Can I have my arm back?" Smoking seductively, Raynare leaned close to his ear, her breath caused him to shiver.

"I'm just so happy with the name you game me. Maybe I can…..repay you~"

"That's enough Raynare." Rias called out, annoyed by the black haired beauty's actions towards Natsu. "We're here." It was like Rias said, they had arrived at a small road, where Akeno, Koneko and Kiba were currently waiting for them. The black haired Queen was wearing a tan button, a pink shirt underneath with a purple tie on the front, cut blue jeans and black shoes. Kiba wore a red and pink padded shirt with a white undershirt, brown pants and red shoes. Koneko wore a plain white shirt with a blue shirt and brown shoes.

"Hello everyone." Akeno said with her usual smile.

"Hey." Kiba said while waving his hand. All Koneko did was give a nod of acknowledgment.

"Hey guys." Natsu noticed a lack of a white haired male. "Where's Triton? I thought he would've liked to come with us."

"I tried calling him, but he said he was visiting a family friend for a week." A look of disappointment flashed on Natsu's face before it disappeared.

"So, what are we doing first?" A smile crept on Rias' face as she pointed at Natsu.

"Well since you have the power of a Dragon, I thought it would be a good idea if we all had a spar with you." Rias couldn't help but giggle as Natsu looked at her with joy.

"Seriously?"

"Ummm, miss president. Are you sure attacking him as a group is the best idea?" It wasn't that Kiba DOUBTED Natsu's power, as evident with the battles he had with him. It was rather that he was worried about hurting him.

"Awww, come on Kiba. I can handle it. After all, I did beat six Dragon Slayers." Natsu smiled proudly as he thought of his fights with Gajeel, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rogue and Future Rogue. He was beyond proud of his accomplishments and only hoped Igneel was as well.

"See Kiba? I doubt he would take no for an answer."

"If pinky pervert wants to fight, let him." Koneko said blankly, getting a tick mark from Natsu.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not a freaking pervert! Seriously, you make me sound like Gray." Though they hadn't met this Gray, judging by the way Natsu spoke of him, he had to be a real pervert.

' _In a familiar dimension'_

"ACHOO!" Gray Fullbuster, the ice make wizard of Fairy Tail, suddenly sneezed, falling off the rock he was standing on.

"My love, is something wrong?" Juvia Lockser, another Fairy Tail wizard, asked while kneeling behind him.

"I'm fine. For some reason, I feel like someone's talking about me." Gray said, getting a tick mark for no apparent reason.

' _Back to Natsu'_

"Alright, let's do this!" Natsu shouted as he got in a fighting stance. In front of him were Kiba, Koneko and Raynare. The Knight was holding a sword in his hands while the white haired cutie was cracking her knuckles and the Fallen Angel was spinning her light spear.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Asia said, clearly worried about Natsu.

"He'll be fine." Rias assured while crossing her arms. "Besides, I'm interested in seeing his full potential, and what better way to do so then with a spar. Is everyone ready?" They all nodded. "Then, fight!" Kiba was the first to start things off, rushing towards Natsu at impressive speed, ready to impale him. However, Natsu simply sidestepped.

"Fast as always Natsu." Kiba complimented as he continued to swing at Natsu, trying his best to overpower him.

"Same to you, but you still won't beat me." Thinking on his feet, Kiba swung his sword with his left hand, lowering his right as a bright light appeared under it. Natsu's eyes widened a bit as Kiba summoned another sword, slashing it upwards as the Dragon Slayer barely had time to dodge. A small strand of hair was cut as a result. "Damn, just like Erza. Only she's faster." However, as he said this, he was punched hard on the face, pushing him back a few feet. "Ow, HEY!"

"You let your guard down." Koneko said like it was the most obvious thing in the world(which it kinda was.) She then began swinging some strong and surprisingly fast punches, forcing Natsu on the defensive as he crossed his arms to block.

"Oh yeah? Try this!" Letting one of her punches pass his face, Natsu grabbed Koneko by the wrist before throwing her on the ground. "See, even if you're strong, it won't help if you're slow." Thanks to his senses, Natsu was able to lean his head back as a light spear came close to hitting him. "Nice try Ray, but you'll have to do better than that."

"That was just a warning shot." Raynare teased while summoning another light spear. With the speed of her wings, Raynare flew towards Natsu and began swinging her light spear at him. Grinning, Natsu summoned his Sacred Gear before he caught it.

"Sorry." Before she could ask why, Natsu suddenly slammed his left fist into her stomach, making her gasp in pain.

"Sword Birth!" Raising his sword, Kiba stabbed it hard on the ground, causing a large wave of swords to be shot towards Natsu.

"Oh crap." Pushing Raynare out of the way, Natsu jumped high in the air to prevent himself from being stabbed. However, he failed to notice a bolt of lightning flying in from behind, successfully hitting him. "OWOWOWOWOW!"

"Sorry Natsu, but you were open~" Akeno teased while giggling innocently as he fell on the ground. For some reason, the way she laughed reminded him of Mira…..and that was a scary thought in it of itself. "Now, let's see you dance a bit more." With her index finger extended, Akeno fired another bolt of lightning towards Natsu, who narrowly dodged it. He wasn't given a chance to catch his breath as Rias fired her own magic blast.

"RIAS!"

"The only way to help you train is for all of us to attack. Unless you can't handle it, Dragon Slayer." A teasing smile crept on Rias' mouth as she summoned another magic circle and fired it at Natsu.

 **(Play Dragonball Super-Master and Pupil)**

 _Man, this is getting intense….I love it!_ Natsu's sacred Gear began to glow as a familiar 'Boost' echoed in his mind. _I can do this, for Rias, for everyone. I can get stronger!_ Natsu tilted his head to dodge a sword swing from Kiba while blocking another punch by Koneko. He then launched a fire blast to burn Raynare's Light Weapons away. Rias and Akeno continued to launch more magic blasts as Natsu tried to dodge them.

"Koneko!"

"Right." Kiba, using two swords at once, rushed at Natsu, who parried each slash with his Sacred Gear. However, as Natsu pushed him back, Koenko appeared under Kiba, slamming her fists in Natsu's gut as he was pushed a few feet back.

"Let's go Akeno, Raynare." The crimson haired beauty launched a crimson beam of magic while Akeno fired more lightning and Raynare threw another Light Spear. As each attack neared Natsu, he lowered his head while clenching his fists.

 _ **Boost, Boost, Boost!**_

 _Come on….do it!_ Natsu's eyes suddenly shot open as he raised his head.

"HAAA!" Flames covered Natsu's body, slowly burning out the magic attacks that almost struck him. "RRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" To everyone's surprise, lightning began to merge in Natsu's flames as the ever ground began to crack. Even Ig was shocked at this development as he hid behind Asia."Lightning Flame Dragon…..EXPLOSION BURST!" Spreading his arms, Natsu unleashed a massive burst of lightning-coated flames, launching everyone flying. When the explosion seized, almost everything in a ten foot radius was scorched in cinders. The others slowly pushed themselves up, panting at the amount of pain given by Natsu's attack.

"Natsu, what….was…...that….." Rias looked at Natsu, only to gasp as Natsu was still covered in lightning covered flames. A toothy grin was plastered on Natsu's face as he deactivated his power up, only staggering slightly.

"Hehehe, I was so caught up in the fight, I guess it pushed me to this form. Sorry about that." He reached out and offered her a hand, which she took. "That was Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, something I picked up a while ago. It pretty much lets me use my fire with Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

"My my, you're full of surprises Natsu." Akeno hugged his right arm, giving a seductive smile. "It really turns me on." Just as she expected, Natsu began to blush at the way her mounds pressed against his strong arm.

"Does that mean you can use lightning magic too?"

"Well…..not really." Natsu used his left hand to ignite his hands, which had a bit of lightning inside of it. "The only way I can actually use lightning is when I combine it with my flames. Other than that, I can't really do much." Ig flew on Natsu's shoulder, looking at his lightning with curiosity. "Careful Ig, I don't wanna hurt you." Rias couldn't help but think over what Natsu just said. Not only was he powerful with his flames and his Sacred Gear, but he also had another useful power, and who knows what else he has up his sleeve. "But, I did see a few things when we fought."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Natsu first looked at Kiba.

"Well first, Kiba's pretty fast, but not as fast as Erza. When she fights, she makes sure to keep all her corners covered and to keep her opponent on guard." He couldn't help but smile at the times he fought Erza. She was also so strong, so graceful and he wouldn't admit it out loud, but she looked pretty sexy in some of her armors.

"I see." Kiba gave Natsu an appreciated smile. "Then I'll work on keeping my guard up."

"Then there's Koneko." The shortest of the group looked at Natsu. "You can punch really hard, but you're too slow and leave yourself open. Maybe try to use more magic, that might help."

"Okay." Natsu then looked at Akeno and Raynare.

"You two are pretty good at shooting magic from far away, but it might help if you use magic close up. I know I wouldn't be able to do much if I didn't have my Fire Dragon Iron Fist."

"Thanks for that Natsu, and if I can repay." Raynare gave him a seductive smile, leaning forward to show her cleavage. "Just let me know~"

"Well well Natsu, I didn't know you could actually think of strategies."

"Thanks!" Natsu grinned at the praise before realizing what she meant. "Hey, just cause I punch a lot doesn't mean I don't think. How do you think I got an A on that test?"

"That was actually a B."

"Not helping." Natsu gave Akeno a cute pout. "But I guess since we have a week, we should try to get better at fighting. Who knows what that chicken's doing right now."

' _Phenex Household'_

In the Underworld were the 72 Pillars, each having a very elegant household. Standing tall in one of the far corners of the Underworld was the Phenex Household, where one could find the next heir of the Clan Riser inside, having a nice cup of tea. "I'm glad you could come enjoy some time with me Astrid. I know you're a busy man." Riser said while raising his cup at the man in front of him.

"Please, to spend time in the household of one of the strongest families is a true honor." A very suave voice said to Riser. The speaker was a tall, lean male with white skin, combed back black hair that reached his shoulders, and yellow eyes. He wore a slick black jacket over a white blouse, black pants, brown dress shoes and a pair of small glasses. The man smile as Riser's Queen Yubelluna poured some tea into his cup. "Besides, it's not every day I could meet such beautiful women."

"Yes, I try my best to find some of the strongest and most beautiful devils I can."

"Such as Rias Gremory? I heard you postpone your marriage on account of a Rating Game between you and her. If my memory serves me well, she doesn't have all her servants." Astrid raised a brow at Riser. "So why go through with this?"

"I thought I could entertain my future bride and see how far she's come." Riser leaned back while putting down his cup. "That's why I'm giving her ten days to train." He then looked at his ally. "Now, tell me again who your friends are."

"We're a group who wishes to bring a new order to not only the Underworld, but also both the human world and Heaven. If you join us…." Astrid gave Riser a smirk. "Then we can make you one of the kings. All you have to do is offer us some of those Phoenix Tears for our research." As soon as he said those words, Riser ignited his arms, glaring at Astrid.

"Do you really think I would just hand you the Phoenix Tears, something my family holds sacred for years? If that's what you think, then you can leave." Giving him a small nod, Astrid stood up before bowing at him.

"I'm sorry if I was too personal. Have a nice day, and good luck with your Rating Game. I hear Gremory has an ace in the hole." With that, he left the room, leaving Roser to think of his small warning. As Astrid walked through the halls of the Phenex Household, a sinister sirk crept on his face. _That damn idiot. I tried to help him. Oh well, if what Viper said is true, he'll know soon enough not to screw with us._

' _Back with Team Gremory, night time'_

"Ahh man, that was some good training today." Natsu said as he and Kiba were currently in an open bath, courtesy of the lodge they were staying at. "Now I see why Lucy likes baths like this."

"Is she another one of your friends?" Kiba said while drying his hair.

"Yup, you know she kinda has the same hair as you and Asia, but she REALLY hates it whenever I sleep in her bed."

"You….sleep in her bed, when she's not home?" To Kiba's surprise, Natsu tilted his head.

"Sometimes, but most of the time I sleep when she sleeps. Mira gave me a key to her apartment and I just go in whenever I'm bored, or if I'm hungry." The honey blonde knight fell back a bit before regaining his composure.

"I-I don't think that's a good thing to do Natsu. What if she tries to call the police on you?"

"Eh, we're guildmates, so we know each other." Natsu then rubbed the back of his neck. "Plus she always kicks me and Happy out everytime." This got a sweatdrop from his male friend as Natsu glanced at the wall in front of him, where the girls were currently bathing. "Hey guys, how are things over their?"

"Good, thanks for asking." Rias called out, her large breasts out in the open as she sat near the edge of the bath.

"This was such a good idea. We haven't done this in forever." Akeno said, sitting next to Rias while enjoying the nice warm water.

"How long have you guys had this?" Raynare said, sitting a few feet away.

"Around the time Kiba joined as my Knight. I thought it would be a good idea to have a bath after we train." Rias picked up some water before dumping it on herself, sighing with content. "I hope it melts some of the fatigue from the training. We've all worked so hard."

"I have no doubt it will do the trick." As for the two more petite members of the group, they were sitting on small stools, which were directly in front of some showers. Asia looked over her shoulder and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. There was not one, not two, but THREE extremely attractive and busty females while she barely had C cups. Ig, who was currently on her lap, getting a nice scrubbing, looked up at her in confusion.

"Sad you aren't part of the Double D team?" Koneko asked next to Koneko, scrubbing her body with a bar of soap. Her cup was even smaller than Asia's, so she knew how it felt to be short.

"Yeah, I guess so." Asia admitted while rubbing soap on Ig's back, getting a soft growl from the little Drake. Just then, a devious thought crept in Raynare's head as she looked at the wall.

"Hey Natsu, mind coming over and rubbing soap on my back? I need a REALLY strong man to help me." Normally Natsu wouldn't mind since he did take baths with Erza(which he will never speak of again), so helping out Ray wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Okay." Natsu stood up from the water and was about to walk towards the girls' side.

"Do it and I'll kill you." Until….Koneko spoke up.

"Oh Natsu, I didn't know you were so bold." Annnnnndddddd, there was Akeno's voice. "If you take a peek, I'm going to have to punish you, naughty boy." Just a few simple words and Natsu began to tremble in fear before sitting back in the water.

"Okay, nevermind. Sorry Ray!" This got an annoyed expression from Raynare, who gave looked at Akeno in slight annoyance. The Queen of Rias noticed this and scowled at her, much to her confusion. The two males sat in silence, enjoying the warm water. It was then, Natsu had a thought. "Hey Kiba, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can…..can you teach me how to use a sword?" The Knight of Rias was actually taken back by Natsu's sudden request.

"Really? What brought this up?"

"I don't know." Natsu leaned against the edge of the bath while looking at the sky. "I guess…..it wouldn't hurt to know more than just my Dragon Slayer magic, and my Boosted Gear. Plus in a way, I get to one up Erza."

"It sounds like you really respect this Erza, don't you?" Unbeknownst to the guys, the girls were listening intently, especially Rias.

"Yeah, she's one of the people I respect. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to know how to read and write. Plus she's one of the strongest people I know." A smile crept on Natsu's face as he thought of all the fights he and Erza had been in. Seeing the smile on his face, Kiba couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, it would be an honor to train you."

"Awesome, thanks man! You know, Rias and Erza are kinda the same." Everyone present raised a brow at this.

"How so?"

"Well…...they're both strong. They both know some cool magic…." Natsu then grinned sheepishly before saying something no one expected. "And they have pretty red hair." Because of the wall, Natsu didn't see the blush on Rias' cheeks.

"Pervert."

"I HEARD THAT!"

' _Sometime later'_

It was late at night, everyone was settled in bed, resting up after their soothing bath. "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" However, a certain pink haired male had some trouble sleeping, so he decided to get in some more training. Igniting his arms, Natsu slammed them against a hay dummy, shattering it to pieces. "Fire Dragon Talon!" Slamming his right hand on the ground, Natsu sent a roundhouse kick on a nearby tree. "And Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Lighting his left fist, Natsu hit the tree he kicked, causing it to fall on the ground. The Dragon Slayer began to pant as he rubbed his hand. While he had gotten stronger since Tartarus, he still felt like he needed to improve on his attacks if he was going to help Rias. _Come on, I know I can do better. Maybe….maybe I can Dragon Force again._ It had been months since he actually used Dragon Force against the leader of Tartarus Mard Geer. He knew he could use that form willingly, but for some reason, it felt like it was locked away, and he didn't have the key. It wasn't that he would actually need it against that chicken head, but rather in case other strong people…..like those Knights. He still didn't know who they were, or why they needed his magic.

 _We'll meet against soon, Dragon Slayer._ Those words echoed in his mind. Who was that under the helmet and….why did he feel so familiar?

 _It's gotta be that Aidan guy. Who the hell is he?_ In all his life, Natsu had never had such a weird dream, especially with someone calling him by a different name. "Aww, dammit. This is too much to think about." Grabbing the water bottle he brought, Natsu dumped it on his head, cooling his head before making him way back to the a good night's rest will help him out. As he opened the front doors, he noticed Rias, who was wearing a white nightgown and reading glasses walk down the stairs with a book in hand. "Hey." The redhead looked at the front doors, only to see Natsu standing their, wearing only a pair of black shorts and sandals, leaving his upper torso exposed The sight of his sweat shining in the moonlight made Rias blush a bit.

"Hello Natsu, why are you up?" Rias asked rhetorically.

"I thought I'd do some extra training before I went to sleep. What about you?" She smiled before gesturing him to a nearby couch.

"I was just looking over some strategies we could use for the Rating Game." Natsu gave her a nod as the two sat in silence.

"So….I've been meaning to ask. Why marry that jerk? I mean you like him and he's a perv too, so why?" The Gremory heiress frowned as she looked down on her lap.

"I don't have any chose. His family is powerful, and it could save my family." Seeing the look of confusion on his face, she elaborated. "I'm sorry, you don't know about the 72 families. The Phenex family is….immortal."

"Eh?"

"Because of his fast healing, it won't be easy to defeat him. Riser's win lose ratio is eight to two. However, those two losses were accepted out of respect for those families he's close to. He lost on purpose."

"Seriously? Man the guy really is a flaming chicken." Rias couldn't help but giggle at Natsu's little nickname for Riser. "But still, just cause he's strong doesn't mean you should marry him. My friend Lucy had a dad who wanted her to marry some guy, but she said no and left. Maybe you can-"

"It's not the same Natsu." Rias hugged her knees close to her chest. "Because of my title, I'm not recognized as Rias. The house of Gremory will always come before me, and I can't abandon them. That's why I got used to it, to make personal decisions that could help my family. But….I want to marry someone who loves me, who will always be there for me. Just Rias, nothing else." She lowered her head sadly. "I just feel alone." Natsu simply sat there, his hair shadowed his expression as he raised his hand…..

And lightly bopped Rias' head. "You dummy."

"What?" He lifted his head, giving her a smile.

"I like you as the way you are not cause you're a devil or have a bunch of money. Friends are people who can have fun with, who you can laugh, and who you can cry with." He gripped his scarf as he looked at her softly. "Look, I might not get all that marriage crap, but I know you want to find someone you love. I promise, as a Fairy Tail wizard, I'm gonna make sure you find someone you love." He then flashed her his infamous grin. "Even if I have to drag the bastard all the way from Hell." To say Rias was awed by his words would be an understatement. No one had ever spoken to her with such commitment, such kindness. Not even her parents or her brother showed this kind of determination. It honestly filled her heart with joy as a smile crept on her face.

"Do you always know what to say to someone?" he simply grinned sheepishly.

"Hehe, I guess so. But I promise, we'll beat that guy." Nodding, Rias stood up, picking up her book.

"I'm going to bed." She turned around, but stopped as Natsu moved to the left. He suddenly heard soft footsteps and just as he was about to say something…

*Tch*

His eyes widened in shock as a pair of soft lips were pressed against his right cheek. His cheeks slowly began to turn red as Rias stepped back, giving a beautiful smile. "Thank you Natsu." With that, Rias walked out of the room, allowing Natsu to rub his cheek.

"Okay, what the hell was that? Do I taste good?" Having no one around to answer him, the Dragon Slayer sighed before he went to his room to turn in.

' _Nine days later'_

Today, was the day. After nine whole days of training, the Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex was about to start. Natsu was currently doing some last minute push ups in his room. "225, 226, 227."

Koneko putting on her fingerless gloves.

"131, 132, 133." Natsu then began doing sit ups.

Akeno used her orange ribbon to tie her hair, making sure it wasn't loose.

Natsu punched the air a few times, imagining Riser in front of him.

Kiba buckled his belt while looking at his mirror.

Natsu sat on his bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm his mind.

Asia brushed her hair, making sure she was ready for the battle.

Reaching under his bed, Natsu pulled out a large box Rias gave him.

Speaking of Rias, she put down her glasses before standing up from her desk.

On top of the box was a letter.

 _Hey Natsu_

 _I know you're excited about helping my little sister, so I asked Grayfia to make you some new clothes. Don't worry, we made sure they were fireproof. Plus they're very flexible, so you won't lose any speed. I'm counting on you pal!_

 _From, Sirzechs_

"Thanks Zechs, I promise I won't lose." Grabbing the front of the box, Natsu opened it, only to see some new clothes, making him grin. It took a few minutes, but he was able to change into his new clothes, which consisted of a black tank top under a yellow jacket with a dragon head logo on the back, black pants with flames on the sides, and black boots. He still wrapped his father's scarf around his neck. The Dragon Slayer walked up to his mirror, checking himself out. "Huh, man do I look badass, huh Ig?" The little red dragon flew on his friend's shoulder, looking at his curiously before huffing some smoke. "Yeah, I bet Rias and the others are gonna love." Taking a deep breath, Natsu began to walk towards the door before opening it, ready to fight.

 **And there it is folks, that's the chapter. Okay, hate me for not showing the ENTIRE training montage, but at least I was able to point out some of the flaws for the group. And I had been planning on Lightning Flame Dragon mode and Dragon Force to appear just to show everyone, especially the Knight how strong Natsu really is. Hopefully the shipping moments were okay too, sorry for the lack of interactions.**

 **So Highschool DxD Hero came out a while ago and…...I just don't like some of the new designs, especially Vali's cause he looked so badass before and now? I just….I might get used to it, but his old design was better in my opinion. And My Hero Academia season 3 looks good, I even made a new crossover with MHA and DBZ: Saiyaman Plus Ultra! Check it out or don't, I won't force you. Now the next chapter will primarily focus on the Rating Game, and hopefully I can make it good for you guys. I hope you guys are doing well, hopefully next month I'll get another chapter in, we'll see.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Gremory vs Phenex!**

 **It's gonna be one heated fight!**


	14. Chapter 14: Gremory vs Phenex

**This is it…...it's all been leading to this…..Rias Gremory vs Riser Phenex. I can't…...I can't believe we're here. And now that we are….I just wanna say….LET'S FREAKING DO IT!**

 **Hey guys, The 3rd Dragneel, returning to you with the last chapter of the Riser arc. I have gotten quite a lot of reviews that say this'll be the 'death' of Riser. And while we'll see him get his shit wrecked, I think saying that is rather extreme. I mean come on, Natsu hasn't exactly killed anyone, and there have only been a few people that he said he wanted to kill, but didn't, like Jellal during the TOH arc. Point is, this won't be the last time we see Riser, tough…...let's just say he'll lose more than his pride. ONTO THE REVIEWS!**

 **David595: Thanks for pointing this out, I will fix them. Wouldn't go that far lol.**

 **Wolfman: Hell yeah it is, and seriously dude: Natsu ain't gonna eat him…...hopefully. I heard, that sucks.**

 **Treyalexander63917: Yeah, sorry about that palio.**

 **Rufus264: Thanks.**

 **Lightkirinhuruname: Should…..I be worried?**

 **MrKristoffer1994: Hopefully, you won't have to.**

 **Shiroyuu012: See, thank you! Plus dude, they screwed over the seriousness of the Juggernaut Drive in Hero, like…...why? Really? I sincerely doubt he's as old as Rias. Yup, and we all know how that Death Battle went.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yes they have and hopefully they'll be able to beat Riser unlike in Canon, where they only focused on Issei rather than their own skills.**

 **Earth Dragon Arnighte: Thank you for joining my side dude. And thanks.**

 **Omni warrior: Oh trust me, he WILL be surprised. And I agree with you on Ben 10 cause…...why ruin something so good, ya know?**

 **KnightSpark: That's why I love him, plus I don't really…...care for Issei? Not trying to be harsh, but….he's kinda bland background wise. And to get a power boost from boobs, while unique, is downright weak.**

 **JustAGuy536: Aww, thanks man.**

 **25NaMi: Thank you!**

 **That one Kitsune: Dammit, now I want KFC.**

 **Kurogano Yozake: Trust me, no bullshit. Seriously, while I respect other authors, I don't see why they don't do something different and unique with certain events. Like in my story Dueling Tail, I killed one of the Oracion Seis during that arc because it would have some weight to the future. Doing certain things for dumb reasons, which while I admit I do, doesn't help a story flow well. Point is…..Natsu can't lose.**

 **Carmelo Hernandez: Thank you man and I can put the harem list at the end of the chapter.**

 **DB-19: Yes, yes and yes on your points about Riser lol.**

 **Shanandre765: Well, welcome back.**

 **Thealaurente: While I wouldn't say good since we're barely getting to the meat of the story, thank you for saying that since a lot of people do give me shit.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Yes it is.**

 **Twirl: Thanks dude.**

 **MarauderPrime12: Thank you, but seriously, Natsu isn't a killer…...yet.**

 **Rubius: Thanks and I do have plans for Yasaka later on when we reach Kyoto.**

 **To recap: In order to be ready to face Riser and his Peerage of ladies, Rias and her group, minus a missing Triton, train for ten days, with Natsu showing off his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, which could help turn the tide of the battle. On the first night, Natsu found Rias coming up with strategies on defeating Riser and confessed the burden placed on her for being a Gremory, to which Natsu told her that she was Rias in his eyes, and that's all that matters. After ten harsh days of training, the day had finally come and with a brand new outfit, Natsu Dragneel was ready to face his next challenge. Will he succeed? Let's find out.**

Natsu took a deep breath before he pushed the doors opened, ready to face the challenge that awaited him. "Alright, I'm ready to kick that Chicken's ass!" Natsu shouted in the halls of his house, echoing so loudly that even those walking by heard. However, instead of being greeted like a hero, Natsu got no response, much to his confusion. "Huh?" Looking around, he noticed that no one had even woken up. "Hey, guys? Aren't we gonna fight that Pizer guy? Hello?" Scratching his head, Natsu looked at Ig, who was still perched on his right shoulder. "Hey Ig, you know where everyone is?" The little Drake simply snorted out some smoke from its nostrils, as if telling him no. "Awww man, and I was so hyped. I feel like that movie with the bat guy fighting that red guy, what was it called?" Rubbing his chin, Natsu eventually shrugged his shoulders before turning around, only to see a piece of paper stuck on his door. "What the?" Reaching out, Natsu grabbed the paper before reading its contents.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _Sorry we left you behind, but I need to discuss some business with my friend Sona Sitri. Besides, we thought you could use more rest for the Rating Game. It will be held in the school, but due to the time, I thought it best if you were teleported here, so I asked Grafia to create a magic seal for you that is located behind this letter. All you have to do is use a small portion of your magic and you'll be instantly teleported to the Clubhouse. We'll see you then. XOXO;)_

 _Sincerely, Rias Gremory._

 _P.S_

 _Raynare added that XOXO and winky face, I didn't._

Sweatdropping, Natsu turned the paper around and like she said, there was a magic seal with the Gremory family Insignia on it. On one hand he was glad that they gave him a much faster way to get to school. On the other…...he needed to use a portal, and he HATED portals. But…..if it was for Rias, and he got to fight that blonde asshole…."GAH! Why does life hate me?" Ig simply tilted his head innocently, wondering why his friend was acting like this. Taking a deep breath, Natsu lifted his head. "Well, I guess I have no choice. She said use a little magic, so….." Focusing his fire magic on the paper, the magic seal began to glow red and in an instant, Natsu's whole body began to glow. "OH MY GO-!" Were the last things he said before he was teleported along with Ig.

Though…...a small black hole made of ash was left on the spot he was standing on.

" _Occult Research Clubhouse'_

The Occult Research Club was known to the students and faculty of Kuoh Academy as a place where Rias Gremory and her clubmates would spend time with one another, doing schoolwork and other activities. However to the very few, this was not the case, and tonight was no acception. Tonight was the night….the Gremory Household would face off against Riser Phenex and his Peerage of beautiful women. Yuuto Kiba sheathed one of his many swords, having finished cleaning it prior. Koneko Toujou was making sure her fighter gloves were placed firmly around her hands. Asia Argento was currently seated on the couch, with Raynare rubbing her back to see her exhiaty for the coming battle. Akeno was seated on the other couch, simply drinking her tea, occasionally looking at Raynare, who either ignored it or just straight up didn't catch it. Next to her was Triton Mizo, who was looking at his friends with some concern. Having returned from his 'leave of absence,' the white haired male decided to ask what had happened and the ground explained Riser, the proposal and eventually the Rating Game, which Triton couldn't help but want to watch. Though she was initially against it, after getting permission from her brother Sirzechs, Rias had granted Triton permission to watch and not fight. Speaking of Rias, she was currently sitting at her desk, also enjoying a nice cup of tea, as if today was normal. "Okay, I have to ask." Triton started, getting everyone's attention. "Rias, why aren't worried about today. I mean….what if you guys lose? Aren't you scared of fighting this guy?"

"I agree with Triton." Kiba said. "Our fearless leader doesn't even look worried about the game today." The doors to the clubhouse opened up, with Sona Sitri and her Queen Tsubaki walking in, both looking rather serious.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." Sona said calmly, to which Rias shook her head.

"No, please come on in Sona. I'm glad you could make it." Rias told her best friend with a smile, to which the Sitri heiress returned.

"Rias, why is she here?" Raynare asked curiously, not that she was disrespectful toward Sona. She was just curious.

"There's a live broadcast of the competition so family members can watch. Sona and Tsubaki are here to help out with that." Rias answered while Triton rubbed his chin.

"So you're saying that the Rating Game is like the Superbowl, where people will be tuning in? That's gotta add some kind of pressure.

"And besides, this is Rias' first Rating Game." Sona's smile grew slightly as she continued. "I wouldn't miss an event like this for anything." Here words caused a small chuckle to escape the redhead's lips.

"Well I promise to do everything in my power to make it interesting for you and everyone else, especially with Natsu."

"Speaking of Natsu…" Asia said while gripping the skirt of her Nun outfit. "Shouldn't he be coming by no-"

*VOOM*

Before Asia could finish, a red magic circle appeared in the room, getting everyone's attention. "-OOODDDDDD!"

*THUD*

Emerging from the magic circle was the son of Igneel Natsu Dragneel, who landed face first on the floor, drawing a few chuckles and a head shake from Rias. A deep moan came from Natsu as he held his stomach. "I…..hate…..portals….." He declared, getting some sweatdrops and chuckles from the room.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Asia quickly got off the couch and rushed to Natsu's side, slowly helping him up.

"I'm fine….just…..give me a minute." Natsu held his stomach while taking a few deep breathes as if he was going into labor before taking a big sigh. "There…...I think…...I'm getting a bit better." Ig popped out of Natsu's collar and growled in agreement.

"Oh my Natsu, look at your new clothes." Akeno said with a sweet smile, examining Natsu's new black outfit. To most, he looked like some rough and tough gangster, but to her…...he looked like a tasty treat.

"Yup, Grayfia made this for me. It's totally fireproof." Natsu grinned as he looked at his new clothes before he realized something. "Hey, why didn't you guys wake me up so we could come here?"

"Sorry Natsu, but like the letter said, I had to discuss some business with Sona. Plus, I feel like you deserved some rest after training so hard." Rias gave Natsu a warm, supportive smile, making him rub his head.

"I guess that makes sense, but still….."

"Awww don't worry Natsu." Akeno put a finger on Natsu's chest, moving it seductively while smiling at him. "After the Rating Game, I'll make sure you forgive us, one way or the other~" A chill ran down the Dragon Slayer's spine as he stared at Akeno's violet eyes, which held sweetness with a hint of mystery, almost like what Mira does.

' _Why do I feel like this will end badly?'_ Before anything else could happen, a large white magic circle appeared from behind Natsu, causing him, Akeno and Asia to step back while everyone else watched. Emerging from the white circle was Grayfia Lucifuge, the Queen of Rias' older brother and her sister in law. Grayfia calmly opened her eyes to look at Rias, her hands clapped together over her stomach.

"It's almost time, I hope you're ready for this my lady." Grayfia said in a respectful tone.

"Hey Grayfia!" A small smile crept on the gray haired maid's face as she saw Natsu Dragneel appear in front of her with a big smile.

"Hello Natsu, I trust you're well."

"Yup, and hey, thanks for making these clothes for me. They're so badass." This drew a very rare chuckle from Grayfia. "One day I'm gonna repay you, trust me."

"You may repay me by protecting lady Rias." With his signature grin, Natsu nodded his head. Smiling at the small exchange, Rias stood up from her desk.

"We're ready whenever you are Grayfia." Grayfia lost her smile and adopted her usual serious expression.

"In a few moments, we'll use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battlefield."

"So where are we gonna fight? In the middle of a big volcano? Inside a big castle? Oh! Are we gonna fight in a dojo?!" Natsu's eyes practically shined at the thought of fighting in a real dojo like the ones on TV. They looked so cool, and who knows? Maybe he'll learn a few things. Giggling at his behavior, Akeno decided to answer him.

"We'll be fighting in a neutral alternate space, created just for the game. Because it's not real, we have full license to do some damage, even burn it to the ground if you want."

"REALLY?! WE CAN FIGHT WITHOUT HOLDING BACK?!" Much to everyone's amusement, Natsu began to bounce in pure excitement. Back in Earthland and even here, he had to tone down the damage he caused. Though they were forced to battle inside an abandoned church and there weren't any innocent casualties, Natsu was still somewhat scolded for his recklessness, much to his irk. But now he has the chance to actually fight to his heart's content, and that was more than enough to put a fire in his belly. "I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Sona just shook her head before turning to Rias.

"I'll be in the Student Council broadcast booth calling the game. We'll be cheering you on. Good luck."

"Thank you Sona. Just try to keep the play-by-play fair." With a nod, Sona and Tsubaki began to exit the room, but not before having one last word.

"Oh I'll keep it clean. Though if I was a betting girl…." Sona looked over her shoulder. "I'd say you're going to beat that scumbag seven ways from Sunday." Rias smiled at her friend, even as she left the room. Despite coming from different families, the two had made a relatively strong bond with one another. Any time Rias had an issue, Sona was there to support here. However, Rias couldn't continue to think as Grayfia spoke up.

"There's something else I have to talk to you about my lady. I thought you'd like to know the Great Devil Lucifer will be watching the Game. He said he couldn't wait to watch his darling little sister and her fiery bodyguard in action."

"Zechs is watching too?" Natsu's grin grew even more as he clenched his fist. "Oh man, now I CAN'T lose. Maybe if he sees what I got, he'll want to fight me!"

"You'd lose Pinky." Koneko said simply, causing Natsu to fall on the ground before glaring at her.

"Hey, you don't know that!" All Koneko did was shrug while fixing her gloves.

"Brother dearest, how wonderful." Everyone noticed the tone of Rias' voice.

"Wow, I knew Rias was strong, but I didn't think she was the sister of Lucifer." Triton whispered to Kiba, who smiled innocently.

"Yes, it was quite a shocker when she told me and Koneko. Though historically, he's been known to have many names, the one we refer to him as is Sir Sirzechs, or Zechs as Natsu called him. During the great war, when our leader died, Sir Zechs took the throne and lead us through a dark time. He saved the devil kingdom from ruin." Even though he had heard stories about Sirzechs, to hear what he had done for the Devils was still amazing to Triton.

"That would explain why Rias is the next heir to the Gremory Family. That's amazing." Asia said with a smile.

"Yup, Zechs is really cool. He helped me when I had nowhere else to go." Natsu's eyes softened as he looked at Rias with a soft smile. "That's why I'm gonna make sure you're happy Rias, so that I can repay what you, Zechs and Grayfia did for me. That's a promise!" The redhead was surprised by his outburst, but nevertheless, she, along with everyone else in the room, smiled at Natsu's determination to win the Rating Game. They knew he wanted to win just to beat Riser(who wouldn't?), but they also knew he was mainly doing this for Rias. Though it did make Akeno and Raynare slightly jealous. The peaceful moment was cut short when a large red magic circle appeared in the room.

"It's time everyone." Grayfia said as everyone stood up.

"Alright everyone, let's go." One by one, everyone except Grayfia began to walk towards the magic circle. However, Grayfia had other plans.

"I'm sorry, but the Fallen Angel, the Human and the Drake cannot go with you. I may teleport them to a safe area to watch the game." Raynare and Triton nodded, understanding the kind of position they were in. Natsu on the other hand frowned.

"Awww, I can't take Ig with me?"

"I'm sorry Natsu, but it's for his own safety." Grayfia didn't want to see unfair, since Ig wasn't technically Natsu's Familiar officially, he couldn't be used in battle. Plus the small Drake could be used against Rias and her Peerage, and she could not allow it. With a disappointed sigh, Natsu gently picked up Ig, causing it to tilt its head.

"Sorry little buddy, but you can't come with me." The little Drake blow smoke at Natsu, making him cough slightly. "I know, I know. But I don't want you to get hurt. Don't worry, you'll be able to watch with Ray and Triton, okay?" The two simply stood in silence, with everyone watching in curiosity. It wasn't long before the little Dragon flew off Natsu's grip and landed on Raynare's head, letting out a small huff. "Something tells me he's mad at me."

"Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure a waffle will change his mind." Rias reassured, giggling at the little interaction between Dragon Slayer and little Dragon. The rest of Rias' Peerage entered the red magic circle, holding each other's hands so they would not be separated(though Kiba and Akeno had to squeeze Natsu's hand so he wouldn't back out of the transport.)

"Good luck guys." Triton said while holding a fist out.

"We'll be cheering you on!" Raynare added, with Ig snorting in agreement. One by one, the servants of Rias began to disappear. Natsu gulped nervously, worried about his motion sickness. On his left, Akeno disappeared, followed by Kiba, then Asia, then Koneko and finally Rias. Looking down, Natsu saw his own body begin to glow.

"Oh please don't make me si-!" In a flash, Natsu was gone.

' _Another dimension'_

"-ck!" Natsu finally finished, the light covering his body disappearing. "Huh?" The pink haired Dragon Slayer rubbed his eyes before blinking rapidly, but it seemed like his eyes were fine.

They were still in the Occult Research Clubhouse.

"Oh my, it seems like the Magic Circle is broken." Asia said with concern, also noticing their current location, though the rest of the club didn't seem to mind.

"Weird, I thought we moved somewhere, though I guess I was wrong." Looking down at his belly, Natsu began to pat it, though he didn't see any motion sickness. "Did I burn the circle?"

" _Your attention please…."_ Grayfia's voice rang through the room like an echo, getting everyone's attention. _"Welcome everyone, my name is Grayfia. I am a servant to the House of Gremory and will be the referee during today's match against Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex of the Phenex Clan. Taking suggestions from both Lady Rias and Lord Riser, and they have decided to stage the battle in Kuoh Academy, though of course this is only an exact replica of the human education institution."_

"It looks like the school?" Curious, Natsu and Asia walked up to the window and opened the curtains. Their eyes widened in shock: not only because of the truth behind Grayfia's words, but also due to the fact the sky was glowing green like the Northern Lights. "Woah….this is awesome."

"It might look like it, but trust me, we aren't in school anymore." Akeno said to the obviously confused ex Nun and Dragon Slayer.

"Hey if this is a copy of our school…...does that mean there's a cafeteria? I'm kinda hungry." Natsu asked innocently, getting a few giggles. "What? I'm serious."

" _Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias, your crew will be in the Occult Research Club headquarters in the old schoolhouse."_

Little did Natsu and the others know, Sona Sitri, along with her Queen Tsubaki were watching the entire game from their clubroom, with Triton Mezu and Raynare(who had Ig on her shoulder) watching as well. "So if Rias is in the clubhouse, where's Riser?" Raynare asked.

"Show me Riser." Sona ordered Tsubaki, who nodded before shifting the screen from Rias' Peerage to Riser's, who were currently stationed in a rather nice looking room that the students recognized. However, they did scowl a bit as they saw how Riser was holding some of his Peerage members with that sickening smirk of his.

' _If we weren't here, I'd shove enough water in that guy that he'll wish he was drowning.'_ Triton thought. He was always taught to respect women and seeing how Phenex treated his servants made his blood boil.

" _Lord Riser's homebase will be located in the principal's office in the new schoolhouse. Pawns will be promoted if they can make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all."_

"So he's in the Principal's room huh?" A big grin appeared on Natsu's face as he punched his hands together. "Alright, now I go and kick his ass!" Natsu then turned to the door and began to run….only for a tiny hand to grab him by the scarf, causing him to comedically fall on his back. "OWW!"

"Don't be stupid." Koneko scolded, having been the one who held his scarf.

"Koneko's right Natsu. Odds are Riser's gonna want to move his Pawns into our territory right away in order to gain the upper hand." Kiba added while Natsu rubbed his sore head.

"So what? I can kick their asses anytime, even if they are girls."

"Oh, you would really do that for Riser's girls, even if they're the enemy? Oh, I didn't know you were so Naughty Natsu!" Akeno said with a teasing tone, much to Natsu's confusion. His confusion turned to fear as he saw her smile at him seductively. "Would you punish me too?"

"SO WHAT?!" It took Natsu a few seconds before he realized what he said and even he couldn't help but blush. "NONONONONO! I didn't mean like spanking them! I meant I could just beat them with my fire, that's all I swear!" Little did anyone in Fairy Tail know, Natsu…..wasn't exactly as dense as they thought, courtesy of accidently reading one of Erza's 'novels' when he wanted to challenge her years ago. Let's just say he needed a LONG talk with Makarov and a lot of therapy.

"Enough you two, we must focus." Rias said, getting everyone's attention. "Koneko, if you would?" Nodding, the white lolli reached into her pocket and pulled out what looked like a small glowing orb, not much bigger than a fly and presented it to Natsu.

"Ummm, this is Glowing Candy?"

"No Natsu." Much to Natsu and Asia's surprise, Rias pulled out her own glowing pink ball as it floated into her left ear. "These will help us communicate during the battle." Ohhing in awe, both Natsu and Asia placed both pink orbs into their ears., though they did slightly shudder for a brief moment from the feeling.

*RING, RING*

The sound of a Church bell rang through the entire battlefield, along with Grayfia's voice. _"Alright devils…...let the game begin!"_

' _With Riser's Peerage'_

The announcement of the start of the Rating Game was not only received by Rias, but also her opponent Riser, who let out his usual smirk. "Those failures don't deserve to stand on the same field as us…." Riser began to speak, with his Peerage full of women watching. "Show no mercy! Break their spirits, shatter their pride and force them into submission And….if you find Rias' little lap dog, that pink haired buffoon…." Riser tightened his grip on one of the girls, making them shudder. "Ensure he feels the pain of a thousand swords piercing his body. Make sure he suffers for insulting a Phenex, am I understood?!"

"Yes Lord Riser!" All the girls cheered, making his sickening smirk grow even more.

' _Back with Rias'_

"The enemy base is just across the way." Rias said while putting down a map of the campus, with everyone looking at it closely. "Cutting through the school grounds might be quick, but it's not an option now."

"Because they'll see us coming a mile away, right?" Koneko questioned, to which Rias nodded.

"But what about the Track field? There's an entrance we can use to sneak behind them." Asia suggested, though much to her disappointment, Rias shook her head.

"That's the most obvious entryway available, and Riser knows it." Rias then pointed to a box that said 'Clubhouse.' "My guess is he'll station a group of Knights or Rooks with strong mobility right behind the athletic clubhouse."

"That doesn't leave us with very many options, does it?" Akeno said with a frown.

"First things first." Kiba started before pointing to the box that said 'Gymnasium.' "I think we should secure the gymnasium before we do anything else. It's adjacent from their home base and not too far from us. But most importantly: it will serve as a diversion to the other side."

"So because the gym is in the center of everything, then if we get there, we can have an advantage?" Natsu asked with a question mark over his head. "Why can't I just run in and take Riser out?"

"Because Natsu, we don't know what kind of tricks Riser has in store for us." Rias' tone was dead serious and for a moment, Natsu saw a bit of Erza in her. "Given the options we have, that's our best chance, understood?" Staring at her for a few seconds, Natsu slumped his shoulders and nodded. "Good, because we'll need Koneko to lock down the gym." Asia looked down nervously. This was her first REAL battle, so it was understandable why she was scared. However, she soon found a hand on her head, belonging to a smiling Natsu.

"Hey, don't worry. We've got this in the bag. I promise you'll be fine Asia." Looking at his hopeful black eyes and that smile that could brighten a hundred suns, Asia soon found herself smiling while nodding her head.

"To do that, we'll need to secure a defensive perimeter. Kiba and Koneko...get out there and set some traps in the woods, asap." Both Kiba and Koneko nodded in agreement, with the latter folding her hands forward.

"Let's do this Shiro." A dark magic circle appeared in Koneko's hand before her small cat Familiar appeared, climbing on top of her head.

"Awwww what?! I can't bring Ig, but she can bring Shiro? What's up with that?" Rias gave Natsu an apologetic, yet amused smile.

"I'm sorry, but since he isn't your real Familiar, Ig would be classified as a Wild One." Natsu pouted and looked away, muttering something about dumb Dragon rules and what not. Kiba just chuckled at his friend's behavior.

"Well, wish us luck." With that, Kiba and Koneko left the room, with Rias turning her attention to Akeno.

"Akeno, next we'll need your expertise. When they're done setting the traps, your illusion magic is going to come in handy, so be prepared."

"I'll be waiting." Akeno gave a bow, but her voice held some level of excitement. Regardless, she left the room to join her friends, leaving Natsu, Rias and Asia alone.

"Okay, so what should me and Asia do? Go find Riser's team and beat them up? Make some fire traps in the room? Find Riser and kick his ass?" That last part held a lot of excitement in Natsu's voice.

"Since Asia is my healing support, she'll need to stay near home base, where she can be safe." Rias walked away from her desk, but not before looking over her shoulder. "Natsu, please come with me."

"Okay?" Natsu raised a brow as Rias sat on the couch.

"I want you to lay your head on my lap."

"…..what?"

"I said come here and lay on my lap." Instead of a joyful expression, Natsu gave Rias a rather blank face.

"We have a fight to go to, and you want me to lay down on your lap? I can go find Riser. His scent could be in the air, and if I find the rest of his-"

"Just lay down." There was a heavy amount of irritation in Rias' voice, causing Natsu to freeze up.

' _Holy crap, she sounded like Erza!'_ "Yes madam!" Natsu quickly rushed to her side, laying his head on her thighs. What did she want with his head on her lap? Was this some kind of pre fight ritual Devils do? Was she going to punish him for drinking all the milk?! However, all those thoughts were overshadowed by one thing. "Wow Rias, your legs are really soft." The red headed beauty actually smiled as she stroked his pink spiky locks.

"Oh? You think so?"

"Yeah, they feel really good. Not like when I ride with Erza on a train, though she does knock me out so I wouldn't complain." A shiver ran down Natsu's spine, recalling the abuse his stomach had endured from Erza's punches, both on and off the battlefield. While Erza's legs were toned and strong, Rias' were so much softer, like he was laying on a cloud. _"You know…...I could…...lay…..here….for….awhile…..just…...to catch….some…..sleepppppppp….'_ Natsu slowly closed his eyes, ready to embrace slumber head on.

*Slap*

However, his little moment of peace was interrupted by a soft slap by Rias, who still looked at him with a smile. "Don't fall asleep yet, okay?"

"Sorry." Little did they know, Asia was watching the whole thing with a small pout. "So, why'd you let me lay here anyway?"

"Because, after all your hard work, I thought you deserved a little reward. Do you hate it?" She rubbed his head affectionately, making him blush a bit, though he tried to ignore it.

"No, no. I…..I like it. Thanks."

"Do your best out there Natsu, we'll be right behind you." The way Rias spoke to Natsu, it felt good. It felt….heartwarming. He looked up and saw her heavenly smile looking down on him, as if he was staring at the most beautiful thing in the world. "I'm grateful you push yourself during our training, but please be careful."

"Y-Yeah, I will."

' _Miss President is getting really close to Natsu…..wait…..am I jealous?!'_ Asia knew the relationship between her Master and Natsu, but for some reason, it made her mad. It was at this moment she realized what that feeling was.

Jealousy.

"Oh Dear God, please forgive me for being so stupid and letting my awful feelings get the best of me!" Asia prayed, only to receive a headache due to being a Devil.

"I can't wait to see you out there Natsu." Feeling some pride in his chest, Natsu raised his fist and clenched it.

"Trust me, you're gonna me shaking once you see what I got for that chicken. I'm gonna roast him!"

" _Rias, do you copy?"_ Akeno's voice could be heard from the trio inside the base.

"I hear you loud and clear."

" _We're ready when you are, just say the word."_ Outside of the clubhouse, Akeno can be seen standing on a single branch, watching everything around her, with her Familiar splitting into several copies all around the area. Hearing this, Rias stood up, forgetting of a certain Dragon Slayer that was laying on her lap, though all she heard was an 'oomph!'

"Alright everyone, here's the game plan."

' _Elsewhere'_

Little did Natsu and rest of his friends know, the 72 Devil clans weren't the only ones watching the Rating Game. Standing in front of a large screen was none other than Kondal, who wore his standard clothes while watching how things were unfolding. The Rating Game just started, yet no action was taking place from either side. To most viewers this was annoying, but Kondal was a patient individual. "You're really going to watch this fight, aren't you?" Snarky, somewhat curious male voice called out from Kondal's left, though his back eyes were still on the screen.

"What can I say? Watching the Heiress of the Gremory family facing off against the Heir to the Phenex family is an interesting concept." Kondal said simply, though the figure could barely see a smirk on his face. "Plus, I can see this fight drawing the attention of everyone Devil, Angel and even Fallen Angel."

"You're overhyping this fight way too much." The speaker then noticed a certain pink haired male walking out to the Occult Research Clubhouse. "Or you're more interesting in that guy. I'm right aren't I?"

"He carries abilities similar to the Dragonborns long ago, and it does bring some level of concern to us. You have read up on the history, right?" This got o a scoff from the second male speaker. "Thomas, I just want to make sure Natsu Dragneel isn't a threat to us."

"I get that, I get that. That's why Triton's there: so if he DID go ballistic, he'd be there to stop him. But adding to the fact he has the Boosted Gear, and I doubt even Aidan would've been able to beat this guy." For a brief second, sadness entered Kondal's eyes. "We'll just see if he'll have what it takes to finally show those damn Phenexes the ground."

All Kondal did was chuckle in response.

' _Back at the Rating Game'_

"Alright, once you're in the gym, there's no way you can avoid a confrontation. Be sure to follow our plan."Rias said from the clubhouse, with Asia sitting across from her.

" _The plan is to kick some ass, right? I got this."_

" _Kiba, are you in position?"_

 _Yup, I'm in position now."_

" _Akeno, stand by to move. I'm counting on you."_

" _We totally got this!"_ Smiling in satisfaction, Rias raised her head to give the final order.

"Let's go team. Commence operation 'Phoenix Ashes!'" Your opponent is Lord Riser, a gift warrior even in the house of the Phenex. Show no mercy because none will be shown to you." Asia folded her hands together and did a small pray, though she couldn't necessarily say it out loud in fear that she would receive another headache.

"Good luck guys." Asia said in a hopeful tone. "I'll be praying or each and every one of you."

' _With Natsu and Koneko'_

The first team we will be watching is the team of Natsu Dragneel and Koneko Toujou, who had just snuck inside the gymnasium. "Wow, they really did make a copy of the gym. Hey, do you think our clothes are here too?" Natsu joked as he and Koneko hid behind the stage should any of Riser's ladies set a trap for them.

"Shhh, we need to be careful." Koneko said, poking her head out just enough to get a better few of the basketball court, though due to the lights being off, it did make things more difficult.

"I know, I'm just sa-" Natsu stopped when his nose suddenly picked up several different scents from the other side. "Koneko…."

"They're here." As if the prove her point, the lights to the gymnasium suddenly turned on one by one.

"It smells like Gremory filth, doesn't it?" A cocky female voice called out from the other side of the gym. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" Koneko clicked her tongue in slight annoyance, Natsu had a big grin as he was the first to step out of their hiding spot.

"Bring it on, I'll take you guys down!" In front of Natsu were four females: one with black hair with Chun-Li style head pieces and wearing blue martial arts fighting clothes, one with blue hair tied in four ponytails and wearing a red coat over white robes and a staff in her right hand, and the final two were the youngest with matching teal colored hair, gym clothes, and blue shoes. The only difference was that one had a red pack on their shoulder while the other had blue.

"My, aren't you one a persistent one? Very well, allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Shueran a Phenex Rook." The Chun-Li styled beauty, revealing herself to be Shueran, said before pointing at the bluenette. "That is Mira, a Phenex Pawn. And twins behind me are Lie and Nel, and they're both Pawns."

"The Rook chick could be a problem for us." Koneko warned, her attention focused on the Rook.

"So she's the strongest here, right?"

"Based on her Power Level, she has the skills of a Queen." This got a smirk from Shueran.

"Good, you at least know when your opponent overshadows-"

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Shueran widened her eyes before jumping back, narrowly dodging a flame-coated foot, courtesy of Natsu. The impact from the attack created a sizeable hole in the floor, much to the shock of Riser's Pawns and Rook.

' _He has the power to control fire?!"_

"Natsu, what are you doing?" Koneko sounded somewhat annoyed than anything. Natsu pulled his foot out of the ground and grinned at the girls in front of him.

"You said she's the strongest here, so I'm gonna take her on. You can handle the other three." Natsu ignited his fists and slammed them together. "Come on, show me what go-"

*SMACK*

Before Natsu could finish, a small fist suddenly collided on top of his head, causing him to howl in pain. The culprit was none other than Koneko, who fixed her left glove after hitting Natsu with it. "No, Rias said I would handle the Rooks, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do. You handle the other three."

"No way! I haven't had a good fight in a while, I'm fighting the Rook!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll clean Shiro's litter box." Natsu clapped his hands together and bowed to Koneko. "Just let me fight her, PLEASE!" As for Riser's servants, they couldn't help but sweatdrop at what was going on in front of them, neither could those watching the whole Rating Game.

"This is just sad." Mira said blankly as the twins nodded. Shueran pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking up.

"ENOUGH!" Koneko and Natsu stopped their little banter to look at the Rook of Riser. "Clearly this is getting us nowhere, so I'll choose my opponent." Raising a finger, Shueran pointed at Natsu. "And since this idiot clearly wants to lose, I'll fight him, so you'll have to settle for my allies little girl."

"Yeah!" Lie and Nel said in unison. Rubbing his still sore head, Natsu flashed his signature grin while Koneko sighed before getting into position.

"Fine, but you better not lose Pinky."

"Trust me Koneko." With a flick of his wrist, Natsu set his hands on fire. "I won't." With a roll of her eyes, Shueran charged at Natsu, her right leg suddenly engulfed in flames. "Say what?!"

"Don't take your eyes off the battle fool!" Shueran swung her foot to the left, prompting Koneko to roll forward, and as for Natsu…

…..he nonchalantly caught the kick. "WHAT?!"

"Ohhhh, fire! Man am I hungry." Natsu licked his lips as he moved closer to the flames, much to Shueran's shock.

"Let go you idiot!" Jumping with her other foot, Shueran wrapped Natsu's head with her legs before dropping him on the ground, hard. Like the fighter she was, Shueran backflipped back on her feet, glaring at the pink haired male. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Me?!" Natsu groaned as he stood p, holding his head. "I just wanted to eat, and you threw my head to the ground! If anything, I should be mad!" Blowing some of her bangs off her forehead, Shueran jumped towards Natsu with another flame coated foot, only for him to sidestep like it was nothing. Turning her heel, she then began to send a flurry of kicks to the son of Igneel, who blocked each and every one of them with one hand. "Look, I think I should tell you that fire-"

"QUIET!" Changing up her fighting type, Shueran ignited her right fist before landed a hard punch on Natsu's right cheek, causing his head to move back a bit. She let out a smirk of satisfaction, which soon turned to shock as he looked back at her, his cheek not having a single burn on it.

"...doesn't work on me." He finished with a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Take this!" Mira thrusted her staff forward, only for Koneko to block it with her left arm. The power behind the attack caused a large gust of wind to form behind Koneko, crashing into the wall.

' _This chick's stronger than she looks.'_ Koneko thought before she pushed Mira back. Something in the back of her mind told her to turn around, which she did, only to come face to face with Lie and Nel, who both gave her an 'innocent' smile.

"Hello!" Both Lie and Nel said before opening their bags…..and pulling out a blue chainsaw each.

"Holy crap, it's Leatherface's cousins!" Natsu shouted in surrpise while ducking under another of Shurean's kicks.

"Focus on our battle you pink haired-" Just as Shueran threw another kick at Natsu….he caught it calmly.

"My hair….." Slowly, he turned around, making her gulp at the look of anger in his eyes. "ISN'T PINK! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Pulling her close, Natsu slammed his own flame coated fist into Shueran's stomach, causing her to asp in pain and landed a few feet away from him.

' _H-H-His flames….they feel….as strong as…..L-Lord Riser's.'_ Looking up, Shueran shivered at the serious expression on Natsu's face as he began to walk towards her. "DAMN YOU!" Regaining her composure, Shueran stood up, though her legs did stumble a bit from the power behind Natsu's punch. Focusing her flames in her right fist, Shueran once again threw a punch at Natsu, only for him to catch her fist. The way his black eyes stared into her aqua blue ones made her entire being freeze. "W-Who the hell are you?!"

"The name's Natsu, and I'm…." Natsu moved his leg passed Shueran's. "A Dragon Slayer!" Before she could react, Natsu slid his leg back, tripping the Chun-Li look alike as she fell on the ground with a thud.

"Hahahahaha!" Koneko jumped back to dodge Nel's chainsaw from cutting her to shreds before doing the same to Lie. "What's the matter little girl, afraid of some chainsaws?" Lie taunted while her twin laughed. Koneko looked over her shoulder and noticed Mira closing in with her staff moving towards her. With a small buckle of her legs, Koneko jumped over the bluenette, much to her shock.

"No way!"

"Suck it." Was all Koneko said before she slammed her foot into Mira's face, sending her head first into the floor. Seeing two shadows over her head, Koenko turned just in time to see the twins jumping towards her, chainsaws in hand.

"We got it!" Instead of running away, Koneko moved forward, barely dodging Nel's chainsaw. Clenching her fist, the shortest of the Occult Research Club slammed her fist into Nel's stomach, making her cough out saliva before she crashed onto the ground.

"Nel!" Seeing her twin injured, Lie gave Koneko a death glare, reeving her chainsaw even more. "You brat! I'll cut you to pieces!" With the raise of her arms, Lie dropped her chainsaw towards Koneko.

" _Remember, sometimes it's good to hold someone when they least expect it. That's how I was able to beat a lot of strong wizards."_ Natsu's advice rang through Koneko's head.

"Got it Pinky." Just as Lie's chainsaw was about to cut through the white haired cutie….she caught the handle with both hands. "WHAT?!"

"You're going down." Using her strength as a Rook, Koneko put some pressure on Lie's chainsaw before it broke into pieces, much to Lie's horror. "And here's one more." Letting go of the now destroyed chainsaw, Koneko raised her right hand before bringing her fist down on Lie's head. All the teal haired girl could do was quietly moan before she fell back, completely unconscious.

"Nice one Koneko!" Natsu shouted as he stood over Shueran, his usual friendly grin on his face.

"So you took down the Rook, not bad Pinky." A twitch could be seen on Natsu's brow, but he decided not to say anything.

"Impossible! How could you have defeated the four of us without help?!" Shueran demanded with pure shock. She and the others were servants to Lord Riser, one of the strongest new devils, yet they were bested by a short Rook and a human with fire magic.

" _Natsu, Koneko, do you read me? What's your status"_ Rias' voice called out from their ears.

"We just finished with the gym, and I got to fight a Rook! Oh, and Koneko beat of some of the Pawns too." An amused chuckle came out of Rias' mouth before she continued.

" _Good work you two. Akeno is in position and she's ready to go. You need to get out of there immediately."_

"Roger that. Come Koneko." The Rook of Rias nodded as she and Natsu began to run out of the gym.

"Wait!" They both stopped when Shueran, who was still holding her stomach, glared at them. "Are you just going to run away from a fight? Come back and finish this!" Koneko just looked at Shueran with her usual blank expression while Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Well we're only here to fight Riser, so there really isn't a point to us fighting you. Plus…." Turning around, Natsu gave Shueran a sheepish grin, with his eyes closed. "I don't wanna fight a cute girl when she's down." The blue eyed Rook of Riser actually widened her eyes before she simply looked away, a hint of pink brushed against her cheeks.

"Let's go Pervert."

"I'm not a damn Pervert!" With that, Natsu and Koneko ran out of the gym, leaving a beaten Lie, Nel and Mira, as well as a blushing Shueran.

*BOOM*

The moment they left the gymnasium, a large green magic circle appeared in the sky, accompanied by dark clouds. A large bolt of green lightning suddenly shot out of the magic circle before striking the gym, engulfing it in a massive explosion. "HOLY SHIT!" Natsu's eyes almost left his eyes as he saw there was little to nothing left of the gym. All that remained was a smoldering pile of ash. "Boom." Above where the gym stood was Akeno Himejima, who now donned her white and red kimono, her hand raised in the sky.

" _Three of Lord Riser's Pawns and one of Lord Riser's Rooks retired."_ Grayfia announced to everyone. Akeno slowly landed in front of her two friends with her usual calm smile.

"So Natsu, what did you think?" Akeno asked innocently.

"That was awesome, but did you really need to blow the gym up when they were inside? I mean what if they died?" While Shueran and the others were Riser's pieces, they never truly did anything bad to Natsu and company, so they didn't deserve this kind of punishment. However, Akeno simply giggled in her hand.

"Oh Natsu, you're so cute when you're confused." Akeno playfully tapped his nose. "When someone is retired like what Grayfia said, they're teleported to a safe location. No one will die in this Rating Game, okay?" This drew a sigh of relief from Natsu. "My, I can't believe you were actually concerned with your opponents. It's quite amazing really."

"You did good out there Natsu." Koneko said, a small smile plastered on her face as she looked at her 'partner.' Natsu blinked a bit before a full blown grin appeared on his face.

"See? I told you not to worry Koneko." Natsu then began to pat Koneko on the head, similar to what he sometimes did with Wendy. However, this small little act caused Koneko's smile to disappear as she grabbed his wrist.

"No touching." With a flick of her wrist, Koneko flipped Natsu before he crashed back first on the ground, getting a small giggle from Akeno.

" _The Phenexes still have us outnumbered, so we'll need to boy Akeno a little more time so she could use her second attack. Once her power's replenished, we can start make preparations for our next move. Until then, stick to the plan and I promise you we'll win this thing"_ Rias said through their ears, though Natsu did groan a bit.

"Aww come on Rias! We both know I can beat up Riser, show hy can't I just find him and finish this?"

"Because Natsu." Akeno lost her smile and gave him a serious expression. "If we only focus on attacking Riser, then the rest of his pieces can have a better chance at defeating Rias. If she's retired, then we automatically lose, even if we're still around. Rias' plan of taking his pieces down one by one is our best chance at victory, do you understand?" Even though the plan did mean he would have to wait longer to kick Riser's ass, Natsu had to admit the plan did sound like a good idea. All he did was sigh and nodded in understanding, getting Akeno to smile again. "We'll, I'll be off preparing for our next attack, so you soooooooonnnnnn~" With that, Akeno sprouted her devil wings and flew away.

"You know….she actually scares me." Natsu admitted to Koneko.

"That's why her nickname is the Priestess of Thunder. She knows how to bring the boom and she likes it." For some reason, a shiver ran down Natsu's spine, imaging dozens upon dozens of buildings being destroyed by Akeno, all while she looked happy.

' _It's official: I met another Mira.'_ Natsu could only pray Akeno and Mira didn't meet or else there'd be no one to stop them.

"Natsu? Natsu." Koneko shook his arm, getting his attention. "We have to get to the athletic field and meet up with Kiba."

"Oh yeah, Rias said he'd be there." Natsu put his hands behind his head while looking at the sky. "Knowing him, he's probably already fighting. I bet by the time we get there, he'll already have won."

"Maybe, but we should still go in case he needs backup and if we see bad guys…."

"We kick their ass." Natsu put his arms down and grinned. Koneko nodded, unable to hide her smile of amusement from Natsu's energetic behavior. He extended a hand towards her, only for her to walk passed him.

"Don't touch." Natsu rolled his eyes before he too began to walk with her.

"Still don't like me huh? What if I gave you some fish?" oneko suddenly stopped, looking at Natsu like he grew a second head."

"W-What?"

"It's just that….." He pointed at his nose. "You kinda smell like a cat. It might be because of Shiro, but she has a different scent while you-" Koneko's eyes widened before she suddenly charged towards Natsu, slamming against his chest. "GAH!" The pink haired wizard was suddenly sent flying on his butt. But just as he was about to yell at his friend….

*BOOM*

A large explosion suddenly engulfed Koneko's body, sending Natsu flying. "WOAH!" Natsu rolled a few feet from where Koneko pushed him before he looked up, only to watch in horror as his friend, whose clothes all but incinerated, crashed in front of him. "KONEKO!"

" _Natsu, what happened?! Where's Koneko?!"_ Rias' voice called out from Natsu's ear, though he ignored it and quickly rushed to Koneko's side, gently picking her up.

"Koneko, Koneko! Are you okay? Come on, say something!"

"Oh my, now that was a twist." A new female voice spoke up from above, getting Natsu to look up. In the sky was a woman with long purple hair, matching eyes and lips. She wore a navy blue tunic top that showed a lot of her cleavage, a gold choker, a pale blue skirt with open sides, a white overcoat and a staff-like spectre in her hands. "I was originally going to strike you down human, but it seems like that foolish Rook took the damage for you." Natsu's eyes widened before he looked at Koneko, who began to open her eyes.

"Koneko, you…...you saved me?"

"You…..you were…..going to get….blown to pieces…...Pinky…" Koneko managed to say, despite the intense pain she was in.

"But you didn't need to do that dammit! I would've been fine!" Natsu gritted his teeth as he stared at Koneko's damaged form. It reminded him far too much of Asia when she was dying, and that made his blood boil. Koneko looked at Natsu, a single tear running down her cheek.

"I'm….sorry…...I couldn't…...kick more…..ass….with you…...Natsu…..and to…..serve Rias….well…." Slowly, Koneko's body began to glow a blue aura before she disappeared, leaving Natsu to hold nothing.

"Hahahaha, how pathetic." The purple haired witch laughed as Natsu stood up, his hair shadowing his expression. "All she wanted to do was serve Gremory when in the end, she'll be nothing but Lord Riser's wife. But don't fret about your friend." Smirking, the purple haired woman aimed her staff at Natsu. "You'll be joining her right now human!" With that, she launched a bolt of dark energy at Natsu.

*SMACK*

However, just as it was about to strike down the only human in the Rating Game, he ignored his right hand before smacking the magic blast to the side, causing it to destroy the remainder of the gymnasium. "I said I only wanted to fight Riser, because he was the one who wanted to take Rias. I never wanted to hurt any of the girls that fought for him. But you?" Clenching his right fist, Natsu summoned his Boosted Gear before looking up, his black eyes turning to green silts as he gave the deadliest glare anyone had ever seen. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!"

 **Boom, that's the end of this chapter. Okay okay, I know a lot of you are annoyed with how I ended the chapter, but I have a lot planned for the eventually Natsu vs Riser fight, which NO it won't end with Natsu just punching him and that's it. There is a scene where Natsu will show everyone what a Dragon Slayer's true power is, but that'll have to wait~;)**

 **I know a lot of people are just sick of the Dragon Knights, almost as much as I'm sick of Asia, Sasuke, and bad sequels to animated movies I thought were okay(Hotel Transylvania, Despicable Me 3, etc), but they do have somewhat of a bigger role to play, and hopefully I execute it well.**

 **I know that DxD Hero is over, so that means I have just as much time to catch up on it as I want to, though….guys I'm gonna be honest: I can't watch the show without cringing everytime. Like it's one of those shows where you can't take things seriously because of the somewhat comedic tone(like WTF was with that new Juggernaut Drive scene, THAT WAS JUST STUPID!) I'm not gonna give the writer of DxD too much crap for writing something…...unique. But the way I watch it or read it….I can't take it seriously.**

 **Anyways: Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

 **Next time: Flames collide!**


	15. Chapter 15: Flames Collide!

**Hello guys, how's it hanging? It's ya boi Skinny-I mean The 3rd Dragneel, coming back with the finale of the Riser arc. Yeah it's been a few months since we got to this story…...but have you SEEN how many stories I have? I'm an idiot, that's for damn sure, but I'm a passionate one, and a damn good one at that. But still, that's no excuse for not posting chapters for this story, especially with all the awesome shit I'm planning for the Holy Sword and Loki arcs(hopefully you'll find them awesome too.)**

 **But before we get into that, let's see what you guys wrote about me.**

 **Raizor: Hey, I didn't watch DxD until I read a Fairy Tail/DxD crossover in 2016, so we're both on the same page lol. As for whether Natsu will return…..I wouldn't want to spoil anything for you;)**

 **Shadow Joestar: Oh yeah, Yubelluna is FUCKED!**

 **Zero kami no mu: Trust me, there are a lot better stories out there, but thanks for the compliment:) And thanks for agreeing with me on DxD being more serious and less about the fanservice.**

 **Trey dragneel: So they LITERALLY snapped him out of it by showing him that shitty song about nipples? Christ, help me.**

 **That one Kitsune: What, you thought I went to another planet?**

 **David595: Well…..you'll see Natsu wrecking shit this chapter.**

 **LLOYDROCKS: Hmmmm, excuse me while I bash my head at the fact they had to show Issei his nipples song.**

 **Travis Moon: Look bro, I get that I haven't exactly given Natsu the best fights, but this barely the tip of the iceberg. In the next arcs, he'll go all out. And Sting and Rogue didn't have a REAL Dragon Force as they didn't actually kill their parents.**

 **DUDE: Riser is his name, and getting his ass kicked is his game:)**

 **RadomGny: Woof, that's rough.**

 **Kamen Rider W: I'm gonna cover probably the whole DxD series, with a few twists here and there.**

 **Effectivesage: Hahaha, hopefully I can live up to the hype this story has given you. You'll have to wait and see what happens to our boy.**

 **To recap: The day has finally come where Rias and Riser will face each other in a Rating Game. Coming up with a sure fire strategy, Rias split up her Peerage in order to take several key areas. Natsu and Koenko were assigned to the gym, where they faced several of Riser's pieces and defeated them effortlessly. However, their victory was short lived as Koneko sacrificed herself to save Natsu from a surprise explosion from Yubelluna, knocking her out of the game. How will the rest of the rating Game be created, and who will win? Let's find out…..**

' _Sona's office'_

" _Rias' Rook has retired from the Rating Game."_ Grayfia's voice echoed through not only the battlefield, but also in Sona Sitri's office. The announcement had several reactions.

Sona and her Queen Tsubaki both had small frowns on their faces. With one less Piece in the Rating Game, Rias' chances of winning diminished slightly.

Raynare bit her lower lip while holding Ig in her arms. While she personally didn't spend much time with the shirt white haired girl, she knew that Natsu and the others were close to her, and that she packed one hell of a punch. Ig was also on the same boat as Raynare. Even if he couldn't understand what they were saying, he saw Koneko disappear and it worried him.

And Triton was…...well he was angry. Even if he was undercover and had to check up on Natsu, that still didn't mean he couldn't be worried about his new friends. Koneko was a tough cookie, but it seemed that even she wasn't strong enough to handle an ambush. Unconsciously, he began to clench his fist in anger. _'Just hold on Tri, just wait a little longer.'_ Triton thought to himself.

"It looks like Dragneel is about to fight Riser's Queen Yubelluna." Sona said while staring at the screen in front of her.

"She doesn't know what she's in for. Natsu'll take her down." Raynare said confidently, though there was a bit of fear in her voice, seeing as she had never seen Riser's Queen in battle before.

"Let's hope Koneko's the only one who gets knocked out. Otherwise…..Rias will lose her freedom to Riser." Triton said darkly, getting a look from Sona. Something about this human troubled her a bit, but she had to focus on rooting for her friend.

Rias needs all the help she can get.

' _With Natsu'_

Anger, rage.

These were the emotions Natsu Dragneel was feeling towards the woman in front of him. He recognized her as one of Riser's Pieces, and judging by the power of her magic attack on Koneko, she was one of the strongest. Koneko…...just thinking about the white haired girl and how she was defeated made his blood boil. He was gonna avenge her…..by kicking the ever living crap about this woman!(okay, that really sounded wrong, but you can't blame him for feeling this way…...right?) "Come on and fight me you jerk! I'll make sure you pay for hurting Koneko!" Natsu shouted, his Boosted Gear summoned and his eyes silted like a dragon.

" _Natsu, you need to calm down."_ Rias said through the communication device, her hands shaking lightly. _"Whenever someone's retired, they're transferred to a more appropriate location where their wounds can be treated. Koneko will be fine. You need to focus or we'll never win. Please, listen to me."_ As much as Natsu wanted to tear this woman apart…..hearing Rias practically plead to him calmed him down as he sighed.

"Fine, but when we win, I wanna check on Koneko." Natsu said softly, getting an unseen smile from the crimson haired heiress.

"When you win? Don't make me laugh little boy." Yubelluna taunted with a laugh. "You make have defeated Mira and the others, but they were small fires compared to me. You can struggle all you want, but you'll never defeat us." She moved some of her hair before smirking at him. "You're only human."

"...hehehe…" Surprisingly, Natsu began to chuckle, his hair shadowed his expression, much to Yubelluna's confusion.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked suspiciously.

"That's not the first time someone said I was weak, just because I'm human. Well, you're wrong, I'm not just human." Natsu ceased with his laughter and looked up at her, his eyes turning green before his body was engulfed in flames. "I'M A DRAGON SLAYER!" With that, Natsu propelled himself towards the purple haired woman.

"Idiot…." Yubelluna opened her hand and several magic circles appeared around Natsu.

*Boom*

Several explosions erupted around Natsu, seemingly killing him. "Hmmm, what a waste of-"

"FIRE DRAGON….." Yubelluna actually widened her eyes as she saw Natsu fly through the smoke of her attack, not an ounce of damage on his body as his right fist was engulfed in flames. "IRON FIST!" Thinking on her feet, Yubelluna summoned a magic barrier around her, which took the full force of Natsu's punch.

' _ **BOOST!'**_ The Red Dragon Gauntlet began to glow, increasing Natsu's strength as the barrier began to crack.

' _This shouldn't be possible! No human can have this much strength.'_ Yubelluna thought in horror. Letting out an angry roar, Natsu pushed through the barrier, destroying it effectively and slamming his fist against Yubelluna's cheek, sending him crashing into the ground. Natsu landed on his feet, looking at his right fist before putting out his flames.

"Oh my, now that was a show." Natsu turned his head and saw Akeno landing next to her, her usual sweet smile plastered on her face.

"Akeno? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked innocently.

"I wanted to check on you, but it looks like you've got things happened." Akeno said before her smile got slightly bigger. "I wish you could be just as rough on me as you were on her~" The pink haired male blinked a bit, utterly confused with what she was talking about.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu and Akeno turned their heads to see Yubelluna flying in the air, a large bruise on her cheek. She couldn't believe that this human, this worthless creature left a mark on her flawless skin! She was going to make him pay, for not only her, but for her beloved Riser. "You'll pay for this human, YOU WILL PAY!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on!" Natsu got into a fighting stance, only for Akeno to grab his shoulder.

"Natsu dear, why don't you let me deal with this trash?" Akeno asked sweetly.

"Huh? No way. I'm no gonna let you fight her alone. Besides, I still gotta win for Koneko." Natsu said with a determined tone.

"And the best way to win is to defeat Riser himself. You do want to beat that chicken, right?" Natsu nodded. "Then you should go find him. I'll make sure she pays, okay?" A yellow aura suddenly surrounded Akeno, who still gave Natsu her 'sweet smile', which actually caused him to shiver a bit. "Go on."

"O-Okay…..just kick her ass!" With that, Natsu ran away from the battlefield. It wasn't that he couldn't beat Yubelluna, but…...Akeno scared him, like Mirajane back in his world, and if there was one rule every other member of Fairy Tail knew: NEVER mess with Mira.

"Make me pay? Oh, that is interesting, coming from the Priestess of Thunder."

"Awww, that's so sweet of you, but really, the pleasure is all mine….Bomb Queen." Yubelluna also had an aura surround her, only this one was purple. A shiver ran down Natsu's spine when he looked back at the two females, even ignoring the announcement of three more retirements.

"Geez, I'm glad I got out of there when I could. It's like when Erza fought that other Erza in Edolas." Before Natsu could shake at the memory, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist. "Oh no you don't." Grabbing the 'attack's' hand, Natsu threw them against a column, his right first raised.

"Woah, we don't see each other for a few minutes, and this is how you greet me?" Natsu widened his eyes as he realized the attacker was his friend Kiba, who gave him a nervous smile.

"Oh crap, Kiba! Sorry man, I thought you were one of the other girls trying to beat us." Letting go of his comrade, Natsu gave him a serious expression. "You know about Koneko, right?"

"Yeah, I do. She's strong, there's no denying it. But…..none of us knew how much she could take until it was too late." Kiba said while leaning against the wall, frowning.

"If she didn't push me out of the way, she would've been just fine." Natsu clenched his fist in anger.

"Hey." Kiba placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, getting him to look at him. "Koneko fought bravely. She might be mad that she was knocked out, but she'll be even more angry if we lost. Let's keep going and win this game, okay?" Hearing the comfort of his friend's voice, Natsu gave the blonde haired male a smile.

"You're right Kiba. I can see why a lot of girls want you, but I still don't get why they keep calling me Prince and stuff."

"Girls can sometimes be strange." Both males chuckled a bit.

" _I'm glad that you two are having fun, but I need your help."_ Rias called out from the communicator. _"Right now, me and Asia are going to launch a sneak attack on Riser's base. I want you to draw out the rest of his Pieces away from the entrance as you can."_

"Hang on, are you sure that chicken won't have some kind of trap ready? Me and Kiba can go and meet you over there so we can end this." Natsu countered.

" _This is the only option I have. I was going to have Akeno rest after her attack on the gym, but now she's preoccupied with Riser's Queen, so I need her to focus on her fight."_

"We understand Madam President, but is it really a good idea for a King to leave their base? What if you get ambushed on the way?" Kiba asked with concern.

" _Hopefully, Riser would think of the same plan. Here's hoping I can take him by surprise. If we can strike him strong and hard enough, we might be able to win the fight and the Rating Game will be ours. His body may be immortal, but his heart is not."_ Rias let out a small smirk, though they couldn't see it. _"And trust me, I know how to break his black heart."_

"But Rias! You said I could take down Riser by myself!" Natsu whined with his arms crossed. "Just let me go to his base and I can kick his ass before you can say 'Igneel.'"

" _Natsu, I understand and I have no doubt your powers would overcome Riser. But if we attack now while his Pieces are with him….we'll lose. Please, you have to trust me on this."_ As annoying as the situation was, a part of Natsu knew Rias was right. She was smarter than him after all.

"Fine." Natsu pouted like a child, getting an amused chuckle from Kiba. He then sighed before a grin appeared on his face. "Time to show these guys who we are."

"Balls to the wall my friend." Kiba extended his right fist, to which Natsu softly punched, a sort of bond forming between them.

"Wait…...balls to the wall?"

' _Track Field, a few minutes later'_

"HEY!" Natsu and Kiba ran to the middle of the field, the former screaming to the top of his lungs while flames escaped his mouth. "COME OUT AND FIGHT US YOU JERKS! I WANNA BEAT RISER, SO STOP WASTING TIME!"

"Natsu, I don't think you need to go that far." Kiba said with a sweatdrop.

"Your comrade is right." A gust of dirt appeared in front of Natsu and Kiba, with a lone figure standing behind it. Once the gust cleared out, a female with short brown hair, green eyes and wearing a sort of knight's attire stood in place, glaring at the two. "I am Karlamine, a knight of Lord Riser. To be perfectly honest, asking your opponents to come attack you makes me question how sane you are. Although…..who am I to reject such a request? Especially from a human like you." Grabbing her sword, Karlamine drew it, allowing flames to burst out of it.

"I am Kiba Yuuto a knight in the service of Lady Rias, and I will be your opponent." Kiba said confidently while holding up his sword. "Natsu, just let me-"

"FIRE!" Natsu practically ran towards Karlamine in a cartoonish fashion, stopping just a few inches from her, much to her shock. He looked at the fire with hungry eyes. "Man, you have no idea how long it's been since I ate fire."

"Ate fire? What are you-"

*Slurp*

Karlamine widened her eyes in pure shock while Kiba chuckled in amusement and embarrassment. Grabbing the sword like it was nothing, Natsu proceeded to suck in the flames from her sword like soup. The Knight of Riser was beyond shocked that a human could EAT fire as opposed to being burned by it. After sucking up the remaining flames, Natsu let out a satisfied sigh, letting go of her sword. "Hmmmm, I give that fire 8/10. It tastes a little bitter, ya know."

"H-H-H-How is that possible?!" Karlamine asked while Natsu began to walk back to Kiba, his hands behind his head.

"Alright Kiba, go ahead." Natsu said nonchalantly, not even noticing the glare the brown haired female was giving him.

"DON'T IGNORE ME HUMAN!" Summoning her fire once again, Karlamine rushed towards Natsu, preparing to strike him down in one shot…

*CLING*

Only for Kiba to move faster than the eye could see, blocking her blade effectively. "While I appreciate you helping me Natsu, I think I can fight my own battles, okay?" Kiba said while looking over his shoulder. Natsu looked back at him with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Show her what happens when she messes with us." Returning his smile, Kiba pushed Karlamina back and the two began to clash swords. Karlamine attempted to overpower Kiba with her strength, but he was able to parry her effortlessly. The two Knights then increased their speed, striking each other so fast, they looked like blurs in the wind. Natsu just stood in place, his hands still behind his eyes as he looked around, seeing each slash and hearing each footstep. _'Kiba's gotten faster since I fought him, but I don't know if he'd be able to beat Erza. He could make her sweat, but she wouldn't need any of her armor.'_ Picking up a new scent, Natsu turned his head towards the bushes, a serious expression on his face. "I know you're there, come out."

"Well, you definitely have good senses for a human." Stepping away from the bush was another female, who had short orange hair and what looked like black ops clothing. "If you're getting bored, then we'll give you some entertainment." The orange haired girl said with a smirk. Behind Natsu was another female, who was dressed in a purple and pink traditional japanese dress

"Oh Karlamine, all she thinks about are swords, swords and swords." Natsu's eyes widened when he heard a familiar voice, but when he turned towards the trees, the person he saw standing there was just the blonde haired girl with the pink dress he saw over a week ago. She had her hands folded in front of her and she sighed tiredly. "She was way too bothered by those other pieces we lost. If you ask me, she needs to get it together. Just when I found a cute boy to fight, he ends up being a sword freak too." Behind the blonde girl was female with long hair wearing a white ninja outfit and a sword on her back, along with twin cat girls(one having light red hair and the other having light blue hair), both of which were wearing very scandly schoolgirl outfits. "This just isn't my day, is it? Then again, it isn't yours either human."

"Hang on: before we fight, I have to ask you something." Natsu said in a serious tone, his eyes fixated on the blonde girl, who glared at him.

"What?" The two simply stared at each other, not moving an inch, even as the blonde girl's allies were closing in on Natsu.

And after a few seconds, Natsu lost his glare…..and gave a confused expression.

"Wendy, is that you?" His innocent question caused the blonde girl to step back in surprise.

"Huh?"

"I said is it you? Cause you kinda sound just like her, but you look like Lucy."(Fun fact: the english dub voice actress for Ravel is the same as Wendy from Fairy Tail. Coincidence? I THINK NOT!) Natsu closed his eyes while scratching his head, trying to think.

"My name is Ravel Phenex." The blonde hair girl, no identified as Ravel said with slight irritation in her voice.

"Hmmmm, should I call you Other Wendy, or Other Lucy….."

"I said my name is Ravel!" Natsu ignored her while knocking on his head a few times. His eyes then shot open as he snapped his finger.

"I got it!" Extending his right index finger, he pointed at Ravel with a grin. "From now on, I'll call you Wency!"

…

Kiba was the first to sweatdrop at the name. Then it was Karlamine, then the girl with orange hair, then the twins, then the two other girls, then Ravel and even Rias and Asia(who were sneaking around the battlefield to get to Riser). Even Sona and the others who were in the School Council building sweatdropped at Natsu's behavior. Ravel herself blushed madly while glaring hatefully at Natsu. "My name is RAVEL!"

"Nah, I think Wency fits better." Natsu said nonchalantly, not realizing what his words were doing to the girl in front of him.

"I don't need to listen to some pink haired moron who entered this Rating Game just for Lady Rias! Her taste in boys is pathetic!" Ravel shouted, getting a look from Natsu.

"Geez, a cute girl who's always angry. Are you sure you aren't related to Lucy?" Natsu said before a smirk grew on his face. "Whatever. If you wanna fight me, then bring it on! I'll take you guys on, then I'll go after Mr. Mega Ultra Chicken!(a little Yugioh Abridged reference just cause.)"

"As much as I want to, I won't be fighting you human." Ravel then flashed her own smirk before turning towards the orange haired girl. "Isabela." The orange haired girl, now identified as Isabela, began to walk towards Natsu.

"I am Isabela, Rook of the honorable Lord Riser Phenex. Prepare yourself, human of Gremory." Isabela said calmly before she charged towards Natsu, throwing a barrage of quick jabs. However, Natsu began to dodge them effortlessly. She threw a hard punch at Natsu, only for him to block it with his Boosted Gear.

"I gotta ask…" Natsu glanced at Ravel. "Why isn't Wency fighting? I told you, I can take all of you on."

"Her name is Lady Ravel!" Isabela pushed Natsu back. "She acts as Lord Riser's Bishop, and prefers to watch a fight rather than engage in one." She continued to throw punch after punch towards the Dragon Slayer.

"But why do that? Fighting's a lot more fun when you're doing the fighting."

"Because she is Ravel PHENEX, and she is Lord Riser's sister."

"Say what?" Natsu caught Isabela's fist, much to her shock as he looked back at Ravel. "Hmmm, now that I think about it, she does kinda look like him, and they do smell alike. But she's cuter than her and doesn't put too much damn cologne." His words caused Ravel to actually blush slightly before she glared at him.

"How dare you try to seduce Lady Ravel!" Isabela threw a kick towards Natsu's head, prompting him to jump back while releasing her. She touched her left wrist a bit, surprised by how strong his grip was. _'This is no ordinary human. If he could absorb Karlamine's flames, then he could have more skills we don't know of.'_

"Seduce? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked innocently before shaking his head. "Nevermind, let's just keep fighting."

"Hmmm, you have an interesting fighting spirit for a human." Ravel complimented as Isabela and the other members of Riser's Peerage surrounded Natsu. "But even you should know when you're beat, so why not just give up?"

"Hehe, you don't know who am I, do you?" Natsu grinned while raising his Boosted Gear. "But don't worry, I'll show you."

"Ni? Li? I think it's time he saw the full might of a couple of Pawns, don't you think?" Ravel said to the cat-like twins, who both meowed in agreement.

"NYAHHH!" Both Ni and Li pounced in the air, moving towards Natsu.

"Oh yeah? Fire Dragon-" Before Natsu could finish engulfing his right fist in flames, Ni jumped off his arm, causing him to tumble.

"You're so gross!" Li said while doing a handstand on top of Natsu's head, kicking him forward as her twin jabbed his stomach.

"What kind of human are you, a mage?" Ni asked while uppercutting Natsu. Both her and her twin then kicked Natsu with a dual-kick, pushing him back a few feet. "Go ahead and get him Siris!" The ninja-like female of Riser's Peerage jumped in the air, drawing out her sword while letting out a battle cry. She swung her sword towards Natsu's head, causing him to pull back. However, she anticipated this and turned her sword before slamming the blunt edge into his ribs, causing him to gasp in pain.

"It's over!" Isabela appeared in front of Natsu before punching him as hard as she can, sending him crashing into the ground. He slid on the ground before stopping just a few feet from Kiba.

"Natsu!" Kiba looked at his other male friend in worry.

"Don't look away Knight!" Karlamine swung her sword with enough force to break through Kiba's Holy Eraser, much to his surprise. "A human like him didn't deserve to come here in the first place. If it's anyone's fault for him being here, it's his own."

"Hehehehehe…." Everyone stopped what they were doing before turning back to the 'fallen' human, who was chuckling out loud with his bangs shadowing his expression.

"He's laughing? Did we really damage his brain too?" Isabela said while Natsu began to stand up.

"Man, those were some strong hits, I'll give you that much." Wiping his cheek, Natsu looked back at the girls, a feral grin on his face. "I think the warm up's done."

"He called THAT a warm up? It's obvious he's crazy." Siris said with narrowed eyes. Natsu raised his fist before his green gem began to glow.

' _ **BOOST!'**_

"Fine, if you want to take more punishment, then we'll give it to you!" Isabela charged at Natsu once again, her hands in a boxing stance before she threw a hard right hook towards his temple….

…...Only for him to duck under it at blinding speed. "Fire Dragon….."

' _ **BOOST!'**_

*SLAM*

Using both his magic and the added power of the Boosted Gear, Natsu slammed his fist into Isabela's stomach with so much force, it sent her flying in the air, coughing out saliva in the process. Using his magic under his feet, Natsu propelled himself high in the air, matching the orange haired woman's height. "And Fire Dragon…...TALON!" Flipping forward, Natsu slammed the back of his flame coated foot into Isabela's head, sending her crashing into the ground.

"GUAH!" All Isabela could do was gasp in pain before her whole body began to glow and she disappeared.

" _Lord Riser's last Rook has been defeated."_ Grayfia announced as Natsu landed back on his feet, ignoring the shocked looks from the other females.

' _H-He defeated Isabela in two attacks! How could he have so much power?'_ Ravel thought as the Dragon Slayer turned back to her, his onyx eyes turned green. _'W-Who is he?!'_

"What a weird guy!" Li said.

"Yeah, let's kick his butt!" Ni said before she and her sister began to leap in the air, both throwing a kick towards the pink haired male…...only for him to catch their feet. He looked at them, his grin growing even wider.

"Fire Dragon Grip Strike!" Before they had time to react, Natsu launched a burst of flames from his palms, engulfing both cat twins in his attack. All they could do was scream in pain before disappearing like Isabela.

" _Two of Riser's Pawns have been retired."_

Natsu didn't stop his assault as he charged towards Siris, who quickly raised her sword to guard against his attack. "Fire Dragon….."

' _ **BOOST!'**_

"...Flaming Elbow!" A burst of flames suddenly shot from Natsu's right elbow, sending him flying towards Siris before he slammed his fist into her sword.

*CRACK*

The force behind his punch, along with the added power of the Boosted Gear, was enough to shatter the ninja-like woman's sword, allowing him to strike her in the face with enough force to send her flying passed a shocked Ravel, her back hitting a nearby tree before she too disappeared. Mihae looked at the spot where Siris disappeared before flying in the air. Narrowing his eyes, Natsu looked at her before launching a stream of fire from his mouth. The kimono wearing female tried to fly back as far as she could, but Natsu's attack kept getting closer….and closer….and closer, until….

*BOOM*

It hit its mark, engulfing her in an explosion before she disappeared. _'Impossible! This human…..he can't be this strong! I could feel the heat from here!'_ Sweat began to run down Ravel's head, her hands unconsciously shaking as she stared at Natsu, who looked back at Kiba.

"Hey Kiba! Take her down already man! I know you can." Natsu called out to the blonde, who smiled lightly while Karlamine looked at him in shock.

"I hear you loud and clear Natsu." Kiba said before he summoned another sword, only this one was made out of ice. "Flame Delete!"

"He has two Sacred Gears?!" Karlamine exclaimed before blocking Kiba's ice sword, which caused the flames of her blade to freeze and shatter. "Who cares! I still control fire, and wind, and life itself! As do all in the house of Phenex!" Drawing out another flame-coated sword, Karlamine swung it with full force, effectively shattering Kiba's Flame Delete. Rather than showing anger, Kiba smiled while summoning a new sword, only this one had a unique circle-like tip. Focusing his magic, Kiba summoned a small black hole from his sword, sucking in all of Karlamine's flames. "How can you have multiple Sacred Gears?!"

"It's not that I have more than one Sacred Gear, I can simply create different swords with my will! My Sacred Gaer is Sword Birth, sound familiar? To put it simply: I can make any magical sword as I want, like such." Pushing Karlamine back, Kiba placed his palm on the ground, creating a large magic circle. Thanks to her reflexes, the Knight of Riser was able to jump just as several blades emerged from the ground.

' _You know, the way I remember Erza fighting, she usually switches her sword fighting whenever she was close to her opponent. Maybe you should try to do something like that. Makes it harder for someone to stop you.'_ Natsu's voice rang through Kiba's mind. While he was a honorable knight and a gentleman, he was also part of Rias' Peerage, which meant that he had to win at all costs. Grabbing one of the many sword he summoned, Kiba rushed towards Karlamine and the two engaged in yet another series of clashes, their movements were so fast, a normal person wouldn't be able to see them. However, thanks to his draconic senses, Natsu was able to hear where they were and when their weapons struck one another.

"HAA!" Karlamine brought her sword down, forcing Kiba to block it with his swords. Smiling, Kiba moved Karlamine's blade to his right, pulling in the brown haired female as she began to lose her footing. He spun his body around before swinging his right sword, cutting the right side of her head and her bandanna. "YOU BASTARD!" Karlamine recomposed herself before swinging her weapon towards Kiba's stomach, only for him to block it with his left sword.

"I think it's a good a time as any to try out some new combinations." Kiba said confidently before his left sword, which was his Replenish Calm. "Now!" The tip of his sword created a miniature black hole, which yet again began to suck up Karlamine's fire.

"Do you really think I'd fall for the same trick!" Insulted, Karlamine jumped back, preventing her weapon from losing its magic. _'I have to end this so we can win this Rating Game.'_

"Holy Eraser!" Kiba switched his Replenish Calm before it changed into his iconic black sword. He then began to run towards Karlamine.

"You won't defeat me!" Just as Karlamine attempted to jump…...she suddenly stumbled a bit. "WHAT?!" Looking down, her eyes widened in pure shock. The ground under her was frozen solid….along with her right foot. _'How did he-'_ It then hit her: his order had changed into that Flame Delete he used earlier and he stabbed it on the ground without her noticing, creating an ice trail that stopped her from moving.

"Forgive me….."

*SLASH*

Faster than the eye could see, Kiba rushed passed the brown haired knight, both sword extended in a thrusting motion. And then….Karlamine's armor was broken, blood gushing from her abdomen, causing her to slowly fall forward. "...but I have to cut our battle short. You understand I hope."

"How? A human who can use fire magic…..and now a knight who can make multiple swords?...Rias Gremory…..is more formidable…..than we thought….." Were the last words Karlamine was able to say before she disappeared. Kiba let out a small sigh before his swords vanished.

"I knew you could do that." A smile grew on Kiba's mouth when he saw Natsu walking up to him, patting him on the shoulder. "Looks like you took my advice."

"Yes, but I don't think I'll be able to match this Erza you mentioned." Kiba said with a chuckle.

*BOOM*

A large explosion suddenly erupted from the inside of the building Riser was using as his base of operations. "Looks like Rias will need some help." Kiba glanced at where Akeno was battling, a small frown appearing on his face. "Natsu, you should go help Rias. I'll go find Akeno and see if I can help."

"Good, cause I've been waiting to take down that chicken." Natsu said with a grin before running off to the building, ready to end this whole feud. Kiba simply watched him run off before running towards the last area Akeno was in. Little did he know, he was walking into a trap.

' _With Natsu'_

The pink haired Dragon Slayer continued to run through the empty halls of the fake school, moving closer and closer to a fight he's been waiting to have for the past ten days. _'Hey Ddraig, think we can use other magic attacks? I mean, you can Boost my power, but is that all you can do?'_ Natsu mentally asked his Sacred Gear.

' _ **Yes, but as of now, you are not ready for such a power. Usually, it takes the user some time before they can use my full power. Don't worry partner, with the path you're heading towards, you'll be able to get stronger in no time.'**_ Ddraig replied, getting Natsu to grin.

"HELL YEAH! JUST WATCH, I'LL BE STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE DOWN ERZA, LAXUS AND GILDARTS!"

"Do you have to be so loud?" The wizard of Fairy Tail stopped when he caught sight of a familiar blonde haired girl, who was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed and a uninterested expression was plastered on her face.

"Huh, there you are Wency." Natsu said calmly, getting a tick mark from the girl.

"My name is RAVEL. How many times do I have to say it?!" Ravel screamed while Natsu covered his ears

"Geez, you don't need to keep yelling." He stopped holding his ears before giving her a serious look. "So, you wanna fight now?" Much to his surprise, she shook her head.

"Like I said, I have no interest in fighting, especially with an idiot like you." A tick mark appeared on Natsu's head, but he let it slide.

"Then what?" Ravel actually squirmed a bit, looking away from Natsu.

"I…..I want to see my brother fight. He's my idol, and I want to see him in action." Ravel confessed, looking at Natsu from the corner of her eye. And then…...he began to walk past her, as if her words didn't even affect him. "Hey, didn't you hear me?"

"I hear you, I just don't care." Natsu said simply, getting the girl to glare at him.

"Don't you know that you and Gremory are outmatched?! Even with your strange magic, my Brother is still immortal, and-"

"So what?" Natsu stopped walking and turned back to Ravel, a serious glare on his face. Just looking at him caused the blonde haired girl to flinch. "I don't care if he's a damn God, I'm still gonna kick his ass."

"B-But why?" Natsu looked at his Red Gauntlet before smiling.

"Because I made a promise, and I owe Rias for helping me." His words caught Ravel,s attention. "If it wasn't for her and her brother, I don't know what would've happened to me, and when I found out that she was being forced to marry someone she didn't like…..it just made me mad. You can't make someone do whatever you wanted, it should be their choice to love someone. Where I'm from, you don't turn your back on a friend, you fight for them until the end, so that's what I'm doing: for Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Asia…..and Rias." He then stared into Ravel's eyes with pure determination. "That's why I have to fight."

To say Ravel was shocked would be a pure understatement. This human, this idiotic, battle hungry, pink haired fool…..just spoke to her with such passion, it might as well have been used in a romantic novel. For some reason, she began to blush as her heart began to beat like a drum. "Hey, you okay?" Natsu dropped his serious attitude and looked at her with an innocent tilt of his head.

"I-It's nothing!" Ravel looked away from Natsu, her blush growing redder.

"Ummmm, okay. I'm gonna kick your brother's ass, if you still wanna come see." He said before running towards Riser's base.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ravel began to run after the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

' _With Rias and Asia'_

*BOOM*

"KYYAAAHHH!" Asia screamed as she flew in the air, bouncing on the ground with a small grunt. Parts of her clothes were burned off and her hair was slightly messy.

"Asia, are you alright?" Rias asked while landing next to her Bishop, deactivating her devil wings. Unlike the blonde haired girl, her attire wasn't as damaged, though she did lose part of her skirt and blouse.

"Please my dear, why not let me finish your Bishop so we could have some privacy?" Riser said with an arrogant tone, his hands in his pockets as he smirked at the lovely redhead. Oh how he loved looking at her crimson hair, and her beautiful body. Sure he had his own harem(minus his sister of course), but none of them could match the beauty that was Rias Gremory.

"I won't allow you to hurt one of my servants." Rias said while standing up, her teal eyes glaring daggers into Riser's blue ones.

"Do you truly think you can win now my love? Riser has had enough of our little game. It was fun while it lasted." Flames began to appear on Riser's right arm, his cocky smirk growing slightly wider. "But just because I love you doesn't mean I won't hold back. Our marriage will happen, and you will come to love me back." Rias summoned a magic circle in each of her hands, ready to do battle for as long as she could.

*BOOM*

Only…..for the door of Riser's base to suddenly explode and fly across the room, "Did anyone order an ass kicking?!" Emerging from the doorway was none other than Natsu Dragneel, who lowered his right fist(which seemed to have been what he used to punch the door) while grinning widely.

"Natsu!" Rias and Asia both called out his name, a happy smile appearing on their faces. The only one not happy to see the Dragon Slayer was Riser, who gave him an annoyed expression.

"So, the human did defeat my pieces. Wonderful." Riser said with heavy sarcasm before noticing a certain blonde haired girl standing behind Natsu. "Ravel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you fight brother." Ravel said while stepping away from Natsu, standing in the sidelines. Riser simply stared at his sister before shrugging.

"It won't really matter, this fight will only take three minutes. Especially with a simple human facing off against an immortal like me." Riser said arrogantly.

"Oh yeah? Well you aren't messing with any human." Natsu raised his right arm, showing off his Sacred Gear. "I'm a Dragon Slayer from Fairy Tail, and I have the Boosted Gear with me."

"Fairy Tail? What an idiotic name. I don't know what it is, and quite frankly, I don't care." Riser said nonchalantly. Not noticing the frown on Natsu's face. "The Boosted Gear on the other hand, I honestly thought it was nothing more than a relic of the past. To give it to a human of all things instead of a High-Ranked Devil like me is baffling." He then brushed his bangs without a care in the world. "I suppose even the worthless are given a bone now and then, such as the former nun you have in your ranks my darling Rias." Asia flinched at the mention of her former occupation, getting Rias to glare at Riser and for Natsu to clench his fist. "In the end, only the Phenexes have the power and the strength to surpass-"

*SMACK*

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Moving faster than they could see, Natsu rushed towards Riser before delivering a hard right hook, sending him crashing into the ground. He raised his head, giving the blond haired male a glare that would make even the strongest devils flinch. "I don't care what you say about me, but DON'T ever make fun of Fairy Tail or my friends."

"Grrr, that was a lucky shot human." Pushing himself up, Riser turned his head towards Natsu….revealing half of his face being destroyed. However, instead of reacting to his 'lost' side, Riser smirked as flames suddenly covered his wound, healing it instantly.

' _So that's what Rias meant when she said he was immortal, he can just heal like nothing happened.'_ Natsu thought before his grin returned. _'Which means I can keep punching him as hard as I want.'_

"For someone that's beneath me, your strength is impressive." Riser complimented while rubbing his cheek with his thumb….only for flames to appear in his hand and his smirk returning in full force. "But I'll make sure you burn for battling with Riser Phenex!" With that, Riser unleashed a burst of flames, engulfing Natsu whole.

"NATSU!" Asia cried out in pure horror, tears running down her cheeks. To see the person she considered her first friend being burned into ash…..it was terrifying and heartbreaking. Rias herself was shocked, but she knew deep down that Natsu had more power than anyone could imagine.

' _I warned him. I told him he wasn't going to win, and now he lost.'_ Ravel thought while watching her brother 'burn' Natsu, though…...strangely enough, she also felt her heart break a bit.

"Now, where were we my love?" Riser said with a smirk, turning towards the red haired girl.

"FIRE DRAGON…." Suddenly, Natsu jumped through the flames, his right fist engulfed in his own magic while his Boosted Gear started to glow.

' _ **BOOST!'**_

Riser only had enough time to see Natsu moving in through the corner of his eye. "IRON FIST!" Natsu slammed his fist hard into Riser's stomach, causing the older male to gasp in pain before he was senti flying into the wall. Natsu didn't let up as he charged at Riser once again, jumping forward while his legs were ignited. "And here's a little Fire Dragon Talon!" He then kicked Riser in the torso, pushing him outside of the building and into the field.

"Ugh, you miserable little big!" Riser summoned wings made out of flames, flying high in the air while his wounds began to heal. "DIE!" Opening his hands, Riser summoned two fireballs before tossing them at Natsu, who quickly jumped outside to dodge. Using his magic under his feet, Natsu launched himself towards Riser, both arms covered in flames.

"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" He whipped his flames forward, forcing Riser to cross his arms to block. However, the added power of the Boosted Gear was too much and the heir of the Phenex family as he crashed on the ground.

' _H-He's actually beating Riser! B-But he's flames….they can't be burning him….right?'_ Ravel thought while watching the fight outside.

"AUGH, DAMMIT IT!" Riser flew back in the air, holding his left arm as it began to heal. "How is your magic hurting me? I'm immortal!"

"I already told you." Natsu said while landing on the ground, a feral grin on his face. "I'm a Dragon Slayer, which means my fire can burn anything, even someone like you."

"Tch, like that kind of magic exists. You think just because you can burn me, that you'll win this fight?" Riser's flame wings increased in temperature, slowly burning the grass surrounding the fake track field."I am a Phenex, and we can never die!"

*BOOM*BOOM*

Riser's 'speech' was cut short when several explosions suddenly erupted from the area where Akeno was battling Yubelluna. Turning his head, Natsu caught sight of something he never thought he would see.

Akeno and Kiba….were in the air, letting out silent screams…..before they disappeared. _"Lady Rias' Queen and Knight have retired."_ Grayfia announced throughout the battlefield.

"Akeno…..and Kiba lost?" Rias said in disbelief, her hand unconsciously shaking.

"Don't feel so bad." A magic circle suddenly appeared under Rias, much to her shock. "You'll join them soon enough."

"RIAS!" The crimson-haired beauty was suddenly pushed forward before she had time to react…..

*BOOM*

Another massive explosion erupted from where Rias stood, sending her rolling outside. Picking herself up, Rias turned…..to see Asia standing in the middle of the explosion, her body slowly falling forward. "ASIA!"

"I'm…..sorry I couldn't…..help…" Asia muttered, tears running down her cheeks before she disappeared.

" _Lady Rias' Bishop has retired."_

"As…...ia?" That was the only word Natsu could mutter, looking at the spot where his friend was, a horrified expression on his face.

"I'm glad to see you're still around my Queen." Riser said with a smirk, seeing his busty, purple haired Queen flying next to him. The surprising part….was the fact that she didn't have a scratch on her body, as if she hadn't even fought.

"Yes, and I have these to thank." Yubelluna said with a smirk, holding up a small hold vial.

"Ahh, the Tears of the Phoenix, so she was as strong as we heard. Interesting, my beloved has chosen the perfect Queen." Riser then looked at Rias, his smirk growing ever so slightly. "Almost perfect. You've lost your Queen, your Rook, your Knight and now: your Bishop. If you want to spare the human of any pain, surrender my love."

"You….." Natsu barely muttered the word, yet it was loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked down at the ground, his hair shadowing his expression.

"It looks like we broke him." Yubelluna said with a hand on her hip. "Shall I finish him off?" To her surprise, Riser shook his head.

"No, Riser would prefer to take down all of Rias' Pieces. Even if he's human…..he's a threat." Riser opened his hand, flames engulfed it. He then stared at Rias with a frown. "It looks like this game is over." With that, Riser launched a burst of flames towards Natsu, covering him with the flames of the Phoenix.

"NATSU!" Rias tried to call out for him, but he couldn't listen, and Riser continued to launch his flames at him. "NATSU! NATSU! NATSU!"

' _Natsu's mindscape'_

"What the hell did I do? Why didn't I just finish it when I had the damn chance?" Natsu asked himself, standing in the middle of his mind while staring at the ground. He had trained for over a week, to prepare for the fight against a man he honestly was annoyed of. But even with all that….he still couldn't save his friends before they were taken down. "Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, and now Asia."

" **Are you going to talk to yourself all day, or are you going to do something about it?"** Natsu looked up to see Ddraig staring down at him, an annoyed expression on his scaly face. **"Stop yelling at yourself and fight back partner. Otherwise, their sacrifices will be for nothing."**

"I know, I know." Sighing, Natsu scratched the back of his head. "I wanna show those bastards what happens when someone hurts my friends."

" **Then use your other power."**

"What?" Natsu looked at the dragon curiously.

" **Partner, I've been with you for a month, and I could feel something in your body, an untapped power deep within your body. It felt like the power of a Dragon."** Ddraig said with a serious tone. **"If you want, I can help you bring it out."**

"Wait, really?" A smirk appeared on the Dragon's face.

" **Yes, I think you're almost ready to unlock the next level of the Boosted Gear. But for now, kicking that chicken's ass."** blinking a bit, Natsu gave Ddraig a toothy grin as he punched his fists together.

"Aye sir!" A red light began to glow on Natsu's chest.

' _Back in the real world'_

"Hmmmm, it looks like he's done fighting." Riser said with a bored tone, though he didn't stop blasting the pink haired male with his fire.

"Stop….stop right now!" Rias shouted at Riser with a hateful glare.

"Please Gremory, it will be over soon, once this human's retired." Yubelluna said darkly while looking at the heiress. Rias fired a magic bolt at Riser, striking him in the face, though thanks to his immortality, he healed instantly.

"Really beloved? Why can't you see when-"

*BOOM*

 **(Play Salamander Theme-Fairy Tail)**

Orange-like flames suddenly exploded in the middle of Riser's flame attack, catching everyone off guard. "WHAT?!"

*SLURP*

If that wasn't shocking enough, Riser's flames were suddenly being….sucked towards the new foreign flames, disappearing like smoke. "Hmmmm, these flames actually taste good." Natsu spoke up from the middle of the fire, eating away at the phoenix flames like they were meat, much to Riser and Ravel's shock. Once Natsu ate the flames, he took a big gulp before looking back at Riser, who actually flew back in surprise. It wasn't just WHAT Natsu did….it was his appearance.

"N-Natsu?" Rias stared at her pink haired crush in awe. Red scales were seen on his arms, legs and cheeks, his muscles were slightly larger and his eyes…...they were now gold silts. He looked like a pure Dragon-Human hybrid, something she had NEVER seen before in her life. And his flames….they were so intense, like she was standing near the sun itself. Little did she know, her clothes were slowly being burned off.

' _T-This heat….it's so intense!'_ Ravel shouted in her mind, staring at Natsu with wide eyes. Not even her parents or brother could have this kind of affect on her, let alone the rest of the area. Her legs were slightly shaking at the sight.

"W-What the hell happened to you? W-What is t-this?!" Riser demanded, failing to hide the fear in his voice.

"This?" Natsu looked at his left arm, fixated on the red scales. "This is something I haven't used in a while. Honestly, I thought I forgot how to use it." He then looked back at Riser and Yubelluna, as if he was a predator stalking his prey. "And now…...I'm gonna kick your ass." Several magic circles appeared around Natsu before explosions surrounded him, seemingly killing him.

"I've had enough of him." Yubelluna said bitterly.

"Fire Dragon….." Natsu suddenly rushed out of the smoke and jumped in the air, hovering in front of Yubelluna with an intense glare. Her eyes widened before he grabbed his face. "Flaming Elbow!" Launching a stream of fire from his elbow, Natsu dragged Yubelluna out of the sky and into the ground, the back of her head taking the full force. "That….was for Akeno." Pulling her up, Natsu punched Yubelluna in the gut, causing her to cough out blood. "And that was for Kiba!" Kicking him back, Yubelluna flew several feet back before she launched several more explosions at Natsu, who ignored all of it before opening his hand towards her. "AND THIS IS FOR ASIA!" With that, Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon Grip Stroke, blasting Yubelluna point blank with his fire. All she could do was scream as the flames burned her body before she disappeared.

" _Lord Riser's Queen has been retired."_ Grayfia announced, much to Rias' joy and Riser's horror.

"No….he defeated Yubelluna single handedly." Unconsciously, Riser's right hand began to shake before he gripped it. No, he was NOT going to let this…...thing show him off, especially in front of his beloved Rias! "Dammit, just die!" Opening both hands, Riser launched a massive fire blast at Natsu, who looked at it with a giant grin.

"Thanks for the grub!" Opening his mouth, Natsu began to eat Riser's fire like it was an all you can eat buffet. He could feel his magic replenishing, which made him even happier. "Let me show you what real fire is like!" Natsu ignored the bottom of his feet before launching himself at Riser, uppercutting him hard in the chin. "Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!" Igniting both fists, Natsu began furiously punching Riser with as much force as he could muster, striking him in the face, arms and stomach. As for Riser, he couldn't believe how much this human's fire was hurting him. It even began to affect his healing factor. "I won't let you win!" Grabbing Riser by the head, Natsu heabutted Riser, breaking his nose before tossing him to the ground. Natsu stomped on Riser's stomach, causing him to vomit blood. "You won't take Rias away from us!" Gripping Riser's hair, Natsu threw him forward, causing the blonde haired fire user to land on the ground. "She deserves to find someone SHE loves, not people who force her to love someone! I'll make sure she's happy!" Rias felt her heart skip a beat when she heard Natsu's declaration. Natsu just…..promised to keep her happy, to make sure no one would force her to marry someone. Just seeing the fire in his eyes, and hearing his words made her blush while she placed a hand on her heart.

"I don't need to hear that from a fool like you!" Riser summoned his fire wings, which seemed to be even large than before. Giving Natsu the most deadly glare he had ever given anyone, he opened his arms as a large Phoenix-shaped flame appeared in front of him. "I will burn you away!"

"I don't think so." A magic circle appeared under Natsu as he buckled his knees. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form."

"Burn in hell!" Thrusting his hands forward, Riser launched his Phoenix Fire Blast towards Natsu. Lifting his head, Natsu gave Riser a deep glare.

"Crimson Lotus Phoenix Sword!" Engulfing his body in gold flames, Natsu leaped towards Riser, his flames shaping into a Dragon. Both attacks collided, though Natsu's was able to push through Riser's strongest attack. All Riser could do was watch as Natsu broke through his attack, headbutting him in the stomach in full force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a roar that was equal to a Dragon, Natsu pushed Riser through the building he was using as a base, breaking through the ceiling like it was nothing before they broke through the roof. Riser hit the roof, breaking through the tiles before his head hit the spike on the edge. Multiple burns and cuts were seen on Riser's body, blooding ran down the sides of his head and his left eye was closed.

"To think….a human like you…..has this much…..power….." Riser muttered as he looked forward, only to tremble at the sight of Natsu slowly walking towards him, each step rung through his ears like an echo. But what scared him more…...was Natsu's eyes. They were glowing yellow, and his grin sent shivers down his spine. "G-G-GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

"Not until we're done with this game." Natsu said in a serious tone, his scales giving him the appearance of a true Dragon. However, before he reach out to Riser…...someone appeared in front of him.

"STOP!" Ravel extended her arms, standing protectively in front of her brother. Despite her brave front, her legs were shaking and sweat began to run down her head.

"R-Ravel? What are you doing?" Riser asked his sister. Even Natsu was surprised by her sudden appearance. Biting her lower lip, she looked at Natsu with an almost pleading expression.

"You won, you don't need to keep beating down my brother. Please…..stop." With his hair shadowing his expression, Natsu raised his right arm, seemingly prepared to strike Ravel. The girl closed her eyes, waiting for the pain she knew she would get.

*Tap*

Only…...she felt a simple hand chop on her head. "There, it's over." Natsu said with an innocent expression as the blonde haired girl looked at him.

"W-What?"

"You told me you didn't want to fight, but you still tried to protect your brother. Even if he's a dick, I'm glad you still tried to save him." Natsu then gave Ravel a toothy grin, making her blush madly. "But if you ever wanna fight, just let me know…...Ravel."

" _Riser Phenex has forfeited, which means Rias Gremory has won the Rating Game."_ Grayfia announced as the whole area began to glow. Riser and Ravel were the first to disappear, along parts of the fake school.

"Natsu…." Said person turned his head to see Rias landing on the roof, her hair covering her expression.

"Oh hey. Are you….." Natsu slightly blushed when he realized….Rias' shirt was burned off, revealing her large mounds. He quickly looked away out of respect. "Ummm….your shirt is…."

"Natsu." Rias began to shake a bit and before Natsu could say anything, she rushed towards him, wrapping her arms around his body while pressing her head against his chest. "Thank you." Blinking, Natsu felt his shirt get wet, indicating that Rias was crying. Smiling softly, Natsu wrapped an arm around her, his Dragon Force slowly disappearing.

"Hey, you don't need to cry. We won, just like I said." Lifting her head, Rias smiled at Natsu as more tears ran down her cheeks.

"You're right, but still…"

"But nothing!" Natsu flashed his iconic grin to her. "I'll always be there for you Rias, and a Fairy Tail wizard never breaks a promise!" Giggling at his innocent behavior, Rias looked at Natsu before doing something she never thought she'd do. Pulling away from their hug, Rias placed both her hands on his cheeks, much to his surprise. "Rias?"

"Don't say anything." Leaning forward, Rias pressed her lips firmly on Natsu's lips, stealing his very first kiss(though he did have an accidental kiss by Happy, but he didn't count that). The son of Igneel widened his eyes in pure shock as a large blush appeared on his face. He never expected Rias to pull something like this. A part of him wanted to pull away, but…...another part of him actually liked it. Her lips were so soft and they tasted like strawberries. Now he wondered if he kissed Erza, would he feel the same thing he was feeling now?...probably shouldn't think about that since Erza would most likely kill him for doing that. Raising his left arm, Natsu wrapped it around Rias' waist, returning her kiss as best as he could. Rias smiled while wrapping her arms around his neck.

The two simply enjoyed their first kiss, even as they began to glow.

Today….Rias Gremory won her first Rating Game, all thanks to him.

 **Well….that's all she wrote folks. Man, I still can't believe I was able to actually FINISH this arc before Thanksgiving. We all knew Natsu was going to beat Riser, but the JOURNEY to actually do it was a hell of job for me to write, but I think I at least made a decent effort. So for those who wondered why I didn't have Natsu use his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, I thought it would be better if he used Dragon Force since he can now use it at will(that and the fact that he ate Riser's flames helped give him an extra boost in power.)**

 **As for the ending, I am SO GLAD I had Natsu and Rias kiss. They are one of my favorite crossover ships and to have them as the focus of a story is awesome. The next chapter will actually focus on a party Sirzechs will host for Rias and her Peerage as a congratulations for their victory and…...there MAYBE a very steamy ending. Hopefully that chapter will come before the end of this year, so cross your fingers.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything…**

 **Next time: Celebration.**


	16. Chapter 16: Celebration

**Hello Minna-San(Everyone)! See what I did there? I spoke in japanese to make this author's note sound better than it is…..wow, I JUST realized how shitty that sounded. Sorry, this is what I get for trying to be unique*slaps wrist*.**

 **So…..yeah, I hope everything's going well for you guys. I think everyone is going relatively okay for me, despite uploading my stories rather slowly due to school. But, hopefully I can get to the Excalibur arc for this story soon, though the chances of that happening anytime soon is rather slim.**

 **I think a lot of you were confused about what I said about Ravel last chapter. Her english voice actor also voices WENDY, NOT LUCY. Natsu only said she looked like Lucy, not that she sounded like her. Just wanted to make that clear. Now, let's answer some reviews….**

 **Just to point something out, this is the first lemon of the story, so if you don't like lemons, then skip the last part of this chapter.**

 **54godamora: Glad you liked the ass kicking.**

 **Zero kami no mu: Well I wanted to showcase Natsu's power before he could use Balance Breaker and such.**

 **MrKristoffer1994: I wouldn't say this is the BEST crossover between these franchises, but I try my best to make it good, so thanks for the compliment.**

 **Shadow Joestar: You'll have to wait for the FT girls pal, since it's gonna be a LONG while until we reach that point.**

 **Dragneel Vanquisher: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You cheeky bastard, that was funny. Glad you like Yugioh the abridged series like I do. Maybe I'll make some references in this story;)**

 **Felipexza: Yes, yes he did.**

 **Omni warrior: YES, ANOTHER FAN OF YUGIOH ABRIDGED!**

 **TheJSmooth: Hey, I like to make surprising moments pal:) I agree with Natsu x Lucy, though the way they NEVER actually got together pissed me off.**

 **TheLaughingStalk Lenny-kun: Thanks.**

 **KnightSpark: Great. Just great. Now I want fried chicken.**

 **Kival737101: Hehehe, KFC. Dammit, now I want some. THANKS A LOT!**

 **Travis moon: Besides all the fanservice, I do agree that it's hard to watch a series where everyone is dumb. Don't worry, Natsu will show everyone just how strong a human can be, especially in the next arc.**

 **Gunger: Ummm…..no. I'm not adding Mavis, that's…..no.**

 **Great Saiyaman54: Eh, more or less.**

 **Spartan of Rome: Wow, everyone's really roasting Riser for being a chicken…..not that I mind.**

 **Kurogano Yokaze: Yeah, I like following Canon, but I'm not stupid in thinking that Natsu COULDN'T beat Riser.**

 **Thomaspheasant: Thank you :3**

 **Rufus264: I try not to, even though I do disappoint some people. But hey, you can't please everyone.**

 **Trollzor69: Thank, thanks, thanks, thanks.**

 **Effectivesage: Hehe, alright, alright. Yeah, Natsu will only call Ravel by her name when he's serious.**

 **Thebarkranger: Oh, I am definitely bring E.N.D in this story, though it'll be a while.**

 **Captain Imaginat: Ummmm, can you please put periods at the end of each sentence? It's hard to read. Natsu will get some of those power ups, though not all at once since he DOES need to train. Oof, really hate how some of the characters act, huh?**

 **Agumonfan7: I shit you not, they actually showed it to him to snap him out of Juggernaut Drive in Hero. Shit like this is why I can't fully watch the series.**

 **Nullsilver2005: Thanks.**

 **Linkskingsolomon: Well Natsu isn't seeking out women for a harem like Issei. He's just trying to make everyone happy, nothing more. I understand what you're saying, but Natsu isn't like that.**

 **V-Trigger: Well Natsu isn't a Saiyan, and stacking both DF and LFD would drain him quickly. But yeah, Blaze Dragon King Mode will make an appearance in the story later on.**

 **Thedude: I made a Justin Bieber joke? Huh, I don't recall. Regardless, thank you.**

 **Guest: Well people say I'm a passionate fanfic writer and since I've seen stories where the Heart is lacking, I try to make up for it.**

 **Dbsfan4life014: Wow, thanks pal. I appreciate it. I'm not perfect, but I try my best to make each chapter as enjoyable as I can.**

 **Guest 2: I will.**

 **To recap: The battle between the Gremory and Phenex Peerages reached its conclusion, with Natsu and company taking down Riser's pieces one by one. However, Riser still showed resilience as his Queen defeated Kiba, Asia and even Akeno with little to no effort. To encourage his partner to fight, Ddraig had given Natsu the power to use one of his strongest forms: Dragon Force. With the new power boost, Natsu defeated Yubelluna, as well as demolish Riser to the point where his sister had to stop Natsu from doing anymore harm to him. Happy about their victory, Rias ended up giving Natsu a surprise kiss on the lips, which he returned.**

 **Now how will our Heroes celebrate their first Peerage Game win? Let's find out….**

" _You are weak….."_

" _Your plan will never work."_

" _Oh? And you think you can stop me, Aiden?"_

" _For justice, and honor, I will use everything in my soul to stop you. BALANCE-"_

 _*STAB*_

"NO!" Natsu suddenly shot up from his bed in a panic, holding his chest with his right hand while sweating profusely. Taking a few deep breaths, he realized that he was still in his bedroom as the morning sun blinded him for a brief second. Natsu relaxed his body, running a hand through his spiky locks. He was currently wearing a white shirt and black sweatpants. "What…...the hell? Why does that keep happening?" Natsu said to himself, trying to calm down his beating heart. The last dream he was involved Aidan talking to some kid who he assumed was his student to him meeting Ddraig, which peaked his curiosity. Why did he keep having these strange dreams? And who was this Aidan guy really?

"Grrrr?" A soft growl suddenly came from Natsu's right, snapping him out of his thoughts. Turning his head. Natsu caught sight of the small Drake he befriended not too long ago, laying down on a small red pillow(handpicked by Raynare and Asia) that was next to the windowsill. Ig raised his head, looking at Natsu with a curious expression.

'Oh, hey little buddy." Standing up from his bed, Natsu walked up to the little Drake, picking it up in his arms while scratching its head, making it coo in delight. "Sorry if I scared ya. You wouldn't believe the dream I had." All Ig did was tilt its head, making him chuckle. "I guess you can't understand what I'm saying huh? Sometimes, I wish you could talk like Happy. Then I'd be able to talk to you like normal." Being in another world for over a month made Natsu rather sad as he couldn't see his little buddy Happy nor could he see the other members of Fairy Tail. However, he made a promise to Sirzechs to protect his sister, and there was no way he was gonna break it.

*Growl*

Natsu's stomach suddenly began to growl, causing Ig to perk its head up. "I guess it's time for breakfast huh?" Natsu asked the little Drake with a sheepish grin. Seemingly understanding of Natsu's words, Ig climbed onto Natsu's right shoulder. It had been a whole day since Natsu had defeated Riser, and to say everyone was happy would be an understatement. There were pats on the back from Triton and Kiba, a warm hug from Asia, and two VERY TIGHT hugs from Akeno and Raynare. Hell, even Koneko congratulated him with a not-so hard punch to the arm as she turned her head to hide her blush.

However, the one thing that stuck to Natsu's mind…..was the kiss. It was so sudden, yet it felt so good. To feel Rias' arms around his neck. To smell her vanilla-scented hair brush his cheeks…...and to feel her soft lips against his. No way could Natsu have predicted it would happen, but a part of him simply returned her kiss. Did this mean…..they were a couple now? Unbeknownst to everyone in the Fairy Tail guild, Natsu wasn't as stupid as they thought. He knew about boyfriends and girlfriends thanks to Makarov and Gildarts(though it might have been to corrupt his young mind.) From what they told him, when someone kisses you on the lips, it means they have strong feelings for you. Stronger than any friendship ever made. But the problem was…...Natsu didn't know jack about being a boyfriend. Was it just to be there for that person? Was it to marry them? "Man, thinking about it makes my head hurt." Natsu said while scratching the top of his head, getting a head tilt from Ig. "I have to talk to Rias about this before my head explodes." Ignoring his thoughts for the time being, Natsu exited his bedroom, stretching his arms for whatever today has planned for him. However, the moment he opened the door, he noticed something: the lack of food making made. "Weird, Asia's usual up by now, making breakfast. Say Ig, you know if she's still sleeping?" Ig growled in confusion, getting a chuckle from Natsu. "Guess not huh? Let's check her room." Walking to his right, Natsu arrived at the bedroom of Asia Argento, knocking on the door softly. "Asia, it's time to wake up."

There was no response.

"Asia, you in there?"

Again, there was no response. Frowning, Natsu grabbed the doorknob before turning it. Much to his surprise, the door was unlocked. "I'm coming in. Don't freak out, and don't Lucy kick me, okay?" Taking a deep breath, Natsu opened the door, using one arm to shield his face. However, instead of a kick to the face, he was greeted with absolutely nothing. Lowering his arm, Natsu blinked as he found out that nobody was even in the room. The bed was folded neatly and there wasn't any sign of a burglary. "Asia?" The Dragon Slayer began examining each and every corner of the room, from the bottom of her bed to her bathroom to even her closet, yet there was no sign of the former nun. "Huh, she's not here." Scratching the side of his head, Natsu walked out of Asia's bedroom. "Maybe Ray's here. Hey Ray!" Moving to the room next to Asia's, Natsu opened it, only to find that no one was there as well. "What's going on? Did they go somewhere without telling me?" Huffing a bit in annoyance, Natsu walked downstairs and much to his disappointment, he couldn't smell any of Asia's delicious cooking at all. "Man, I was looking forward to eating her pancakes. This sucks, huh buddy?" Ig hummed a bit of smoke from his nose, just to show that he agreed with Natsu. "Oh well, I guess I have to make us some breakfast." Walking up to the fridge, Natsu opened it…..only to gasp as the whole thing was empty. "OH COME ON!"

' _Five minutes later'_

Natsu sat on the table of the dining room, a sour look on his face as he stared at the bowl of cereal in front of him. He was a meat lover, hell even a pancake lover, but the sweetness of cereal really didn't taste good to him. "Well, it's something." Natsu said before picking up some cereal and putting it in his mouth, chewing softly. "Still wish I had milk." Ig climbed on the table, looking at the cereal with a curious expression. "Here, have some." Natsu took three small cereal pieces and offered them to Ig, who quickly took them in his mouth…..only to spit it out with a loud hiss, getting Natsu to chuckle. "Guess you don't like it, huh? If we had waffles, I would've made you some." Putting a hand on his cheek, Natsu looked around the house, eating more cereal. "Seriously, where is everyone? It's Saturday, so they can't be in school. Maybe Zechs and Grayfia needed something. But why not wake me up?" Closing his eyes in irritation, Natsu looked back at his fridge, only to find a small note tapped on the door. "Huh?" Curious, Natsu stood up, his cereal bowl in one hand as he walked to his fridge, taking the paper and opening it. His brow rose as he saw what looked like a magic circle in the middle of the paper. "What the-?"

*FLASH*

Before Natsu could finish, the small piece of paper suddenly began to glow a bright red and in a flash…..he was gone. Ig raised his head, looking at the spot the pink haired man stood. Where did he go? Was he going to bring more of those yellow circles he liked? With a small huff, Ig rested his head on the table, taking another short nap.

Oh well, he'll be back, and maybe he'll bring that blonde girl back so she can make him some more good food.

' _Gremory Household'_

"-Hell?" In a flash of light, Natsu suddenly reappeared, still looking at the paper while holding his bowl of cereal. However, the moment he realized he had teleported, his face turned green as he dropped the paper, holding his hand on his mouth.

"Ahh, I see you found the Teleportation Circle I made you?" A friendly and all too familiar face called out from behind the Dragon Slayer. Turning his head, Natsu widened his eyes as he was in Sirzechs' office, where said person was currently in, sitting behind his desk while smiling innocently. "I hope the trip wasn't too bad."

"What the hell Zechs? I almost threw up." Natsu said with a groan, swallowing hard to avoid puking what little breakfast he had while glaring at the red haired man.

"Really? Rias did mention you had Motion Sickness, but I thought you'd feel better using a Teleportation Circle. I'm sorry." Sirzechs said, though from his tone, he didn't sound too sincere. "I take it you realized no one was in your house?" The pink haired dragon slayer lowered his hand from his mouth, raising a brow at Sirzechs.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Natsu questioned, making Sirzechs smile slightly more.

"Well there IS a reason….but I can't tell you right now." Sirzechs said with a slightly teasing tone, making Natsu narrow his eyes.

"Zechs, what's going on?" Natsu said with a daring tone…..while eating some of his cereal. Hey, the guy may have questions, but he WAS still hungry. "And….do you have milk?"

"Milk?" A slight sweatdrop ran down Sirzechs' head as he tried to think of a way to answer Natsu's…...strange request. "I…..can ask Grayfia to bring you some, if you want."

"Good, because I hate eating cereal like this. I mean who eats cereal without a spoon and milk?" Natsu asked, getting Sirzechs to sweatdrop even more.

"R-Right. Well, before we can get you some milk, I'd like to ask how you're feeling after your fight against Riser Phenex." Sirzechs said, folding his hands in front of him. "He is considered one of the strongest of the new devils. Plus him being a member of the Phenex Family means he can regenerate from most wounds."

"Tch, to be honest, I'm sad." Natsu said with a scoff. "I trained for ten days because I thought fighting mr. flaming chicken and his group were tough, but I barely needed to do anything. Then again, kicking his cocky ass was fun." Taking a handful of his cereal, Natsu began chewing it some more before tilting his head a bit. "So, is it true that Flaming Chicken loses on purpose whenever he fights someone?"

"It may be a cowardly tactic, but it has its advantages." Sirzechs said with a sigh. "To be completely honest, I have nothing against the Phenex Family, and even if I did, I can't call off an arranged marriage."

"So it is true, that your family is dying?" Natsu asked with a concerned face, only for Sirzechs to chuckle.

"Not exactly. The politics can be…..confusing to those who aren't born in any of the three factions. That being said….." With a friendly smile, Sirzechs bowed his head at Natsu. "I owe you a debt Natsu, for saving my sister from a marriage she didn't want."

"It's no big deal." Natsu said while waving his hand. "You guys helped me when I came here, so it's the least I can do." Rubbing the back of his head, Natsu grinned innocently. "Plus, I kinda like when Rias smiles, and I want her to be happy." As Natsu ate some more of his cereal, Sirzechs' smile turned to a cheeky grin.

"Does that include kissing my sister?"

*SPIT*

Hearing the question, Natsu suddenly spit out his cereal…..which accidently hit Sirzechs' face. Natsu pounded on his chest while Sirzechs blinked a bit. "What…..the…..hell…...Zechs?!" He questioned, a hint of pink on his cheeks as Sirzechs took out a white handkerchief, wiping his face clean.

"You do realize that the entire Underworld, as well as the other Factions watched the Peerage Game, right?" Sirzechs asked with a blank face. "There are some Devils who think Rias has found her own husband after the kiss you two had. Did you know that was her first kiss?"

"Seriously? Everyone was watching?!" Natsu's face grew slightly more red. _'Great, now everyone might think I'm some kind of pervert…...not that I didn't hate the kiss.'_

"Oh yes." With his grin returning, Sirzechs opened one of his desk drawers and took out a stack of papers. "These are some letters that request the help of the 'New Red Dragon Emperor.' It looks like you have some new admirers." Natsu looked at the papers, then at Sirzechs, then at the papers before slowly eating more of his cereal.

"S-So where's Rias and the others?" Natsu asked.

"You still want to make out with my sister, do you?" Sirzechs teased, only to get hit in the forehead by some of Natsu's cereal. "Well they are here, but before you see them, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you." The brother of Rias suddenly lost his teasing tone and gave Natsu a serious expression.

"What is it?" Natsu asked cautiously.

"That form." Sirzechs simply said, getting Natsu to widen his eyes. "The one you used against your fight with Riser, I've never seen anything like it. Care to tell me what it was?" Seeing the serious expression on the face of Rias' brother, Natsu felt nervous. He had told Sirzechs about the power of a Dragon Slayer, but he never once mentioned anything about Dragon Force. Hell, even he didn't know much about it. But considering how nice of a guy Sirzechs was to him, Natsu at least owed him some kind of explanation.

"Before I tell you, I need you to promise not to tell anyone about it." Natsu said with an equally serious tone, getting a raised brow from Sirzechs, but regardless, he nodded. "What you saw me use is a kind of power up we Dragon Slayers get called Dragon Force. I don't know a lot about it, but I know that when a Dragon Slayer eats a special kind of their element. So far, I've only ever used it four times in my life."

"Really? If you don't mind me asking, but how?" Sirzechs asked with an interested tone. For the next few minutes, Natsu explained his first use of the Dragon Force when he fought Jellal in the Tower of Heaven, as well as when he fought Zero in Nirvana. Then there was the time he fought Mard Geer, where he used it without eating any kind of special fire, and recently, it was thanks to Ddraig that Natsu was able to use it during the Rating Game. "Hmmm, that's interesting. Very Interesting."

"You….aren't gonna put me on a table and cut me open to see how it works, right?" Natsu asked with a somewhat nervous tone, getting a slightly bewildered expression from Sirzechs.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that?" Sirzechs questioned, getting a sigh of relief from Natsu.

"Sorry, it's just that I saw something about that on tv. You wouldn't believe the crazy stuff I see." Natsu admitted, getting a chuckle from Sirzechs as he stood up from his desk, walking up to the Dragon Slayer.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this 'Dragon Force.' Though I would say not to use it too much." Sirzechs said, wrapping an arm around Natsu's shoulder while guiding the young man towards the door. "Are you still hungry?"

"Are you kidding me? This isn't even enough for a snack." Natsu said while gesturing to his bowl of cereal, making Sirzechs smile even more.

"I'm glad to hear that, because I am as well." Grabbing the door handle, Sirzechs slowly pulled it open…..

"SURPRISE!" …..only for him and Natsu to be greeted with some streamers and cheers. The Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail blinked as he saw his friends(minus Triton for obvious reasons) standing in front of a large table full of different food, ranging from ham to pancakes to orange juice. It looked like it could food an entire village! Turning to Sirzechs, Natsu watched as the older male gave him a knowing grin.

"I told you there was a surprise, I just couldn't tell you." Sirzechs said with an amused chuckle.

"Zechs, you mother-GUAH!" Before Natsu could finish, he was tackled by a certain pair of black haired bombshells, who pressed their large chests against him. "Akeno! Ray!"

"Do you like your surprise Natsu~? I hope we didn't scare you~~~" Akeno purred, rubbing her chest against his left arm.

"Sorry we emptied the fridge, but we just had to surprise you." Raynare said with a sweet smile, tracing her finger on his chest. "I hope there's a way I could make it up to you~~"

"Ummm….." Natsu had the decency to blush as he saw the seductive looks given by both females. Luckily, he was spared thanks to a cough made by a certain female redhead.

"IF you two are down, we have some breakfast that needs to be finished." Rias said while trying(and failing) to sound neutral.

"Okay, but don't think we'll forget~~~~" With a small flick of his chin, Akeno walked back to her friend, but not before shaking her hips a bit just to tease Natsu. As for Raynare, she simply pouted, but let go on Natsu regardless. Satisfied, Rias smiled at Natsu. "What do you think? We spent all morning preparing this breakfast just for you."

"Is that why the fridge was empty and I had to eat this?" Natsu said, showing his friends his milkess bowl of cereal. "Wait…..what about Ig?"

*Crunch*

A loud crunch came from the table as a certain little tail swung around. Natsu blinked a bit as he saw none other than Ig, eating a stack of square shaped waffles like it was his last meal. "IG?!"

"Oh, we went to your house to see if you brought him. It wouldn't be fair to celebrate without him." Kiba answered with an innocent smile.

"We're sorry Natsu, but the President told us not to wake you up." Asia said with a guilty expression.

"And even Ig was in on it?" Natsu asked with a hurt tone. "Wow Ig, and I thought we were a team." The little Drake simply ignored him while continuing to eat Asia's delicious waffles.

"He almost acts like you Pinky. I can see why you like him." Koneko said with a simple shrug.

"But seriously guys, you didn't need to do this." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Natsu. Rias insisted that we have a breakfast in your honor." Sirzechs said, patting the Dragon Slayer on the shoulder. "It's her way of thanking her pink haired Dragon Champion."

"Brother!" Rias shouted with clear annoyance in her voice.

"Lord Sirzechs, I believe there are some papers you need to sign." Grayfia said, suddenly appearing behind Natsu and Sirzechs, causing both males to yelp in surprise. Her gray eyes looking at her King with a hint of seriousness. "Come, we cannot waste anymore time."

"Right…...paperwork." Sirzechs' face shifted from joy to sadness. If there was one thing he hated, it was paperwork. "Well, enjoy your breakfast while I slowly die from writing papers." This got an amused giggle from Rias and a cold glare from Grayfia. Soon, the two adults left to Sirzechs' office, leaving Natsu and his friends alone.

"Now that that's done." Rias started, her smile growing slightly. "Why don't we have breakfast before Ig finishes it?"

"YES! I'm starving." Without realizing it, Natsu dropped his bowl of cereal, though luckily, Kiba was able to catch it with his speed. The Dragon Slayer quickly ran to the table, grabbing as much food as he could to a nearby plate and began eating at an alarming rate. The others simply chuckled in amusement(though Koneko just shook her head) before they sat at the table to join Natsu. However, everyone failed to see the look Rias was giving the Dragon Slayer.

This may be a reward from Sirzechs….but Rias had something else in mind.

' _With Triton'_

"Here you go young man." An elderly lady said while handing a bag of oranges to a certain white haired male.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." Triton said with a smile, giving the woman 1108.50 Yen(the equivalent of 10 dollars, true fact). She was about to give him some change when he shook his head. "Keep the change." Surprised, the elderly woman smiled warmly as Triton walked away. Looking up, Triton couldn't hold back his smile as the afternoon sun warmed his skin. He always loved the sun, even back home. Maybe today would be a good day to go to the beach, or maybe find a pool nearby just to relax in.

"Catch the ball! Catch the ball!" Triton was pulled out of his thoughts as a simple red ball bounced next to him, followed by a young black haired boy. Looking back, Triton's eyes widened as he saw the ball moving closer to the street. If the boy was too focused on the ball, then he'd fail to notice any passing vehicles. However, just as he was about to act…...a lone hand came from the corner, catching the ball before it could reach the street.

"Woah, you should be careful little one." A man emerged from the corner, holding the ball in one hand. Raising his head, the man was revealed to be Kondal, who was dressed in a white button up shirt, a black jacket, matching pants, brown work shoes and a black tie to match. The boy stopped in front of him, looking with slightly wide eyes. "Make sure you look both ways before running to the street. Otherwise, you could get hurt."

"S-Sorry sir." The boy said while lowering his head in shame. The ball suddenly appeared in front of the boy, making him reel back as Kondal gave him a smile.

"Just remember that, okay?" Kondal said before tossing the ball, allowing the boy to grab it. Smiling, the boy thanked the black haired male before he ran to his friends.

"Always have to lecture people, don't you?" Triton said with a teasing tone, getting a smirk from Kondal.

"Says the person who almost drowned me when he first got his Sacred Gear." Kondal retorted. The two friends look at each other before laughing.

"Okay okay, I deserve that." Triton said while ceasing with his laughter as the two began walking. "So, here to get my report?"

"That, and I just like to see how you're doing. Your sister wanted to say hi from Moscow." Kondal answered.

"Lucina's in Moscow, huh? I'm pretty sure she'd love it there, given her power." Triton said while shaking his head. "You saw the Rating Game, didn't you?"

"Considering it was broadcasted to everyone in the Underworld, as well as the other Factions? Yes I did and to be honest, I'm somewhat happy Phenex lost. His family's been a problem…."

"And he's an asshole." Triton added.

"And he's an asshole." Kondal said with an amused expression. However, he turned serious as he looked at Triton. "I also saw the power Natsu Dragneel had. Did you know anything about it?"

"Not at all. They don't exactly tell me about all their hidden powers." Triton said with a frown, putting a hand in his pocket. "Kondal…...do you still think he's a threat?" The two stopped next to a street light, waiting for it to give them the right of way.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've seen how he cared for his friends, and he even believed the Fallen Angel Raynare was worth redeeming." Kondal said just as the streetlight gave them the signal to walk.

"The Lord is not slow in keeping his promises, as some understand slowness. Instead he is patient with you, not wanting anyone to perish, but everyone to come to repentance." Triton quoted, earning a smile from Kondal.

"2 Peter 3:9, good reference." The older male said before his expression turned serious. "But even so, he may be fooling us, like the others." Kondal unconsciously clenched his fist. "We lost too many good people that day."

"I wasn't around when the Slaughter happened, but Lucina said she saw it. It sent her shivers." Triton said while swallowing hard. "Was Aidan…."

"No, but he almost was." Kondal said with a relieved sigh. "If there was someone who would fight till the very end, it was him. That's why Sora idolizes him."

"She's not the only one." Triton teased while nudging his friend, getting an eye roll from Kondal. "But still, I think Natsu's someone we can trust."

"I hope so, I truly do." Kondal said, a slightly guilt expression plastered on his face. "I shouldn't have thrown him into this world. But he made me desperate."

"We all make mistakes Kondal, it's what makes us human." Triton said while putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "The best thing we can do is find a way to get him home."

"You're right, you're right." Kondal admitted with a heavy sigh before giving Triton a smirk. "For someone who's twenty years younger than me, you're surprisingly mature. Then again, you did pee your bed when you were eight." Kondal's smirk grew as Triton gave him a horrified expression.

"Wait, who the hell told you?!" Triton shouted in embarrassment before his eyes widened in realization. "She didn't….."

"Oh yes she did. You wouldn't believe what the senior members of the Dragon Knights talk about when we're alone." Kondal teased as Triton looked down, his cheeks red as a fire hydrant. "And what's this about you sucking your thumb until you were….."

"Kondal, please. I will drown you if you keep going." Triton warned with a glare, making Kondal shake his head.

"Okay, you win…...for now."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." The two Dragon Knights just continued to walk and talk, just as friends always do.

' _Gremory Household, night time'_

"Man….I am tired." Natsu said with a long yawn, rubbing his right eye. The rest of the day flew by so fast, and it was honestly nice. He had lunch and dinner with Rias' Peerage, as well as Sirzechs(who kept teasing his little sister to the point where Grayfia had to intervene), and eve had a sparring session with Kiba and Koneko. They had improved, that much he can admit. But still, Erza could definitely beat Kiba and hell, Gajeel could probably take down Koneko(unless she struck his nether regions with a strong punch…...which he would most DEFINITELY like to see). While Natsu was a bit annoyed with Akeno and Raynare opening flirting with him, he was still happy to talk to them. "Then again, Akeno gave Ray that dirty look I give the Ice Princess. I wonder what that's all about."

"Natssssssuuuuuuuuuu…..I'm so sssssslllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppyyyyyyyyyy…." Asia Argento said, laying her head on his back as he carried her piggyback style.

"I know, we're almost there." Natsu said softly to Asia, smiling as he felt her shift a bit. God, Natsu couldn't get over how cute Asia was. She was so much like Wendy, and that made him want to hug her forever! No, he wasn't a damn pervert, but DAMN was he a sucker for cute girls(the most obvious being Asuka, who was like the little sister he never had). Luckily, Natsu remembered where the guest rooms are in the Gremory Household, so he volunteered to bring Asia to one of them. Reaching a nearby door, Natsu sighed in relief as he opened it. Walking inside, Natsu gently placed Asia on the bed. "There, feel better?"

"Mmmmmmm, thank you." Asia said with a cute yawn as Natsu pulled the sheets over her body. "Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight Asia." Natsu said with a soft smile, patting her head like he would for Wendy whenever she had trouble sleeping. Happy with his gesture, the blonde healer closed her eyes and in the next moment, she began to snore lightly. Chuckling to himself, Natsu exited the room without so much as a sound to avoid waking his friend up. He was glad that the former nun was able to find a life outside of the church. Just remembering how much she had to suffer, simply because she helped someone out. He hated seeing his friends being punished, like Erza with the Tower of Heaven, or Lucy when her father hired Phantom Lord to bring her back. Still, she was happy, and that was good enough for him. Stretching his arms, Natsu looked around and noticed that the hallways was empty. "Well, I guess I should get some sleep here. The beds in this place are so comfy." With his hands behind his head, Natsu began walking to his temporary room, something Sirzechs personally chose for him. As he walked through the empty halls, Natsu began to think of a certain redhead. "Why was Rias blushing everytime I looked at her? She's acting as weird as Lucy." It wasn't like Natsu stank or had something on his face(he checked a few times and found nothing), so what was up with Rias? Then again, it might have to do with that kiss…..the kiss…."Oh yeah, I never talked to her about it. I guess it's too late to ask her about it now." Even if it's new territory for Natsu, he still wanted to know what Rias was thinking when she locked lips with him. Then again, with Sirzechs teasing her constantly, it might be best to ask her when they weren't in the Underworld…...wow, that didn't sound as weird as he thought. Reaching his temporary bedroom, Natsu grabbed the door knob before turning it. "Now I just wanna sleep in my nice, comfy bed."

"Hello Natsu~" A seductive and all too familiar voice called out from the darkness of his bedroom, making him jump a bit. The lamp next to the bed turned on, and what Natsu saw caused his eyes to widen.

Laying on his bed was none other than Rias Gremory, who was dressed in a red bra and panties, which seemed to hug her body tightly. Her pale skin illuminated by the light and a seductive smile plastered on her face.

Needless to say, Natsu was stunned.

"Rias…w-w-what are you doing in my bed? And why are you in your underwear?" Natsu questioned, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"I thought I'd give you a reward for saving me. Plus, I couldn't go to sleep without you." Rias answered, giving Natsu a sexy pose. "So, how do I look?" The Dragon Slayer blinked a bit, making Rias smile. _'It looks like it's working.'_

"Well, I guess since I'm here, we should get to bed." Natsu said simply while removing his shirt, revealing his white tank top. The red hair heiress of the Gremory Family blushed at Natsu's gesture. Even with the tank top, she could still vaguely see his six pack, and it clearly made her embarrassed. Walking up to the bed, Natsu laid down next to Rias, turning his body to face her. "So, how is this a reward?" Swallowing her slight embarrassment, Rias balanced her head with her elbow.

"Because…..I-I'm showing you my body, so…..come and get me." Rias said in a shy tone, making Natsu stare at her with confusion.

"Come and…..get you? What?" Reaching out, Natsu put the back of his hand on Rias' forehead, feeling her temperature. "Hmmm, you don't feel sick. Did you eat something bad earlier?" Surprised by Natsu's touch, Rias gave him an annoyed pout.

"Natsu, I dressed up just for you, but you're not even paying attention." Rias complained, getting an even more confused expression from Natsu.

"Why the underwear though? I mean it looks okay, but still." Natsu said, trying not to sound too perverted. Irritated with his lack of acknowledgement, Rias decided to act rather than speak. Shifting her body, Rias suddenly sat on top of Natsu, much to his shock. "Hey, what the-Mmmhhh…." The Dragon Slayer couldn't finish as Rias grabbed his face and pulled him into a heated lip lock. Eyes wide, Natsu was unable to react as Rias completely dominated the kiss. A soft moan escaped the crimson haired beauty's mouth as she relished Natsu's rough lips against her soft ones. _'Again? What the hell's wrong with her?...and why do I wanna rip her underwear off?!'_ Natsu was conflicted between pushing Rias off or dominating the kiss. His hands slowly began twitching as they unconsciously began to slide up. _'AW SCREW IT!'_ Making up his mind, Natsu wrapped his arms around Rias' waist, kissing her back as best he could, given how little experience he had in the matter. A smile crept on Rias' face as she felt Natsu fighting her off via his lips. After their surprise kiss yesterday, she began reading some romantic novels and while there were some….questionable subjects, she did learn how to properly kiss someone. Given how much Natsu has done for her and her peerage, giving him a night time kiss was the least she could-

"MMMMM." A gasp escaped Rias' lips as she felt a hand grab her left butt cheek, squeezing it rather roughly. Thanks to the sudden grope, Rias was unable to stop Natsu as he suddenly flip their position so that he was on top, pressing her chest against her own. Releasing Rias' lips, Natsu loomed over her, a dark look on his face as he panted heavily. "Natsu…...that was…."

"Rias." Natsu growled like an actual dragon, much to her surprise. Looking at her with serious eyes, Natsu leaned down and began kissing Rias on her neck.

"NATSU~~~!" Rias gasped loudly, her whole body shivering as Natsu assaulted her flawless skin with several kisses. Her moans grow loudly as he latched onto a specific part of her neck, sucking on it so hard it would leave a hickey. Sliding his right hand down, Natsu gripped Rias' ass once again, molding it like dough. _'He's….so…...rough…..so good…..'_ Just from the treatment, Rias felt her panties being wet.

"You're making me crazy." Natsu finally said, putting away from Rias, panting as if he was losing control. "I don't…...I won't wanna hurt you, so…...you should go." The red head looked at Natsu in shock. Was he REALLY losing control? What would happen if he did? From what she felt, it didn't seem like too bad of a thing to happen. Then again, Natsu seemed to care enough to actually stop himself from taking Rias' virginity without her position.

"Natsu, you can never hurt me." Rias said with a soft tone, reaching out to stroke his cheek. He looked down at her in surprise as she smiled warmly. "I…...I want this. I want to thank you for fighting for me, and everyone in the Rating Game. That night, when you told me that you saw me as Rias instead of Rias Gremory of the Gremory Family, I felt so happy." Swallowing her adam's apple, Rias continued to stroke Natsu's cheek before pulling him into another kiss. However, instead of it being rough, she was surprisingly gentle, and it caused his heart to flutter in joy. Pulling away, she said something that made Natsu lose all sense of control. "Please, take me."

"Dammit, I can't say no to you." Natsu said with a low growl. "But don't say I didn't warn you." With that, Natsu pressed his lips into Rias' once again, to which she returned tenfold. Opening her mouth, Rias allowed Natsu to insert his tongue into his mouth, causing them both to moan. Something in Natsu's body was telling him exactly what to do, and needless to say, he was glad it was. Rubbing the sides of her stomach, Natsu slid up until he found her bra-clad breasts. He didn't waste time in grabbing the soft orbs of flesh, causing Rias to moan even more. Pulling away from Rias' sweet tasting lips, Natsu leaned in and peppered the top of her breasts with small kisses.

"Mmmm, Natsu…." Rias leaned her head back as Natsu licked her knockers like they were ice cream. Even with his burning tongue, she still felt a shiver run down her spine with the praise he was giving her body. With a smirk, Rias pushed Natsu so that the two were in a sitting position, though she still loomed over him. Looking down, her smirk grew as she noticed Natsu staring at her breasts. Reaching back, Rias unclipped her bra before tossing it to the corner of the room, allowing her large F-cup sized breasts to be seen. The cool air coming from the small crack of the window made her pink nipples harden and a sense of joy flashed in Natsu's eyes. " So, what do you think? You like my breasts?"

"They're almost as big as Lucy's." Natsu said bluntly, not noticing the look of shock from Rias' face.

"You saw another girl's breasts?" Rias asked with an irritated tone. She already knew about Raynare being one of the girls who flashed him, but she didn't know a third girl did it, and before HER no less.

"Hey, it's her fault." Natsu said, looking away from the amazing boobs in front of him to look at Rias' teal eyes. "She ends up naked sometimes and I have no idea. I feel like she's a stripper in secret since she wears underwear that doesn't cover anything." Rias couldn't help but blink in surprise at what Natsu just confessed about his friend. How could anyone wear undergarments if they weren't doing their job of covering the most private part of the body? "Besides…...she wouldn't let me do this." Before she could react, Natsu grabbed Rias' bare breasts, causing her to squeal in surprise at the warm contact of his hands. Feeling his lust rise, Natsu began moving Rias' breasts, bouncing them up and down like he was messing with goo. All Rias could do was pant at the treatment Natsu was giving her girls. Hell, she didn't even know they were so damn sensitive! Maybe it was due to Natsu's rough treatment or maybe it was the heat he was giving off.

"Suck….suck on them Natsu…..please." Rias whimpered, getting a nod from Natsu. He looked down at her breasts and leaned towards the right nipple. Opening his mouth, he took the small nipple in, sucking on it like it was a lollipop. Throwing her head back, Rias moan as Natsu sucked on her nipple, his left hand rubbing her back just to ease her body. Natsu felt his pants tighten as his tongue ran down the hard pebble in his mouth. This feeling…..it was so damn intoxicating. Was this….was this that sex thing Gildarts told him about? If so, he felt like a damn idiot not doing this before! Thinking of a new way to pleasure Rias, Natsu lightly bit on Rias' nipple, causing her to arch back, falling on the bed with Natsu falling on top of her. Molding her breasts, Natsu pulled away from Rias' nipple before latching onto the other one, sucking on it even harder. "Yes, just like that. Just like that." Groping her even tighter, Natsu pulled on her nipple with his teeth before releasing it, watching as the breast jiggled in response.

"You're so pretty Rias." Natsu said sincerely, looking at Rias with warm eyes that made her heart skip a beat.

"And you're handsome, Mr. Dragneel." Rias said with a teasing tone while wrapping her arms around his neck. "But it's unfair that you still have a shirt." Getting the hint, Natsu pulled away and took off his tank top, allowing his sculpture-like body to be seen by Rias. The redhead bit her lower lip, staring at his six pack. Reaching out, she slowly began to rub it, causing him to shiver a bit. "Mmmmmm….I can see all your training has paid off."

"T-Thanks….." Natsu said with a small groan. Never had a girl felt him up before and it felt….good, really good. Hell, the pitch tent in his pants began to grow.

Unfortunately, it seems like Natsu Jr was noticed by Rias, who widened her eyes slightly.

"Oh my….." Curious, Rias slid her hand down Natsu's stomach before grabbing his clothed member.

"GUAH!" Natsu let out his own gasp, pleasuring running down his body.

"It looks like your little friend wants to be free." Rias said with a seductive smile, turning their bodies so that she was once again on top of Natsu. "Maybe we should let them play."

"Umm, Rias? I don't think it's-" Before Natsu could finish protesting, Rias grabbed the rim of his pants and pulled them off….

…..and almost got hit in the face by Natsu 'not so little' Jr.

' _Holy….he's so big.'_ Rias thought in astonishment, staring at Natsu's exposed member. It was…..well she didn't know what was the average size of a penis, but she could tell Natsu was much more endowed than any human. His…...friend was nine inches long and as thick as a sausage, with the pink mushroom tip throbbing in excitement. This, ladies and gentlemen, was Natsu when he was in the buff. Just staring at his penis made her panties wet.

"So….what now?" Natsu said with a confused tone. He was clearly embarrassed that his privates were shown to the girl in front of him, yet he was also curious about how it will turn out.

"W-Well, I have to h-hold it and jerk it up and down." Rias said, swallowing a lump in her throat before she grabbed his penis, causing him to flinch a bit. "Just….enjoy it." Taking a deep breath through her nose, Rias began jerking Natsu's cock in a slow pace. It was slippery, yet she nevertheless continued. Natsu leaned back on the bed, his breathing picking up as Rias continued to jerk him. _'He looks like he's enjoying it. Maybe I should pick up the pace.'_ The beautiful redhead increased her pace, squishy sounds echoing in the room. Her efforts seemed to have worked as Natsu began moaning her name, tightening his grip on the sheets.

"Rias…...don't stop." Natsu said through gritted teeth, getting a smile from Rias.

"If you like that, then you'll love this." Rias said before she licked the tip of his cock. Natsu arched his back a bit, shivering at the feeling of Rias' tongue on his member. Interested in the taste, Rias engulfed as much of Natsu's cock in her mouth as possible, causing him to groan in pleasure.

' _Her mouth's so warm. How can she be this damn good?'_ To praise her, Natsu put his hand on top of Rias' head, stroking her long red hair as she continued to suck him off.

' _It's salty, but not in a bad way.'_ Rias thought while bobbing her head, her tongue licking as much of his penis as it could. Being so large, it was understandable that Rias couldn't take all of him in her mouth. Regardless, Natsu continued to hold her head, his moans turning to loud grunts as he felt his climax coming. Looking up, Rias felt pride in seeing Natsu struggle to keep his composure. _'If he likes my mouth….maybe he'll like this.'_ Releasing her mouth from the penis, Rias smiled at the frustrated look Natsu gave her.

"Why'd you stop?" Natsu said with a growl. His answer came when Rias smiled seductively, grabbing onto her large mounds.

"Because you'll love this." Moving in, Rias wrapped her breasts around Natsu's monster cock, causing him to gasp while laying his head on his pillow. Seeing the tip emerging from the top of her breasts, Rias began to moving them up and down, panting as she felt the hot piece of meat slip between her girls.

"Holy shit, Rias. I feel something….it's gonna come." Natsu groaned, clenching the sheets to the point they almost began to tear. He was losing his mind from the boobjob Rias was giving him, and he liked every single second of it. Rias continued to suck on the tip of his penis while increasing her pace, pre cum leaking with every motion. "It's close, it's close….RIAS!" Losing his mind, Natsu released his cum onto Rias, causing her to gasp in shock as shot after shot of cum come out of his penis. The cum was so warm, and it fell not only on her face, but also her breasts and stomach. After two more shots, Natsu let out a sigh of relief, falling onto the bed while trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "That….that was…...oh crap, that was awesome." The pink haired wizard couldn't even finish a single sentence, which shows just how effective Rias was on him. Speaking of Rias, she scooped some of his cum off her breast before giving it a small lick, letting out a small moan at the taste. Then, she began licking off the remnants of his semen, enjoying the warm, salty taste for a few more moments until she was completely clean…..save for her panties of course.

"You taste delicious Natsu~" Rias purred like a cat, getting a chuckle from Natsu. "But now, the main course can begin."

"Main course?" Natsu asked as Rias stood up from the bed. With a smile, she slid down her panties, revealing her pulsing pink pussy, which looked oddly delicious to Natsu. She sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This is it Natsu." She said with a blush on her cheeks. To be honest, she didn't think they would go this far, but considering the pleasure they just felt, it was just a matter of time. Still, it didn't mean that she was any less embarrassed.

"Yeah…..I guess so." Natsu confessed, putting his hands on her hips. He looked at her, not with lust but with concern. He had never do and he wanted to make sure she wanted to do this. "If it hurts….just let me know, okay?" Hearing his concern made Rias smile as she stroked his left cheek.

"I will." With that, she grabbed onto his member once again, stroking it until it was hard again. Taking a deep breath, Rias aimed it at her vagina, lowering her hips so the cock could enter her. Both Natsu and Rias moaned as their most private parts began to enter one another. For Rias, it felt like a hot iron rod entering her, while Natsu felt like Erza was grabbing onto his penis(which did kind of sound interesting, though given her monsterous strength….he'd rather avoid the Titania going anywhere near his cock). Rias continued to lower herself, the cock inside of her going even deeper until it hit her hymen. The redhead panted while looking down at Natsu. It would seem that the Dragon Slayer was gritted his teeth to prevent himself from cumming again. "O-Okay Natsu, I'm g-going to m-m-move, okay?" Rias said with a small whimper, though it seem as though Natsu wasn't listening. With a final deep breath, Rias lowered herself once more, allowing Natsu's cock to tear through her hymen. Tears slowly began to run down her cheeks as she bit her lower lip. The pain she felt was unlike any she had ever felt. She had heard that intercourse would be painful, but not this painful. Then again, this was her first time, so she couldn't really complain…..much.

"Oh shit, Rias! You're so tight." Natsu said, squeezing the sheets while gritting his teeth. It felt like Rias' insides were trying to make his penis pop, but in a good way. Now he was even more fired up to go. His body then began to move, causing his penis to go slightly deeper.

"Ahhh….." Rias moaned a bit in pain, putting her hands on Natsu's chest. The feeling of her hands caused his eyes to open, only to see the pained expression on her face.

"Rias?" Natsu asked in concern.

"I-I'm okay." Rias said with a trained voice. "J-Just give me a m-minute." She then looked down at him with a smile. "Y-You're a bit big." Natsu had the decency to blush at Rias' comment, seeing as no one had ever said he was big in 'that' section. Nodding at her request, Natsu slid his hands up to grab her breasts, massaging them in an attempt to ease her pain. Judging by the moans escaping her mouth, it seemed like it was working….plus he just liked her boobs. After a few minutes, Rias felt all her pain go away. "I feel better. You can move."

"Move?" Natsu asked, pinching Rias' nipples. Giggling at his gesture, Rias moved her hips forward, causing both her and Natsu to gasp. With all the pain gone, shockwaves of pleasure suddenly coursed through both of their bodies. Happy with the pleasure, Rias lifted her body up before dropping almost instantly, causing Natsu to moan. The beautiful heiress continued to bounce on Natsu's lap, gasps escaping her lips with each thrust. _'So tight, so warm…..so good.'_ Those were the thoughts echoing through Natsu's mind as he grabbed onto her hips, matching her bounces. Feeling his cock entering her pussy even deeper, Rias arched her back, her bobs bouncing from the force. Sitting up, Natsu kissed Rias dead on the lips, his hands wondering to her rear. Moaning into in the kiss, Rias held onto Natsu as he continued to thrust inside of her, his hands squeezing her ass

"Mmmmm….." Rias pulled away from the kiss, smiling at Natsu as he continued to thrust. "How does it feel Natsu? To have your penis inside of me?" Instead of getting a straight answer, Natsu flipped them over, getting a squeal from Rias as her back hit the bed. Her shock only increased as Natsu's eyes turned to green silts, his hands holding down her wrists.

"You wanna know how I feel?" Natsu asked with a deep growl. He rubbed his cock inside of Rias, causing her to moan. "I FEEL FIRED UP!" With that, Natsu began to thrust even faster inside of the beautiful girl under her. Moaning his name, Rias moved her head up, her toes curling in delight. She knew Natsu was strong, but damn was he good with being rough. Maybe a part of her just liked having it rough…...but there was no way was she going to tell anyone, especially her brother. Moving her arms up, Natsu grabbed both of Rias' wrists with his left hand while his other grabbed her left breast, squeezing it while pressing his thumb on her nipple. "How does that feel?"

"Yes! Yes, it feels…..it feels so good." Rias admitted, her cheeks heating up as she felt Natsu pinch her sensitive nipple. Her moans increased as she felt Natsu's cock heat up, making her insides even more sensitive. "W-W-Wait Natsu! You're….kyah…..you're going to wake everyone up." However, what Natsu said shocked Rias to the core.

"Who cares? I want you, and that's all." Natsu said with a deep voice, leaning down to suck on her right breast, pounding Rias' pussy even harder. The bed began to creak from the force, and her release was closing in. Letting go of her nipple with a loud pop, Natsu pressed his forehead against hers, green eyes meeting teal ones. "Let me hear. Because you're mine and I'm yours." The raw passion behind his voice made Rias swallow hard. He was so strong, yet there were moments where Natsu could just be a damn sweetheart.

And this was one of those times.

"I'm close…." Rias whimpered, making Natsu grin. He released her wrists and grabbed her hips, giving him more access to her pussy. "Yes, harder. HARDER PLEASE!" Rias grabbed her own breasts, squeezing them as Natsu continued to pound her with even more force.

"You're so good Rias….I'm coming!" Natsu pulled back once last time before thrusting with all his might, hitting Rias' pussy to the point it hit the end.

"NATSU~~~!" Rias screamed as her pussy closed up inside of Natsu. Letting out an animalistic groan, Natsu released his seeds inside of Rias, filling her with his hot cum. The redhead arched her back before having her own release, the mix of both their cum leaking out of her hole and into the bed. Natsu continued to shoot cum into Rias before he finished filling her up. Exhausted, Natsu fell down next to his lover, panting heavily while sweat ran down his temple. Reaching out, Rias wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him into her breasts, running her fingers through his messy hair.

"Wow…..just….wow." That was all Natsu could say while kneeling Rias' breasts. "They're so big, and so soft. How do girls walk around with these puppies?"

"Years of practice." Rias answered with a giggle. Smiling, Natsu peppered the top of her boobs with small kisses. "I don't think I'll be able to walk straight tomorrow."

"Sorry about that, but you felt too good. I can't believe that was sex." Natsu said, his chin resting on top of her breasts to look at her in the eye. "We have to do it again!"

"W-What?" Rias asked in astonishment as Natsu sat up, his once large member now sagging due to home much he released.

"Well yeah. It felt like I was training for two hours, and peeing inside you felt awesome!" Natsu stated with a toothy grin. Rias blinked a few times in confusion before she began to giggle, much to Natsu's confusion. "What?"

"You have sex once and already, you want to do it again." Rias said before flicking his nose. "So silly."

"Oh yeah? How's this for silly?" Grabbing his cock, Natsu began to rub it on his pussy, causing her to moan. "See? You liked it just as much as I did. Why can't we do it again?"

"Well for one, I don't have as much stamina as you and your little friend." Rias said while grabbing his cock, stroking it softly. "Besides, I don't think everyone would understand if they saw us…..have intercourse." Seeing the disappointed expression on his face, She kissed him on the cheek. "But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun once a month, okay?" Hearing her proposal, he grinned, giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Deal!" Smiling, she leaned down and pressed her lips on his. The two young lovers continued to kiss with as much passion as they could muster, even with the exhaustion they felt. However….Rias then felt something hard in her hand, causing her to pull away from the kiss.

"Natsu, are you….still hard?" Rias asked, getting Natsu to grin even wider.

"Well, I have a naked devil next to me." Natsu said, aiming the tip of his penis at her pussy. "Wanna go a few more rounds?" Rias gulped a bit at his request.

Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all…..maybe.

 **And that my dudes was the first lemon of this story. However, that doesn't mean this is the ONLY lemon between Natsu and Rias because…..well let's just say it's gonna get hotter from here on out. I hope this was to your liking, even though I'm kind of an amateur when it comes to lemons. I know this chapter didn't have much, but it at least helps us get to the Excalibur arc, which I will say will have a few good fights, especially for Kiba.**

 **I know you guys might have the Dragon Knights and that's my fault for not properly using them. If you still hate them, then that's fine. But understand that they are here for a reason, along with Viper(the guy who helped Raynare). There is always a reason to my madness, I will tell you that.**

 **Avengers Endgame and Godzilla are coming, I hope you guys are as hyped as I am. Seriously, these movies will destroy their past counterparts, and that is something I look forward to. I don't know when the Excalibur arc will start, so please have some patience for me.**

 **Follow, Fav, Review and Pm for anything.**

 **Next time: Excalibur.**

 **P.s: I'd like to thank Earth Dragon Arnighte for beta reading this chapter. Go visit him as he has some good stories.**


End file.
